El inframundo de Luna
by Producciones Escudo
Summary: Luna nuestra querida princesa se ve forzada a adentrarse a una de las tierras más escalofriantes y malvadas que existen, un infierno terrenal, llamado Disney. Y lo ara, si es que quiere salvar a su más querida y cercana familia que tiene en todo el mundo. En sus manos esta el futuro de todos. FF Conteniente de Crossover, Humanización y parodia de Dante s inferno. FINAL.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, aquí chico escudo con su nuevo proyecto de fanfiction, en colaboración con producciones escudo (XD) iniciamos con esta historia, ¡El inframundo de Luna!.

Luna nuestra querida princesa se ve forzada a adentrarse a una de las tierras más escalofriantes y malvadas que existen, un infierno terrenal. Y lo ara, si es que quiere salvar a su más querida y cercana familia que tiene en todo el mundo. En sus manos esta el futuro de todos. Conteniene Crossover, Humanización e Inspiracion del juego dante´s inferno.

Este es comienzo de la continuación de mi fanfic anterior. . .el cual, bueno, no tienen que leerlo si quieran, pues la historia comienza sin referencias a lo que paso en la otra historia y pueden tomar lo como otro comienzo. Tambien esto mejorando en mi estilo de escritura, claro, sin tanto nerrador omipotente, (lo mas que se puesda claro, pues hay detalles, hay detalles por ahi en mi estilo loco tipo carton XD) con solo el conosimiento del personaje (!VIVE EL MOMENTO AMIGO!) y puede que al avansar pasemos a "M".

Diclaim. MLP FIM no me pertenece, ese derecho lo posee la empresa de juguetes Hasbro (bueno. . . por ahora, si es que eso no cambia, hhaaaa ya entenderan, se los aseguro).

Bueno. . . (agan pausa de 12 segudos ante de leer) y comenzamos.

* * *

**Prologo:** El amanecer de la Luna

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En una tierra lejana, en las frías y nevadas tierras, en una nación de mil maravillas, una tierra casi de cristal, rodeada por la nieve, se haya una nación, en la nación hay un castillo que parece de piedra preciosa, en el castillo hay una habitación, en la habitación hay una mujer, una mujer de cabellera negra con brillo de estrellas, de tez clara y de gran belleza. Ella, la mujer esta dormida en ese preciso momento, pero esta moviéndose de un lado a otro, muestra una mueca de fastidio y frustración mientras permanece dormida.

-_Pesadillas, _(empieza a relatar con su voz interna) _pesadillas, mas pesadillas, fueron todas pesadillas, tantas de ellas. . . ¡ASSHH!. . . a mi parecer, ya se a convertido en un recuerdo distante el ultimo día en que tuve una buena noche de sueño, desde entonces he sufrido de esos horribles y terroríficos sueños. . . ¡Hugggght!. . . . ¡Cielos!. . . esta pasando de nuevo_

**FLASH DE SUEÑO. . . . . . .**

*_Una batalla (empieza ella misma a relatar). . . ._

-¡AAAAAAGGGHHTT! (grito un hombre enmascarado de azul y rojo, portador de un escudo del mismo color) ¡TODOS. . .UNIDOS! (puso en alto su escudo y detrás de el un ejercito de personas enmascaradas y de aspecto poderoso se le unieron)

_Veo a un considerable ejército de valientes hombres y mujeres de vestimenta extraña, con símbolos, mascaras, antifaces, de todos los tamaños, etc. Todos ellos hacían carrera para llegar a un enorme castillo. El castillo era de aspecto lúgubre, oscuro. . . siniestro en casi toda la expresión. _

-¡El enemigo! (señalo un hombre de roca y de vestimenta azul con el numero cuatro marcado en su traje)

_En frente de aquel ejército de enmascarados, un nuevo y segundo ejercito apareció en escena, el nuevo batallon se posicionó en defensiva para proteger el castillo. Este segundo ejército, también estaba compuesto por seres extraños y pintorescos a primera vista. . . pero al acercarse, perdieron toda gracia estos seres y mostraron en realidad ser unas sombrías criaturas._

-¡HHHAAAAAAAG! (ambos ejércitos chocan en combate)

**FLASH. . . . . . .**

_Veo solo a esos seres pelando entre si en el campo de batalla, todo lo que pude percibir en esa escena fueron golpes, explosiones, cortes, destrucción, gritos de combata y posiblemente uno que otro de muerte. . .esto, esto era un caos. Los veo, a todos y cada uno de ellos. . .luchando, con todo lo que sus espíritus tienen para dar._

-¡GRAAAARR! (gritaba un hombre de traje amarillo con cuchillas en las manos) -¡GRAAAAHHH! (empezó a desgarrar al enemigo)

-¡JAJAAAA! (gritaba victorioso un hombre de rojo y garfio por mano)

-¡HAAAAA! (un joven cubierto en llamas, quemaba a todo enemigo)

-¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! (reía una mujer terrorífica al liberar lo que parecía; magia sobre sus combatientes)

-¡NADIE PUEDE CON NOVA! (presumía un hombre de casco dorado)

-¡MMMMGGGGGTTT!. . . . (gimió un ser de inmenso tamaño, de aspecto ancestral, pero de color de piel "azul", aquel ser recargo en sus manos mucho poder mágico) -¡PUUM, KATAPUMMM, BOOOM, PUMMMM . . AAAAAHHH! (grito aquel ser azul, al liberar la magia)

_**¡BLAAAAAAAZZZZZZZ!**_

**FLASH. . . . . . .**

_Mi visión pasa a otro momento del combate. . . entonces pude notar que apenas un cuarto del castillo había sido allanado con éxito, definitivamente fue por parte de aquellos hombres poderosos. . .pero. . . creo que la palabra "éxito" es muy amable. . . al mirar con más cuidado por el lugar, puedo ver que la batalla ya llegaba a su clímax._

**FLASH. . . . . . .**

¡POOW!

-¡aagthh! (se dolía un hombre rubio de armadura vikinga, al ser arrojado contra un muro)

¡ ¡CRAAACK! !

-aaaww. . .no. . . no me. . . no me rendiré (salió de los escombros)

_El guerrero se levanto del escombro, se tomo un poco de tiempo para recuperar el aliento antes de poner en alto su arma; un martillo. Alzo su martillo en dirección a los cielos nocturnos y entonces, docenas de relámpagos atendieron a su llamado. . .al parecer. Los relámpagos descendieron del cielo e impactaron directamente en su instrumento de combate._

-¡Se acabo ricitos de oro, y aun quieres tratar, eres el ultimo tarado en pie y aun quieres tratar! (le grito un misterioso ser, con aires de pesimismo) -¡Es tu fin, entiéndelo idiota!

-¡No. . .Este es tú fin! (le grito a la siniestra figura)

-¡MGGH. . .MGHHAHA. . . MGAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (se burlo la misteriosa figura) -¡AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

-¡POR LA JUSTICIA. . . POR NUESTRA LIBERTAD. . . POR MIS HERMANOS CAIDOS. . . . POR ASGARD! ¡JAAAAAHHH! (le arrojo su martillo relampagueante)

-ahahahah. . . debes de ser un. .(cargo su puño enardecido) -. .¡ESTUPIDOOOO! (grito el siniestro ser al liberar la fuerza de su puño en contra del martillo)

_Y después, todo se nubla para mi._

**FLASH. . . . . . .**

¡SLAAZZZHH!

_Como quisiera decir que ese es la última de mis visiones de pesadilla. . . quisiera, en verdad. . . en verdad lo desearía, pero no es así. Ahora, me encuentro en un área diferente del castillo, lo se por que ahora me encuentro dentro de lo que parece ser uno de los salones principales del castillo. Se puede escuchar fuerte y claro el choque de armas (¡SLAAAZZH!). Los pilares del inmenso castillo son repentinamente iluminados por "flashes" de colores, seguido por un fino y muy peculiar choque de sables. _

-¡jaah! (gritaba un hombre vestido de toga)

-¡mgg! (se preparaba para atacar otro hombre de manto café)

-¡Patético! (les grito la figura siniestra) -¡Son patéticos y débiles!

_Los hombres parecían ser una clase de monjes, pero portaban armas resplandecientes y de poder. EL siniestro ser, igualaba a los dos monjes con una simple espada de acero común._

-. . . (los dos mojes tomaron posiciones de ataque)

-¡vamos! (les dijo el misterioso ser)

_Las armas chocaron, chispas fueron liberadas al contacto de las armas, los monjes atacaban a una increíble, diestra y siniestra precisión digna del mejor espadachín, pero, aquel ser misterioso, los contenía, cada estocada (¡SLAZZH!), cada choque de armas (¡SLAZZHTTTT!), movimiento fallido (¡SUUM!), era completamente inútil por parte de los monjes._

-¡MMJAAA! (la perversa figuralanzó una estocada y ¡SLASSH! Dio en el blanco)

¡MGGH. . . . (uno de los monjes callo muerto)

-¡Nooooo! (el otro monje se enfureció entonces)

_El segundo monje libero su furia en contra de la misteriosa sombra, las espadas chocaron (¡SLAZZHTT, SLAZZHTTTT, SLAZZZHTTTT, SLAZZZTTTT!) –constantemente y sin descanso en una pelea de poderosos choques de espada._

-¡TU PAGARAS, POR TUS CRIMENES! (le grito al monje)

-¡NO!. . .!TU MORIRAS! (aumento la fuerza de sus estoques)

-¡N-NOOOO! (contuvo los ataques)

-¡PELEAS CON ALGUIEN SUPERIOR, ESTUPIDO!

-¡LA FUERZA ESTA DE MI LADO!

-¡¿HA SI?! ¡Déjame decirte algo! (contuvo un ataque y lo sostuvo) -¡Creo. . que tu preciada fuerza!

-¡MJJJJJT! (le costo contener el ataque)

-¡A MI. . (libero su arma y empezó a chocar su espada contra la del monje con mas fuerza ¡SLAZTTTTT!) -NO. . (¡SLAZZTTTTTT!) -ME. . . (¡SLAZTTTTTTTTTT!) -. .SORPRENDE UN CARAJO! (¡ ¡SLAZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTT! !)

-¡MMGGG! (el moje contuvo el ultimo ataque con toda su fuerza, pero perdió el balance)

-¡AAAAAH! (giro rápido su espada y se la encajo ¡SLASSHHH! de manera penetrante en el estomago y atravesarle el torso)

-¡mmmmgghttttt! (sintió el metal calentado de la espada de acero atravesar sus órganos internos) -heeeeeeeee. . .

-¡MGGGTTT! (la sombra le encajo la espada con mas fuerza) -. . . .en verdad que esperabas, que saldrías victorioso. . . que patético (le susurro lo ultimo, antes de sacarle la espada con mucha fuerza y derramo exesiba sangre en el momento)

-ehhg. . . . . . . (el hombre cayo al suelo, soltó su arma y esta perdió su resplandeciente filo)

-como dije. . .patético (la figura se dirigió a la salida. Al salir se empezó a regodearse mientras que a su alrededor se veía un campo de batalla repleto de soldados de armadura blanca, todos idénticos y todos muertos) -. . MFFFFFFF. . .FUUUUHH. . . ¡me encanta el olor del sufrimiento por la mañana!

_En mi corazón, lo único que soy capaz de sentir. . . es un terrible pésame, acompañado por una amargura inmensa. Y ojala, ojala. . . deberás. . . añoraría. . .desearía. . . ruego. . . ¡sueño con que estas visiones paren!. . . pero. . .siguen viniendo a mi. . . y eso no es lo peor. . . . _

**FLASH. . . . . . .**

_Lo peor pasa cuando veo mi sufrimiento. . ._

-¡HERMNA! (_le grito a mi hermana)_

-¡LUNAAAA! (las sombras la alejan de su hermana)

-¡DEJENLA. . . DEJANLA. . .DEJENLA EN PAZ. . . ES MI HERMANA. . .DEJENLA EN PAZ! _(a mi me jalan lejos de ella)_

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHGGGT! (grita de dolor mientras la sombras la empiezan a lastimar) -¡AAAAGGTT!

-¡NO! (_trato. . .en verdad, pero no puedo ayudarla, una fuerza no me lo permite)_ -¡CELESTIA!

-¡AAAAAGggHtttTTTTTTTTT! (las sombras empiezan a desgarrar la ropa y piel de celestia) -¡AAAYUDAA! ¡AAGGTT!

-¡DEJENLA, DEJENLA, DEJEEENLAAAAA!

-¡LUNA, PORFAVOR!

-¡HERMANA!

-¡Princesa! (se escucho otra voz)

-¡EH! _(pude escuchar una tercera voz, y era familiar)_

_Miro a mis espaldas y diviso a los elementos de la armonía siendo arrastradas a un vacio carmesí. Al igual que mi hermana ellas también estaban sufriendo por culpa de las tinieblas.*_

-¡AYUDA! (grito de nuevo mi hermana) -¡LUNA POR FAVOR!

-¡PRINCESA! (gritaron los elementos) -¡AYUDENOS!

-no. . .!No!. . .!NOOO! (_grite mientras volteaba en ambas direcciones_)

-¡HERMANAAAA! ¡NOOO!. . . . (las sombras engulleron a celestia a mordidas y rasguños)

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHH! (los elementos caían al terrible vacio)

-¡NOOOOO! ¡NO, NO POR FAVOR, NOOOOO! ¡NO, NO, NOOOO! ¡WUAAAAAAJAJAJAAAA! ¡NOOOO! ¡NOOOJOJOOOOOOO! ¡PORFAVOOOOORR! ¡NOOOO! ¡HERMANAAAAAAAA! ¡NOOOOO! ¡TIIIIIIIIAAAA! ¡NOOOOJAJAAAAAAAAH! ¡WHUAAAAAAAAAAAA¡ (_la frustración era demasiado para mi) -_¡NOOOO!

-¡TEN CUIDADO! (exclamo una voz masculina)

-¡¿AAAH?! (_miro para arriba y solo veo la figura de un hombre descendiendo a mi posición)_

-¡LOS SUEÑOS, TE ATACAN, DESPIERTA!

**FIN DEL SUEÑO. . . . . . .**

-¡JAAAAAH! (luna despierta agitadamente de la pesadilla) ¡MFFFFMMFFFFMMMFFFF! (empieza a recuperar la calma) -¿eh?, ¿eh?, ¿eh?. . .yo, yo. . .yo. . .yo, yooo, mmmjwaahaaaahaaa (comenzó a llorar)

La mujer se cubrió con las sabanas y trato de calmar su llanto. Por la ventana se ve como el sol empezaba a salir por el oeste, pero de sorpresa, una corriente de viento frio abre las ventanas con a la fuerza. La princesa se sobresalto, miro por la ventana y el aire frio le provoco un escalofrió.

-mmff. . . fuuuh. . . (se seca las lagrimas y se levanta de la cama en dirección a la ventana) mfffff. . . (estaba apunto de cerrar los espejos, pero entonces ella cierra forzadamente sus ojos )

**FLASH. . . . . . .**

-¡LUNA! (grita celestia)

-¡MMHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (se ríe una sombra)

-¡AYUDAME LUNA!

-¡NO LO ARA! (la sombra cubre por completo a celestia) -¡USTEDES SIGUEN! ¡AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**FLASH. . . . . . .**

-¡T-TIAAAAA! (reacciona de golpe y sale corriendo para el frente, pero es frenada de golpe por la baranda del balcón) -tia. . . . No

El mundo parece alejarse de aquella princesa, mientras que por el horizonte, el sol parece estar apagado, sin brillo en sus rayos. Así es como esto comienza. _(CONTINUARA)_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

.

Este fue el epilogo, y ahora supongo que están sacando conclusiones en este momento. . .háganmelas saber con su review , algo extra; ¿Qué personajes creíste reconocer de este prologo? (pista, compro la saga favorita de los nerds espaciales de los 80 y a la compañia rival de DC comics)

Bueno, hasta el capitulo 1, nos vemos pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

BUENO SUPONGO QUE PARA ELIMINAR DUDAS DE LA PREGUNTA DEL CAP ANTERIOR , LES DIRE UNA PISTA: LA PRIMERA VISION DE LUNA FUERON SUPER HEROES Y LUEGO LA SEGUNDA VISION FUERON "MAESTROS" QUE USAN SABLES DE LUZ Y ALGO EN COMUN ES QE YA SON DEL MISMO DUEÑO. . . . ¿EHH? ¿YAAAAA? (tal vez de un premio a quien me diga primero)

BUENO, CON ESA TAREA DEJADA, LES TRAIGO EL CAP1, DISFRUTEN

* * *

Capitulo uno: ¡La contingencia! ¡La pista! Y ¡Un poco de maldad de sueño! ajajajajajaja

* * *

El día estaba en su punto máximo, el camino era libre, una carrosa bien cuidada y bien protegida por guardias de armadura negra, iba por un camino pastoso a lo largo de un sendero. En el interior de la carrosa se encontraba una mujer, ella era de pelo largo, color oscuro con ligeros destellos de estrella en el, su piel es de tez clara, poseía unos ojos azul-oscuro, vestía un elegante vestido que hacia juego con sus ojos y cabello. De entre su equipaje ella saco un pequeño cuaderno y un lápiz. Suspiro un poco y empezó a escribir en el cuaderno.

**Diario de Luna. . . .**

_Día lunes 19 de diciembre del año 2012._

_Entrada 141# diario de la Princesa Luna._

_Hola una vez mas querido diario. . . hoy, a mucho mi pesar, siento decir que mi condición no ha mejorado para nada._

_Fue hace apenas cuatro meses desde que busque descanso, cuatro mese en los que me he ausentado de Equestria, tiempo en el cual he intentado recuperarme de la terrible condición que me agobia, según la idea de mi hermana mayor Celestia, el punto de este viaje era el poder aclarar mi mente y curar mis pesadillas recurrentes. . . pero ahora, los sueños me hablan, algo malo esta ocurriendo, puedo sentirlo._

_Ahora me dirijo a casa para volver con mi hermana. La estadía con mi querida sobrina Candace y los cortos viajes por el mundo fueron muy placenteros y relajantes, pero aun lejos del estrés de los deberes reales, continuo sintiendo sitiendome mal. Mi presentimiento me ha forzado a acortar mi descanso. Debo regresar a Equestria, debo volver con mi hermana._

_El echo de culpar el estrés y las mil y un tareas que tiene a su cargo una gobernante no es escusa, eso ya quedo a tras. Debo tomar una iniciativa y tratar de resolver esto junto con mi querida hermana, tal vez podamos resolver esto juntas y entender el significado de estas pesadillas._

_Fuera de todo lo que tenga que ver con migo misma, tal vez sea bueno volver. He escuchado que hay mucha tensión en la nación, política, seguridad y por sobre todo los anteriores, esta la economía. Oh valla, apuesto que mi hermana le vendría bien una mano._

_El viaje a casa hasta ahora ha sido fácil, sin retrasos o alguna otra inconveniencia, cosa extraña pues en esta época la nieve suele cubrir los caminos de mi nación y hacer los viajes mas difíciles, pero, al parecer no a caído ni un solo copo de nieve del cielo este año, extraño. Debo de estar a solo unos pocos kilómetros de Canterlot, por lo. . . . . . . . . ._

**Fin del diario.**

-¡MMGGTT! (luna paro de escribir cuando empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor punzarle por la cabeza)

-¡LLEGAMOS! (se escucho la voz de un guardia afuera del vehiculo)

-¡Aaaawww! (el dolor de luna desapareció)

-Princesa, su majestad (dijo un guardia al abrir la puerta de carruaje) -llegamos

-¿Qué? (luna ignoro el dolor de unos segundos atras y miro sorprendida al guardia) –pero si creí que aun nos faltaba camino por recorrer

-Lo se. . .Pero, al cruzar la frontera aceleramos el paso pues. . . (tosió un poco antes de continuar) –recibimos un comunicado y la necesitan en Canterlot (dijo con un semblante un tanto nervioso)

*_esto no puede ser bueno*_ (pensó la princesa para ella misma) –¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Cuál es la situación?

-bueno. . . creo que. . . aaaaaa. . .tiene que venir con nosotros princesa Luna

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En el interior del castillo Canterlot.

-¡COMO QUE MI HERMANA NO ESTA! (luna grito con una voz sumamente fuerte al entrar a la habitación de su hermana seguida de otros guardias reales) ¡¿CÓMO ES QUE ESTO PUDO SER POSIBLE?!

-princesa, se que es. . . (trato de explicarse un guardia pero fue callado por luna)

-¡No quiero saber lo que piensa! ¡Lo que quiero saber es ¿Qué? fue lo que le paso a mi hermana! (la princesa les arrojo a todos los presentes una mirada llena de furia)

-princesa entienda, esto es un asunto delicado (empezó a hablar otro guardia real) –no sabemos con exactitud lo que. . .

-¡Así que no tienen idea de lo que pudo haberle pasado a mi hermana, su reina, su monarca a quien tienen la obligación de proteger, no es así! ¡¿No es así?!

-La. . . la situación nos tomo por sorpresa su majestad y en verdad nos pesa todo esto (añadió la tercera guardiana) –pero, no esta perdido todo, tenemos pistas y un grupo de potenciales testigos, quienes en este preciso momento están siendo. . .

-¡Entonces yo quiero hablar con esos testigos personalmente, en este preciso instante! (la voz de la princesa se alzó tanto, que despeino a los guardias) –llévenme ahora con ellos

-no creo que eso sea tan buena idea (le dijo el primer guardia) –la jefatura de la policía esta lidiando con. . .bueno, los medios están sobre ellos y necesitamos evitar que haya pánico, la necesitamos a usted para que pueda calmar al pueblo

-y si pudiera saber. . .¿por que no han dicho nada? (se les acerco y los miro directo a los ojos) –que tal si alguna persona del reino pudiera tener valiosa información sobre el paradero de mi hermana, que tal si ella sigue en Equestria, ¿Pero que es lo que les pasa?

-creo que. . .tal vez yo pueda responder eso (menciono un ultimo guardia al entrar de improvisto al lugar)

-Shing. . . (la princesa vio en la puerta a un joven de cabello azul, tez clara y armadura purpura)

-princesa luna (saludo el caballero con una reverencia) –creo que yo puedo ponerla mas al tanto

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En una torre del castillo, la princesa Luna y Shing el caballero, conversan en la terraza con la mejor vista de Canterlot. Le princesa mira desde el borde a la ciudad y el muchacho aguardaba de tras de ella.

-y eso fue lo que paso (le termino de contar) fue ase apenas un día y medio, durante unas negociaciones, su hermana recibió a este individuo

**FLASHBACK. . . . . . .**

En frente de Shing y la princesa se encontraba un caballero de traje formal, el hombre era muy viejo y de aspecto inocente. Enfrente de varios miembros de la alcurnia de Canterlot y de muchos otros medios, aquel hombre y la princesa Celestia estrechaban sus manos para las cámaras. Todos aplauden y sonríen al respecto.

**FLASHBACK FIN. . . . .**

-después esa noche. . .hubo un caos, miramos en la dirección errada, todos nos descuidamos. . . y. . . (suspiro cansado) -y la princesa termina siendo raptada (bajo la mirada)

-debo preguntar. . .(dijo con seriedad la princesa, sin voltear a ver al caballero)¿tenemos una idea de quien es este individuo?

-nos mintió respecto a su identidad princesa, ahora estamos tratando de averiguar su verdadra identidad

-que hay de. . .¿los supuestos testigos? ¿ ya dijeron algo?

- están siendo interrogados en este momento, pero, no nos han dicho nada útil hasta ahora, tal vez estén mintiendo, ó, creo que en verdad no tienen idea

-entonces, ahora dime Shing. . . (hiso una pausa) . .¿Por qué no quieren mi ayuda?

-princesa Luna, esto fue nuestra culpa, de nadie más, nosotros nos encargaremos de remediar esto. . . por favor, déjenos re-enmendar nuestra falla

-pero yo tengo que quedarme aquí, no es así, asegurarme de que todos piensen lo contrario. . .decir a mil voces "Todo en orden" ¿no es asi? seré solo una pantalla

-no mal entienda nuestras palabras. . . solo queremos protegerla a usted y a la nación, pues, si la perdiéramos a usted también, el corazón de sus súbditos no lo soportaría

-valla. . . no sabia que en verdad yo fuera tan querida (dijo sarcástica) –creí que apenas notaban mi presencia. . . (iba a decir mas pero le llego una ligera punzada en la sien, e hiso una ligera mueca de dolor, pero paso desapercibida por el caballero)

-princesa no diga eso, la nacion la quiere de verdad, pero entienda, si raptaron a su hermana, como no podemos sospechar que no intenten llevársela a usted también y el. . .(no termino pues la princesa le detuvo)

-¡Por favor, quisiera estar sola en este momento Shing! (dijo imperativa y le dio la espalda al caballero)

-. . . (shing se sorprendió un poco, pero no protesto) –si su majestad (hiso una reverencia y se retiro)

-¡MMGGHHTT! (luna se llevo las manos a la frente y trato de calmar el dolor) -. . .pero ¿que es lo que me pasa?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En los pasillos del castillo Shing era alcanzado por los tres guardias reales de antes, estos se le aproximaron y comenzaron a hablar.

-¿Cómo esta ella shing? (pregunta la guardiana) –esta bien?

-no, la noticia le afecto mucho, así que creo que lo mejor será darle un tiempo a solas para que digiera la noticia (respondió shing)

-entonces. . (intervino otro de los guardias) –¿Qué es lo que aremos?

-¿como preguntas eso? (dijo el tercer guardia) –debemos tomar acciones rápidas, encontrar a la princesa y devolverla a Equestria

-¿Qué tal si aun sigue aquí? (dijo la guardiana) –es una posibilidad ¿no?

-eso están tratando de averiguar los guardias y oficiales de las demás ciudades (le dijo su primer compañero) –pero aun no encuentran nada

–como sea que sea la situacion debemos actuar (dijo shing) –ahora, quiero que los tres vallan con los testigos yo iré a la escena del rapto, hay que movernos rápido y si alguien consigue algo de información, les recomiendo no se demoren en informarlo, ¿entendido?

-¡Si señor! (se despidieron con un saludo militar y se marcharon)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

El crepúsculo se posaba en el cielo de Equestria. Luna se encuentra en el trono de su hermana completamente sola. Ella simplemente miraba al vacio como si nada mas pasara en el mundo. La luz que entraba por los vitrales era muy opaca en ese momento y las frías brisas de viento golpeaban en el cristal de color.

-mffff. . .(la princesa empezó a sentir un poco de sueño, lentamente empezaba cerrar los ojos) –hmmmmm yo. . . mmzzzz(por fin se durmió)

-_mmhmhmhmhmhmh_ (se escucho un murmuro proveniente de las sombras) –_o que tierna te vez _

-Hmgggg (a luna le dio un escalofrió)

-_sssshhh. . . tranquila pequeña, tan solo será como las ultimas veces _(de las sombras empezó a salir una neblina negra con ligero toque verdoso que se le aproximaba a la princesa) –_solo quédate tranquila , yo me encargare del resto de tus preciados sueños_

-mmmggggt. . .(luna empezó a sentir un frio recorrerle el cuerpo) –hnn. .nnnn-no. . .

-_aaaawww, que hermosa te vez tratando de oponer resistencia, eso tan solo me llena de placer_ (se materializo una mano y empezó a acaricia el rostro de luna) –_tan solo es una pesadilla_

-ya lo se (respondió luna abriendo los ojos)

-_¡¿EHH?!_ (aquella sombra se inquieto, pero de sorpresa. . )

**¡ ¡FLYYYYYYYYYYZZZZZZZ! !**

-_¡AAAAAAAHHHGGGGTT!_ (una potente luz azulada, proveniente que provino de luna, arremetió contra las sombras y las arrojo a varios metros lejos de ella) -_¡INPOSIBLE! _

-Mis pesadillas me atacan (dijo luna mientras hacia memoria) –con que era esto. . .ahora, tu extraño ser, dime tu nombre (miro a la mujer y se puso de pie)

-_¡TU!. . .!como es posible, nadie había superado la magia que poseo! (_las sombras se acumularon entre si y tomaron la forma de una mujer vestida de negro, piel verdosa, sombras moradas y en su cabeza resaltaban dos cuernos que parecían de demonio) –_¡Nadie se burla de mi! ¡NADIE! ¡ES IMPSIBLE!_

-¡Imposible tal vez, si no fuera por el echo de que yo ya tengo experiencia de primera mano con las pesadillas y los malvados seres capases de emerger de estas! (cerro forzadamente los ojos, suspiro y entonces volvió abrirlos) –tu, responderás por tus actos en contra mía y me dirás todo lo que sabes sobre aquellas visiones terribles. . .y tal vez llegue a ser misericordiosa contigo

*_¿Visiones? Mi hechizo no provoca visiones_* (la malvada mujer miro de reojo a luna y luego se río de ella) _-¡HMMAHAHAHAHAHA!. . . yo no le respondo a nadie chiquilla insolente_ (extendió los brazos y repentinamente la oscuridad se adueño de las paredes y techos del salón) –MMHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA AAA

-entonces me temo que esto no será placentero (el rostro de luna se lleno de brillantes tatuajes en forma de media luna con estrellas)

-_Niña tonta _(de entre sus ropas, la mujer tomo en sus manos un cetro dorado)_ ahora aprenderás a no meterte con alguien tan poderosa como yo; ¡Maléfica! _

-si un conflicto es lo que tu quieres, entonces yo estoy lista (luna hiso brillar sus tatuajes y una lanza de metal perteneciente a una de las armaduras de adorno del palacio llego hasta sus manos) –ahora que el poder mas grande gane ¡En guardia!

Las dos mujeres tomaron posiciones de ataque. A Luna le rodea un aura azulada con estrellas y a Maléfica le rodearon llamas verdes. (_Continuara__)_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Este es el final del capitulo uno, el próximo llegara pronto, si les gusto o tienen algún comentario háganmelo saber con su rewie. Si quieren ver mejor el aspecto de Maléfica, solo pongan el nombre eñ google y sale en los prieros resultados. y antes de irnos, les propongo algo para hacer el fic un poco interactivo, les pregunto: **¿¡SIN MISERICORDIA, Ó, UN POCO DE PIEDAD!? **pues esta pregunta definira las acciones de luna el proximo capitulo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo dos, en este usare los POOW, KICK, SASHH, CRACK, FLASHH, de los efectos de los golpes, cortes, ataques, visiones, etc. también el anunciamiento de la pelea (los nombres de los personajes en negritas y centrados) y con este cap, terminaremos el primer arco de la historia, así que sin más, disfruten

* * *

Capitulo dos: ¡El viaje a lo tenebroso!

* * *

Las dos mujeres tomaron posiciones de ataque. A Luna le rodea un aura azulada con estrellas y a Maléfica le rodearon llamas verdes. Tomaron con firmeza sus instrumentos y entonces corrieron e dirección a su oponente.

_**. . .Luna vs Maléfica. . .**_

-¡AAAAAHH! (gritaron ambas)

Las dos al encontrarse chocaron armas (¡CLASHHTTT!) mantuvieron el contacto de armas por unos instantes, después rompieron el agarre y los instrumentos de combate empezaron a chocar constantemente. Ambas tomaron distancia de su oponente, solo para volver a hacer carrera la una contra la otra y chocar armas de nueva cuenta (¡CLASHHTTT!).

-¿Cómo una princesa pelea tan bien?

-lo mismo me pregunto yo, acerca de una anciana fea y malvada como usted

-¡A si! (maléfica libero una de sus manos y tomo a luna por la garganta)

-aaaaggggh! (luna jadeo de dolor)

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJ! ¡Te tengo niña! (lentamente maléfica la empezó a levantar a luna sobre su altura y le aplico más presión al cuello de la princesa) -¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

-aaagnnnnnnn. . .!NO! (le grito luna y en seguida la princesa. . ¡SLASSHH! Uso la lanza para lastimar a maléfica en el hombro)

-¡AAAHHHH! (soltó a la princesa y tomo distancia) -¡TU INSOLENTE!

-aaaaassfff. . . (luna recupero el oxigeno y sin perder mucho tiempo se puso en guardia otra vez) –no. . .no será tan fácil, vieja víbora

-¡MNNNNNNGG! ¡AAAAHHHH! (maléfica se fue al ataque sobre luna)

¡CLASSHTT!

El metal choco constantemente, pero maléfica impactaba con mas fuerza en sus ataques. Luna tomo un poco de distancia y empezó a atacar desde lejos con la punta de la lanza. Maléfica acorto la distancia de Luna, pero ella volvió alejarse y continuó lanzando estocadas con la punta de la lanza. Maléfica no podía llegar la princesa y se veía evadiendo los ataques a distancia de Luna, pero en una de esas Luna dio en el blanco (¡SASCH!) justo en la cadera de Maléfica.

-¡AAAAAH! (grito de dolor) –tu. . Tu. . . ¡TU! (con su mano libre tomo la lanza, la saco de su muslo y jalo con fuerza el arma con luna aun sujeta a ella) ¡VEN AQUÍ!

-¡aagg! (luna termino frente a la mujer)

-¡MALDITA!

Maléfica golpeo con su cetro a Luna en la mejilla izquierda (¡POOW!) Luna retrocedió un poco para atrás y soltó su arma. Maléfica tomo como se debía la lanza y (¡SLASH!) le hiso un corte en la pierna derecha a la princesa.

-¡AAH! (luna grito y se toco la pierna herida)

-¡MMGGHAAAAAAAAAA! (grito maléfica)

¡POOW!

Usando su cetro Maléfica mando a volar de golpe a la princesa hasta chocar (¡PAAS!) con el trono del castillo. Mientras luna se dolía por el impacto, Maléfica sujeto la lanza por la mitad, tomo impulso, y se la arrojo a Luna. La princesa vio el arma acercase, entonces rápidamente se movió un poco y lanza apenas roso su costado derecho.

-aaaaww (la princesa la alivio un poco) –estuvo cerca. . . ¿ahh? (intento levantarse pero estaba aprisionada por el arma) –no

-¡MMGGG! (la villana empezó a acercarse)

-aaah, vamos (luna intentaba zafarse)

-¡MMMGGGGGG!. . .(maléfica puso en alto su cetro)

-¡mmmmgg! (luna ya empezaba a liberarse)

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHH! (soltó un potente golpe contra la princesa) -¡MUERE!

-¡AAH! (luna desgarro parte de su vestido al liberarse y logro esquivar el ataque)

¡CRAAAAACCK-FFFF!

Del golpe con el cetro, Maléfica destruyo el trono del castillo en pedazos. El polvo se disipo rápidamente y entonces la malvada mujer diviso a la princesa justo a un lado de ella. Luna permaneció inmóvil y con una mirada llena de susto al ver a la bruja tan cerca. Maléfica le grito a la princesa y unas flamas verdes le llenaron los ojos. La villana grito otra vez y trato de atacar a la princesa, pero, al intentar moverse no pudo, Maléfica miro su cetro y vio que estaba atascado en los restos del trono. Luna noto el problema de su rival y entonces hiso brillar los tatuajes de su rostro y le disparo una carga mágica a la mujer.

**¡BAAAAAAM!**

-¡AAAAAAIIIIHHHHGG! (maléfica dio un fuerte grito de dolor y ¡PAAAAS! termino estrellándose contra un pilar)

-aaaw. . .hmm! (luna vio el cetro de la mujer a sus pies, luego miro a maléfica)

-aaaww (maléfica se levanto y entonces vio como la princesa tenia puesta la mirada en su instrumento) -¡NO! ¡Qué ni se te ocurra! ¡NO LO ARAS!(salió a la carrera contra la princesa)

-¡hmm! (luna tomo en sus manos el cetro y empezó a jalar)

-¡NOOOO! (de sus mangas maléfica desenfundo una daga) ¡DEJALOOO!

Antes de que la bruja pudiera llegar a ponerle un dedo encima, Luna libero en cetro y dando n medio giro, golpeo de lleno a Malefica con su propio cetro (¡POOW!) el golpe libero un poco de resplandor verdoso proveniente de cetro y mando unos metros para atrás a Malefica. Luna no perdió tiempo, se le aproximo rápidamente y volvió a golpear a la malvada mujer con el cetro (¡POOW!) y de nuevo el resplandor de magia apareció. Ahora la princesa Luna empezó a lanzar repetidos y constantes golpes contra la indefensa bruja.

-¡NOOO! ¡AAAGGHTT! ¡ALTO! (suplicaba maléfica)

-¡HAAAAAAAAP!(luna golpeaba de nuevo) -¡JAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡POR FAVOR! (recibió otro ataque POOOW!) ¡PARAAA!

-¡HAAA!. . (golpe) -!JAAAAHP!. . . (otro golpe) -¡HAAAAA! (uno mas) -¡HIAAAAA! (cargo un ultimo golpe y ¡POOOW! levanto a maléfica por los aires) –¡HIIIII-AAAAAAHH!

-¡AAAAAGGTTTTHHHH! (maléfica grito adolorida mientras estaba en el aire)

-¡HMMM! (luna espero a que la bruja cayera)

**¡WAAAAAAAAMMMPPP!**

La princesa bateo a la mujer con el cetro tan fuerte que esta se impacto con un pilar ha metros de distancia y del golpe lo derribo (¡CRAAAACCCCK!). La princesa tomo pose defensiva, pero al pasar los segundos, bajo la guardia.

-aaaahhfff. . . fuuu. . (luna recupero el aliento) –hmmm. . .

-aa. . . aww. . . (se escucho los quejidos de la villana)

-¡MMHHHGGGG! (luna se enfureció y se aproximo a los escombros, aparto algunas piedras y entonces el rostro de maléfica quedo libre) –Tu. . .

-aaaaww. . . tu. . . tu pequeña i. . .(dejo de hablar pues luna le puso la punta del cetro en el cuello)

-¡Silencio! (le grito) !Tu, malévola asesora de la magia negra, responderás mis preguntas! ¡Y responderás solo con la verdad! (al mirar a la villana, la iris de los ojos de la princesa se tornaron de verde esmeralda) ¡¿Cuál era tu propósito con migo?! ¡¿Qué sabes de mis pesadillas?!

-mhmmhahaha. . . quieres que te responda a ti, una simple y patética. . ¡AAGGGTHTHT! (luna aplasto su garganta y pasado unos segundos la libero) -¡AAAAFFFFHH!

-¡Yo no me ando con jugos y trucos Maléfica! ¡Ahora dime! ¡¿POR QUÉ LAS PESADILLAS Y LAS VISIONES?!

-y-yo. . . no. . . no te d-dire. . .n. . . n-nada. . .escuchas. .!AAGGTTHTHTH! (le apretó el cuello otra vez)

-¡SIN RODEOS MUJER, YO TE LO ADVERTI! (aplico mas presión en el cuello de la mujer)

-t. . . t-ttt. . .tu. . . .n. . . n-nnn. . .no, e-e-e-eres. . . na. . . .na. . . .n. . . .n-nadie. . . (maléfica logro decir con dificultad)

-¡Hmmm! (luna aproximo su rostro con el de la mujer) ¡Creo que soy más que tú en este. . .

¡aaaahh! (grito y del escombro maléfica libero su mano con la daga)

-¡AAAAHHH! (luna retrocedió pero evito que le hicieran un buen corte ¡SLASHH! en la mejilla hasta la nariz, con algunos mechones de promedió) –¡AAAGGTTH! ¡TU!

-¡MMHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡JJAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH A! ¡JAHAHAHAHAHA!

La princesa se puso de pie y tomo un par de pasos de distancia de Maléfica, le miro con enojo y desesperación. Luna hiso brillar sus tatuajes y las llamas del cetro reaccionaron junto con su poder. Hiso un par de giros con el bastón en sus manos, lo puso en alto, y golpeo a Maléfica con su propio instrumento.

_**¡KAA-BAAAAAAAAAANNNGGGG!**_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

La princesa Luna despertó agitadamente en su trono, respiraba agitadamente, estaba sudando y su cara detonaba un nerviosismo. Con cuidado se llevo la mano al rostro y palpo la cortada en su mejilla que le llegaba hasta el costado de la nariz. Vio su mano y noto que su guante tenia un poco de sangre. Rápidamente se reviso la pierna y su vestido estaba manchado con sangre. La princesa entonces inspecciono su costado y al tocar gimió un poco por dolor y después de tocar, esa parte de su vestido se ensucio con un poco de su sangre. Al levantarse del trono, Luna puso una mueca y arqueo la espalada.

-aaaaww. . .cielos. . .me duele (se masajeo el hombro) –magia de realidad de sueños, un plano existencial muy. . .(no termino, pues entonces vio el cetro de la bruja a sus pies y diviso que el cetro tenia sangre en uno de los extremos) –hmm. . . (se agacho y tomo el cetro en sus manos. Miro el cetro detenidamente) -que la muerte tenga piedad de ti, brujaaaaa. . .

**FLASH. . . . .** **. .**

-¿eh? (dijo confusa luna)

-¡hermana! (gritaba una mujer de vestido blanco, tez clara y un largo pelo arcoíris)

-¡CELESTIA! (grito luna) -¡CELESTIA!

-¡MMMHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH A! (se reía una sombra de ambas mujeres al aparecer de la nada, esta oscuridad se llevaba a celestia ha un castillo que estaba lejos)

-¡CELESTIA! (intento alcanzarlos, pero una fuerte corriente de viento la alzo por los aires y se la llevo en la dirección contraria) –¡HERMANAAAA!

-¡NO HAY MUCHO TIEMPO LUNA! (le grito celestia a su hermana, antes de perderse de vista)

**FLASH. . . . . . .**

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHFFFF!. . . . (luna salió agitadamente del transe y tomo asiento una vez mas en el trono) –celestia . . . hermana. . . yo. . . yo. . .yo. . . . ¡AAGGTT! ¡Al diablo con el orden, yo te salvare hermana!

-¿princesa?

-¡¿Eh?! (luna noto que una guardiana real, de tez rosada, cabello rubio y ojos azules había aparecido) –¿Quién eres tu?

-aaaww. . . si, ¡Guardiana real nocturna Nina Blaze, ha su servicio majestad! (se puso en firmes)

-bien. . bien, descanse soldado (luna la empezó a ver de rejo) dime Nina, me podrías hacer un favor

-¿que desea princesa?

-podrías dejar un mensaje en mi lugar

-claro su alteza

y. . . .una cosa más

-¿Qué mas necesita?

-¿Cuál es tu talla de armadura? Señorita Blaze

-¿aaaah? ¿Perdone?. . . aaaw. . .espere, princesa. . . ¿Esta usted sangrando?

-se ve que es de mi talla, entonces disculpe, pero voy a tener que quitarle su armadura (tomo a la guardiana de las hombreras)

-aaww. . ¿princesa luna? (se sonrojó mientras la princesa le quitaba el atuendo) ¿Qué hace?

-solo tranquilícese (hiso aparecer los tatuajes en su rostro)

**¡**_**FLAAZHH!**_

Luna terminaba de acomodarse el guantelete izquierdo de la armadura. Se dio media vuelta y tomo el cetro de Maléfica que reposaba en el trono. Volteo en dirección al porton de la sala del trono y se encamino a la salida.

-gracias señorita Nina (le dijo a la chica que estaba durmiendo a un lado del trono y vestía el traje de la princesa) –no olvide darle mi mensaje al capitán Shing. . .ahora. . .hermana, estoy en camino

_(fin del capitulo 2)_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Espero que les gustara la pela, pero les digo que fue inspirada en el juego de dante, justo en a pelea de "Dante contra la muerte" donde consigue la hoz de la parca al vencer a la misma muerte, instrumento que le es de ayuda en su camino contra las fuerzas oscuras (digo si no conocen el juego).

oooh, el resultado fue, sin piedad, asi que por eso, la muete de Malefica si se preguntan..

Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3: El camino a la tierra de las perversiones y la magia negra

* * *

En el amanecer de Canterlot, los guardias reales del castillo estaban muy agitados buscando por todo el castillo. En la sala del trono, Shing junto con otros caballeros, le hacían preguntas a la guardiana nocturna, Nina.

-¡Y solo así, como así. . . ella solo se marcho! (dijo estrepitado shing) –¡En que estaba pensando!

-yo. . .yo, no lo se capitán (respondía la guardiana mientras se sujetaba la cabeza)

-dijo acaso él porque le quito el uniforme (pregunto otro guardia)

-hmmm. . .no señor, ella. . .ella, solo me lo pidió y. . .para cuando reaccione, yo traía su vestido (agito un poco las manos y se pego en los costados, resaltando así el atuendo que traía puesto en ese momento)

-hmmmmm. . . (shing tomo la falda del vestido y vio con sumo cuidado la sangre que manchaba el atuendo) -¿estuvo peleando acaso señorita Nina?

-Hmm. . . ¡la sangre. . . no, no es mía!

-¡Acaso eso es sangre de la princesa! (dijeron los otros guardias a coro)

-¡Ella. . .ella. . . recuerdo que. .. ella. . . (empezó a hacer memoria) –estaba. . . estaba sangrando, y yo. . . m-e. . .me preocupe. . pero. . .ella me pidió la armadura. . .y me dijo. . .¿me dijo?. . . dijo "tranquilícese". . . y después. . . ya. . .ya no recuerdo nada

-¿pero cómo pudo lastimarse? (pregunto otro guardia)

-yo. . . no, no lo se

-¿viste si estaba acompañada ó si alguien entro?

-no, yo. . . yo tenia ronda. . . yo sola por esta área y. . . nadie más entro hasta que yo llegue

-hmm. . .(el capitán shing miro a sus compañeros y luego se dirigió a la guardiana de nuevo) –señorita Blaze, necesitaremos que pase con un doctor y luego a interrogación

-pero ya les. . . espero, no estará diciendo que. . .que. . .que yo. . . (se puso nerviosa)

-es solo el procedimiento, ya lo sabe. . . y, descuide, le creemos (interrumpió el capitán shing)

-yo. . .está bien, de acuerdo (dijo mas aliviada)

-vamos (uno de los guardias le ofreció amablemente guiarle)

-gracias (se puso de pie, pero al hacerlo dejo caer una hoja de papel)

-Hmmm. . . ¿Pero. . . que es? (cuando la guardiana se levanto, shing levanto el papel)

-¿Qué es capitán? (le pregunto otro de los guardias al ver el papel que tenia shing)

-es. . .(shing abrió el dobles de la hoja y tenía un contenido que empezó a leer) –¡De la princesa Luna-

-¡¿Eh?!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

(N.A. Piensen en música heroica)

A las afueras de Equestria, la princesa Luna iba a trote en un caballo gris, y entonces aceleró a toda velocidad por el camino montañoso. Se detuvo un momento y miro de re-ojo el amanecer de su reino. Se dio media vuelta, haló de las riendas de su caballo y se marcho a la carrera. Ya a la distancia la princesa hiso aparecer los tatuajes de media luna de su rostro, y en un pestañear (¡FLASSHH!) ella y su corcel desaparecen envueltos en una luz.

_**¡FLAAASSHHH!**_

Por el tranquilo camino de una carretera, todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que un destello azulado ilumino de repente el camino, y de él salieron la princesa junto su corcel. Los tatuajes de la princesa resplandecieron una vez más y otro destello los cubrió a ambos.

_**¡FLAAASSHHH!**_

El brillo mágico lo ilumino todo y de este apareció la princesa. Ahora en un moderno puente que unía los caminos montañosos. Algunos automovilistas del camino vieron impresionados a la jinete y como esta rebasaba sus automóviles. Los tatuajes de luna brillaron y entonces desapareció.

_**¡FLAAASSHHH!**_

El resplandor azulado llamo la atención de unos granjeros. Estos gritaron sorprendidos cuando la princesa salía a todo galope de los grandes y dorados maizales. La jinete saltó por encima de la barda de madera y antes de que su corcel pudiera poner los pies en la tierra, ambos desaparecieron en el destello de luz. Los granjeros volvieron a gritar del susto.

_**¡FLAAASSHHH!**_

Todo se ilumino y el corcel de la princesa aterrizo en el vagón de un tren. Luna entonces freno al caballo en ese lugar. La princesa aguardo por unas horas en ese lugar, era medio día hasta que por fin ella y el caballo desaparecieron con otro destello.

_**¡FLAAASSHHH!**_

El caballo iba a toda velocidad por el campo, hasta que dio con un inmenso rio que se interponía en su camino. Luna no se freno, volvió a iluminar con sus tatuajes y desaparecieron.

_**¡FLAAASSHHH!**_

Ahora la princesa galopaba por la cubierta de un barco, la gente se espanto de la sorpresa y se apartaban del camino de Luna. La princesa llego hasta la punta de la proa y cargo un salto fuera de la cubierta y volvieron a desaparecer.

_**¡FLAAASSHHH!**_

Llegaron a un muelle y atrajeron la atención de varios pescadores y demás hombres en su camino.

_**¡FLAAASSHHH!**_

La princesa se transporto de nuevo y ahora se encontraba en el centro de una inmensa ciudad. Cabalgo por unas calles antes de doblar por la derecha y adentrarse a los callejones. La gente que la veía pasar se quedaba con la gran impresión en los rostros, pero ella solo continuo cabalgando. Al salir de los callejones la princesa pudo divisar a su izquierda la gran estructura de la torre Eiffel y entonces se transporto de nuevo.

_**¡FLAAASSHHH!**_

En las afueras de la ciudad, la princesa apareció a un lado del camino, haló las cuerdas de su corcel y este desaceleró su velocidad. Con más calma la princesa se alejaba del camino y se adentro al bosque a un lado de la ruta.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En el castillo Canterlot. Shing recibía en las puertas a una chica joven de pelo negro azulado y mechón purpura. Ambos se aproximaron y se dieron un abrazo.

-hermana (dijo el)

-hermano (le dijo ella) –dime ¿para que me mandaste llamar?

-bueno, quisiera que fuera en mejores condiciones. . . aaaw. . . pero necesito que dejes lo que estas haciendo, para ayudarme con otro asunto

-¡Espera. . . ¿Qué?! (se separo de el) –Shing, me estas diciendo que. . . ¿deje la búsqueda de la princesa Celestia?

-aaaww. . .eso mismo

-¡PERO QUE TE PASA! ¡SABES QUE LA PRINCESA ESTA DESAPARECIDA!

-¡Lo se, lose, se que estas preocupada. . .

-¡PREOCUPADA NO ES LA PALABRA PARA DESCRIBIRME, SHING, PERDIMOS A LA PRINCESA, YO PERDI A LA PRINCESA, DESCUIDAMOS SU PROTECCION Y AHORA ELLA YA NO ESTA!

-¡pero créeme que es algo de suma importancia Twi!

-¡PERO QUE PUEDE SER MAS URGENTE!

-¡Las ordenes de la princesa Luna!

-¡Luna!. . . .¿la princesa Luna?. . . ¿Qué ordenes de la princesa Luna?

-ella regreso antes a la nación Twi

-¡ESO ES ESTUPENDO, CON ELLA A NUESTRO LADO PODREMOS ENCONTRAR A LA PRINCESA CELESTIA SIN PROBLEMAS!

-tal vez, pero no creo que eso pase si ella no esta en Equestria

-. . . . . . ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ?!

-¡tranquilízate quieres, por favor, es difícil tratar contigo cuando estas toda loca del pánico!

-¡PERO QUE ES LO QUE LE PASO A LA PRINCESA LUNA , SHING!

-dejo instrucciones Twi (de su bolsillo saco una nota de papel y se la paso a su hermana) –en lo que nuestras princesas no están. . . me temo que Equestria esta por su cuenta

-¡PERO. . . (empezó a leer la nota con mucha rapidez). . .QUE. . .QUE. . .¿QUÉ AREMOS?

-hacernos cargo

-¡¿Eh?!

-así es twi, te llame para que tu y los elementos traten de calmar a los ciudadanos de Equestria, mientras que yo y la guardia tratamos de encontrar el paradero de las princesas

-¡¿Cómo aran eso?!

-del modo que sea posible, mientras tanto, ya llame a Candace para que asistiera en asuntos políticos

-p-pero. . . y si acoso alguien preguntase por las princesas

-diles que están celebrando las fechas en familia, pero en privado

-¿privado?

-así es, nadie mas que los guardias sabemos que la princesa Luna regreso antes, así que aremos ver la visita de Candace como una fachada del regreso de Luna, para hacerles creer a todos, que las princesas solo se tomaron un pequeño descanso por las fechas y mientras tanto quiero que las protectoras de Equestria hagan ver todo tranquilo

-¿Cómo?

-quiero que visiten las ciudades, hagan fiestas, celebren o lo que se les ocurra (dio media vuelta de regreso al castillo) –pero no quiero pánico Twi

-de acuerdo hermano. . . pero. . . ¡¿Qué aras ahora hermano?!

-buscar, Twi, voy a buscar (y las puertas se cerraron d tras de el)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En una planicie solitaria, el sol se empezaba a ocultar en el horizonte y la princesa cabalgaba a paso lento. Paso a través de unos cuantos arboles y pasto crecido para entonces frenar a su caballo.

-asi que. . . ahí te tienen. . . hummm. . .descuida hermana ya voy (dijo mientras su mirada se posaba en el horizonte)

A lo lejos de donde esta la princesa, se ve perfectamente un enorme y amplio castillo muy colorido, cuyas banderas tienen la figura de una enorme cabeza redonda de color negro y con un par de grandes orejas de ratón (_continuara_).

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Se lo que piensan. . . parís, ¿Por qué? por que los chicos que tomo de malos para el fic tienen un castillo ahí (en la vida real) y antes de irnos, en respuesta ha usb23, SI, tu contestase bien, y ya veré que te doy de premio, pero porfía, dame un tiempito para encargarme de eso. Y a todos los demás, espero que les gustara el capitulo de hoy, todo comentario es bien recibido aquí abajo en la caja de mensajes, bueno, nos vemos


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, aquí un nuevo capitulo.

* * *

Capitulo cuatro: _"¡Las puertas del oscuro mundo!"_

* * *

Los últimos rayos de luz provenientes del sol se apagaban. Se podía sentir la fría y refrescante brisa de la noche. La oscuridad se empezó a adueñar de los alrededores con mucha prisa. La princesa Luna que montaba a caballo era la única en aquel camino, hasta que los pasos del caballo se detienen. Ella le hala las riendas, pero el caballo no se deja, ella intenta de nuevo, pero ahora su corcel va en retroceso y entonces ella le detiene.

-¿pero que pasa amigo? (le acaricio el lomo con cuidad) –tranquilo, es solo la noche, créeme, la oscuridad no te puede hacer ningún. . . (levantó la mirada y entonces guardo silenció)

-MRRHHMMRRRHHMMRRRHH (relincho un poco el corcel)

-lo sé, lo sé (frente a ella, el sendero y el castillo, se habían perdido en la oscuridad) –lo. . .

-¡MMRRRRHHMMRRHHM! (el corcel gimió con fuerza)

-¡OOH!. . . ¡tranquilo!. . . no hay de que nada d. . .

-ahahahaha. . . (se escucho una risa muy, pero muy lejana, que atrajo la atención de luna)

(N.A piensen en la música de violines, que va aumentando de tono)

-¿eh? (luna volteo para atrás) –eso. . .

-Ahahahahahaha (la risa se escucho un poco más fuerte y acercándose)

-ooh, amigo, ven (sujeto de las riendas y se dio vuelta con el caballo)

-¡Aahahahahahahaha!

-¡MMMRRRRRRHHMRRRRRMHH! (el caballo sintió miedo)

-¡Tranquilo (luna se inclinó y le dijo cerca del oído). .yo estoy aquí, y no dejare que nos pase nada, solo no le temas a la oscuridad, o ella sin duda te ara daño! (logro calmar al corcel)

-¡**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**!

-Solo prepárate amigo (se sentó derecha, tomo de su espalda el cetro dorado de maléfica e hiso aparecer los tatuajes de su frente) –aquí viene algo. . .

-¡MMRRHH! (se puso firme el corcel)

-se acerca (apunto el cetro en dirección a los arboles) –aquí viene. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

-¡LUNA! (grito una voz femenina)

-¡¿EEHHH?! (dijo con confusión, bajo el cetro y casi se desvanecen sus tatuajes) –. . .c-ce. . ¿celestia?

-**¡Y COMPAÑÍA! **(¡unas sombras salieron de la nada!)

El corcel de la princesa se levanto sobre sus patas traseras y junto con la princesa, ambos fueron impactados (¡POOW!) por la oscuridad. La princesa se cayó fuertemente en el suelo y a su lado cayó su corcel.

**-¡MMHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **(a unos metros por encima de luna, las sombras se materializaron en un hombre de aspecto viejo, pero no acabado) **–AHAHAHAHAHAHAHahhahaaaa. . . hola, señorita**

-¿aaah?. . . (luna se quedo muy impactada a ver al hombre) –q-qu. . .pero. . .¿pero q-que? ¿Quién?

**-AAAWW. . . Mírate, estas confundía** (dijo el hombre al ver a la princesa)

-hmmm. . .(rápidamente luna se puso en guardia e hiso aparecer sus tatuajes y estos resplandecieron) ¡¿Qué eres?! ¡¿Acaso otro maligno ser?!

**-¿Maligno ser? ¿Yo? **(dijo sarcástico)** –¿pero de que hablas pequeña?**

-¡De esto! (levanto el cetro dorado con ayuda de su magia y al tomarlo se puso en guardia) –¡TU ERES LA SOMBRA DE LAS PESADILLAS QUE LA BRUJA DE MELÉFICA ME HACIA VER!

**-aaaawww. . .** (miro con mas seriedad a la princesa)** -veo que alguien se hiso cargo de esa vieja bruja. . . ¡HMMM, Interesante!**

-¡TENIA RAZÓN!. . . ¡Esa bruja era socia tuya!

**-¡Socia!** (replico molesto)** ¡No me insultes!. . . ¡YO ERA SU DUEÑO!**

-¡No me importa lo que fueras de ella, no vine aquí por las horribles cosas que me hiso esa bruja! (le amenazo con el cetro, del cual empezó a emanar un fuego verde) –¡Vine aquí por otro motivo! (luna iba ir al ataque pero el la detuvo)

**-¡No, No, No!. . . **(se alzo por los aires y rápidamente dejo ver que a sus espaldas se encontraba una mujer como rehén) **–Mira a quien tenemos aquí ¡¿Es acaso este el motivo de tu visita?!**

-¡AAAFFF!. . .celestia (se petrifico al ver de quien se trataba) –¡HERMANA!

-. . . (celestia iba a hablar, pero la sombra la tomó con fuerza entre sus brazos)

**-¡AAAW!. . . ¡MIRA CELESTIA, POR FIN TU HERMANA DE LA QUE TANTO HABLASTE ESTA CON NOSOTROS! ¡PERO CIELOS! ¡YA SE ESTABA TARDANDO MUCHO! **

-¡DÉJALA IR! (volvió a amenazarle con el cetro dorado)

**-y dime ¿Por qué yo aria tal cosa?**

-¡ELLA NO A ECHO NADA PARA MERECER ESTE TIPO DE AGRESIÓN POR PARTE TUYA!

**-¿y que te hace creer eso?**

-¡POR QUE LOCOS COMO TÚ, HAN TRATADO ANTES DE ACABAR CON NOSOTRAS EN EL PASADO! ¡GOBERNANTES PASIFICAS Y TRANQUILAS! ¡SOLO ERES OTRO VILLANO QUE JUEGA CON SU SUERTE, ANTE EL PODER DE EQUESTRIA!

**-¡Y solo vuelves a insultarme!. . . ¡Te diré por que ella es mía ahora! ** (entonces empezó a crecer de tamaño hasta que llego a los 5 metros)** ¡RECLAMO LO QUE YO QUIERO, Y LO QUE YO QUIERO, ES A MI NUEVA PRINCESA!**

-¡ELLA NO ES NADA TUYO!

**-¡Equivocada otra vez! **(tomo a celestia de la barbilla e inhaló su aroma) **–MMMMFFFF. . . HAAAAHHFFFF. . . ¡Ella ya mía! **

-¡DEJALA! (sus tatuajes brillaron con intensidad) ¡Ó JURO POR LO MAS SAGRADO, QUE SI NO LA SULETAS, YO LA RECUPERARE A LA FUERZA!

**-¡Si claro!. . . . . eso ya lo quisiera ver**

-¡NHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (lanzo un rayo mágico, pero la sombra se alejo a increíble velocidad) –¡NO, NO TE IRAS!

**-¡MMHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, HASTA PRONTO, PEQUEÑA LUNA! **(le dijo y se fue con celestia)

-¡HERMANA! (se dirigió su corcel, pero vio que este se dolía en el suelo) ¡AMIGO!

-MMRRRHH. . .(atendió el llamado de la princesa y con pesadez se puso de pie) ¡ MRRHHMMRRRHHMMRRRHH!

-¡GRACIAS!

Rápidamente la princesa salió a la carrera en persecución de la siniestra sombra y su hermana. La princesa uso su magia y logro alumbrar un poco el camino que se había oscurecido. Se alcanzaba a oír la risa siniestra de aquel hombre y entonces la princesa al escucharla, ordeno un cambio de dirección.

**-¡AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**!

-Hmmmm. . . (escucho de nuevo su voz y halo las riendas en otra dirección) ¡Por haya!

**-¡CIELOS!. . . Alguien nos sigue **(le dijo la sombra a celestia después de ver como se acercaba luna) **–¡Veamos si nos puede seguir el paso!** (aumento la velocidad)

-l. . l-l. . . . ¡LUNA! (alcanzo a gritar celestia)

-¡HMM!. . . (alcanzó a escuchar el grito de celestia) ¡YA VOY HERMANA! (cambio la dirección un poco e hiso brillar los tatuajes de su rostro y entonces su corcel aumento la velocidad) –¡Resiste!

**-¡CALLA! **(regaño a la princesa y la sujeto con mas fuerza) **–¡ME OÍSTE!**

-¡HEEAA!

**-¡Hmmm! **(miro para atrás y diviso a la jinete no muy lejos de él)

-¡CELESTIA! (grito luna)

**-¡JAAH! **(se mofo de la jinete y regreso la vista al frente)** –¡SABE CORRER LA NIÑA!** (miro a celestia) **–¡PERO NO LE BASTARA! **(extendió su mano libre y entonces se pudo sentir un temblor) **–¡AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

-¡¿AAH?! (luna pudo sentir el movimiento terrestre en lo que les daba alcance) –¡Pero. . .

**¡ ¡CRRRAAAAAACCCKK! !**

De sorpresa el suelo se empieza a partir en enormes pedazos, esos pedazos empiezan a elevarse lentamente por los aires y una luz carmesí ilumina las grandes grietas de la tierra. Luna pudo mantener el control sobre su corcel y este logro mantenerse estable mientras seguía corriendo por el camino. Luna vio que su hermana y su raptor estaban un poco lejos, pero su atención se concentró en el camino cuando su corcel le relincho. El camino que estaba frente a ellos empezó a partirse en pedazos y a elevarse por los aires como el resto del lugar. Sin frenar su avance, la princesa hiso brillar sus tatuajes faciales y entonces desapareció en un potente destello de luz.

**¡FLAZZZHHH!**

Luna re-apareció de nuevo en un trozo de camino que se estaba elevando por los aires. La princesa volteo para su izquierda y diviso que no muy lejos de ella estaba su hermana y aquel hombre sombrío. Miro para el frente y de nuevo sus marcas brillaron.

**¡FLAZZZHHH!**

La jinete apareció solo a metros de distancia por el costado derecho de su hermana y el hombre sombrío. Luna tomo el cetro dorado resguardado en su espalda y entonces le punto a el hombre. Luna prepara un ataque, pero un temblor la hace tambalear y al fijarse de nuevo en su blanco, logra ver que ellos estaban demasiado arriba. El campo terrestre donde cabalgaba se estaba hundiendo en lugar de subir. Luna hace brillar sus marcas y entonces se tele-transporta.

**¡FLAZZZHHH!**

La princesa apareció justo en otra roca que se estaba hundiendo en la luz carmesí. Volvió a usar sus poderes y desapareció.

**¡FLAZZZHHH!**

Luna llego a una de las rocas que se elevaban por los aires y detiene a su corcel. Busco con la mirada a su objetivo y después de unos segundos, logra divisar a la sombra y a su hermana, mira mas adelante del camino de su objetivo y entonces se fijo en ese punto. (¡CRAAACCKK!) La roca donde ella y su corcel estaban parados empezó a desquebrajarse. Rápidamente halo las riendas para darse media vuelta y se transporto.

**¡FLAZZZHHH!**

Llego a una roca que estaba descendiendo. Luna vio que la sombra y hermana se estaban acercando rápidamente a su posición. Freno al corcel, después tomo el cetro dorado y lo puso en alto.

-¡DEJA A MI HERMANA! (del cetro se canalizaron unas llamas verdes y los tatuajes de su frente brillaron)

**-Miren quien apareció **(la sombra se percato de la princesa luna)

-¡HMMM! (celestia diviso a su hermana y se asusto al verla, con fuerza se quito el brazo del hombre de su boca y una vez libre, le grito a su hermana) ¡NO LUNA, QUITATE!

-¡JJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (se preparo para atacar)

**-¡VAMOS!** (le animo la sombra) **–¡VEAMOS QUE TIENES!**

-¡NNNNN-NOOOO! (celestia con todas sus fuerzas logro liberar un destello mágico de magia)

**¡FLAZZZHH. . .!**

Luna y su corcel fueron cubiertos por un destello mágico. Pero antes de que el resplandor se apagara, la sombra oscura arraso con todo a su paso.

**¡ ¡CRRAAAAAACCCKKK! !**

El resplandor blanco se apago con el paso de destrucción y de el escombro levantado apareció Luna cayendo contra el suelo y su corcel cayo a unos metros lejos de ella. La sombra miro con enfado a la princesa en sus brazos y después miro en dirección a la princesa caída.

**-Hmmmmm. . . . ya tendremos tiempo para ella, ahora debemos prepararte **(tomo a celestia de las muñecas de las manos y se fue gran velocidad)

-n-n-no. . .(murmuro luna cuando vio a aquel hombre alejarse con su hermana) –c. . .c-c. . .celestia

¡CRAAAACCK!

Luna alzo la mirada con miedo, la roca en la que estaba empezaba a quebrase en pedazos. Se puso de pie, guardo el cetro en su espalda, se dio media vuelta y se aproximo rápidamente a su corcel. A la fuerza ella intento ponerlo de pie, el caballo solo relinchaba de dolor y no obedecía a la princesa. (¡CRAAACK!) Debajo de ella la roca empezó a quebrarse en pedazos. Con más esfuerzo Luna intento levantar a su caballo, pero la roca por fin se quebró por completo.

**¡ ¡CRRAAAAAACCCKKK! !**

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHH! (luna salió del vacio carmesí, sujetando a su caballo por el cuello, en su espalda le habían salido halas) –¡NNNNN-HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-mmrrhhmmrrhhmmrrhh. . .(gimió débilmente el corcel)

-¡VVV-VAMOOOOOS! (se aproximo a una roca que ni decencia o subía)

¡PAAASS!

Deposito al corcel en el suelo y se dejo caer a un lado del caballo. Estaba sudando mucho y su respiración era muy agitada, las alas de su espalda se desvanecieron como sus tatuajes en el rostro. Pasaron unos minutos y por fin se recupero.

-MFFFFFHH. . .FUUUUUSHH. . . p-pero. . . ¿Qué. . . hiciste. . .hermana? por. . . ¿hmmm? (sintió algo en su pecho, entonces inspecciono que era, del peto de la armadura logro sacar un medallón con la insignia solar y esta estaba resplandeciendo) –celestia. . . pero. . .que. . . (vio que el medallón apagaba su luz)

-¡MMHHIIAAAARRRHHMM! (relincho el caballo de dolor)

-¡¿Eh?! (ignoro el objeto en sus manos y miro a su corcel) –¡AAAHH! (se puso de pie y se le acerco al caballo) –¡OOh cielos, descuida, yo estoy aquí, yo estoy aquí, tranquilo!

Mientras Luna atendía a su corcel, de tras de ella, la neblina se disipaba y entonces la luz carmesí dejó al descubierto; un inmenso y horroroso castillo. La princesa estaba a las puertas del territorio _(continuara)._

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

si acaso quieren ver un poco de donde saque inspiración para este capitulo, chequen ( : / / w w w . you tub e w atch?v =1g44 obFP7ug) pera los mayores de 13 años, aun pasado esta edad, se recomienda discrecion con el contenido de you tube. . . pero bueno tampoco es la gran cosa que digamos, tal vez se solo yo. Bueno, ahi a bajito me hacen saber sus opiniones, NOS VEMOS EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.


	6. Chapter 6

En el capitulo de hoy inicia el crossover y acaba el segundo arco de la historia.

* * *

Capitulo cinco: Entra, al oscuro mundo de. . . . ¡Disney! ¡MMHHUUAHAHAHAHAHAH!

* * *

Mientras Luna atendía a su corcel, de tras de ella, la neblina se disipaba y entonces la luz carmesí dejo al descubierto; un inmenso castillo. La princesa estaba a las puertas del territorio. Ella siente un escalofrió pasarle por la nuca, muy lentamente comienza a darse vuelta y al hacerlo se queda anonadada al ver aquel espectral castillo.

-dios. . . hmmm. . . ¡Amigo! (Volteo a ver a su corcel de nuevo y noto que este no podría seguir) –oh no

-mmrrhhmmrrhh. . . (gimió débilmente su corcel)

-no, tranquilo, esta bien, no te preocupes. . . no te preocupes de nada (la acarició suavemente su melena)

-mmrrhhmm. . . (le correspondió la caricia y después se recostó en el suelo esquivando la mirada de luna)

-pero. . .

-¡MMRRHHM! (le replico sin voltearla a ver)

-hmmm, esta bien. . . muchas gracias. . . (se puso de pie y recogió sus cosas) –volveré por ti en cuanto pueda. . . mi fiel Shield-Horse (le dijo por ultimo antes de darse media vuelta y marcharse)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A lo lejos, una figura observaba a la princesa Luna marchar en dirección a las puertas del castillo tenebroso. Era una figura luminiscente de un hombre de inmensa capa, cabello recortado con canas a los costados, con bigote y una ligera barba en el mentón.

_-esto no puede ser nada bueno. . ._ ¡_Lanuae Magicae! _(dijo al extender las manos y entonces desaparecer en un destello)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Mientras Luna mas avanzaba en dirección al castillo sombrío, más cerca se podía ver las grandes murallas de piedra bloqueándole el camino. Al llegar a la inmensa pared, la princesa se topo con un inmenso portón de metal, bloqueando su paso. Se acerco a la puerta y miro de re-ojo.

-hmmm. . . (al fijarse, noto una inscripción por encima del arco de la entrada, la cual intento leer) D!su6k. . .D!su6x. . . ¡D!su6. . .

_-lo que dice es; Disney. . . pero la escritura en este momento esta de cabeza (_dijo una voz de improvisto_) _

-¡HMM! (luna se giro rápidamente y puso el cetro de manera defensiva) –¡¿Quién anda ahí?! (pregunto al no ver a nadie a sus espaldas)

_-no tenga pánico _

-¡AHH! (se giro otra vez, pero ahora, luna se topo con un hombre que estaba echo neblina blanca) –¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?! ¡¿QUIÉN SE SUPONE QUE ERES TU?!

_-Le puedo asegurar, que mi presencia aquí no es de preocuparle, joven guerrera, pues no soy un enemigo_

-¡Disculpe, pero prefiero prevenir antes que lamentar! (dijo antes de prepararse para atacar con el cetro)

_-¡lucentis pacis! (_un resplandor verdoso de luz lo rodeo a el y cegó a la princesa luna_)_

_**¡FLAAAAZZZZZHHH!**_

El resplandor apago lentamente su intensidad, cuando la luz se apago por completo, la princesa se cercioró rápidamente de que ella estaba bien, luego vio que aquel hombre seguía ahí parado frente ella y sin hacer absolutamente nada. Tranquilizo su respiración y bajo el cetro lentamente.

-¿Quién es usted? Asesor de la magia (pregunto con mucha más tranquilidad)

_-mi nombre es; Esteve Strange, pero me conocen mejor como; ¡Doctor Strange! _

-bueno. . . "doctor extraño". . . yo soy; La Princesa Luna de Equestria. . . y quisiera saber ¿Cuál es su propósito con migo?

_-dar un mensaje, por parte de aquella mujer de corona solar_

-¡Celestia!. . . ¿Qué es lo que sabe sobre esa mujer?

-_mientras ella y aquella sombra aguardaban al anochecer, pude tener la oportunidad de intercambiar palabras con ella, según me dijo, algunas persona podrían venir en su rescate y me pidió que les pasara un mensaje en caso de verlas. . ._

**FLASHBACK. . . . . . .**

-Quiero que sepan. . .(suspiro). . . quiero que sepan, que lamento ponerlos en esta situación, pero por favor, no intente luchar por mi esta vez, yo sola me he metido en esto y sola liderare con el problema. . . pero solo pudo hacer una cosa ahora. . . rogar. . . le rogare a lo mas sagrado por su bienestar y el bienestar de nuestro reino. . . que la magia los acompañe. . . adiós (fueron las ultimas palabras de la princesa al hechicero, antes de ser arrastrada por fuerzas oscuras)

**FLASHBACK FIN. . . . .**

-¡Mi hermana! ¡Esa mujer, era mi hermana! (dijo muy alarmada)

_-lamento tener que oír eso_

-¡¿Dónde esta?! ¡¿Sabe acaso como puedo encontrarla?! (pasó a un lado del doctor y apunto a las puertas de metal) –¡¿Qué hay detrás de estas puertas?! ¡¿Podría ayudarme acaso? (lo volteo a ver con una expresión de completa desesperación)

_-se la llevaron al castillo, a la torre principal del castillo Disney. . . pero no le recomiendo entrar. . .pues. . . detrás de estas puertas, se encuentra un mundo oscuro y perverso, que no tiene una pisca de misericordia. . . si alguien entra como está ahora. . . morirá de seguro. Además, el mensaje de aquella otra mujer, era una advertencia, para que nadie pusiera su vida en peligro, por un rescate inútil y sin probabilidad de éxito _

-¡Pero ella es mi hermana! (le replico a la figura del mago) –¡Ella fue victima de una trampa, fue secuestrada, alejada de su nación y obligada a venir aquí en contra de su propia voluntad!

_-ya lo escuché. . . pero ya te lo dije. . . ella no quería que nadie se arriesgará por su bienestar, ¿entiendes? se te esta dando la oportunidad de huir de aquí. . . puedes irte y nadie te reclamara (_intento guiarla al sentido contrario del camino, pero ella se negó_)_

-¡Pero es mi hermana, es mi familia, mi amiga y tengo que salvarla de este horrible destino, sin importar cual sea que sea el costo!

_-hmmm. . . (_alzo la mirada viendo a otra parte_) –ahora creo que tienes mayores problemas (_apunto en una dirección y se desvaneció en el aire_)_

-¡Eh!. . . (Noto que unas criaturas de aspecto humano, pero casi calcinados y con ridículos sombreros que aparentaban tener redondas orejas de ratón, le estaban rodeando)

-¡JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! (gritaron aquellos seres)

-¡Hmmm!. . . ¡Supongo que ustedes no serán los que tienen darme un tur por el lugar, ¿verdad?! (tomo el cetro e hiso brillar sus marcas de la cara)

**¡CLAAAAASSSHHH!**

Luna impacto el cetro contra la tierra y un golpe de llamas verdes destrozó todo a su alrededor. Los seres calcinados salieron volando por el aire y al caer desquebrajaron el suelo. Aun después de chocar contra el suelo, aquellos seres calcinados se pusieron de pie y fueron al ataque. Luna zafó el cetro dorado de la tierra, hiso algunos giros con el bastón y se coloco posición de ataque.

_**¡SLAAAAASSSHHH!**_

El cetro emitía un resplandor verde cada que cortaba la piel de los seres calcinados. La princesa le dio una estocada en el estomago a uno de sus enemigos, tomo impulso y arrojo el cuerpo a los otros seres. Se giro para atrás y (¡SLASH!) se quito de encima a otros tres monstruos. Dobla las rodillas, da un salto en el aire, les apunta con el cetro y. . .

**¡BLAAAZZZZ!**

Los hiso estallar con una bola de fuego verde. La princesa aterrizo en el suelo, rápidamente dio un giro en circulo y corto de los pies al grupo de calcinados que la rodeaban (¡SLAASH!). Al levantar la mirada noto a un gran grupo de esas criaturas frente a ella. Tomo un poco de distancia y salió corriendo contra ellos.

_**¡SLAAAAASSSHHH!**_

Los corto en pedacitos.

**¡CLAAAAASSSHHH!**

Los mando a volar para recibirlos de tajo (¡SLAASH!) en tierra.

**¡KIIICK!**

Le rompió el cuello a un calcinado de una sola patada.

**¡BLAAAZZZZ!**

Termino de calcinar por completo a un grupo de esos monstruos.

**¡POOW!**

De un golpe, le destrozo el cráneo a un calcinado.

**¡BLAAAZZZZ!**

Le había clavado la punta del cetro en la barbilla a un calcinado, y se la hiso explotar con una llamarada.

_**¡SLAAAAASSSHHH!**_

A un grupo de calcinados les corto la cabeza.

La princesa tomo un poco de distancia, pero se le acercaban demasiados monstruos. Puso el cetro en alto, empezó a cargar poder por unos segundos, y cuando ya estaba completamente rodeada; clavó con fuerza el cetro en el suelo.

**¡ ¡CLAAAAASSSSSSHHHHH! !**

Se quito a todos los seres calcinados a su alrededor con el ataque. Se alejo de aquella posición, mientras los cuerpos quemados caían al suelo con suma fuerza.

-¡¿Cuántos son?! (se dijo a si misma al ver que el numero de enemigos no disminuía)

-¡MMMJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (gritaron mientras se levantaban del piso)

-¡Rayos!

Luna opto por alejarse rápidamente de ahí, en dirección a la puerta de acero. Uso la magia de sus tatuajes para abrir el portón, pero este no se movió de su lugar. La princesa extendió ambas manos y empezó a empujar con todas sus fuerzas la puerta.

-¡VAMOS! (dijo desesperada) –¡ABRETE!

-¡JAAAAAAAHH! (los calcinados salieron a la carrera por ella)

-¿tal vez?. . . (dejo de empujar, hiso brillar sus tatuajes y en un ¡FLASH! Desapareció)

**¡FLASH!**

-¿eh? (luna había reaparecido pero a unos metros sobre su posición anterior) –¡AAAAAAH!. . . ¡AHG! (¡PAAS! Cayo al piso)

_¡FLIIIISSHH!_

-¿eh? (luna noto un resplandor blanco que estaba emanando de su cuello, entonces saco del peto de la armadura aquel medallón con el símbolo del sol emanando luz) –esto. . . . (miro en dirección a los seres calcinados y luego a medallón)

-¡MMMJJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (aquellos seres estaban a pocos metros de ella)

-¡MMMGHT!. . .(se puso de pie) ¡TOMEN! (y les apunto con el medallón)

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

**¡BLEEEEEEEEZZZZZTTTTT!**

Del medallón salió disparado una resplandeciente aura blanca, con la forma exacta del sol y la cual desintegro por completo a todas las calcinadas criaturas que se la iban a echar. Luna miro asombrada y anonadada lo que les acababa de hacer a esas criaturas.

-celsetia. . . tu. . .

**FLASHBACK. . . . . . .**

La sombría presencia estaba apunto de impactar aluna, pero su hermana reacciono.

-¡NNNNN-NOOOO! (celestia con todas sus fuerzas logro liberar un destello mágico de magia)

**¡FLAZZZHH. . .!**

Luna y su corcel fueron cubiertos por un destello mágico

**FLASHBACK FIN. . . . .**

-. . tu me diste esto, me protegiste (cerro los ojos y ahogo las lagrimas) –mmffffff. . . . gracias hermana (abrió los ojos, sujeto firme el medallón con firmeza, se dio media vuelta y disparo otro destello a las puertas de la muralla) –¡MMHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**¡BLEEEEEEEEZZZZZTTTTT!**

El disparo logro empujar las puertas para atrás, Luna corrió en dirección al portón y con todas sus fuerzas comenzó a empujar. Poco a poco las puertas fueron retrocediendo ante la fuerza de la princesa Luna. La figura del doctor extraño reapareció y este solo miraba como la joven mujer lograba pasar por las puertas de acero. _(fin del capitulo)_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Aquí en el capi de hoy, luna consiguió el poder del medallón solar (algo así como el crucifijo de Dante, en el videojuego) y conoció al doctor extraño de los comics de Marvel (quien es así como un guía y si, también como el juego de Dante) en los próximos capítulos comenzaran a haber batallas (como la de hoy, la cual la hice pensando en gameplay de los videojuegos, así de; malos llegándote siempre y uno acabándolos como simples insectos con movimientos súper cool) y habrá mas crossover. Bueno, nos vemos el próximo capitulo.

P.d. aquí un link del aspecto del doctor extraño por si quieren verla: w w w . comi cboo kmovie (punto) com /images /users /uploads /17016 /doctor-strange- 03. jpg (corten espacios y pongan el punto)


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo corto, dando un poco a conocer al guía de luna el doctor strange.

* * *

Capitulo seis: La ayuda de la magia

* * *

Poco a poco las puertas fueron retrocediendo ante la fuerza de la princesa Luna. Prosiguió empujando los portones hasta que el otro lado por fin era visible.

-¡MHHHHHGGGGHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAA! (grito por la cantidad de peso que estaba moviendo) –¡YAAAA, CASIIIIIIIIIIII!

-¡JAAAAAAAAAAAH! (atrás de la princesa, varios y nuevos monstruos calcinados corrían hacia la joven mujer) –¡JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAHHHH!

-¡MMMMMMTTTT. . . . AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! (luna había logrado abrir una abertura lo suficientemente amplia para ella y rápidamente de un salto se paso al otro lado de la muralla)

¡JAAAA. . . . (las puertas se cerraron de inmediato, dejando a todos los calcinados atrás)

-¡AAAAFFF. . .FUUFFF. . .AAAFFF. . .FUUFFF. . .AAAAFF. . . FUUUUFFF. . .AAAAFFF. . . FUUUFFFF! (intentó recuperar el aliento perdido)

_-¡No te quedes ahí mucho tiempo! (_dijo el espectro del doctor_)_

-¡¿EEH?! (alzo la mirada y vio al hechicero a unos metros de ella) -¡Tú! ¡Tú me dejaste sola!

_-te advertí de no entrar y de marcharte cuando tenias la oportunidad, ahora, te será casi imposible salir de aquí con vida. . . (_suspiro resignado_). . vamos, te mostrare el camino _

-¡MGGT! (se puso de pie y enfurecida le hiso frente al mago) ¡TE DIJE QUE NO ME MARCHARE SIN MI HERMANA!

_-¡¿Sigues insistiendo?! _

-¡¿Qué esperabas? Aquí dentro se encuentra cautiva una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, y si lo que me dijiste de este lugar es verdad, entonces no estoy dispuesta a abandonarla aquí, un mundo de maldad y fechoría, mientras que yo me voy tranquila!

_-entiende que lo único que lograras, es que te maten. . . o peor aún, compartirás el mismo destino que tu familiar_

-¡Estoy dispuesta acorrer ese riesgo! (paso al hechicero y se encaminó al castillo)

_-¡En verdad no tienes idea del poder al que te quieres enfrentar, ¿verdad?!_

-¡Dije que correré el riesgo! (continuo avanzando)

_-¡No sabes lo que hay ahí, harás que te maten antes de siquiera llegar al jardín! (_la empezó a seguir_)_

-¡Entonces ayúdame! (lo volteo a ver con lagrimas en los ojos) –¡Por favor! ¡Te lo suplico maestro de la magia, guía me en este mundo perverso!

_-Me pides que te ayude en un suicidio (_la miro directo a los ojos con gran seriedad_)_

-Si en verdad te preocupa la seguridad de mi persona, ayúdame. . . t-tal. . . t-tal vez tangas razón, sin conocimiento o idea de lo que pueda asechar ahí, es probable que muera y que mi hermana sufra un destino cruel. . . ¡Pero con tu ayuda, puede que al menos eso cambie un poco!

_-aun con mi guía esto es. . . (_luna detuvo sus palabras_)_

-¡Es injusticia!

_-. . . . _

-¡Si es tanta la maldad aquí, como soportas verla y no hacer nada al respecto, dime el ¿Por qué? no haces algo al respecto, ¿Por qué siquiera estas aquí?!

-_. . . . . (_no dijo nada y solo se desvaneció en el aire, dejando a la princesa luna completamente sola_)_

-bien, si así será. . . por mi propia cuenta será (se dio media vuelta y se puso en marcha)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

La princesa ya iba ir por un sendero friolento en la oscuridad del lugar, guiada solo con la iluminación de sus tatuajes para poder ver el camino. Se detuvo al notar tres caminos frente a ella. Por unos minutos se quedo pensante mirando las opciones que podía tomar. Ella suspiro y opto que tomaría un camino que iba de bajada. Pero antes de poner un pie en el sendero, justo detrás de ella, la figura del doctor se le apareció. La princesa lo volteo a ver sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

_-tomo el ultimo camino de subida a tu derecha. . . (_le sugirió a la princesa_)_

-hmmmm. . . y ¿Por qué e de escucharte?

_-por ningún motivo en especial. . . solo, que desde arriba se ve mejor este lugar_

-. . . . .

_-princesa_

-tu. . . sabes que seguiré aquí aun si me lo impides. . . ¿verdad?

_-Y esa es tu elección, la mía será. . . el guiarte hasta donde puedas. . . o mueras_

-no presiento que mi futuro sea la muerte, no hoy, no aquí

_-Lo veremos. . . pero ahora, te mostrare el camino, pues si quieres salvar a tu hermana, no tenemos mucho tiempo. . . si entraste aquí un poco después de tu hermana, eso quiere decir que tal vez no este lejos (_empezó a caminar por el camino que el recomendaba_) –pero debemos irnos ya si queremos llegar pronto a la primer circulo _

-¿primer circulo? (lo empezó a seguir)

_-la primera zona de este reino_

-¿esta lejos?

_-No, pero primero tendremos que pasar la vigilante y eso puede tomar su tiempo_

-¿vigilante?

_-Lo veras al llegar, pero ahora, solo prepárate (_se detuvo en la cima de un terreno levantado_)_

-que es. . . . . (guardo silencio)

Desde aquella altura, ambos disponen de una gran vista del castillo. Una gran estructura de piedra ocultada por sombras y figuras sombrías, reflejos causados por resplandecientes luces rojas y moradas. En los alrededores se veía un cementerio de animales por toda una llanura. Unos ríos de agua negra a la izquierda del castillo. Un bosque tétrico y una torre espeluznante cerca de su posición. Una iglesia gótica por el ala este del castillo. Edificios y estructuras metálicas que parecían de circo abandonado a la derecha del castillo. Demás estructuras que eran parte del castillo. Y todo visible por una terrorífica luna roja semi oculta entre las nubes purpuras.

-esto es espeluznante

_-Ahora (_continuo caminando_) –debemos llegar a la torre de aquel bosque_

-espera (le siguió) ¿acaso es ahí donde esta mi hermana?

_-es probable, pero debes darte prisa, hay un primer obstáculo que debes pasar para llegar al bosque de las pesadillas_

Espera. . .quisiera pre. . .

_-no hay tiempo, las dudas que tengas podrán aguardar, ahora, sigue derecho hasta llega a unas escaleras en espiral, baja y continua derecho yo te contactare antes de que llegues al guardián (_la figura del doctor empezó a desaparecer_) _

-¡espera!. . . tengo agradecerte

_-no hace falta. . . solo ve. . . ¡AHORA!_

-¡Si claro, bien, ahí voy! (empezó a correr en la dirección indicada)

_-¡cuidado, hay enemigos por doquier!. . . . y te deseo suerte princesa luna. . . mas de la que yo y mis compañeros tuvimos (_y por fin se desvaneció en el aire_)_

_(fin del capitulo)_


	8. Chapter 8

Chequen la imagen de este link, para ver a uno de los malos del capi de hoy (¡ÓnÓ! En serio): (hache te, te pe) : / / jeftoon01 .deviantart (punto) com/ gallery/ 11344500#/ d2at3z3 (sin la triple w) o solo chequen el arte de twisted princes de jeftoon01, cuyo arte ha sido de inspiración para esta historia.

* * *

Capitulo siete: primer obstáculo; el mal de hades

* * *

**¡SLAASSSSHH!**

La princesa se quito del camino a un par de calcinados que le bloqueaban el paso y continuo adelante. Ya había descendido por unas escaleras en espiral cuando noto que frente ella, había un camino de pilares y estructuras de aspecto griego frente suyo. Toda la piedra de la construcción era de un azul oscuro y era iluminado por antorchas de llamas azules.

-¿Qué clase de lugar es este?

_-la casa de hades (_dijo el doctor apareciendo a un lado de luna_)_

-¡¿Eh?!

_-siento aparecer así sin previo aviso, pero debes prepararte para lo que viene_

-bien. . . entonces dime doctor. . . ¿Qué es este lugar? (empezó a caminar y el doctor le siguió de cerca)

_-el castillo está dividido por círculos, o más fácil de decir; zonas_

-bueno. . . e de suponer que estas son diferentes ¿verdad?

_-exacto además de que estas están resguardadas por siniestras defensas, de las cuales no habrá de preocuparse si llegamos pronto con tu hermana en el primer circulo, pero para poder entrar al primer círculo del mundo de Disney, debes superar a la vigilante y a hades_

-hades, espere. . . dígame que no se refieres aaa. . .

_-al antiguo dios del inframundo_

-¡QUE!. . . ¿p-pero c-como?

_-por que (_detuvo a la princesa y la miro al rostro_) –el dueño de este reino ha corrompido a muchos seres y se ha adueñado de sus almas, incluyendo la del mismo dios hades_

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

_-he logrado recorrer este lugar por tres años, (_continuó caminando_) –logrando pasar desapercibido, por las fuerzas de este lugar, debo decirte de una vez, que solo puedo guiarte (_la volteo a ver_) –pero no me mostrare o te ayudare en tus batallas, no pondré en riesgo mi presencia por ti_

-bueno. . . que considerado (dijo algo aséptica)

_-al igual que tú, yo también tengo mucho que perder princesa Luna_

-hmmm. . . de acuerdo, dime que pierdes

_-no es de su incumbencia, bien, ahora (_indico por un camino diferente_) no te debes preocupar, lo poderes de hades son muy bajos en comparación a las viejas leyendas, con mi guía podrás escabullirte de las puertas de hades y pasar sin problemas a la vigilante_

-¿Cuánto tiempo me tomara eso?

_-tal vez una hora y media_

-¡ESPERA, NO PUEDO PERDER TANTO TIEMPO, TU LO DIJISTE!

_-¡pues tendrás que darte prisa! (_le apunto en la dirección de una grieta en la pared_)_

-¡Espera, ¿Qué acaso no hay una vía mas corta?!

_-¡la vía más rápida, es la vía directa, así que te recomiendo entrar por ese camino!_

-sabes que. . . creo que entonces tomare la vía directa (se lo dijo en la cara y siguió recto)

_-MFFFFFH. . . . Como desee (_se desvaneció en el aire_)_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

(minutos después)

Luna caminaba por el pasillo, de cerca a la pared de mármol oscuro. Estaba a punto de girar por una esquina, cuando de repente escucha voces al otro lado del pasillo. Lentamente asomo la cabeza y la logro ver, era una mujer de vestido color rosa, cabello castaño y arreglado con una larga cola de caballo, era de tez muy pálida, y era muy esbelta. La mujer estaba en el medio de la habitación, cómodamente recostada en un sofá de finas pieles, dándole la espalda a la entrada. Se podía oír como ella murmuraba algunas palabras para si misma.

-cierto. . . la guardiana supongo (la princesa empezó a recordar)

**FLASHBACK. . . . . . .**

El doctor strange intentaba guiarle por una desviación del camino principal.

_-con mi guía podrás escabullirte de las puertas de hades y pasar sin problemas a la vigilante_

**FLASHBACK FIN. . . . .**

Luna salió de su escondite y empezó a aproximársele con mucho cuidado a la mujer. La habitación era circular y sin ninguna otra vía de salida, con acepción del techo abierto al aire libre. Luna se aproximo de puntitas, pero de pronto aquella mujer hablo.

-¿Quién anda ahí? (dijo la mujer, sin darse la vuelta para mirar)

-. . . (luna se freno de inmediato)

-si. . .así es. . . se que estas ahí. . . puedo sentirte

-. . . (pensando en actuar pronto, luna lentamente acerco su mano al cetro resguardado en su espalda)

-¿Qué es eso que cargas? ¿Qué quieres lastimarme? (se notaba un tono fingido de preocupación en su voz) –pues que lenta (se iba a dar vuelta)

-¡MMMHH! (rápidamente luna desenfundo el cetro dorado)

**¡BLAAAZZZZ!**

La princesa le arrojo una bola de fuego verde. Unos pocos segundos después, las llamas se comenzaron a apagar.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ?! (dijo con sorpresa y susto, al no ver a nadie en las cenizas)

-¡AQUÍ ESTOY! (la misteriosa mujer la tomo por la espalda) –WHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

-¡AAHGGT! (luna pudo sentir como le intento encajar un objeto punzante por la espalda)

-¡AHAAHAAHAAHAAHAAHAAHAAHAAHAA HA! (empezó a apuñalar varias veces, para atravesar la armadura y llegar a la piel) –¡AHAAHAAHAAHAAHAAHAAHAAHAAHAA HA!

-¡QUI-TA-TEEE! (invocó un campo de fuerza mágico con el cual arrojo lejos a la loca)

-¡AAAHHGGT!. . . (cayo bruscamente ¡PAAS! Pero se repone de inmediato) –¡TÚ!

-PERO QUE ES. . . (se asusto con el aspecto de la mujer, pues era mas terrorífico de lo que parecía y mas pues tenia un ojo espantoso) –¡IUGGH!. . . ¡Eres horrible!

-¡AAAAFFHH!. . . ¡COMO TE ATREVES! (así como así, se le arrojo a la princesa) –¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

-¡Hmm!. . . tonta (preparo un simple golpe con el cetro)

-¡NO ME SUBESTIMES! (POOW! recibió el golpe directo en el estomago, pero después de recibir el golpe, sujeto el bastón con sus manos) –¡MGGGHHTT! ¡JEJEJEE!

-¡¿eh?!

–¡JAAAH, te lo dije!

La loca empezó a dar giros con el cetro en sus manos y ya con el impulso suficiente, lo aventó lejos, junto con la princesa. Luna se golpeó contra la pared dejando unas cuantas grietas por impacto en la piedra. La mujer empezó a reír maniacamente mientras la princesa Luna se recuperaba del golpe, se puso de pie, pero cuando luna estaba apunto de tomar el cetro en sus manos, el pie de la mujer demente le aprisiono el instrumentó dorado. Luna alzo la mirada y vio como aquella loca le sonreía con malicia.

**¡SLAA-AAP!**

De una sola bofetada, la loca arrojo a la princesa al otro extremo de la habitación. La loca tomó impulso y de un salto se le puso encima a la princesa, le grito directo en el rostro y entonces empezó a (¡SLA-AP!) abofetear (¡SLA-AP!) a (¡SLA-AP!) Luna (¡SLA-AP!) sin (¡SLA-AP!) parar (¡SLA-AP!).

-¡MHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!. . .!AGGHHTTT! (grito de dolor, cuando sintió que algo se le clavo en la espalda)

-mmmm. . . tonta (luna tenia activadas las marcas de su rostro, y había usado su magia para encajarle el cetro por la espalda)

-¡GGGHTTTTTTGG! (se torció en dolor) –N. . . NNN. . .NO. . .ME, VENGAS. . . CON ESAS. . . TON TERIAS. . .NO. . ME. . .VENCERAS. . . AAAA (se arqueo y logro tomar el cetro con ambas manos) –¡ASIIII! (se quito el cetro de la espalda)

Con el cetro en sus manos, la mujer empezó lanzar estocadas en contra de la princesa, quien pudo esquivarlas con solo mover el cuello a los lados un par de veces y antes de que la loca arrojara una ultima estocada, la magia de Luna rodeo el cetro y este permaneció levitando, aun con lo jalones de la mujer. Los tatuajes de Luna brillaron de nuevo, pero ahora, con uso de magia se quito de encima a la mujer y la arrojo lejos. Tomo impulso y de un salto para el frente, Luna se puso de pie, tomo el cetro y se tomo posición de defensa. La otra mujer también se puso de pie y miro con demencia a la princesa.

-¡TUUUUUU!. . . . ¡AAAHH! (se fue al ataque)

-¡No esta vez! (le apunto con el cetro y le disparo una bola de fuego)

**¡BLAAAZZZZ!**

-¡TONTA! (la loca esquivo la bola de fuego de una voltereta, pero al aterrizar. . .) –¿eh?

**¡BLAAAZZZZTT!**

-¡MMNNNNAAAAAAAAAAHH! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! ¡AAAAAAAAHHH! (impacto con una bola de fuego)

La mujer recibió una bola de fuego de forma directa y termino por estamparse contra la pared. Empezó gritar y a retorcer de dolor. Mientras luna preparaba otra bola de fuego, pero Strange apareció y la detuvo.

_-¡Luna! _

-¡Doctor Strange¡ (giro la cabeza y noto que el doctor estaba en la entrada de la habitación)

-¡_tus ataques no funcionaran, deprisa, su ojo, esa es su debilidad!_

-¡Pero se esta. . . (el doctor la freno)

_-¡No bastara nada de lo que hagas! ¡tiene que ser el ojo!_

-hm. . . yo. . . me encargo (le respondió)

La princesa miro a la mujer que se estaba incendiando al otro extremo de la habitación. Las flamas verdes se estaban apagando y pronto la loca se liberaría del ataque.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGG! ¡AAAAAGTTTHH! ¡AAAGTHH!. . . ¡AAGTH!. . . ¡AGTH!. . . ¡aght! (el fuego se acababa de extinguir, pero ahora su piel estaba medio calcinada y expuesta a simple vista) –tu. . . Tu. . . ¡TU!. . .¡TUUU!

-¡Vamos! (luna la ínsito a atacar, mientras que discretamente, se llevo la mano derecha a la espalda) –¡ENFRENTAME!

-¡MNNNN. . . JAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHT! (salió corriendo para atacar)

-ven (se preparo para recibirla). . . pobre alma corrompida

- ¡JAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHT! ¡MMHJAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHT!

(Cámara lenta) La loca estaba cerca de taclear a la princesa, pero a poco de tocarla, Luna saco el medallón solar de su escondite, llevo el instrumento directamente al rostro de su atacante y. . .

**¡BLEEEEEEEESSS!**

Inmovilizo a la mujer con un resplandor de luz blanca.

-¡No. . . más. . . demencia! (le grito luna, a la mujer)

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

En un destello de luz blanca, la mujer desapareció, dejando a tras suyo, una energía blanca que fue adsorbida por el medallón de la princesa y un suspiro de alivio que se escucho por toda la habitación. (velocidad normal)

-¡ah! (luna se dejo caer de rodillas y trato d recuperar el aliento perdido)

_-¿pero que fue eso?_ _(_el doctor reapareció junto a la princesa_)_

-eso. . . creo. . . que. . .fue. . . el. . . poder. . . de. . .la. . . armonía, doctor

_-fue. . . interesante, ella. . .se fue, puedo sentirlo (_estaba completamente impresionado_)_

-debo decir. . . (se puso de pie y miro al doctor) –que esa guardiana no fue tan difícil

_-Hmmm. . . (_salió del transe y su expresión cambio a una de seriedad total_) –princesa. . . eso penas fue el calentamiento (_se desvaneció_)_

-¿eh?

**¡CRREECK!**

El piso del la habitación tembló un poco antes de que se empezara a elevar al techo abierto de la habitación. Cuando el piso detuvo su avance, la princesa Luna había llegado al nivel superior y frente a ella había un camino cuyo final guiaba un hombre de gran tamaño. Con su cuerpo este cubría las puertas de entrada al primer círculo del castillo y al notar eso, la princesa solo trago un poco de saliva. Era de tez grisácea, ojos engrapados, rodeado por tinieblas y flamas azules en lugar de cabello.

-oooh. . . ya veo

_(continuará)_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**una plea corta, pero cuyo final fue decidido por sus contestaciones de piedad o castigo, al igual que mi voto en esto, pasa igual en el juego de dantes inferno, cada cuando les haré esa pregunta, para hacer el fic un poco interactivo. bueno, nos vemos.**


	9. Chapter 9

La batalla del capi de hoy esta un tanto inspirada en una del juego de dantes inferno, pueden checar aquí el link de alado, solo quiten espacios y añadan el (h te, te, pe, s): / /w w w .you tube (punto) com/ watch? v=KX9rgVk-nnQ o busquen dante vs king minos (pues el escenario les puede ayudar a visualizar a luna aqui) bueno espero que disfruten, iniciamos.

* * *

Capitulo ocho: La entrada al primer circulo y el fuego azul

* * *

El piso del la habitación tembló un poco antes de que se empezara a elevar al techo abierto de la habitación. Cuando el piso detuvo su avance, la princesa Luna había llegado al nivel superior y frente a ella había un camino cuyo final guiaba un hombre de gran tamaño. Con su cuerpo este cubría las puertas de entrada al primer círculo del castillo y al notar eso, la princesa solo trago un poco de saliva. Era de tez grisácea, ojos engrapados, rodeado por tinieblas y flamas azules en lugar de cabello.

-oooh. . . ya veo (tomo pose defensiva)

-¡QUIEN SE ATREVE A VENIR A MIS PUERTAS! (grito el gigante hombre)

-. . . . (luna no respondió, vio que el hombre tenia la visión inutilizada y entonces trato de avanzar sin hacer ruido alguno)

-DIJE. . . ¡QUIEN SE ATREVE! (volvió a gritar)

-. . . (ya estaba llegando a las puertas)

-¡MMMNNNN! (se tranquilizó un poco)

-. . . (noto una abertura justo a ladito del hombre, y por la que podría pasar)

-MFFFFFF. . . .HMMM. . .HUELE A. . .MFFFFFFF. . . ¡BRUJERIA! (pudo reconocer un aroma)

-. . . (luna se freno)

-¡TU! (giro la cabeza en dirección a la princesa) –¡IDENTIFICATE!

-hmmm. . . y-yo. . .(trago un poco de saliva) –soy. . .

-MFFFF. . . (notoriamente el gigante acercaba su nariz por el cetro dorado, más que por la princesa)

-yo. . . (idea) –¡MHGGMHG!. . . ¡Yo soy Maléfica! (dijo con una fuerte voz y bastante segura al respecto)

-¡MFFFF! (trato de olfatear mejor, pero luna alejo su cuerpo y acerco el cetro) –HMMMM. . . ¿MALÉFICA?

-¡SI!. . .digo. . . ¡MHGGMHG!. . . ¡A SI ES, YO, MALÉFICA, LA BRUJA DE LAS PESADILLAS, Y YO . . . ¡EXIGO PASAR AL PRIMER CIRCULO!

-HHMMMM. . . MMFFFF. . . . HMMMM. . . ESTA BIEN, PUEDES. . . MFFFFMMFFF (se percato que algo faltaba, alzo la cabeza y olfateó a lo alto) –MEG. . . ¿MEG?. . . ¿ESCLAVA?. . . ¡¿ESCLAVA?!

-. . . (mejor aprovechaba para pasar por las puertas) -¡Con su permiso!

-¡HMMMM!. . . ¡UN MINUTO! (le bloqueo el paso a la princesa y le olfateo nuevamente) –¡TU, TIENES EL AROMA DE MI ESCLAVA!. . . MMMFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF. . . ¡EEH!. . . ¿QUÉ ES ESTO?. . . ¡TU NO ERES MALÉFICA!

-aaaw. . . . ¡MEJOR OLFATEA DE NUEVO!

-¡QUEEEEE!. . . ¡TE ATREVES A CORREGIRME, A MI, HADES!. . . ¡MNNAAAAAAAAAAAH! (intento aplastarla de un golpe ¡CRAAACK!, pero ella lo esquivo) –NO PASARAS MIS PUERTAS MUJER

-¡aaaaa-ash! ¡BIEN!. . . ¡ENTONCES. . (tomo sus instrumentos de combate). . LAS DESTRUIRE CONTIGO EN EL PROCESO!

. . . . . . . . .

_**. . . . Princesa Luna VS Hades. . . .**_

El gran hades libero un fuerte rugido, provocando una fuerte corriente de viento el cual arrastro a la princesa y la alejo de las puertas. Intento aplastarla de golpe, pero ella se quito del camino de su puño (¡CRRAAAAACCK!) y este se quedo atorado. La princesa noto su problema y rápidamente fue al ataque.

**¡SLAAAASSHH!, ¡SLAAAASSHH!, ¡SLAAAASSHH!,**

Le dio tres cortes precisos en la contra-palma, pero cuando hades libero su mano, logro golpear a la princesa de por medio.

-¡HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡MALDITA! (estiro su brazo izquierdo y lo arrastro por el campo de batalla)

-¡HMM!

**¡POOOW!**

Luna recibió un golpe directo y dio a parar del golpe en contra de un pilar. Se apoyo con el cetro y se logro poner de pie.

-¡EHH! (noto como la mano de hades se le acercaba para tomarla) -¡NN-NOO!

**¡CRAAAACCKK!**

Hades destruyó aquel pilar con su mano, pero, la princesa salió intacta al haber escalado al punto mas alto del siguiente pilar.

-¡MFFFFFFF!. . . ¿DÓNDE ESTAS? (hades bajo la cabeza en busca de los restos de la princesa)

-¡AQUÍ ESTOY! (luna salto desde su posición)

**¡ ¡ ¡SLAAAASSHH! ! !**

Le hiso un corte en media nariz al gigante. Hades retrocedió cubriéndose su herida y Luna aterrizo a los pies del gigante. Tomo con firmeza su arma y le empezó a dar de cortes en la parte del torso a hades.

**¡SLAAAASSHH!, ¡SLAAAASSHH!, ¡SLAAAASSHH!, ¡SLAAAASSHH!, ¡SLAAAASSHH!**

La princesa se alejo cuando le intento aplastar otra vez, pero pudo sentir como el suelo a sus pies se calentaba de repente, miro para abajo y noto que la tierra iba a explotar.

**¡FUUUUUMMFFFF!**

Luna pudo esquivar una llamarada azul que había salido del suelo, pero rápidamente se movió otra vez de su posición y esquivo otra flama, y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra llamarada, dando vueltas por todo el lugar. El fuego se detuvo y entonces Luna es casi aplastada por la mano de hades, pero logro esquivar de nuevo el ataque del gigante.

-te tengo (dijo ella al subir por su brazo)

-¡QUE HACES! (grito el)

-¡JAAAAAH! (llego a su rostro y ataco)

**¡SLAAAASSHH!, ¡SLAAAASSHH!, ¡SLAAAASSHH!, ¡SLAAAASSHH!**

El rostro de hades quedo un poco desfigurado por los cortes de Luna, pero logro quitarse a la princesa de un manotazo en el rostro, ella aterrizo en el suelo y rápidamente se preparó para lo que el gigante le intentara hacer ahora.

Hades se preparo para liberar otra corriente de viento, pero la princesa rápidamente se aproximo a uno de los pilares al costado de hades y se aferro a la estructura. Cuando el viento paso, se le acerco al torso del gigante y comenzó a lanzar varios cortes de nuevo.

**¡SLAAAASSHH!, ¡SLAAAASSHH!, ¡SLAAAASSHH!, ¡SLAAAASSHH!, ¡SLAAAASSHH!, ¡ ¡SLAAAASSHH! !**

-¡AAAAAAGGGGTTTHH! (hades se doblo de dolor) -¡MALDITA ZORRA DEL MAL! (trato de golpear por donde sintió los cortes, pero no le dio a nada)

-¡HAAAP! (luna por otra parte, se le subió por la muñeca y llego a su rostro por segunda vez) -¡JJAAAAAAHH!

**¡SLAAAASSHH!, ¡SLAAAASSHH!, ¡SLAAAASSHH!, ¡SLAAAASSHH!, ¡SLAAAASSHH!**

La cara de hades ya casi estaba desfigurada, con el segundo ataque de la princesa. Preparo el cetro y se lo clavo a hades en la fosa nasal de la derecha, después prosiguió con el uso de una bola de fuego verde.

**¡BOOM!**

Luna salió disparada para atrás y aterrizo en medio del área de combate.

-¡NNHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGTTH! (grito hades de dolor) –¡TUUUU!

-¡OOH!

**¡FUUUUUMMFFFF!**

Del suelo las flamas de fuego azul volvieron a salir, la princesa las tubo que volver a esquivar, pero con mayor dificultad y rapidez. Continuo esquivando, pero de pronto las flamas se detuvieron y en su lugar el brazo de hades arraso con el campo de batalla.

**¡POOW!**

Luna recibió un golpe directo, pero antes de poder recuperarse, la corriente de viento generada por hades la arrastro contra su voluntad. Luna logro clavar el cetro en el suelo y permanecer ahí sujeta de una sola mano. La corriente de viento no paró, hades empezó a soplar con mucha mas fuerza y continuo sin detenerse por un respiro.

-no. . . No. . . ¡NO!.. . ¡TU. . . NO. . . ME. . . ALEJARAS DE. . . MI HERMANAAAA! (alcanzo el cetro con ambas manos y volvió a poner los pies sobre la tierra) –¡HMMM! (sus tatuajes de media luna aparecieron en su frente y comenzaron a destellar una luz)

_**¡FLAAASSHHH!**_

**D**esapareció en un destello y reapareció un segundo después con otro flash de luz. Estaba sobre la cabeza de hades y antes de ser arrastrada por el viento, Luna logro clavarle el cetro dorado a hades. . .

**¡FLEEEEEESSHHHHH!**

**. .**justo en el medio de su frente, y con mucha fuerza la princesa empezó a jalar su instrumento para ir descendiendo por el rostro del gigante hasta por fin partirlo en d**os**.

**¡ ¡ ¡SSLAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHH! ! !**

-¡AGGTH! (luna cayo pesadamente contra el suelo) -¡AAH! (se percato que el cuerpo del gigante se le venia encima y entonces de un salto improvisado se quito del camino)

**¡PUUUM!**

Sangre y restos del gigante se esparcieron por el lugar. La princesa desvió un poco la mirada, pero pronto el cuerpo de hades y sus demás restos dispersos se volvieron humo negro, el cual se empezó a dispersar por todo el aire.

-¿ah? (miro intrigada como el fuego azul de la cabeza de hades, no se había extinguido y ahora el fuego se le acercaba a ella) –¡Aaaaay! (se asusto un poco cuando su cuerpo absorbió las flamas azules)

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

La princesa ahora cruzaba las puertas de la casa de hades, frente a ella había un tenebroso y oscuro sendero de bosque, y al final de ese extenso camino se podía ver la sombra de una torre solitaria. Luna cruzo el umbral y empezó a correr en línea recta en dirección a aquella torre. _(fin del capitulo)._

_._

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Oojoojo. . .realmente me gusto este capi que escribí y bueno, en el próximo entramos al primer circulo, en el cual luna se enfrentara al dominio de nada mas y nada de. . . . . . . ¡LA BELLA DURMIENTE!, bueno nos vemos oooh. . . y dejo aclarado que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, ni la versión de hades de Disney (pero el ya es de dominio publico ¿no?) como sea, nos vemos pronto.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo nueve: (primer circulo del mundo tenebroso de diney) El bosque de las pesadillas

* * *

La princesa Luna recorría el sendero de un tenebroso bosque negro. El rojo de la luz lunar había cambiado por un color grisáceo, que hacia más opaca la visibilidad del lugar. Pero pronto la princesa sintió un mareo.

-¡AGTH! (se torció de dolor)

**FLASHBACK. . . . . . **

De noche, en el palacio de Canterlot. La pequeña Luna miraba el horizonte nocturno por su ventanal, se notaba como era mas joven por su evidente estatura y rostro joven. La joven princesa le dedico una sonrisa amistosa a la nada, pero pronto, esa sonrisa amigable se volvió traviesa y perturbada. Hace brillar los tatuajes mágicos de su frente y la magia emanada de sus tatuajes, se fue rumbo a su reino.

-mmhaaaahh, no, noo

-eeeeeehhhh. . . ¡ah!

-nooooo. . . por favor no

-por favor, basta por favor

-déjenme. . . ¡no!

- ¡Whuuaaa, wuuuaaaah, whhuuuaaaa, wuuhaaaaaaa!

-¡aléjense, mi bebe!

-¡aaaaaaaaaahhh!

-no, No, ¡NO!

-jaja (la princesa se burlo de aquellas voces lejanas) –dulces pesadillas mi reino, jajjajajajajajjaja

-¡HERMANA! (se escucho la voz de otra damisela)

-¡eh!

**FLASHBACK FIN. . . . .**

-¡AAAAAFF! (salió de sus recuerdos y sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho) –¡AAAAH!. . . . . . yo. . .yo, yo. . . . yo. . . yo

-hahahahahaha. . . (se escucho una pequeña risa malvada)

-¡HMMM! (luna reacciono de susto, activo sus tatuajes y tomo el cetro para protegerse) –¡¿QUIÉN ESTA AHÍ?!

-_**jejejejejejejejejeje**_. . . (esa fue una risa distinta)

-¡Eh! (luna se giro en otra dirección)

-_**jajajajajajajajaja**_. . . (fue una tercera risa)

-¡Se los advierto, no se metan con migo!

-_**mmwuhahahahahahahaha**_. . . (una cuarta pero mas fría voz, se les unió a las otras)

-¡No miento! (trato de ubicar el origen de esas voces) -¡Solo esperen a que los encuentre!

-_**hahahahahaha**_. . .

-_**jejejejejejejejejeje**_. . .

-_**jajajajajajajajaja**_. . .

-_**mmwuhahahahahahahaha**_. . .

-¡SILENCIO! (dijo con mas frustración) -¡Ya cállense!

-_**hahahahahaha**_. . .

-_**jejejejejejejejejeje**_. . .

-jajajajajajajajaja. . .

-**mmwuhahahahahahahaha**. . .

-¡¿Q-QUIENES SON?! ¡MUESTRENSE COBARDES! (se alivio un poco después de que las risas callaron sus burlas por unos instantes)

_-__**mmhaaaahh, no, noo**_

-¿p-pero. . . q. . .q-que? (ella pudo reconocer esa voz)

_-__**eeeeeehhhh. . . ¡ah**__!_

-no. . .no puede ser. . . no lo es. . . .por favor no (sus ojos se empezaron a cargar con lagrimas) –yo no. . . no, no por f. . .

_-__**nooooo. . . por favor no**_

-yo. . . (le llego sentimiento de dolor y culpa)

_-__**no, No, ¡NO!**_

-no quise. . . (soltó el cetro de sus manos y los tatuajes en su rostro se fueron desvaneciendo) –no. . . Quise

_-__**por favor, basta por favor**_

-fui una tonta. . . perdón (se dejo caer de rodillas y por fin las lagrimas empezaron a escurrir por sus mejillas) –no pude evitarlo. . . _por favor. . ._

_-__**déjenme. . . ¡no!**_

-yo. . .

_- __**¡Whuuaaa, wuuuaaaah, whhuuuaaaa, wuuhaaaaaaa!**_

-_**¡No, aléjense, aléjense de mi bebe!**_

-¡DIOS!. . . . . P-Pero Q-Que fue-e l-lo q-que les-s h-hice (se llevo la cabeza en contra de las rodillas y empezó a jalarse los cabellos) –¡l-lo s-s-siento. . . t-tanto, p-perdón!

Mientras la princesa liberaba el llanto y sufrimiento de su interior, misteriosas sombras emergían de los alrededores y estas empezaban a rodear el cuerpo de Luna. Lentamente la oscuridad fue adueñándose del cuerpo de la princesa, hasta que por fin todo fue solamente oscuridad y frio. Ni ruido, ni luz, ni sensaciones, olores y demás, solo oscuridad. Luna se había perdido en las tinieblas para siempre.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

**FLASHBACK. . . . . . **

-¡HERMANA!

-¡eh!. . . . (luna se giro y entonces se encontró con los ojos llorosos de su hermana mayor celestia) –¡Celestia!

-¡Ya deja eso! (le dijo, pero a manera de suplica)

-¿C-Celestia?. . . y-yo. . .yo

**FLASHBACK FIN. . . .**

-¡C. . .C-CELESTIA! (su voz se alcanzo a oír en la oscuridad) –¡HERMANA!

Las sombras prevalecieron solo hasta que de la misma nada, un pequeño destello de luz empezó a emerger. El destello empezó a crecer más y más, hasta que la oscuridad se hiso de docenas de grietas resplandecientes. Y por fin, la luz se adueño de todo en una gran explosión.

_**¡BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS SSTTTTTT! **_

De las sombras, la princesa Luna emergió gracias a que en sus manos sostenía el medallón solar y se notaba como de ese objeto, un ligero brillo blanco se apagaba. Luna entonces se puso de pie y recogió su cetro. Alzo la mirada y las lágrimas se habían ido.

-hermana. . . muchas gracias (miro el medallón en su mano y lo guardo de nuevo en su pecho) –haya voy (y marcho rumbo a la torre)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

El doctor strange se encontraba en la frontera del bosque sombrío, cruzado de brazos y con una expresión completamente seria, solamente mirando la torre de las pesadillas. Iba a dar el primer paso después de varios minutos de observación, pero se detuvo cuando alcanzo a escuchar el como alguien salía de los arbustos. Se dio media vuelta y entonces su expresión se lleno de completo asombro. La princesa Luna estaba saliendo del oscuro bosque, sana y salva.

_-¡Imposible!. . . ¡Tu, tu saliste del bosque!. . . ¡Eso quiere decir que cruzaste la casa de Hades!_

-no gracias a su ayuda doctor (continuo su camino, sin, prestarle interés al hombre)

_*imposible. . . nos tomo seis hombres a nosotros y un par de horas. . . pero a ella. . . no, no podría. . . o. . . acaso ella. . . * (_empezó a seguirle el paso_) –pero. . . ¿acaso no la están siguiendo? ¿Acaba de perder al enemigo en el bosque?_

-nadie me persigue, si a eso se refiere

_-entonces. . . usted. . . ¿usted?. . . acaso lo. . ._

-yo. . . . yo solo me hice cargo (le contesto de manera fría y asenté de emocion)

_-dios (_se detuvo al escuchar la palabras de la princesa_) –y aun así atravesó el bosque en tan poco tiempo_

-¡no el suficiente tiempo!

_-espere. . . ¿acaso el bosque no intento. . ._

-. . . (se detuvo por unos cuantos segundos, pero pronto volvió a caminar)

_-entiendo. . . . . nadie esta exento de culpas. . . (_se dijo para si mismo_)_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Al cruzar la frontera del bosque, había un puente hecho de bloques de piedra, cuyo destino era la inmensa torre oscura. Luna empezó a recorrer la estructura, cuando entonces, el viento empezó a soplar de una manera errática. La princesa se cubrió el rostro con el brazo, pues la corriente era muy fuerte.

_-¡Los vientos! (_grito extrange desde la frontera del bosque_) _

-¡¿Qué significa?!. . . ¡doctor!

_-¡Que la casa de Aurora tiene invitados! (_entonces se desvaneció en el aire_)_

-¡Celestia!

Entonces, la princesa empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas en dirección a la torre, lista y preparada para todo lo que se le pusiera en frente. _(continuara)_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**AHORA, LA PREGUNTA ¿PIEDAD O CASTIGO? (su respuesta afectara el destino de luna, tanto piedad y castigo, pues tengo una visión tanto buena o mala, correcta o incorrecta, salvación o agresión, ambas afectan a luna tanto positiva como negativa (no necesaria mente la opción que suena piadosa o mala), pues de lo que pasaría si siguiera la una, o, la otra, así que ya saben. . .) ¡SU VOTO CUENTA!**


	11. Chapter 11

Hola perdón por el retraso, pero tuve cosas que hacer y bueno, aquí el capitulo diez.

ooh, se me olvidaba, la imagen de villana de hoy, la pueden ver en el link, o checar el arte de jeftoo01 en deviant: (h te te pe): / /jeftoon01. deviantart (punto) com/g allery/ 11344500#/d 1y2yya (quiten espacio y añadan lo que es en ())

La pregunta sigue pendiente para el próximo capitulo: ¿Piedad o castigo? Su decisión cuenta.

* * *

Capitulo diez: ¡Conquista la torre!

* * *

La princesa estaba a medio comino del puente cuando frente a ella, varias criaturas le bloquearon el paso. Eran personas, pero de piel pálida, con ojos, boca, cabello y oídos cubiertos por un sombría sustancia de color negro, seres diferentes a los calcinados de antes. La princesa se puso en guardia y preparo su arma para atacar. Estas las criaturas estaban adormecidas pero caminantes, se tambaleaban un poco a los lados y murmuraban cosas sin sentido cada poco tiempo.

-¡Fuera de mi camino!. . . . horribles monstruosidades

-. . . (no respondieron)

_-sonámbulos de pesadilla (_dijo el doctor al aparecer flotando por encima de esos seres_)_

-¿eh? (alzo la mirada y vio al hombre) –así que estas cosas tienen nombre. . . estos. . . estos

–_Sonámbulos. . . esclavos de este círculo (_concluyó por ell_a) –inocentes capturados, de voluntad doblegada a la fuerza, son seres eternamente atormentados por pesadillas en lugar de pensamientos o lógica alguna, todo a causa de la bruja antes dueña de tu cetro y su cómplice, una antigua princesa llamada Aurora. . . _

-No me importa su origen, si se meten en mi camino (¡PASS! golpeo el suelo con el cetro de una manera brusca) –¡No responderé por mis actos!

-¡NNN-JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGT! (gritaron y fueron al ataque)

-¡Que así sea! (apunto con la punta del cetro y disparo una bola de fuego verde)

**¡BLAAAZZZZTT!**

La llamas hicieron explotar a varios sonámbulos, sus restos que eran de material negro y estos se esparcieron por el lugar bloqueando la vista de los otros sonámbulos detrás de ellos. La princesa apareció de la nada y con su cetro empezó a cortar y desmembrar a cuantos estorbos le bloqueaban el paso.

Una segunda horda de sonámbulos se le aproximaba a Luna, pero los tatuajes del rostro de ella resplandecieron y toda la segunda horda fue rodeada por un brillo azulado, los sonámbulos detuvieron su avance y contra su voluntad fueron acomodados en fila india a lo largo del puente. Luna acomodo, con el cetro en alto y sin aviso empezó a correr en dirección a las inmovilizadas criaturas.

**¡SLAAAASSHH!, ¡SLAAAASSHH!, ¡SLAAAASSHH!, ¡SLAAAASSHH!, ¡SLAAAASSHH!**

La larga fila de sonámbulos cayó al piso, todos habiendo sido decapitados por la princesa.

La princesa continuó corriendo por el puente, pero de pronto algo le jalo los cabellos deteniendo su avance. Detrás de ella un sonámbulo la intentaba arrastras por el borde del puente junto con el. Luna se giro para darle la cara y entonces le corto el brazo con el cetro, la criatura cayo al vacío y Luna se libero. Se escucho otro grito y cuando Luna se dio vuelta y ahí estaban otros sonámbulos trepando por las orillas del puente, a donde ella estaba. Se oyeron más gritos detrás de ella y entonces se percato que estaba siendo rodeada.

Para salir de ahí, ella levanto el cetro apuntando a los cielos oscuros, cargo la energía del instrumento y lo incrusto con fuerza en el piso.

**¡CLAAAAAAAASSSSSSHHH!**

La energía de la magia negra del cetro destrozó los alrededores de Luna, mando a volar a todos los sonámbulos que la estaban rodeando y el camino quedo despejado.

¡CRRAACCKK!

-¿hmm? (escucho un pequeño ruido y al mirar para abajo noto que el puente se estaba haciendo de grietas) –¡cielos!. . .¡NO OTRA VEZ!

**¡CRRAAAAAAAACCCKKKKSSSS!**

La estructura se vino para abajo y ella tubo que dar una salto enorme para no caer en el vacío, pero apenas ella logro sujetarse de la orilla no destruida del puente y aferrarse a esta con una sola mano. Intento subir, pero su mano libre se resbalo de la roca, intento de nuevo pero esta vez su mano no alcanzo la estructura solida. Su peso ya le empezaba a jalar para abajo, cuando de repente, un misteriosa fuerza le impulso para arriba, ayudándole a subir de regreso a la zona segura del puente. Al levantar la mirada ella pudo notar que la aparición del doctor strange, estaba justo enfrente de ella. Luna permaneció quieta mirando sorprendida al mago, hasta que por fin reacciono.

-usted. . . me

-_levántate (_le dijo el_)_

_-_yo. . . gracias

_-No agradezcas nada, aun tienes mucho que recorrer (_se desvaneció)

-¡Eh! (ella vio que detrás de la presencia de strange, varios sonámbulos ya se le aproximaban) –¿esto acaso no tiene fin?

Se puso de pie, tomo posición de ataque, espero unos pocos segundos y entonces saco el amuleto de su cuello, lo tomo con firmeza entre sus dedos y cuando estaba a punto de ser alcanzada por los sonámbulos, ella los golpeo con el medallón. . .

_**¡BLEEEEEEEEEESSSSTTTT! **_

La luz blanca los desintegro a todos y cada uno de ellos, dejando solamente de ellos una energía blanca que fue inmediatamente adsorbida por el medallón. Después, la princesa miro directo a la gran torre, apretó el medallón con fuerza y se abrió camino a la estructura disparando a diestra y siniestra, destellos de luz a todos los sonámbulos restantes.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Strange miraba a la princesa desde una distancia segura.

_*tal vez, solo tal vez lo logre* _levanto la mirada para el castillo_ *si es que nada le mata primero, así, tal vez lo logres princesa Luna*_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

(Minutos después)

_**¡BLEEEEEESSSSTTTT!**_

Los últimos sonámbulos en el camino se desintegraron por la luz del medallón y al fin la princesa había llegado a las puertas de la torre. Se aproximo a la puerta e intento abrirlas, pero no pudo, entonces retrocedió un poco y con una bola de fuego verde del cetro, ella logro abrir el portón.

Al adentrarse a la torre, Luna observó que el interior de la torre era solo escaleras en espiral por la pared.

-pero. . . ¿Dónde esta mi hermana?

**-hahahahahahaha. . . (**se escucho una risa malévola en la cima de la torre**)**

-esa risa. . .

**-pero que tenemos aquí (**de la cima de la torre, la figura sombría de aquel hombre, atravesó el techo y descendió lentamente donde la princesa**) –pero si es la inocente luna**

-Tu

**-me sorprende verte aquí, en verdad pues. . . ¿Cómo es eso posible?**

-yo. . .(medito su respuesta un segundo) –solo me basto con seguir un camino

**-aun así eso seria casi imposible cariño. . . pero bueno, si estas aquí, eso quiere decir que eres mas poderosa de lo que pensé. . . así que, bueno, estoy ligeramente impresionado jejejejejejejejejejejeee**

-¡Basta de palabras! (tomo pose de ataque) –Y Dime donde esta mi hermana

**-¿ella?. . . bueno, ella y yo, ya estábamos de salida, pero tranquila, le diré que mandaste saludos**

-¡Insolente monstruo, te acabare antes de que te lleves a mi hermana lejos de mi otra vez!

**-si claro, pero no creo que a mi bella princesa. . . . ¡Aurora, le guste que invitadas no esperadas invadan su casa!. . . . . ó no es eso cierto mi bella princesa**

-¡Ya escuchaste a mi amo! (un grito resonó por todo el lugar) –¡FUERA DE MI CASA!

-¡Eh!. . . ¿Quién grito?

**-bueno, fue una molestia el verla, así que, adiós princesa Luna. . . ¡MMWWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** **(**comenzó a elevarse hasta que llego al techo y lo atravesó**)**

-¡No, no te permitiré escapar con mi hermana!

-¡ALTO AHÍ! (aquel grito freno a la princesa luna) -¡No iras a ningún lado, tu horrible prostituta!

-¡AAGTH!. . . ¡¿Ahora quien se interpone?! (trato de divisar la fuente de aquel eco)

-¡Mal dicho, ahora tú, te vas de mi casa! (desde las alturas, una mujer de tez pálida, cabello rubio, con los ojos cerrados, portadora de un maltratado vestido rojo, tomo presencia) –¡Y deja en paz a mi amo!

-¡A caso he de suponer que tu eres la tal; Aurora!

-¡Así es!

-¡Entonces tu eres la mujer a quien tengo que eliminar ahora!

-¡MMWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH A!. . . ¡PERO QUE INGENUA ERES! . . ¡TU SERAS LA ELIMINADA AQUÍ!

-¡¿ASI?!. . . (hiso unos giros con el cetro y termino apuntándole a la pálida princesa) ¡Entonces veamos quien de las dos cumplirá su palabra primero!

-¡De acuerdo, que así sea!. . . (alzo los brazos al aire y grito) –¡Sonámbulos!. . . ¡A ELLAAAAAAAA!

**. . . . . . . . .**

**. . .Luna VS ejercito de Aurora. . .**

De los rincones más oscuros y profundos de la torre, docenas de sonámbulos salieron de la oscuridad. Luna preparo el cetro, lo batió con fuerza y de un solo movimiento. . .

**¡SLAAAAAAAASSSSSHH!**

. .empezó a destrozar a los sonámbulos.

**¡SLAAAAAAAASSSSSHH!**

Tres se le aproximaron por su derecha, les apunto con la punta del cetro y los incinero con una bola de fuego (¡BLAAZT!). Cuatro le llegaron por detrás, ella se giro como trompo y les corto la cabeza (SLASH!). Una hilera completa se le acercaba por la derecha, ella hiso brillar sus tatuajes de la cara y entonces los sonámbulos explotaron en un flash azulado. Clavo el cetro en el suelo, se balanceó para adelante y de una patada le destrozo el pecho a un sonámbulo. Jalo el cetro para ella y bateo el cráneo de otro monstruo (POOW!). Se detuvo un momento para tomar una pose defensiva y entonces se nota que ya la estaban rodeando por completo. La princesa solo hiso brillar sus tatuajes y en un destello azulado ella desapareció y reapareció en las escaleras.

-¡Así que tu derrotaste a Maléfica! (se escucho la voz de mujer aurora) –¡Y crees que puedes con migo, yo ya la había derrotado antes!

La princesa empezó a subir por las escaleras a toda prisa, pero de inmediato se encontró con unos cuantos sonámbulos. Giro el cetro acrobáticamente y en un solo giro, les destrozo los pies a las criaturas (¡SALSH!), después de que cayeron al piso, ella les aplasto las cabezas al pasar y continuar con su camino. Llego al segundo nivel de la torre y unos cinco sonámbulos se aparecieron de las sombras, intentaron sujetar a la princesa, pero ella creo un campo de fuerza a su alrededor con el cual los detuvo, luego quito la defensa y al blandir el cetro (¡CRAACCS!) les destrozo el pecho. Continuo corriendo sin estorbos hasta llegar al tercer nivel, pues un grupo considerable de monstruos bajaba por los escalones en su encuentro, ellos estaban a punto de llegarle a Luna, pero, ella clavo el cetro en el piso y se impulso con un gran salto, les paso por encima a todos los sonámbulos y al aterrizar justo de tras de ellos, les apunto con el cetro y los hiso explotar con una bola de fuego verde.

-¡No eres nada contra mi! (grito de nuevo la mujer rubia) –¡Escuchaste, nada!

Luna se acerco al borde de los escalones, miro en dirección a los pisos superiores. En un flash, ella se transporto tres pisos mas arriba, pero, cuando reapareció, un sonámbulo la cacho del cuello, la arrastro y con fuerza la azoto contra la pared. El cetro se resbaló de sus manos y empezó a recibir varios golpes por parte del sonámbulo. Le tomo un par de segundos el poder bloquear el puño del sonámbulo, con sus poderes mágicos freno en seco al monstruo, se lo quito de encima y después ella lo arrojo por el vacio.

-¡Eres nada en contra de mis poderes, tu patética princesa, eres una hormiga en mi presencia!

Luna trato de alcanzar el cetro, pero un par de sonámbulos más se le pusieron en frente. Estaban a punto de arrojarle golpes a la princesa, por lo que ella tuvo que subir un par de escalones. Hiso brillar sus tatuajes del rostro una vez mas y entonces se deshizo de un sonámbulo con un disparo mágico (¡BLASS!), el segundo monstruo la estaba apunto de teclear por la cintura, pero ella le destrozo la cara de un rodillazo (CRAAK).

-¡No pasaras este circulo! ¡No te dejare! ¡Morirás en esta torre!

Un sonámbulo salió corriendo de las sombras, e intento derribar a la princesa por el borde de los escalones. Ella simplemente se arrodillo y recibió al sonámbulo por la cintura, el sonámbulo perdió el balance y ella lo aventó por el borde del escalón. Sin más enemigos, ella descendió unos cuantos escalones y recogió el cetro.

-¡Yo tengo el poder y tu no!

Cuando logro tomar el cetro, noto que los sonámbulos que estaban abajo en el primer piso, ya estaban cerca de ella, a solo un par de pisos detrás de ella, y seguían subiendo. Se giro rápidamente y empezó a subir por los escalones a toda prisa.

-¡Tu no controlas los sueños, tu no eres una princesa de la noche, tu no eres nada!

Otros sonámbulos se le interpusieron en el camino pero basto de un solo golpe con el cetro para quitárselos del camino (¡POOOWW!) y continúo con su camino. Miro para arriba y noto que un le faltaba camino por recorrer. Hiso brillar sus tatuajes, pero, antes de poder realizar cualquier magia, los gritos de Aurora resonaron otra vez.

-¡No aras atrampa!. . . . ¡TU NO SUBIRAS, TU CAERAS!

-¡¿Eh?! (noto una vibración en la estructura) –malo. . .

**¡CRRAAAAAAACCCKKKKSSSSS!**

La pared a su derecha se hiso añicos en una implosión. Tomo unos segundos para que el polvo de escombro fuera arrastrado por el viento y entonces se vio como la princesa Luna estaba tirada en los escalones. Tardo un poco en levantarse, pero luna logro ponerse de pie y continuo subiendo las escaleras.

-tonta (murmuro y sus tatuajes desaparecieron junto con un resplandor azulado que rodeaba su cuerpo) –si en verdad querías matarme, no hubieses gritado a los cuatro vientos

-¡JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! (alarmaron otros sonámbulos que venían de bajada)

-ooh. . . (dijo al ver a los monstruos) –y gracias por la vía de escape (se aproximo al agujero en la pared, salió de la torre y empezó a escalar por los bloques de la piedra exterior) –ya voy hermana. . .

Luna continúo subiendo por el exterior de la torre por casi dos pisos, hasta que algunos sonámbulos gritaron y frenaron su avance. Luna miro para abajo y vio como los monstruos seguían tras ella. Ella miro de nuevo para arriba y acelero su escalada por la torre.

-¡No será tan fácil! (se escucho otra vez la voz de la pálida mujer)

Los bloques de la pared vibraron un poco, Luna abrió los ojos a lo grande y dio un suspiro de fastidio, doblo las rodillas, estiro los brazos y dio un buen salto.

**¡CRRAAAAAAACCCKKKKSSSSS!**

La sección de la pared se destruyó, pero ella logro salir del alcance de la implosión. Continúo escalando, pero de nuevo se sintió la vibración. La princesa lo pudo sentir y de nuevo salto.

**¡CRRAAAAAAACCCKKKKSSSSS!**

La pared se destrozo en escombros. La princesa logro dar un salto lo suficientemente grande para poder evitar salir volando junto con los restos de la estructura de nueva cuenta y continúo escalando.

-¡Eres patética! ¡No llegaras! ¡NOOOO! ¡MUEREEEEEEE!

-eehhh. . . (esta vez ella sintió una vibración mas fuerte) –oh no

**¡ ¡CCRRAAAAAAAACCCKKKKSSSSS! !**

La princesa salió disparada por la explosión de la pared. Se estaba alejando demasiado de la torre y la gravedad la comenzaba a jalar para abajo. Antes de que su descenso la matara, ella hiso brillar sus tatuajes y (¡Flash!) ella se transporto y se introdujo a la torre por el mismo agujero de la ultima explosión. Llego a los escalones del noveno piso de la torre, a tan solo un par de la cima.

-¡Astuta, pero no te servirá de mucho!

-aaaff. . . fuuu. . . aaaafff. . . fuuu. . . estas. . . loca (

Luna se puso de pie, trato de acomodarse el pelo, pero al girar la cabeza pudo ver como la gran horda de sonámbulos estaba a solo un par de docenas de escalones de ella. Se giro con rapidez y continúo subiendo por las escaleras. En la subida ella se percato de nueva cuenta de aquellas vibraciones en la pared, pero antes de que algo pasara, ella hiso brillar sus tatuajes y de inmediato se transporto en un flash.

**¡CRRAAAAAAACCCKKKKSSSSS!**

La pared exploto para adentro, pero Luna reapareció a varios metros lejos de la destrucción. Llego hasta el decimo piso, a solo un par mas de llegar a la cima. Las paredes vibraron, pero la princesa se freno en seco y ante ella la estructura volvió a destrozarse.

**¡CRRAAAAAAACCCKKKKSSSSS!**

-Que lenta es (dijo y continuo con su subida)

A poco de llegar al onceavo piso la princesa se detuvo pues a la vista se encontraba la mujer Aurora, aguardando en el doceavo piso. Esta emitió un grito agudamente horrible, antes de que se desvaneciera en un vapor negro. Del vapor aparecieron tres grandes sonámbulos que se le interpusieron a la princesa Luna.

-¡JAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH! ¡NNNNJAAAAAAAAH! (gritaron los tres y dieron un gran salto para llegar a la princesa)

-¡Ustedes no importan! (¡FLASH! Y ella se transporto)

Los tres sonámbulos resbalaron por la escalera y pronto chocaron con la horda que venia de subida. Mientras tanto, Luna llego al ultimo piso de la torre, pero, la entrada al techo estaba bloqueada por un portón negro pegado al techo. Ella intento empujar las puertas, pero este estaba bloqueado.

-¡TU MORIRAS! (se escucho la voz de aurora al otro lado)

-¡NO, NO LO ARE!

-¡MATENLA!

-¡EEHH! (luna se giro y vio a la horda de sonámbulos a un piso de ella) –¡No!

-¡ES TU FIN!

-¡QUE NO!

-¡ESTAS MUERTA!

-¡NO!

-¡SI LO ES! ¡ES TU MUERTE! ¡ACEPTALO!

-¡YO YA TE DIJE. . . (introdujo su mano al peto de la armadura) –. .QUE NO. . (saco el medallón solar y le apunto directo a la horda) –MORIRE!

_**¡BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSTTTT!**_

El disparo de luz blanca cubrió por completo a toda la horda de monstruos, estos gritaron de dolor al ser impactados por la luz, y uno por uno, todos se fueron desintegrando hasta no dejar nada más que polvo. Al apagarse la luz, varias esferas de energía aparecieron por toda la escalera y estas rápidamente fueron adsorbidas por el medallón de la princesa.

-Hmmm. . . (miro un tanto curiosa el acto, pero prefirió voltearse en dirección a la puerta) –Celestia ya llegue (guardo el medallón y tomo el cetro) –¡YA. . . . LLE. . GUE!

**¡CRAAACKSS!**

De un golpe la princesa destrozó aquella entrada. Cruzó por el umbral destruido y llego al techo de la torre. Al dar solo un par de pasos ella diviso lo que era una cama de tersas cobijas rojas y esta estaba siendo compartida por dos personas en ese preciso momento. Una era una mujer y la otra era la sombra oscura de aquel hombre.

-¡MMMHH! ¡Hermana!

-L. . . L-Luna (murmuro la princesa de blanco)

**-PERO MIRA QUIEN LLEGO (**el sujeto se levanto y miro a la princesa de azul**) –Solo bastaba tocar la puerta, o ¿no? Celestia (**se recargo junto a la princesa mayor**)**

-¡ALEJATE DE ELLA! (estaba apunto de atacar cuando su hermana le grito)

-¡ALTO LUNA!

-¡¿C-Celestia?!

-¡Hermana. . . vete. . . huye de aquí. . . ahora. . . por favor, sálvate. . . tu aun eres capaz de escapar!

**-OOOOH, Celi (**se le acerco con cuidado a celestia, pero luego la tomo con fuerza de los hombros y la elevo por los aires**) –¡SI ELLA QUIERE QUEDARSE QUE SE QUEDE, NO SEAS UNA AGUAFIESTAS! ¡ ¡¿ENTENDISTE?! ! (**apretó su agarre**)**

-¡Quita sus sucias manos de mi hermana!

**-¡Y TU!. . . . ¡ESA NO FUE FORMA DE TRATAR A LOS ANFITRIONES!. . .O ¿SI? AURORA**

¡NO, NO LO FUE! (ella apareció en una nube negra a metros de distancia de luna)

**-¡A DIOS PRINCESA LUNA, FUE UN PLACER! (**y con esa despedida el se llevo a celestia a toda velocidad**)**

-¡Hermana!

-¡DETENTE AHÍ! (aurora freno el avance de luna) –¡AUN NO ACABO CON TIGO!

-¡Te recomiendo que te apartes de mi camino, bruja despreciable!

-¡SOY UNA PRINCESA, Y NADIE SE ATREVE A HABLARME DE ESA FORMA!

-¡Te destrozare si no te apartas! (tomo una pose defensiva)

-¡VEAMOS SI ESO LE PARECE A. . . . ¡MI PRINCIPE! (invocó ella)

-¿Príncipe?. . . . ¡EEEH! (luna presencio como de un vapor negro que emanaba del piso la figura de un caballero, de aspecto casi muerto igual que aurora)

-¡ACABALA,MATALA, WLIMINALA, DESTROZA, COMO SEA. . . por mi, mi príncipe azul! mmmmmmhh (le ordeno al caballero, pero no sin antes darle un beso en la boca)

-_**como ordenes, mi reina **__(_del vapor negro se formo un escudo y una espada en las manos del hombre_) -__**¡Morirá!**_

Y así el caballero se abalanzó con todo sobre la princesa Luna. _(Continuará)_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo once: ¡No basta el poder de maléfica!

* * *

El la cima de la torre un humo negro se había condensado y tomado la forma de un caballero frente a los ojos de Luna y bajo las ordenes de Aurora, este se prepararía para atacar.

-_**como ordenes, mi reina **__(_les correspondió el beso a aurora y después volteo a ver a luna_) -__**¡Morirá! **_(se fue al ataque)

-¡JAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHH! (grito luna quien se fue al taque también) –¡SE QUITARAN DE MI CAMINO! (cargo un fuerte golpe con el cetro)

¡BANCC!

-_**¡AHHH! **__(_el bloqueo con su escudo el golpe de la princesa_) __**–¡DEVIL! **__(_lanzo una estocada_)_

-¡JAA! (ella esquivo el acero al hacerse para atrás)

-_**¡No tienes idea en lo que te metes mujer! **_

-Siguen diciéndome eso. . . ¡Y HASTA AHORA SE HAN EQUIVOCADO!

**. . . . .**

_**. . .Luna vs Príncipe azul. . .**_

**¡ZZLAAASHTT!**

Cetro y espada chocaron. Ambos tomaron distancia para de nuevo colisionar armas en un intento por herir al otro.

**¡ZZLAAASHTT!**

-¡Quítate de mi camino y déjame tranquila! (dijo luna mientras hacia fuerzas)

-_**¡Pides lo imposible bruja, pues morirás aquí!**_

Ambos volvieron a separarse. A la distancia Luna le apunto al caballero con el cetro, cargo la magia del instrumento y (¡BLAZT!) disparo bolas de juego verde. El príncipe ni se inmuto, solo se cubrió atrás de su escudo para recibir las llamaradas mágicas. El fuego verde se extinguió y el caballero salió al ataque. Blandió y lanzo estocadas que Luna logro esquivar de arriba, abajo, izquierda, derecha, atrás, de un salto y un bloqueo con el cetro.

**¡ZZLAAASHTT!**

-¡MMMMMGGGHHTT!

-_**¡¿Cansada? **_

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE. . . NO! (libero su arma pero también desapareció en un FLASH azulado)

-_**¿eh?. . . ¿donde estas?**_

-¡AAAH!

-_**¡EH!**_

A unos metros por encima del príncipe, Luna apareció y esta iba en picada con el cetro levantado a lo alto. El príncipe preparo su espada para atacar a la princesa, pero gimió de sorpresa cuando en lugar de recibir un impacto en contra suya, Luna clavo el cetro en el piso y. . .

**¡CLAAAAAAAASSSSHHH!**

El impacto destrozó el piso y llamas verdes levantaron al aire todo el escombro producido junto con el príncipe. La princesa saco el cetro del piso y antes de que el príncipe tocara el piso, ella le disparo una bola de fuego. El caballero salió disparado a varios metros de distancia y (¡PAAAS!) golpeo el suelo bruscamente.

-Te lo advertí. . . (bajo la guardia) –pero no me hiciste caso

-_**¡No. . .por supuesto que no lo hice! **__(_se puso de pie como si el fuego que lo rodeaba no le afectara_) __**–tonta e ingenua bruja**_

-¡¿QUÉ?!. . . . PERO, ESO

-_**¡Ya te lo habían dicho! **__(_se sacudió el fuego verde de encima_) __**–o no, mi reina**_

-¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. . . TE LO DIJE. . HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. . . MALEFICA ERA NADA, EN COMPARACION CON NOSOTOROS! (grito la malvada princesa aurora) –¡SU MAGIA NO NOS AFECTA, PUES NOSOTROS YA HABIAMOS ENFRENTADO SUS PODERES HACE MUCHO TIEMPO ATRÁS!

-_**¡Lo que significa! **__(_a una velocidad increíble el había llegado a donde luna_) __**–¡Que tu. . . .!**_

**¡POOOW!**

Le dio en el mentón con el escudo.

-_**. . .NO**_

**¡KIIIIICK!**

Patada giratoria en el peto de la armadura.

-_**PUEDES. . .**_

**¡SLAAAASHTT!**

Le dio una estocada por el estomago de (pero bloqueada por la armadura).

-**. . .LASTIMARNOS!**

**¡POOOOW!**

Le dio otro escudazo en el rostro con la suficiente fuerza para hacerla retroceder un par de metros atrás. Ella cayó tan bruscamente que el medallón y el cetro se le resbalaron.

-_**¿ENTENDISTE?!**_

-¡AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BIEN, EXCELENTE, MUY BIEN ECHO MI PRINCIPE (aurora empezó a aplaudir)

-AAAGGTT. . . (luna se dolió de los golpes recibidos, cuando se toco el rostro se limpio la sangre que brotaba de su nariz y boca) –HMMMGGT!

-_**se acabo bruja**_

-nnn. . . hmmmm. . . no. . . aun. . . no. . . (se giro en busca de sus armas y ahí las vio, el cetro y el medallón justo frente a ella)

-¡ACABALA, QUIERO QUE MUERA PARA QUE NADA MÁS MOLESTE AL AMO!

-_**¡Como ordenes mi reina! **_(soltó el escudo y se le empezó a acercar a la princesa caída) –_**Morirá inmediatamente **_

-n-no. . . no moriré. . . (luna estiro su brazo y entonces ella alcanzo el cetro, dejando a un lado el medallón) –aun no termino

-_**¡JA!. . . No lo entendiste ¿verdad? No puedes herirme con. . .**_

-¡NNJJAAAAH!

Luna se giro de manera rápida y del cetro, ella le arrojo al príncipe una llamarada, pero en lugar de ser verde, esta fue de color azul.

-_**¡pero qu. . **_

_**¡FLEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIMOOO!**_

El disparo de fuego azul le golpeo directo y lo hiso retroceder hasta el borde de la torre.

-**¡NNHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH. . . **_(_el fuego empezó a consumir su cuerpo_)_** HAHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. . .AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH. . . NNNGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH. . . HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH. . . HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOHH! (aurora fue en su ayuda) –¡MI AMOR!

-**¡NNAAAAAAAHHH, HHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH. . . HAAAAAAAA!**

-¡mi amor, mi amor! (intento apagar las llamas)

-**¡NAAAAHH. .NNAAAHHH. . .HAAA. . .NAAH. . .Naaahh. . . Haaaaaaaagggt. . . hhaaaaattt. . . aaaaw. . . aaww!**

-¡Mi amor, mi amor, mi amor, mírame, mírame mi amor, por favor, mírame a los ojos!

-_**mi. . . mi. . .m-mi reina. . . u.. . . u-usted. . . prometió. . . me prometió. . . que estaríamos. . . juntos por siempre**_

-¡No, no hables así!

-_**y-y. . . yo. . . yo. . . yo. . . . . . . **__(_por fin guardo silencio_)_

-¡no, No, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! (se arrodillo y empezó a llorar sobre el cuerpo calcinado de su principe)

-debí advertirle, que tomo el poder de aquel guardián de las puertas del primer cirulo (menciono la princesa luna, mientras admiraba como el fuego azul del cetro se extinguía lentamente) –lo siento

-¡TU. . . TUUUUUUUUUH! (aurora se giro en dirección a la princesa luna) –¡TU MATASTE A MI PRINCIPE!

-apartate

-¡NNNNGGGTTT. . . JJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (corrió al ataque)

-¡TONTA!

**¡POOOW! **

Luna la golpeo en el rostro.

**¡POOOW! **

Otro golpe en la mejilla contraria.

**¡POOOW! **

Y un ultimo puñetazo que le saco un rastro de sangre de la boca, y aurora cayo de rodillas al piso.

-aaaggt. . . aagg. . . aaw (empezó a lagrimear) –tu. . . mataste a mi príncipe

-descuida, estarás con el muy pronto

-¿Eh? (aurora alzo la mirada muy temerosa)

**¡SSLAAAP!**

Luna le dio una cachetada a la princesa Aurora, del golpe esta giro el rostro para su izquierda, mientras luna giro torso para atrás y con su magia atrajo el medallón hacia sus manos. Cuando Aurora volteo de nuevo en dirección a Luna, sus ojos se toparon con el medallón solar.

-Puede tranquilizarse princesa Aurora (le dijo por ultimo la princesa luna)

_**¡BLEEEEEESSTT!**_

El medallón resplandeció y lentamente el cuerpo de la princesa Aurora se convirtió en un humo blanco que inmediatamente fue adsorbido por el medallón. El medallón llego a tocar con su luz el cuerpo del príncipe, el cual también se hiso humo blanco y fue adsorbido por la princesa Luna. Al apagarse el brillo, ella miro con orgullo el instrumento que le dio su hermana y una pequeña lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

**¡KLAC-KEY!**

Se escucho un ruido metálico por debajo de la torre. Cuando la princesa alcanzo a escuchar el ruido, guardo el medallón en su pecho y se aproximo a la orilla de la torre. Al mirar para abajo, se podía divisar como un puente de madera había descendido al pie de la torre, conectando así la siguiente área del mundo de Disney con el primer círculo (que era aquella torre). La princesa levanto la mirada y miro al horrible horizonte que tenia por delante. Se seco las lágrimas y miro con seriedad el porvenir.

_(_fin del capitulo_)_

* * *

**N.A: la siguiente parte cuenta como un mini epilogo de este arco de la historia, e, inicio del próximo.**

* * *

Ya en el puente, apunto de cruzar al siguiente circulo, la presencia del doctor strange se le apareció de nueva cuenta a Luna.

_-así que continuaras (_le dijo el_)_

-mi hermana sigue presa y no la pude sacar de aquel primer circulo como me dijiste, así que creo que debo apresúrarme si es que quiero alcanzarla en el siguiente (paso de largo a strange y continuo caminado)

_-no puedo permitirlo_

-jeje. . . otra vez intentaras detenerme

_-¡Esto es serio Luna! (_le grito_) –¡No se supone que busques la muerte!_

-¡Busco a mi hermana! (lo volteo a ver) –no la muerte. . . ya te lo había dicho

_-¡Es peligroso!_

-¡Mira!. . . (logro calmarse un poco) –acordamos que no me intentarías detener

_-acorde guiarte, no a dejar de advertirte del riesgo_

-Y hasta ahora lo e echo bien

_Bien. . . ¿te has visto en un espejo? ¡Estas echa un desastre!_

-¿y?

_-como que "¿y?". . . piensa en tu seguridad por lo menos_

-¡No puedo! ¡Y no lo are!. . . ¡Tal vez tu y mi hermana perdieron las esperanzas, poro yo seguiré hasta el final!

_-¡Esperanza!. . . ¡ESPERANZA!. . . (_floto hasta ponérsele en frente a luna_) –no es esperanza de lo que hablamos aquí, hablamos de algo mucho peor_

-si, si, ya lo se, compartir el destino de mi hermana o morir en el intento, pues creo que te e mostrado lo que puedo. .

_-¡ESO CAMBIO, ENTIENDES, CAMBIO DESPUES DE LO QUE PASO EN ESA TORRE!_

-¡Así, ¿y como es eso posible?!

_-¡CUANDO AL FIN SUPE, QUE FUE EL MISMO DINESY EN PERSONA, QUIEN SE LLEVO A TU HERMANA!_

(se confundió un poco) –tu . . . tu, tu sabes quien era esa cosa ¡La cosa que se llevo a mi hermana! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE NADA?!

_-¡POR QUE PENSE QUE HABIA SIDO UNO DE SUS LACAYOS, TAL Y COMO, MALEFICA, AURORA O HADES!_

-¡¿Qué diferencia hace eso?! ¡TIENE A MI HERMANA Y YO PIENSO RECUPERALA! (se volteo y prosiguió con su camino)

_-¡Hace una gran diferencia! (_le dijo pero ella no se detuvo_) –¡Entienda!_

-¡Ya no me importa lo que tenga que decirme, doctor, así que puede olvidar nuestro trato!

_-. . . (_le impactaron las palabras de luna_) –no, usted no puede. . . ¡USTED NO ENTIENDE!_

-¡ADIOS, DOCTOR STRANGE, FUE UN PLACER!

_-¡No! (_se desvaneció y casi al instante se materializo frente a ella_) -¡No puedo! (_la tomo por los hombros y la miro directo a los ojos_)_

-¡Eh! (se sorprendió pues podía sentir el tacto del doctor, a pesar de ser solo una aparición y la mirada en sus ojos, esa mirada llena de preocupación y temor)

_-¡Me hice la promesa de cuidar de que nadie sufriera el destino cruel de terminar aquí en este infierno y eso es lo que intento hacer!_

-usted solo quiere evitar que llegue a mi hermana (ella solo atravesó el espíritu y continuo)

_-NO INTENTO ESO_

-¡¿Entonces que intenta? (volteo a verlo de nuevo)

_-yo. . . no. . . no quiero que otros sufran. . . lo que nosotros sufrimos. . . . lo que sufrí yo (_agacho la mirada_)_

-acaso. . . dijo. . . . ¿Nosotros?. . . ¿Quiénes son? "nosotros" (le pregunto pero con mas interés)

_-usted y su hermana. . . no han sido las únicas. . . ha ávido otros. . . muchos otros los perjudicados por la maldad de este mundo, muchos que pelearon aquí y fallaron_

-¿de que esta hablando? (en eso ella recordó sus visiones cuando aun no regresaba a equestria)

_-de los otros a quienes Disney a alcanzado con su maldad_

-bien. . . espero que valga la pena lo que me tenga que decir. . .

_(continuara.)_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_  
_


	13. Chapter 13

hola, aqui otro capi nuevo, quisiera saver sus comentarios, aserca de no se, buscar un dibujante para una pequeña portada de la historia, (solo ahi debo buscar a alguien que sepa dibujar y sea muy amable). si saben de alguien que pueda tener el tiempo y quiera hacer el favor, pues me dejan un review o MP. bueno, aqui el cap.

declaim, ninguno de los personajes y demás no me perteneces, soy solo un fan.

* * *

Capitulo doce: los caídos y una alianza definitiva

* * *

Todo era oscuridad.

"_por años me enorgullecí de ser un, mago, un héroe, un defensor y por sobre todo eso; un Vengador"_

La luz comienza a alumbrarlo todo, lenta mente. El doctor estaba vigilante sobre un rascacielos, pero el doctor no estaba solo, junto a él yacía un basto grupo de héroes y todos en ese momento hacían guardia, vigilando el horizonte (la típica escena en la que todos ven el ocaso en una pose genial y desde un punto en lo alto de la ciudad).

"_pero, aun con todo el poder, con todas la habilidades y aun con lo grande que era nuestra unión, los problemas del mundo actual nos consumió"_

La luz del horizonte fue bloqueada por una niebla negra, los compañeros de strange miraron la oscuridad venidera y una expresión de confusión se poso sobre sus rostros.

"_El llego y prometió ayudar. . . pero averiguamos sus temibles planes, desafortunadamente, cuando todos nosotros intentamos actuar. . . .ya. . . . ¡dios!. . . ya era demasiado tarde"_

_**FLASH BACK. . . . . . .**_

-¡AAAAAAGGGHHTT! (grito un hombre enmascarado de azul y rojo, con una enorme "A" en la frente y a los costados dos pequeñas alas, era portador de un escudo del mismo color, pero con una estrella blanca en el centro de su instrumento) ¡TODOS. . .UNIDOS! (puso en alto su escudo y detrás de él, un ejercito de personas enmascaradas y de aspecto poderoso se le unieron en un grito de batalla)

Se ve a un considerable ejército de valientes hombres y mujeres de vestimenta extraña, con símbolos, mascaras, antifaces, de todos los tamaños, etc. Todos ellos hicieron carrera para llegar a un enorme castillo frente a ellos. El castillo era de aspecto lúgubre, oscuro y siniestro en casi toda la expresión.

-¡El enemigo! (señalo un hombre de roca y de vestimenta azul con el numero cuatro marcado en su traje)

En frente del ejército de los héroes, un nuevo y segundo batallón apareció en escena. El nuevo ejercito se posicionó en defensiva para proteger el castillo. Este segundo ejército también estaba compuesto por seres extraños y pintorescos a primera vista. . . pero al acercarse, perdieron toda gracia estos seres y mostraron en realidad ser unas sombrías criaturas.

-¡Muy vengadores! (empezó a dictar las ordenes de combate el hombre del escudo) –¡Primero, debemos abrir esa primera línea! (miro en dirección a un hombre vikingo y al doctor) -¡THOR, DOCTOR STRANGE, YA SABEN QUE HACER!

-¡Esta echo capitán! (respondió el vikingo) -¡VAMOS DOCTOR!

-¡Te sigo!

Ambos entonces emprendieron vuelo al cielo en un ángulo inclinado para quedar dentro de poco sobre las cabezas del segundo ejército.

-¡NOVA! (llamo el tal capitán)

-¡Señor! (dio un paso al frente un sujeto de casco dorado y traje azul)

-¡Ve, ahora!

-¡ENTENDIDO! (así una brillo lo cubrió por completo y salió volando tan rápido como una bala) –WOOOOHUUUUU. . . ¡SERA COMO MATAR INSECTOS GIGANTES!

-¡El resto, prepárense para cargar fuego en dirección a nova! (cuando dijo eso, los héroes con poderes a distancia se prepararon para disparar)

El ejercito del castillo preparo sus defensas para recibir al héroe del casco dorado que se les acercaba rápidamente.

-¡BIEM. . . . . AHORAAAAAA! (grito el capitán y levanto el escudo)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En los cielos, el doctor diviso el reflejo del escudo del capitán.

-¡AHORA! (se volteo al vikingo) –¡ES AHORA!

-¡BIEN! (el vikingo levanto un martillo apuntando al cielo) –AAAAAAAAAAH! (las nubes se cargaron y docenas de relámpagos impactaron en su martillo)

-¡CIRCULO DE AMURDÍ! (el doctor invoco pentagrama mágico, por debajo del vikingo)

-¡YYYYYYYYYY-AAAAAAAAAAAHHH! (le vikingo arrojo su martillo y cuando este atravesó el pentagrama, aumento la cantidad de relámpagos que ya de por si tenia)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En los suelos, varios de los héroes dispararon rayos de energía en dirección al muchacho del casco dorado.

-¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHH. . . CUANTO PODEEEEEEEEEERRRR! (los rayos de energía alcanzaron a nova, pero no le afectaron, si no que su casco empezó a absorber la energía)

El ejercito se preparo para recibir a nova, pero los relámpagos del cielo los tomaron por sorpresa.

**¡BLAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZTTTTT!**

Nova se unió al ataque, al impactar como un cohete.

**¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMM!**

Las defensas del castillo se desplomaron al recibir ambos ataque, y ahora había un enorme hueco en la formación del ejercito contrario.

-¡ATAQUEEEEEN! (ordeno el hombre del escudo y todos acataron su palabra)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En el cielo, el vikingo empezó a descender en dirección al castillo.

-¡ADELANTE DOCTOR, VAMOS!

-¡SI, AHÍ V. . . . . (strange se freno por unos segundos al sentir un leve frio en sus hombros) –que. . . que

-¡STRANGE! (le hablo el vikingo)

-¡OOH, SI, AHÍ VOY!

_**FLASH. . . . . . . .**_

En el campo de batalla, todos lo que se pudo percibir fueron golpes, explosiones, cortes, destrucción, gritos de combata y posiblemente uno que otro de muerte y mas caos. Se ve a todos y cada uno de los héroes luchando, con todo lo que tenían.

-¡GRAAAARR! (un héroe de traje amarillo, con cuchillas en las manos. . .) -¡GRAAAAHHH! (empezó a desgarrar al enemigo)

-¡JAJAAAA! (gritaba un pirata de rojo y garfio por mano)

-¡HAAAAA! (un joven cubierto en llamas, con el símbolo 4 quemaba a todo enemigo)

-¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! (la bruja maléfica liberaba su magia en contra de los héroes)

-¡NADIE PUEDE CON NOVA! (presumía el hombre del casco dorado)

-¡MMMMGGGGGTTT!. . . . (gimió quien parecía ser un Genio) -¡PUUM, KATAPUMMM, BOOOM, PUMMMM . . AAAAAHHH! (grito aquel ser azul, al liberar la magia)

_**¡BLAAAAAAAZZZZZZZ!**_

_**FLASH. . . . . . . .**_

"_Nunca supe por cuanto tiempo luchamos, pero no importaba el tiempo, pues lentamente nuestras fuerzas se iban reduciendo a casi nada y cuando menos lo esperaba, solo quedamos nosotros dos" _

**¡POOOOOW!**

-¡aagthh! (el vikingo recibió un golpe que lo mando a estrellarse en contra de un muro)

**¡ ¡CRAAAAAAAACCCCKKKKKSSSSSS! !**

-aaaww. . .no. . . no me. . . no me rendiré (murmuro el vikingo)

El guerrero se levanto del escombro, se tomo un poco de tiempo para recuperar el aliento. Alzo su martillo en dirección a los cielos nocturnos y entonces, docenas de relámpagos atendieron a su llamado. Los relámpagos descendieron del cielo e impactaron directamente en su instrumento de combate. Mientras que a unos metros de distancia, el doctor strage se quitaba de encima un poco de escombro, se veía agotada y bastante lastimado, vio a su compañero en frente de aquel maligno ser y entonces su cara se lleno de temor.

-tho. . . to-tho. . .t. .t-t. . hor(intento ir en auxilio, pero se resbaló con el escombro y cayo de nuevo al piso)

-¡Se acabo ricitos de oro, y aun quieres tratar, eres el ultimo tarado en pie y aun quieres tratar! (le grito un misterioso ser, con aires de pesimismo) -¡Es tu fin, entiéndelo idiota!

-¡No. . .Este es tú fin! (le grito a la siniestra figura)

-¡MGGH. . .MGHHAHA. . . MGAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (se burlo la misteriosa figura) -¡AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

-¡POR LA JUSTICIA. . . POR NUESTRA LIBERTAD. . . POR MIS HERMANOS CAIDOS. . . . POR ASGARD! ¡JAAAAAHHH! (le arrojo su martillo relampagueante)

-ahahahah. . . debes de ser un. .(cargo su puño enardecido) -. .¡ESTUPIDOOOO! (grito el siniestro ser al liberar la fuerza de su puño en contra del martillo)

**¡ ¡ ¡KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH - BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM! ! !**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"_perdí la conciencia por un tiempo, pero cando desperté de mi desmayo, ya toda había terminado, pude ver a mi compañero caído en pleno campo de batalla, también se podía escuchar a lo lejos y muy claramente las risas de los malvados seres de este mundo, me empiezo ha arrastrar por el piso y cuando llego al borde del castillo. . . . yo. . . . los vi"_

En el campo de batalla, los héroes eran tomados prisioneros, la mayoría estaba inconsciente y eran superados en numero por el ejercito del castillo. A Strange se le cargaron los ojos con lagrimas y trataba de contener sus gemidos de dolor.

"_todos mis amigos, todos mis hermanos y hermanas, todos y cada uno de ellos derrotados"_

El cielo se torno violento, los relámpagos empezaron a car de las nubes y las gotas de lluvia se dejaron caer. Pronto los seres del catillo comenzaron a reír maniacamente, mientras una misteriosa neblina oscura se adueñaba del lugar.

-aaaggttt. . .(strange se puso de pie y miro como todo empezaba a desaparecer) –no, no. . . . . no puede (volteo para atrás y noto como ya el humo estaba consumiendo el castillo a gran velocidad) –debemos ir. . ir nos (bajo la mirada donde su caído amigo estaba, pero era tarde, ya estaba siendo consumido por la oscuridad) –¡NO!

El castillo ya estaba apuntó de desaparecer y solo faltaba strage por ser consumido.

-nnn. . . no (extendió su brazos y empezó a recitar) –Por el poder de murudar, el gran vishanty y las antiguas artes. . . (una aura verdosa rodeo su cuerpo) -¡Protégeme del mal! ¡NNHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Y el humo ennegrecido los trago por completo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

"_Y, heme aquí"_

_**FLASH BACK FIN. . . . . .**_

En el borde del puente, se encontraba Luna atenta a todo el relato del doctor.

_-con los mejores héroes derrotados, Disney no tardo mucho en convertirse en el dueño de mis otros compañeros, los mas afortunados cayeron peleando (_suspiro y cambio su semblante a uno mas serio_) –Finalmente, me encuentro solo en este plano existencia donde se muestra la verdadera cara de estas criaturas, una rata en los campos de Disney, no se si sea suerte, pero he logrado permanecer oculto en este lugar, tratando de advertir y prevenir a las pobres almas que son traídas aquí (_desvía la mirada a lo lejos, donde alcanza a ver un casco blanco de soldado espacial junto a lo que eran restos de una nave halcón milenario_) _

"_ese fue mi sueño" _(pensó para ella, miro al doctor y noto que este trataba de contener su furia) _"supongo que no fue para menos" _

El viento soplo entre los dos y un silencio abrumador se adueño del lugar.

-yo, lo siento doctor strange. . . pero solo puedo decirle eso, darle mi pésame, pero, si creo que usted entiende la situación en la que estoy, mi hermana esta cautiva y no importa si sea lo mas inteligente o no, yo no puedo detenerme, no puedo perderla y no lo hare. . . .no sin pelear, no esta vez

_-. . . (_el la miro extrañado_)_

-la ultima vez que me alejaron de mi familia, fue toda mi culpa, deje que la oscuridad me separara y cuando al fin pude volver a la luz pasa esto, pero ahora veo por que no a dejado de. . .

_-¡A si que por eso no he dejado de advertirle! (_dijo un poco molesto_) –¡Ese fue mi pasado, PERO, su futuro, y significa el fin de su tierra! ¡Así que si "planea" continuar, entonces juntos debemos cambiarlo!_

El Doc se volteo para el camino, alzo el brazo derecho y entonces la luz de la luna empezó a iluminarlos a los dos. Cuando los rayos luminosos se posaron sobre los dos, el color rojizo empezó a cambiar por uno azulado.

-¿pero que fue lo que hiso?

_-¡Darle una oportunidad de pelar!_

-¡Pero como se que no miente, ¿Por qué he de confiar en usted? Si solo ha tratado de disuadirme! (se le acerco para encararlo y sus ojos se tornaron verdes)

_-Por que si no. . . . (_se volteo y la miro directo a los ojos_) – su mundo esta ¡Muerto!_

-. . . (estaba impresionada y un poco nerviosa ante la actitud del doctor, pero cuando sus ojos regresaron a su color normal, supo que él decía la verdad)

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **


	14. Chapter 14

Hola, aquí el siguiente capitulo, y bueno, antes de iniciar quisiera saber si a alguien le interesaría apoyar el fic con un dibujo para la imagen representativa del fic (si quieren o no les es mucha molestia).Claro esto para los que sean dibujantes de casualidad o conozcan a alguien ahí que sepa hacer buenos trazos. Para mas información contáctenme a mensaje privado o pregunten con review.

* * *

Capitulo trece: El territorio animal

* * *

Pasando el puente de la torre, la entrada al segundo círculo que llegaba a una pradera de pasto seco, de la cual se abría un camino recién hecho de pisadas por la princesa Luna, ella corría a gran velocidad para atravesar el grande y desolado terreno. La luz de la luna blanca iluminaba el camino de la princesa y seguía su avance junto con ella. Al llegar a la cima de un monte, la princesa pudo presenciar mucho mejor el valle, el cual era un enorme cementerio de animales, cuerpos y restos de huesos amontonados hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, aves de carroña sobre volando los cielos y cientos de visibles áreas en las que el fuego estaba quemando algunas aéreas. La princesa se apoyo en sus rodillas y se llevo la mano a la boca para contener un tosido.

-¿pero. . . que. . . es. . . este lugar? (dijo entre cortada mientras recuperaba el aliento)

_-el reino de las bestias (_strange re-apareció a unos metros mas delante de luna, bajando por la colina_) –en este plano es donde son traídas las criaturas salvajes_

-¿bestias y animales? (le pregunto la princesa al reincorporarse)

-_si pues, aun en el reino animal, existe la magia princesa Luna, magia que fue codiciada por Disney, y eventualmente, se las arreglo para adueñársela y traerla aquí, para despojar a la vida salvaje de ella_

-eso, eso es cruel (miro de nueva cuenta el espantoso paraje)

_-este es un circulo peligroso, ni siquiera la mas noble de las criaturas podría salir de aquí, amenos. . . _

-¿amenos que?

_-amenos que poseas los poderes chamanes, seas un alma en pena o seas un sirviente del señor oscuro, si no, las puertas del siguiente nivel estarán cerradas para ti Luna_

-¿Qué insinúa Strange? A donde me dirigirá ahora

_-debe llegar a aquel punto (_se giro para ver el lugar, extendió su mano y apunto en dirección a un inmenso árbol que se veía a la distancia_) –aquel árbol es donde reposa el guardián de este círculo_

-no esta muy lejos lo puedo ver desde aquí

_-podrás llegar claro, eso es seguro, pero hay amenazas y peligros aguardando en el camino, te recomendaría que usaras tus alas para volar_

-mis. . . ¿m-mis alas?

_-si, las que usaste para salvarte a ti y a tu corcel_

-bueno, doctor. . . creo que esa no es una opción

_-y eso se debe ¿Ha?_

-me lastime hace un par de meses y por eso no puedo volar

**FLASH BACK. . . . . . .**

"_Estaba de viaje en cuando eso paso"_

La princesa junto a otra princesa menor a ella y un poco similar, se encontraba sobrevolando un pequeño poblado, cuando de repente Luna se duele de la cabeza y grita de dolor. La otra chica trata de ayudarla, pero en ese preciso momento, Luna no pudo más y empezó a caer en picada.

**FLASH BACK FIN. . . . .**

-en esos días, yo no sabía que la brujería atentaba en mi contra (le decía a strange mientras ella contemplaba el cetro dorado en sus manos, después volvió a encarar al mago) –sobreviví gracias a mi sobrina, pero aun así me lastime

_-pero. . ._

-lo sé, lo sé, pero cuando las use para llegar aquí, era una situación completamente diferente, vida o muerte

_-hmmmm. . . . lo siento_

-tranquilo, no lo sabías, y bueno. . . creo que entonces. . .

_-entonces, creo que seguirás a pie_

-exacto, a pie será (empezó a descender por el monte, en dirección al valle)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Un poco después, la princesa ya estaba cruzando el cementerio por un sendero aterrador. Huesos y cadáveres por la derecha e izquierda, todos pertenecientes de animales salvajes. Se podía ver un poco de hedor despedido de los cuerpos y en algunos puntos había aves de rapiña comiendo muy a gustas.

-este lugar es repugnante. . . (se dijo para si mientras miraba el lugar) –solo cuerpos de bestias y mas bestias. . . ¡YHUG! (giro la mirada al ver un pedazo asqueroso de carne podrida a sus pies) –pero que clase de criaturas vivirían aquí

Detuvo su avance cuando se escucho el lejano quejido de algún animal que resonó por todo el valle, seguido por el graznido de las aves carroñeras que salieron volando después del aullido.

-si acaso eso respondería mi pregunta. . . no creo que quiera saber mas de este lugar (y continuo caminando por ese sendero)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

(N.A, entramos en un montaje del recorrido, para no prolongar lo que seria una laaaaaarga, descripción del camino. . . hablo en serio)

Al pasar el rato, la princesa ya había pasado por el cementerio y ahora un nuevo sendero la había conducido a un área de geiseres naturales. A saltos y poco a poco ella fue cruzando las salidas de agua ardiente sin salir lastimada o alcanzada por el vapor.

**.**

De los geiseres que Luna paso, ahora atravesaba una llanura desolada cuya poca vegetación estaba siendo consumida por el fuego. En el camino aparecieron más cadáveres de criaturas salvajes, algunos huesos eran más grandes que otros y sobre esos mismos huesos había aun mas aves de rapiña haciendo círculos en el cielo, graznando y chillando.

**.**

Del capo quemado lo que le siguió fue un área de rocosa, el paramo era seco y sin nada de vegetación muerta o carne de cuerpos caídos. En algunos lugares la princesa se vio forzado a escalar los enormes montículos de piedra para seguir con el camino.

**.**

Dejando atrás el área seca, la princesa ahora llegaba a un área con arboles decaídos como los del primer circulo. Atravesó el arbolado territorio por un camino de tierra roja y lleno de más restos descompuestos. Se alcanzaba a oír el seseo de algunas serpientes en los arboles de alrededor, a lo que la princesa respondió desenfundando su cetro e ilumino su camino con el fuego verde. Los seseos se detuvieron y así la princesa continua con su camino.

**.**

Al cruzar por el bosque, ella había llegado a un prado baldío el cual rodeaba a otra área boscosa mas al frente y a lo lejos se podía ver el inmenso árbol al que ella se le había indicado ir.

Miro de reojo el prado que estaba al aire libre antes de dar el primer paso. Cuando empezó a cruzar el lugar, se escucharon algunos gruñidos provenientes del área a donde ella se dirigía. Cuando los gruñidos fueron audibles para Luna, ella se detuvo, de la vegetación maltratada se empezó a ver movimiento y agitación.

-ya decía yo, que el Doctor Strange había mentido sobre los peligros y amenazas de aquí (se puso en guardia) –¿Qué son? acaso mas calcinados, o es que no me encargue de todos los sonámbulos

Lentamente de entre la vegetación, varias bestias sombrías salieron de su escondite y empezaban a ir en dirección a Luna. Eran una clase de felinos subdesarrollados que estaban completamente rodeados por una oscuridad profunda y lo único que sobre salía de ellos, eran sus enormes dientes afilados.

-supongo que son la clase de animal apropiado para este lugar y. . . . ¿uhh? (noto como de entre los arboles salía un enorme oso oscuro) –y mucho mas valla. . . . ¡BUENO!. . . ¡¿Que esperan?!

-¡GRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH H! (rugieron todos a la vez)

-¡JAAAAH! (preparo el cetro y salió corriendo para encontrarse con las bestias) –¡Adelante!

-¡GRAAAH! (también salieron al ataque)

-¡BESTIAS! (dijo burlona, hiso brillar su rostro y entonces hubo un fuerte ¡FLASH! De luz blanca) –¡AAAGH!

**¡SLAAAAAAAASSSSSHH!**

Con las criaturas segadas por la luz, Luna lanzo un par de estocadas certeras a los felinos. Aun con varios en ceguera, ella les apunto con el cetro y arrojo bolas de fuego.

**¡BLAAAST!**

Ella entonces noto que el oso ya estaba recuperando la vista, tomo con firmeza el cetro y salió corriendo en dirección al oso.

-¡GGRRRRRRRRAAAAH! (la bestia sacudió un poco la cabeza y lentamente empezó a abrir los ojos) –¡GRRAAAAAAGGGTH! (cuando la visión le regreso frente a el esta la princesa)

-¡OSO! (al llegar a él, luna puso un pie en su estomago y se impulso para llegarle al rostro)

-¡GRAAA! (lanzo un par de zarpazos pero ella ya había revezado su altura)

-¡AAAAH!

**¡SSLAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSHH!**

De una estocada limpia y directa, el oso cayó muerto al suelo. Luna aterrizo sobre el cuerpo muerto del oso y saco el cetro e su cadáver. Miro a su alrededor y ya las otras criaturas habían recuperado la vista. Ella hiso brillar sus tatuajes y en un resplandor ella se transporto a unos metros lejos de la gran multitud de monstruos. Los que no habían sido matados recuperaron la vista y dirigieron las miradas a donde Luna, luego a los monstruos caídos y al verlos rugieron con furia. Ella solo hiso un par de movimientos geniales con el cetro y volvió a ponerse en guardia.

-¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRH! (le rugieron a la princesa)

-¡esto solo comienza! (les grito y así salió al ataque)

_(Continuará)_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Un poco corto, tal vez pero la a próxima habrá mas pelea, ¿con quien? !adivinen!. . . si quieren, o dejen reviuew.


	15. Chapter 15

waooow, recién termine esta capi, y bueno, estaba inspirado en serio, acabo de checar herrores, (espero que no se haya pasado ninguno) y bueno aun sigo con mi propuesta del capitulo anterior. disfruten.

* * *

Capitulo catorce: Luna, la Reyna de las bestias.

* * *

En la ultima área boscosa de segundo circulo del malvado mundo de Disney. . .

**¡SSLAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSHH!**

La princesa luna aterrizaba sobre la copa de un árbol, mientras que el cuerpo muerto de un sombrío león caía al suelo.

-¡ESO ES TODO! (grito luna)

-¡GRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! (de los arbustos del suelo aparecieron mas felinos)

-¡Bien! (dijo luna)

-¡MMHHUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGH! (de los arboles del frente, unos cuantos simios sombríos aparecieron) -¡GRAAAAGGGTT!

-¡CON QUE HAY MAS MONSTRUOSIDADES AQUI! (doblo las rodillas para tomar impulso y dio un gran salto en dirección a los monos) –¡JAAAAAH!

**¡SSLAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSHH!**

Cayeron cuatro simios al suelo. Los felinos oscuros por otro parte, se acercaron a la base de los arboles y de un salto comenzaron a trepar por la corteza. Luna estaba partiendo a un chango por la mitad cuando el rugido de uno de los felinos llamo su atención. Ella puso el cetro en su espalda, alcanzó una liana putrefacta y entonces se dejo caer al suelo. Cuando los oscuros felinos la vieron descender, ellos frenaron su avance y se giraron para arrojársele en cima, pero cuando iban en descenso, un repentino fuego azul los impacto directamente. Luna había tocado tierra intacta y había usado su cetro para quemar a los felinos que trepaban, para cuando se apago el fuego azul, lo único que le cayo encima a la princesa fueron unas pocas cenizas. Se dio media vuelta coloco el cetro en su espalda y como si nada se dirigió al inmenso árbol.

A menos de cincuenta metros de distancia, el camino de la princesa Luna fue bloqueado por un grupo más de felinos, unos pocos simios que descendían de los arboles y por un enorme oso sombrío. Las bestias le rugieron a la princesa, ella se pone en guardia, pero rápidamente el gigantesco oso sale al ataque. Los damas observan como el inmenso animal estaba apunto de alcanzar a la princesa, pero el oso rugió de dolor y se freno en seco. La gran bestia no cae, solo permanece ahí, hasta que, de la nada, su cuerpo se empieza a agrietar y como si nada su cuerpo exploto en un resplandor blanco.

_**¡BLEEEEEEESSST!**_

Para cuando la luz bajo su intensidad, se pudo ver como luna adsorbía una esencia blanca con su medallón solar.

-¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (todos le gruñeron)

-¡Me estorban! (ella les amenazo)

-¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAG GHT! (no aguardaron mas y salieron al ataque)

-¡UGHT!. . . que mas da

_**¡BLEEEEEEESSST!**_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sin mas bestias salvajes en su camino, Luna por fin llego al gran árbol, toco la corteza y la sintió. La presencia de Strange apareció a su costado y ella lo miro de frente.

-Esta es la entrada al siguiente nivel. . . ¿verdad?

_-en parte. . . ahora, debes escalar y derrotar al guardián si es que acaso quieres pasar al próximo y alcanzar a tu hermana_

-que me espera en la cima, ¿Qué clase de guardián estará ahí?

_.algunas vez el espíritu que guio a los animales con sabiduría, ahora, este mundo lo a corrompido_

-¿es alguna clase de salvaje?

_-si acaso piensas que es alguna clase de hombre mono. . . pues no, arriba aguarda una bestia con poderes chamanes, así que cuidado_

-gracias (se preparo para escalar)

_-Luna! _

-hmmm, ¿si?

_-cuidado cuando estés arriba, al igual que en el bosque de las pesadillas, hay obstáculos que afrontar en este lugar_

-wow, creo que alguien ya esta mas tranquilo

_-es una advertencia, aun hay mucho que no sabes de todo este lugar_

-creo que entonces usted debería decírmelo (aguardo unos segundos esperando respuesta)

_-tal vez, pero solo si llega lo suficientemente lejos como para saberlos, hasta entonces, ojala pueda verla en el próximo circulo (_se desvaneció_)_

-hmmmm. . . . gracias. . . . ¿Supongo? Aun que podría ser de mas ayuda si en verdad tuviera fe doctor, ojala

Las marcas en forma del astro lunar le aparecieron en el rostro y estos empezaron a emitir un brillo azulado. Pasan segundos en los que la princesa carga su energía mágica y una vez que ya esta, ella desaparece en un destello. . .

_**¡FLAAASSHH!**_

Y reaparece en la cima del árbol.

Con cuidado desenfundo el cetro y empezó a caminar con cuidado por aquel lugar. Había mucha planta y como hiedra sobre crecida. Mientras se adentraba, en rápidos movimientos cubrías sus flancos y tenia listo el cetro para disparar una bola de fuego verde.

-jeee. . .

La princesa se giro rápidamente en dirección a aquel ruido a sus espaldas, pero, no había nada. Permaneció unos segundos vigilando ese lado por unos segundos antes de continuar moviéndose.

-aaah. . .

-¡HHMM! (volvió a girarse con el cetro listo para disparar, pero no detecto ningún movimiento)

-taataaa. . .

-¡EHH! (volvió girar rápidamente)

-jujuuuuuu. . .

-¡PERO!

-Eh. . .

-QUE

-ahahahahahah. . . ¡JA!

-hhhmmmm. . . (distinguió de donde vino la ultima risa) –¡Ya se donde! (apunto para arriba y disparo)

**¡BLAAAZZZZTT!**

Luna había incinerado algunas ramas y troncos con el fuego verde, pero no le dio a ningún blanco. Solo le hiso una entrada de luz para la luna en el cielo.

-hhhhffff. . . ffffffsss. . . hhhfffff. . .fffffssss (su respiración era agitada como su estrés en ese momento) –cuando te encuentre, te voy. . . te voy. . . voy. . . aaaa. . .

Extrañamente la princesa empieza a mirar la luz de la luna en el cielo, solo mirando y contemplando el astro. Extrañamente sus ojos se empezaron a dilatar y sus corneas se agrandaron un poco mientras permanecía viendo el satélite.

-si, recuerda, si. . . recordar muy bien debes tú. . . malcriada y malvada tu vida fue. . . en un punto que nadie podía creer, pero que al final todos si lograron veeeeeeerrr. . . (una voz en eco, empezó a zumbarle en el oído a la princesa)

-yo. . . yo. . . . ¡AAAAGGGHHTTT! (del trance, luna paso a sentir un terrible dolor en la cabeza)

_**FLASHBACK. . . . . . .**_

En el castillo de Canterlot de la nación de Equestria, la noche caía sobre la tierra y una sola persona apreciaba eso, La joven princesa Luna. Se encontraba sola en los jardines del castillo, rodeada solo por la oscuridad y un ecosistema silencioso. Ella rápidamente corrió en dirección a un pequeño corral de aves en el jardín, tomo la rejilla y la empezó a azotar con suavidad.

-¡Hola! (dijo con muchos ánimos tratando de atraer a alguna amistosa ave) –hola. . . ¿hola?. . . ¡Hola!

Azoto un poco mas fuerte la jaula, pero nada le respondió. Permaneció pensativa unos segundos, para luego volver a sonreír y alejarse de la entrada, paso otro rato y la pequeña regreso con un poco de comida en sus manos, se acerco a la reja una vez mas y trato de llamar a las ave otra vez.

-¡HOLA PAJARITOS, LES TRAJE COMIDA! (azoto la puerta para luego extender su mano sobre las rejillas y ofrecer la comida)

Permaneció a si por varios minutos, cuando el tiempo paso ella puso una mueca triste en el rostro y alejo su mano del hogar de las aves. Toco la puerta en un último intento, pero tras otros segundos, nada le respondió. Se alejo con la mirada baja, pero al llegar a otra área del jardín, la princesa alzo la cara con alegría de nuevo. Empezó a correr por el campo hasta llegar a un área llena de madrigueras por todo el suelo del jardín. Luna se agacho para asomar la cabeza por los agujeros y con nuevos ánimos empezar a gritar.

-¡HOLA!. . . ¡TENGO COMIDA! (ofreció lo que traía para las aves) –¿animalitos?

De hoyo en hoyo ella llamo y trato de saludar a las criaturas que vivían en esas madrigueras, pero ninguna sola le respondió, salió a saludar, o quiso darle cariño (todas estaban encantadamente dormidas).

-hmmmm. . . pero. . . pero, ,yo las vi jugar con mi hermana esta mañana (dijo con un poco de agitación en su voz) –yo los vi. . . quererla. . . . yo. . . ¡HHMMG! (se cruzo de brazos y mejor se marcho de ahí)

Apunto de volver a entrar al castillo, la atención de la princesa fue capturada por un sembradío de bellas y hermosas flores, había de todo tipo y tamaño por lo cual la princesa recupero su sonrisa y muy emocionada volvió al jardín.

-¡FLORES! (dijo con mucha emoción)

Se arrodillo para tomar unas cuantas, pero de inmediato ella apago su sonrisa. Agacho la cabeza y acerco su rostro a las plantas. Permaneció mirando por un largo tiempo, echándole un ojo a cada una de las flores, paso otro rato y su mirar había cambiado a ser uno lleno de fastidio.

-cerradas. . . ¡¿POR QUÉ TODAS ESTAN CERRADAS?! (agarro un puñado de manera brusca y miro con enojo las plantas) –¡ABRANSE!. . . . ¡QUE SE ABRAN!. . . . ¡AHORA!

Ninguna flor se abrió a los gritos de la pequeña, pero rápidamente a ella se abrieron los ojos, miro en todas direcciones y entonces fijo la vista en el cielo, donde la luna llena iluminaba la noche. Extendió sus brazos en dirección a la luz y permaneció ahí por un tiempo. Cuando bajo los brazos, ella miro con cara llena de ilusión el puñado de flores en sus manos, pero, ese rostro cambio a uno de decepción y sorpresa.

-¿cerradas?. . . ¡¿CERRADAS?!. . . . (su respiración lentamente se empezó a acelerar, empezó a liberar unos cuantos bufidos, estrujo el puñado de flores en sus manos y sin mas, dejo salir la furia contenida en su corazón) –NNNNGGGGHHTTTT. . . .AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Se puso de pie muy molesta, así empezó a, patear, pisar y destrozar el bellísimo sembradío de flores. Dejo salir los gritos y también unas cuantas lagrimas. Cuando las flores estaban todas destrozadas, se giro en dirección adonde estaban las aves resguardadas, corrió en dirección a las jaulas y con mucha fuerza empezó a azotar la puerta. Las aves despertaron y comenzaron a volar espantadas en su pequeño espacio. La pequeña entonces se dirigió a donde las madrigueras y entonces comenzó a patear los agujeros, dio de saltos sobre la tierra y también empezó echarles tierra.

-¡POR QUE, POR QUE, POR QUE, POR QUE, POR QUE! (por fin se había agotado y ya sin fuerzas, ella decidió liberar el resto de su fastidio con un berrinche) –¡POR QUE!

_**FLASHBACK FIN. . . . .**_

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHFFFFFFFF! (luna salió bruscamente de sus recuerdos)

**¡POOOW!**

Sin aviso ella fue golpeada por la espalda y cayo bruscamente en una de los troncos. Con dificultad ella se puso de pie, alzo la mirada y entonces ahí lo vio, ella vio a un, enorme, despeinado, sarnoso y decrepito mandril.

-¡NNÑYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAH! (le chillo el simio)

-¡TU! (ella alcanzo su cetro) –MALDITO!

Salió corriendo en dirección al mono y estaba a punto de golpearlo con el cetro de oro, pero el mandril contuvo el golpe (¡PAATZZZ!) con un báculo de madera. Rápidamente se apoyo en el báculo y el mandril le dio un par de patadas a la princesa directo en la cara.

**¡DOBLE-KICK!**

El golpe hiso retroceder a la princesa, cuando ella bajo la guardia el mono hiso un par de movimientos acrobáticos y con el báculo golpeo a la princesa en las piernas.

**¡PAAAAUUW!**

Luna permaneció unos segundos en el aire, pero antes de caer al suelo, el mono la impacto con otras patadas en el estomago que la mandaron lejos.

**¡POOOOW!**

Choco contra una inmensa rama de arambol y al deslizarse, ella aterrizo chueco.

-aaa. . .aaauh. . . .aaww. . . (se dolía, pero entonces sintió algo en el pie) –¿eh?

-¡NÑYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAH! (el mandril la tomo del tobillo derecho y la jalo con tanta fuerza que la logro levantar por el aire, para luego azotarla)

**¡CRAAAAAAACCCTTTTKK!**

Del impacto la princesa dejo un agujero en el árbol. El mono sujeto con su mano libre el tobillo suelto de la princesa y la levanto de nuevo.

**¡CRAAAAAAACCCTTTTKK!**

Otro impacto en el árbol que dejo la figura de la princesa en el árbol.

**¡CRAAAAAAACCCTTTTKK!**

Ahora la había impactado de boca en contra de la corteza amarilla.

-NÑYYYYYYYYYYYYYY. . . . ¡NAAAAGGTH!

**¡ ¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCTTTTKK! !**

El ultimo golpe había sido el mas fuerte y el ultimo que le había propinado el salvaje mandril.

-¡JUU-AAAH, JUU-AAAAH, JUU-AAAH, JUU-AAAAH! (empezó a gritar vitorioso)

-aaa. . . p-ppo. . . .p. . .por. . . .pp. . . . pp-p. . . por. . . .por q-que (murmuro por ultimo luna antes de desmalarse)

_**FLASHBACK. . . . . . .**_

-¡POR QUE! (terminaba de gritar la princesa) –por que. . . solo quieren a mi hermana

-¡LUNA! (se escucho la voz de un hombre)

-¡EEHH! (ella alzo la mirada asustada) –papá

-¡PERO MIRA LO QUE HACES! (dijo aquel hombre alto, de traje oscuro pero deslumbrante casi como las estrellas, era alto y con una larga cabellera negra) –¡ASI NO ES COMO SE TRATA LA VIDA, LA NATURALEZA Y MUCHOMENOS SE COMPORTA UNA PRINCESA!

-y. . .yy. . . y-yo quería. . . q-quería

-¡Si querías jugar, hazlo durante el día, de noche, ellos no pueden jugar a tu capricho!

-p-pero. . . no quieren. . . a la noche, ¡La odian!

Al escuchar lo ultimo el padre de la niña se le aproximo rápidamente, ella solo se endureció para recibir la reprimenda pero antes se escucho la voz de su padre.

-¡Eres una tonta. . .

_**FLASHBACK FIN. . . . .**_

-¡AAAHHFF! (regreso de sus recuerdos otra vez) –fuuuuuhhhhfff. . . (alzo la mirada y vio al mandril festejar)

-¡JU, JU, JU, JU, JU, JU, JU, JU!

¡HMMMGGT, TONTO!

-¡¿UHH?! (miro a la princesa sorprendido de que haya despertado) -¡NÑYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAH!

Rápidamente el mono le brinco a la princesa que aun estaba en el piso, pero. . .

_**¡FLAAASSH!**_

Ella se trasporto lejos de ahí y reapareció al otro lado del árbol donde recogió su cetro y se transporto de nuevo en un destello.

_**¡FLAAASSH!**_

-¡NÑYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAH! (fue segado por la luz de la magia de la princesa) –¿EEEEHH? (recupero la visión y lo primero que vio fue a la princesa)

**¡SSLAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSHH!**

Ella le clavó el cetro directo en el pecho. El rostro del mandril se lleno de dolor, pero no soltó ninguna clase de grito o quejido. La princesa en cambio, le quito su báculo de las manos y entonces restiro el cetro de su cuerpo. El mandril cayo de espaldas y aun sin emitir ningún quejido, el se cubrió la herida.

-yo. . . (murmuro luna) –no, soy. . . no soy una tonta

_**FLASHBACK. . . . . . .**_

-¡Eres una tonta, si en verdad crees que a la noche se le odia hija mía!

-¿uh? (ella abrió los ojos de sorpresa y se encontró con los de su padre, mirando con cierta serenidad) –¿papá?

-la noche no debe de odiarse, se respeta y quiere. . . pero hay que entender que como tu, estas criaturas tienen necesidades hija, ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho hasta el cansancio?

Ella no dijo nada, solo bajo la mirada apenada.

_**FLASHBACK FIN. . . . .**_

-muchas papá, me lo dijiste muchas veces (por fin ella había respondido a lo que le preguntaron hace tanto) –hmmm

(cámara lenta)

_FIIIIIIZZZZZHHHH_

Fijo su atención al cetro y al báculo en sus manos, pues en ese momento el báculo emitió un ligero brillo anaranjado que iba aumentando. El báculo se transformo completamente en luz y se unió con el cetro en la otra mano de la princesa.

¡FLAAAAAAASSSSHH!

El destello final revelo como un nuevo cetro se había forjado en las manos de la princesa, aun era dorado, pero ahora tenía símbolos africanos y unas pequeñas castañas de bronces colgando en la punta.

(cámara normal)

-¡Waaoow! (dijo al sentir nuevos podres cargándose en el cetro) –esto es. . . es. . . ¿el poder de un chaman?

Miro de cetro por algunos momentos, contemplando su nuevo aspecto. Después miro para su derecha y se encamino a la orilla del árbol. Cerca se podía ver un enorme rio, él cual rodeaba el inmenso castillo, que era custodiado por varias torres que sobresalían del agua. Se le ocurrió apuntar con el nuevo cetro en dirección al tercer círculo y entonces una repentina brisa le sacudió el cabello, bajo el cetro y entonces la brisa se calmo.

-bien. . . ahí voy (estaba a punto de intentar algo salvaje)

-nyyyaa. . .

-¿eh? (ella se detuvo y giro en dirección de donde vino el quejido, ahí, vio al mandril)

-aaagggtt. . .

-hmmm. . . eres solo un mono. . . pero. . me das lastima (saco de su pecho el medallón)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**¡BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSST!**_

La cima del árbol se ilumino completamente de blanco y todo se empezó a hacer humo blanco. De entre la luz apareció la princesa Luna quien corría por la rama mas alargada del árbol, ella extendió el cetro en dirección al frente y entonces el viento soplo como nunca. Al llegar al final del la rama, ella dio un gran salto, extendió su mano libre y repentinamente una de las sombría aves de rapiña del circulo la tomo de la mano y se la llevo cargando en dirección al enorme río que rodeaba al castillo.

(_fin del capitulo)_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo quince: La boca del lobo

* * *

El viento soplaba con gran intensidad, que la princesa pudo llegar sin tardanza a la frontera del tercer y segundo círculo, en solo minutos de vuelo jalada por una oscura ave carroñera. Pero a poco de cruzar al siguiente nivel, un extraño brillo morado se extendió por los suelos y esta luz se levanto como muralla hasta llegar a los cielos. El ave grazno un poco y se empezó a desviar del camino recto, la princesa miro confundida la extraña luz que se le había aparecido en frente.

-hmmm. . . (empezó a razonar un poco, hasta que pudo recordar las palabras del doctor strange)

_**FLASHBACK. . . . . .**_

El doctor y la princesa estaban en las puertas del segundo circulo del mundo de Disney, el la estaba dando una explicación del lugar, hasta que por fin el recuerdo llega a la parte importante que ella quería recordar.

_-este es un circulo peligroso, ni siquiera la mas noble de las criaturas podría salir de aquí, amenos. . . _

-¿amenos que?

_-amenos que poseas los poderes chamanes, seas un alma en pena o seas un sirviente del señor oscuro, si no, las puertas del siguiente nivel estarán cerradas para ti Luna_

_**FLASHBACK FIN. . . . .**_

Al terminar su recuerdo, la princesa mira con atención la misteriosa barrera que le bloqueaba el camino, después miro el cetro en su mano derecha y de nuevo miro en dirección al siguiente circulo.

-ya tengo los poderes. . . y creo que ya es hora de usarlos. . . ¡YYYYYHAAAAAAA! (hiso una seña a la ave que la sostenía de su mano izquierda)

-¡GRIIIIIAAAA! (de algún modo, el ave le entendió y respondió a la orden)

El ave empezó a girar a la izquierda, de regreso al segundo circulo, pero rápidamente su curso cambio de nuevo, ahora en dirección a la izquierda otra vez, su velocidad fue en aumento mientras que de nuevo dio otra vuelta a la izquierda. En poco, la ave estaba dando vueltas en círculos aumentando la velocidad a la que iba, Luna se preparo para dar la orden de que la soltara y cuando ya era el momento indicado. . .

-¡JAAAAAHH! (ella grito y de inmediato el ave la arrojo en dirección a la barrera de energía)

La princesa salió despedida en dirección al tercer circulo, sujeto con ambas manos el cetro y extendió los brazos lista para clavar su instrumento en la barrera y apunto de chocar con el campo de fuerza morado. . . .

_**¡ ¡CLAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZHHHHHTTTT ! !**_

La punta del cetro traspaso el campo de fuerza, y empezaron a salir docenas de chispas a causa del impacto. A poco esa sección de la barrera se fue desvaneciendo y entonces Luna atravesó la frontera del segundo circulo al tercero, pero en caída libre.

-¡hmmm! (supo que tenia que hacer algo o moriría al chocar con el suelo) –aaaaah! (hiso brillar sus tatuajes del rostro)

_¡FLAAASSSHH!_

Se transporto en plena caída libre.

_¡FLAAASSSHH!_

Y reapareció ya en tierra firme sana y salva. Dio un gran suspiro y se volteo para echarle un ultimo vistazo al área que acababa de superar. Volvió a fijarse en el camino que tenia por delante y empezó a caminar.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Un rato después la princesa llego a la orilla del inmenso río, que rodeaba, al todavía mas grande castillo, suspiro cansada, cansada del recorrido, ella se sentó en el suelo, lentamente recostó el resto de su cuerpo en la orilla del río y sus ojos se fueron cerrando muy despacio hasta que por fin los parpados se unieron. Aun lado de ella, la presencia del doctor Strange se apareció, él la miro descansar tranquilamente por unos pocos segundos, pero después alzo la cabeza y su mirar se lleno de severidad, al ver el castillo al frente de ellos.

_-hmmm. . . no podemos perder mucho tiempo (_murmuro, cuando alzo la vista en dirección al cielo donde la luz del astro lunar, lentamente empezaba a iluminarles el camino_) –deben saber que estas avanzando, que nada te está deteniendo, que puedes llegar lejos, así sus corazones se llenaran de miedo. . . . miedo a ti, pero. . . (_miro a la princesa que descansaba a sus pies_) –te ganaste un descansó_

Strange alzo los brazos y entonces la pequeña porción de tierra en la que estaban posados los dos, se estremeció y luego se separo del resto del suelo, para adentrarse en el agua. El doctor había echo un transporte improvisado para cruzar el río.

-_llegaremos dentro de poco princesa, usted solo descanse, pronto cruzaremos el río del mar oscuro_

La visión del fondo del agua es inmensamente profunda, tanto que no se alcanza ni a ver el fondo de este.

_-este es un oscuro abismó sin fin. . . donde el poder de los mares y su magia a sido ¡y aun es! succionado por este oscuro mundo_

-hmmm. . . zzzzz

_-cierto, descanse, pues afortunadamente para usted, algo o alguien, ya se encargo de quien protegía este lugar, pero debió ser bastante fuerte, pues aun afuera de este plano existencial, los sirvientes de disney conservan mucha de su fuerza_

_**FLASH. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

En alguna parte del mundo, en una pastelería, dentro esta había una habitación y en la habitación había una joven chica de esponjado pelo rosa, que dormida tranquilamente en su cama llena de cobijas y almohadas de colores, pero de repente, la chica despierta inmediatamente.

-¡AACHUUU! (ella estornudo) –oye amiguito

De entre sus cobijas ella saca a un lagarto muy pequeñito y lo mira de manera acosadora.

-¡Estabas soñando con migo, verdad mi linda cosita! (empezó a apapachar al pequeño reptil)

_**FLASH. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_-como sea, solo descansé, necesitara todas sus fuerzas, ¿eh?_

La miro con cuidado y noto lo mal que se veía la princesa, un tanto despeinada, con moretones morados en la piel, su armadura ya estaba un tanto agrietada de varios puntos de gran vitalidad, y su respiración parecía un tanto agitada.

_-hmmm. . . bueno, creo que ya no importa, de por si ya la estoy ayudando _

Extendió su brazo en dirección al princesa y entonces recito una palabra, para luego rodear a la princesa con un brillo fosforescente. Las heridas de la piel sanaron, la armadura fue reparada, su cabellera se arregló y su respiración se tranquilizo un poco. El doctor bajo el brazo y puso toda su atención de nuevo en el río.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_El cielo era azul, el sol brillaba como toda una bella pieza de oro incrustada en el cielo, algunos pájaros cantaban con regocijó y volaban libremente por los aires. Algunos pasan junto a una ventana de una torre de castillo y les silban alegremente a las personas del interior. _

_Dentro de la torre hay una habitación de infantes, paredes color rosa, con toques de blanco, dorado, azul y gris. En uno de los extremos había una pequeña cama para niños y en el otro había una pequeña cuna para bebes._

_-¡Mira mama, los pajaritos! (dijo alegremente una pequeña niña de vestido blanco y cabello rosado) –¡HOLA, HOLA PAJARITO!_

_-hija mía, quisieras venir junto a mi (le llamo una mujer a quien solo se le alcanzaba ver la silueta de su cuerpo)_

_-¡MAMI! (la pequeña se le acerco a brincos)_

_-ooh ven aquí (acorto la distancia entre ella y su pequeña hija y al tomo en sus amorosos brazos)_

_-¡AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_-ahahahahaha. . . aaaaww, mi pequeña_

_-¿que paso mama? ¿que paso?_

_-bueno, yo quería darte algo muy importante para tu cumpleaños _

_-¡YEEEEEEEEEEEEY!_

_-¡Tranquila mi vida, tranquila!_

_-¡Perdoooooon!_

_-ahahahahaha, que hago contigo_

_-¡Querermeeeeeeeeeeee!_

_-ahahahahahahahahahahaha. . . aaaw, mi linda celestia, te quiero (junto su frente con la de su hija y le dio un beso en la nariz) –¡Mira!_

_La mujer seco de la oreja de su hija un medallón de oro, el cual tenia los detalles del mismo astro solar en él, y al mostrárselo a la niña, ella se lleno de impresión. _

_-es tuyo hija _

_-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOWWWW! (lo tomo en sus manos) –¡GRACIAS MAMÁ!_

_-De nada hija, espero que te guste. . . ._

_**FLASH. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

-. . . eh. . . (la princesa Luna abrió los ojos, despertando así de su sueño) –yo. . . ¡ME QUEDE DORMIDA!

Ella se levanto alarmada del suelo, pero rápidamente su rostro denoto confusión al ver que estaba cruzando el río, en una porción de tierra. Miro a todas partes confundida, pero dejo de hacer eso, cuando noto que a su lado se encontraba el Doctor Strange.

_-nunca despiertes alterada de un buen sueño, tu alma pierde toda la calma y es difícil recuperar la paz_

-en. . .en. . . ¿en donde estamos? (pregunto aun un poco nerviosa)

_-cruzando el río de mar oscuro, a poco menos de dos kilómetros de llegar al castillo_

-¿Qué?, pero que el circulo. . .

_-no hay de que preocuparse, yo te traje hasta aquí sin problemas_

-¿usted?. . . ¿de verdead?

_-Míralo tu misma (_apunto con el dedo en dirección al frente_)_

Ella hiso caso a la sugerencia del mago y sus ojos se abrió por completo, ya estaba prácticamente al pie de la estructura.

-c-cielos, pero que es este. . .

_-es la versión de este plano de la realidad, Princesa Luna, bienvenida al castillo de los sueños rotos _

_(continuara) _

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo dieciséis: La entrada al cuarto circulo (y un poco de tranquilidad)

* * *

La princesa estaba en medio de una porción de tierra flotante y frente a ella la inmensa puerta del castillo Disney. Tenía una expresión de anonadación, no dejaba de ver las inmensas puertas de metal oscuro frente a ella y las enormes piedras de la construcción. Dejo libre un largo suspiro, cuando entonces, el Doctor Strange le toco el hombro, ella reacciono al sentir el frio rose de la presencia del mago y entonces lo miro a los ojos.

_-Es tiempo de que te adentres a este lugar_

-Si, claro, bien de acuerdo, ¿alguna advertencia?

_-cuando entres al jardín, ten cuidado. . . te veré ahí princesa Luna, y de nuevo, mucho cuidado por favor (_se empezó a desvanecer_)_

-Espera, ¿Cómo entrare?

-_como lo hesité con la torre y el árbol. . . . sube (_por fin se desapareció_)_

Ella miro directo a la estructura frente a ella, dio un suspiro de fastidio y bajo la mirada.

-aaaw. . . . rayos, por que tenia que lastimarme el ala (inhalo un poco de aire y volvió a levantar la vista. Tomo el cetro y activo los tatuajes de su rostro) –aquí voy

Sujeto con fuerza el cetro y lo levanto apuntando al aire, sus tatuajes brillaron un poco al igual que los nuevos símbolos que tenia grabado el cetro. Permaneció en esa postura por un par de minutos, en los cuales el cetro, como sus marcas del rostro, ambas aumentaban la intensidad de su brillo. Solo un par de segundos más y ella empezó gemir un poco para sus adentros.

-¡HMMMMMMMMMMMMM!. . . . A. . .QUI. . . . ¡VOY! (supo que tenia ya la fuerza suficiente para entonces clavar el cetro en la pequeña porción de tierra) -¡AAAHHHGGT!

**¡CLAAAAAAAAAASSSSHHH!**

La pequeña islita en la que flotaba fue completamente destruida, pero Luna salió impulsada por los aires. La distancia que le falto había sido acortada en tan solo unos segundos en los que se impulso voló por el aire.

_**¡CLAAAAAAAAAZZHHHTTT!**_

Al llegar a las paredes, ella encajo el cetro en el granito para no caer al agua. Miro con asombro su propia acción y sonrió un poco al respecto. Miro para arriba y diviso una sección dl muro por la cual podría escalar, entonces, se giro en esa dirección, empezó a balancearse para adelante y para atrás, adelante y atrás, le dio un giro completo al cetro y dio el salto.

-¡AAAHH! (logro llegar y se sujeto de un pequeño hueco libre en la pared) –¡AAAAWWW!

Se aseguro de quedar en buena posición, ya bien sujeta al muro, giro la cabeza y miro en dirección a su cetro. Hiso brillar sus tatuajes y entonces el cetro fue rodeo de una magia azulada, se libero de la pared y se fue flotando directo a las manos de la princesa. Una vez con el cetro de regreso con ella, lo guardo en su espalda y comenzó a escalar por la muralla.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Strange miraba desde las alturas a la princesa y como esta subía por los muros del castillo, alzo la vista para mirar el castillo de frente y su expresión se perdió en el aire.

_**FLASHBACK. . . . . .**_

Una oscura neblina lo cubría todo, nada escapaba de ella, con excepción de una cosa, de entre el oscuro lugar una luz sobresalió de todo. Era pequeña en comparación con el resto de las tinieblas, pero su resplandor lograba deslumbrar una porción del lugar aun que fuera muy poco. Del resplandor se puede escuchar una voz, esta voz recitaba con fuerza palabras en un extraño lenguaje y no parecía tener intenciones de parar.

**¡BRRAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKAAAAAADDDO OOOOOM!**

El silencio fue opacado de manera inmediata, por un inmenso relámpago de color morado acompaño al pequeño resplandor, seguido por un fuerte estruendo. La voz que provenía del pequeño destello blanco paró de recitar sus palabras, pues el hombre que se resguardaba en la luz, alzo la mirada y vio con temor lo que se aproximaba.

Las tinieblas parecían cargarse con electricidad y la neblina comenzó a agitarse con fuerza. Un viento emergió de la nada y lo empezó arrastrar todo, incluyendo la pequeña luz.

_**FLASH. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

Desmallado en el suelo, el Doctor Strange apareció en el primer círculo de aquel terrible y maligno reino, pero su aspecto cambio, ahora era una esencia en el aire.

_**FLASHBACK FIN. . . . .**_

_-¡Hmm!. . . (_strange salió de sus recuerdos, al mirar de nuevo al castillo, diviso que la princesa ya no estaba por ninguna parte, por lo cual decidió que era momento para desvanecerse_) _

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En los muros del castillo, la princesa se adentraba a rastras por una grieta en la pared. La luz al final del túnel ya era visible, ella comenzó a deslizarse con mas rapidez y a los pocos minutos lego al otro lado.

-¡NNNMM. . . AAAH! (en el ultimo empujón casi pierde el equilibrio al salir) –UUUUFFF. . . cielos, menos mal que soy delgada

Se arreglo un poco el cabello y la armadura un poco, pero de repente en lo que se arreglaba, alzo la ceja y empezó a palpar de arriba a bajo partes de la armadura como de su piel.

-Pero. . . como. . . es. . . que. . . sane si (en eso, una idea le llego a la mente) –acaso. . . él (giro la cabeza para mirar atrás y la duda le invadió un poco) –hm. . . ¿gracias?

Suspiro un poco, miro en dirección al camino de nuevo y comenzó a marchar.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A pocos minutos de marchar por las murallas del castillo, Luna casi llegaba al final de la estructura, pero de repente se freno antes de llegar al borde de la estructura y permaneció así.

-hmmmm. . . . . (sintió la necesidad de sacar el medallón de su pecho y lo miro inexpresivamente) _"hermana"_

_**FLASHBACK. . . . . .**_

El recuerdo de su sueño continuo en donde ella se quedo, su hermana en los brazos de su madre y ella le depositaba en sus manos un medallón dorado

–¡GRACIAS MAMÁ!

-De nada hija, espero que te guste Celi

-¡Y POR QUE NO SI ES MUY LINDO! (la pequeña no aguardo mucho, tomo la cadena del objeto y se puso el medallón alrededor de su cuello) –ESTA PRECIOSO

-es mas que algo precioso hija

-¡¿en serio?! (pregunto ansiosa)

-te enseño (se aproximaron a la pequeña cuna de alado y con cuidado se asomaron al interior de esta) –Mira hija, mira a tu hermana

En el interior de la cama para bebes, había una pequeña bebita cubierta por sabanas azules, la pequeña al ver a las otras dos empezó a sonreír.

-hija (llamo a celestia) –recuerda que además de la armonía, la bondadosa luz de lo Puro y justo, siempre estará ahí para Alejar lo malo de lo que es bueno

-¿en verdad?

-si hija, siempre que tengas esto, recuerda que puedes hacerle frente a lo que sea

-wooooooou. . .

-y también quiero que recuerdes, que mientras tu hermana te tenga a ti, ella también estará sana y a salvo

Las dos volvieron a ver a la pequeña dentro de la cuna, para luego compartir una sonrisa entre las tres.

_**FLASHBACK FIN. . . . .**_

-hm. . . (la princesa sujeto con fuerza el medallón y lo volvió a guardar en su pecho) –¿hmmm?

A punto de avanzar ella noto que la presencia de Strange estaba cerca de ella y que la estaba mirando detenidamente, ella entonces le sonrió al mago y este desvió un poco la mirada, para después dar media vuelta en dirección al interior del castillo, ella solo dejo escapar una pequeña risa al ver al mago apenado. Ya en borde de la estructura, ambos miraron lo que era la frontera del cuarto circulo de ese mundo. Ante la mirada de los dos, se veían unas bastas y prolongadas hectáreas de lo que parecía ser, un jardín.

-así que. . . este es el cuarto circulo

_-Así es _

-no será tan fácil, ¿verdad?

_-no lo será_

-algo de lo que quiera advertirme ahora

_-aquí la magia es elemental, así que cuidado con las pequeñas, pueden ser en verdad un fastidio_

-¿pequeñas?

_-usa la magia chaman sino te mataran, no permanezcas tanto tiempo quieta o te mataran, no dejes que te rodeen en grupo o te mataran y por lo que mas quieras no las subestimes ni por un solo minuto o te mataran _

-¿y podría saber exactamente que intentara matarme esta vez?

_-simple (_giro la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos de la princesa) –_me estoy refiriendo a las "Hadas"_

_(fin del capitulo)_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo diecisiete: Twisted-Fairies

* * *

Al pie de los muros que rodeaban al jardín, la princesa Luna aterrizo sobre algunas de los matorrales del lugar, rápidamente salió del plantío y se encamino por un sendero cubierto de sementó que era rodeado por la vegetación.

-No parece tan malo este lugar (contemplo el basto y hermoso lugar)

_-pero mucho peor (el mago apareció a su lado como de costumbre)_

-bueno, si eso dice usted, ¿Qué hay que saber de este lugar si quiero salir con mi vida de aquí?

_-solo que aquí la magia de los bosques fue atraída por voluntad propia_

_-¿_voluntad?

_-si, a cambio de protección, la magia de los bosques podrá resguardarse sana y salva de la humanidad que ataca a la naturaleza_

-eso suena un poco triste

_-tal vez, pero eso trajo consigo un precio_

-déjame adivinar. . . al igual que los calcinados, sonámbulos y les bestias

_-fueron adsorbidos por la oscuridad (_le indico entonces la dirección a seguir_) –tienes que seguir el camino que rodea a la vegetación_

-¿a donde me llevara?

_-bueno, el camino te podrá llevar a dos posibles oportunidades, pues este circulo se conecta con los dos siguientes círculos_

-¿dos? Eso quiere decir que el camino se acortara

_-lo seria si no fuera por que de todas formas están unidos entre si, para el séptimo_

-¿y eso quiere decir?

_-no hay manera de evitar los nueve círculos_

-¡Oh genial!

_-pero algo que puedes hacer es. . .(_dejo de hablar en seco, pues sintió una presencia, miro el jardín y luego a la princesa_) –ya despertaron_

-aaaaw. . . ¿Qué?

_-¡Las hadas!_

-Uh (tomo el cetro y tomo pose de ataque) –¿Dónde?

_-en. . . todas partes (_se desvaneció_)_

-¡Eh!

De repente, docenas de pequeñas chispas centellantes de colores empezaron a ascender de la vegetación y de mas naturaleza del jardín. La princesa miro maravillada las incandescentes luces por unos segundos, hasta que se dolió un poco de la cabeza.

"_Muévete o te mataran" _esa fue la voz de strange

-¡Hmmm! (el dolor se fue y entonces reacciono)

-¡_**JIIIIIIIIII! **_(_las pequeñas luces emitieron un profundo chillido_)

-¡JAAAAH!

Los destellos salieron disparados contra la princesa, pero ella las esquivo dando una maroma para adelante. Las chispas chocaron entre ellas y dado la oportunidad, Luna empezó a correr por el camino de cemento.

Las pequeñas lucecitas se reagruparon y rápidamente fueron tras la princesa.

-HMMMMFFFFF. . .HMMMFFF. . .HMMMFF. . . ¡Respira! (se dijo a ella misma mientras corría por el jardín) ¡Respira!

-_**¡KIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_ (_chillaron en grupo_)

-¡RESPIRA!. . . . INALA Y. . . (entonces se giro sin aviso y batió el cetro) –¡EXHALA!

Con el agitar el cetro un poco, la princesa Luna genero una fuerte corriente de viento, la cual logro frenar a todas las pequeñas chispas. En solo un segundo todos los puntos resplandecientes terminaron inmóviles, incapaces de volar, Luna entonces hiso un para de giros y vueltas con el cetro. El fuego azul emergió de un extremo del cetro dorado y cuando la princesa detuvo sus movimientos, el fuego salió disparado como chorro.

**¡BLAAAAAZZZZTT!**

-_**¡HIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHH HTT! **_ (_gritaron simultáneamente de dolor, al sentir el fuego alrededor_) -_**¡HAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡AAAAAAAHHH!. . . ¡AAAH!. . .!AH!. . . . ¡ah!. . . ah. . a. . . . .**_

No quedo nada más que pequeños cuerpecitos calcinados que cayeron al suelo. Una vez que todos los cuerpos terminaron el piso, Luna se giro y empezó a correr de nueva cuenta.

-horrible, estas no son las hadas con las que yo soñé de infante

En lo que Luna se alejaba de ahí, una de las pequeñas hadas había sobrevivido al fuego azul y la pequeña entonces se puso con mucha dificultad de pie. La pequeña se dolió de las horribles quemaduras en la piel, trato de caminar un poco, pero esta cayó de rodillas toda rendida. La hadita con un último esfuerzo, empezó a reunir un poco de lo que parecía polvo brillante, en sus pequeñas y quemadas manos. Con una cantidad ya reunida, la pequeña acerco el polvo destellante a su garganta y de inmediato el polvo fue adsorbido por su piel. Con esfuerzo se puso nuevamente de pie, tomo aire y entonces dejo escapar un fuerte y súper agudo, chillido.

-_**¡ ¡HYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ! **_(_y cayo rendida la pequeña_)

El grito empezó a resonar en eco por todo el jardín, y pronto llego a los oídos de la princesa.

_**¡ ¡HYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! !**_

-¡Eh! (luna se freno de inmediato y giro en dirección de donde vino el grito) –¿Pero. . . que?

_**¡ ¡HYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! !**_

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

-_**¡GYYYYAAAAH!**_

-_**GRYAAAAAAAAAH**_

-_**HIIIIIIIIIEEE**_

-_**YYYYYEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIII**_

-_**GIIIIEEEEE**_

-_**GYYYYYA**_

Por todo el lugar, pequeños pero potentes gritos resonaron por el jardín. Luna miro confusa por todas direcciones queriendo divisar su procedencia la cual no encontraba.

-esto no puede ser bueno

A lo lejos, cientos de los mismos pequeños destellos de luz se empezaron a elevar por encima de la vegetación en dirección al cielo. Sin que pasara mucho tiempo, los destellos se empezaron a unir en enjambres y estos se unían con otros enjambras alcanzando cada vez un numero mayor. Mientras que algunas docenas estaban cerca de Luna y estas rápidamente se le fueron encima a ella.

-¡HMMMM! (rápidamente volvió a correr)

En su corrida algunas de las hadas cercanas intentaron dañarle, pero ella batió con rapidez el cetro y. . .

**¡SLAAASHH, SLAASH, SLAAASHH, SLAASH, SLAAASHH!**

Las partió en pedacitos y continúo corriendo.

A la distancia el numero de hadas era tan grande, que el enjambre se convirtió pronto en una enorme acumulación de luz que volaba por el cielo. A lo lejos se podía notar como la luz de unas cuantas hadas se apagaba de inmediato. Al ver eso el gran enjambre se movilizo en aquella dirección.

Luna continuaba corriendo y quitándose a hadas del camino con su cetro.

**¡SLAAASHH, SLAASH, SLAAASHH!**

-Hmmmm. . . . ¿pero que es? (alcanzo a escuchar un enorme zumbido de insecto por todo el lugar, se detuvo un poco y cuando miro para atrás suyo) –cielos

Atrás de ella venia una enorme acumulación de hadas.

-yo. . . (giro y miro el largo camino que tenia por delante, lo cual le enojo un poco) –¡No!. . . debo avanzar, pues aun que me canse, mi hermana me necesita (volvió a correr y sin detenerse ni un poco ella hiso brillar sus tatuajes, y se transporto)

_**¡FLAAASSSHH!**_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**¡FLAAASSSHH!**_

Luna reapareció a una distancia lejana en el jardín.

-AAAAAAWWWW. . . (se poso sobre sus rodillas y espero el pequeño dolor de cansancio que traía consigo la tele transportación, pero, nada paso) –¿eh?. . . yo. . . JAJA. . . cierto, Strange

Se toco la frente y su expresión denoto un poco de vergüenza. Movió lentamente la cabeza en negatoria y ahora sus labios sonrieron un poco.

-que olvidadisa

Estaba apunto de retomar su camino cuando de repente un ligero zumbido se alcanzo a oír.

_¡FLYYYGGGSSSSSHH!_

-¡AAGTH! (luna se sujeto de la mejilla rápidamente) –¡¿PERO QUE?!

_¡FLYYYGGGSSSSSHH!_

-AH, OYE (se dolió ahora de la espalda)

_¡FLYYYGGGSSSSSHH!_

-¡MMGG!

_¡FLYYYGGGSSSSSHH!_

-¡AAY!

_¡FLYYYGGGSSSSSHH!_

-¡AAAOOOUUUUUWW!

_¡FLYYYGGGSSSSSHH!_

-YA. . .

_¡FLYYYGGGSSSSSHH!_

-¡BASTA!

La princesa puso en alto el cetro y de inmediato lo incrusto en el suelo, liberando una honda expansiva.

**¡CLAAAAAAAAAASSSSHHH!**

El impacto logro frenar el avance de unas cuantas hadas que estaban rodeando a la princesa. Unas vez que luna tenia quietos y aturdidos a los pequeños seres resplandecientes, dio un giro sobre su eje y extendió su cetro para golpearlas.

**¡SLAAASHH, SLAASH, SLAAASHH, SLAASH, SLAAASHH!**

-dios que molestos seres (se empezó a alejar de ahí)

-_**ih, ya. . .**_

-¿eh? (miro para abajo y diviso a una de los pequeños seres) –tu que intentas. . .

-**¡**_**YYYYYEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIII!**_ (_chillo tan fuerte como le fue posible_)

-¡AAAGGGHHTT! ¡¿Qué haces?! (se cubrió el oído por el fuerte quejido) –¡Ah!

A los oídos de la princesa Luna le llegó el fuerte revoloteo de alas de insecto. Se giro en dirección al sonido y ahí vio como el gran enjambre se aproximaba a toda velocidad. Inmediatamente Luna salió corriendo de ese lugar lo más rápido posible.

El enjambre bajo a tierra por unos instantes, revisaron a las hadas caídas y después volvieron a alzar vuelo dejando a sus caídos donde estaban.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Luna había atravesado el jardín por la zona verde del lugar. Un poco después al cruzar por un área floreada, la princesa se rencontró con el camino.

-UUUUUUUHHHFFFF. . . (suspiro aliviada) –el camino. . . el camino. . . que bueno que. . . . .

Su cara se lleno de sorpresa al ver que no muy lejos de su posición, el camino se dividía en dos direcciones tal y como le dijo Strange.

-¡Eso!

La princesa salió corriendo en aquella dirección. Mientras que atrás suyo, dándole alcance apareció el enorme enjambre volador de hadas.

-_**¡HYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGG GGGTTTHH! **_(_emitieron un fuerte y agudo chillido al mismo tiempo, logrando atraer la atención de la princesa_)

-¡AAH! (al ver al inmenso grupo de destellos, hiso brillar sus tatuajes y desapareció)

_**¡FLAAASSSHH!**_

Había acortado la distancia que le faltaba para llegar a la desviación, pero al llegar ahí, ella miro indecisa los caminos.

Uno, se podía ver a la distancia parte del castillo, la cual parecía ser una clase de iglesia o catedral de aspecto gótico. Y el segundo camino, a la distancia parecía conducir a un área de aspecto de circense.

-yo. . . pero. . . cual. . . aaaaaw. . . ¿strange? ¡Doctor!(replico tratando de conseguir un poco de ayuda, la cual no atendió al llamado)

-**¡**_**YYYYYEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIII!**_

-¡AH! (se giro y ahí vio al gran enjambre)

El inmenso grupo de hadas, en conjunto formo una figura de Gusano la cual alzo la cabeza y parte del torso de manera amenazante. Luna retrocedió un poco al mirar a la enorme figura frente a ella, se miro las partes heridas que le hicieron otras hadas unos momentos atrás y después miro al enjambre con un poco de pavor.

-son demasiadas

"_y acaso eso te detendrá" _

-¡¿Strange?!

"_no tengas miedo_ _Luna, no lo tengas_"

-yo. . . no

_**FLASHBACK. . . . . .**_

El recuerdo de la pequeña Luna siendo regañada por su padre, volvió a su conciencia.

-la noche no debe de odiarse, se respeta y quiere. . . pero hay que entender que como tu, estas criaturas tienen necesidades hija, ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho hasta el cansancio?

Ella no dijo nada, solo bajo la mirada apenada. Por su parte, el señor se le acerco a su hija la tomo de la barbilla.

-hija, no tengas miedo de esas sensaciones negativas

-yo. . .

-este mundo es capas de amarte y quererte, pero de ti depende como es que trates a la vida y de cómo tomes el trato que se teda, solo no tengas miedo

A la pequeña se le llenaron un poco los ojos con lágrimas y sin aviso abrazo a su padre. El hombre solo correspondió el abrazo con cariño y le dio unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda a su hija para que esta se tranquilizara. Después de unos minutos, él rompió el abrazo y miro nuevamente con seriedad a su hija.

-ahora. . . que tal si te ayudo a reglar este desorden que hiciste hija y después a la cama

-HMMM HMMMM (ella asintió aun un poco apenada por sus acciones)

-bien, ahora vamos, hay mucho que hacer para que este jardín brille otra vez

_**FLASHBACK FIN. . . . .**_

-AAAHHFF. . .(se dolió de la cabeza nuevamente al revivir sus recuerdos pasados) –yo. . .yo. . . yo no, tengo miedo

"_¡Entonces, alerta!" _

Luna puso nuevamente su atención en el inmenso enjambre frente a ella. Sujeto con fuerza su cetro y tomo pose de ataque (sin miedo, dudas o viejas heridas).

_(continuara) _

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **


	19. Chapter 19

Hola, aquí un nuevo capítulo, donde volvemos con batallas y confrontaciones (pues ya se extrañaban) su opinión fue escuchada ya atendida, así que ¡No habrá piedad!. Por tanto disfruten.

Capitulo dieciocho: TWISTED-FAIRIES Segunda parte

* * *

El inmenso enjambre de hadas se alzó por encima de la princesa, ella se coloco en pose de ataque y en poco, todo el enjambre se fue sobre ella.

_**. . .Princesa Luna vs. Twisted-Fairies. . . **_

-JAAAH! (luna hiso girar su cetro, para provocar una corriente de viento con la magia chaman) –¡TOMEN!

-¡_**IIIIHAAAAAAA!**_

La ráfaga de viento de la princesa provoco que el enjambre se dispersara y se alejara de ella. Una vez con el espacio suficiente, Luna les apunto con cetro, este se prendió con fuego verde en la punta y entonces ella comenzó a dispararle a los puntos resplandecientes que estaban más dispersos y solitarios.

**¡BLAAAAAZZZZTT!, ¡BLAAAAAZZZZTT!, ¡BLAAAAAZZZZTT!, ¡BLAAAAAZZZZTT! **

-¡_**YYYYYEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIII!**_

-_**¡GIIIIEEEEE!**_

-_**¡GYYYYYA!**_

Varias hadas cayeron envueltas en llamas, pero la mayoría del grupo ya se estaba reagrupando no muy lejos de ahí y en poco tiempo el enorme enjambre se elevo nuevamente en el aire.

-¡MHH! (noto al enorme grupo de hadas ya se estaba reagrupando y les apunto con el cetro)

**¡BLAAAAAZZZZTT!, ¡BLAAAAAZZZZTT!, ¡BLAAAAAZZZZTT!**

Los últimos disparos fueron directo a la enorme formación de hadas, pero este lo evito con tan solo abrir unos huecos en su formación.

-**¡**_**YYYYYEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIII! **_(_la formación pronto fue al ataque)_

-¡HMMMJAAAAAAAH! (dejo de disparar y se preparo para generar otra potente corriente de viento)

La princesa batió con fuerza el cetro dorado e inmediatamente el viento respondió a su orden. Pero cuando la corriente de viento impacto a las hadas, la formación astutamente cambio de curso junto con el viento. La princesa batió nuevamente el cetro en otra dirección, pero el enjambre volvió a dejarse llevar y la formación no se perdió. Para cuando la corriente de aire se tranquilizo, el enjambre rápidamente se fue en contra de la princesa Luna.

-**¡**_**YYYYYEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIII!**_

-¡VAMOS LAS ESTOY ESPERANDO Y. . . . pero que (les grito ella, pero pronto el enjambre llamo su atención)

-**¡**_**MMRRRRAAAAAAAAATT! **_(_detuvieron su avance y entonces el brillo dorado en sus cuerpos se fue acumulando_)

El brillo dorado del enjambre cambio un poco a uno color rojizo, pronto la acumulación de aquel resplandor rojizo se volvió mas intensa y entonces del enjambra salió disparada una enorme llamarada.

-¡¿EH?!. . . ¡JAAAAH! (noto la llamarada, así que en reacción dio un buen salto para esquivar el fuego)

El fuego solo incinero parte de los bellos arreglos florares y arbustos de hojas, pero paso de largo a la princesa. El enjambre rápidamente se alejo para recuperar altura, en lo que luna se ponía de pie. Ella miro al desprevenido enjambre de hadas darle la espalda, así que corrió de tras de ellas y nuevamente batió su cetro.

-_**¡¿IIIIHAAAAAAA?! **_(_la corriente de viento las tomo desprevenidas_) –_**AH. . . ¡AH! ¡HYYYYYAAAAAGGHTTT!**_

L a fuerza del viento logro separar a varias de la hadas de la enorme formación. El resto del grupo que logro soportar la corriente se alejo rápidamente de ahí. Luna apunto con el cetro a los blancos disponibles y rápidamente les disparo bolas de fuego con el cetro.

-_**¡HYYYYYAAAAAGGHTTT! **_(_gritaron de dolor al sentir el fuego en sus cuerpos_)

-_**¡GIIIIEEEEE!**_

-_**¡GYYYYYA!**_

-¡_**YYYYYEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIII!**_

El resto del enjambre escucho los gritos de dolor de las hadas que la princesa estaba incinerando, entonces empezaron a dar media vuelta.

**¡BLAAAAAZZZZTT!, ¡BLAAAAAZZZZTT!, ¡BLAAAAAZZZZTT!**

-_**¡AAGGHT. . .! **_(_las ultimas hadas cayeron al suelo completamente echas cenizas_)

-¡¿Eh?! (luna entonces pudo escuchar el zumbar del enjambre aproximándose, se giro y ahí las vio venir) -¡MMGGT!

-**¡**_**YYYYYEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIII! **_

-¡¿Así? Ya veremos! (les apunto con el cetro y la punta se cargo con flamas azules) -¡Aquí las espero!

-_**¡IIIIHAAAAAAA! **_(_al ver a la princesa con el cetro en llamas, decidieron preparar otra cosa_) –**¡**_**YYYYYEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIII!**_

En sus pequeños cuerpos, las hadas empezaron a cargar nuevamente su resplandor dorado el cual lentamente se fue tornando de color azul. Cuando el enjambre estaba cerca de ella, Luna disparo varias bolas de fuego y las hadas soltaron una ráfaga azul.

_**¡BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!**_

-¡AAAAAAAHH!

-_**¡KYYYYAAAAAAGGHTTTT!**_

Hubo una explosión por el choque de poderes, hielo y fuego se esparció en el campo separando a la enorme horda de hadas y a la princesa por varios metros de distancia.

-Ah. . . ¿también. . . ¡AAY!. . . sacan. . . hielo? (se puso de pie con un poco de esfuerzo) -¿eh?

Pronto la princesa pudo darse cuenta del zumbido del enjambre, trato de localizarlas con los ojos, pero no pudo. Por fin logro captar la ubicación de las abejas y miro con sorpresa como el enjambre volaba a ras del suelo, en circulo y alrededor de ella.

-_**¡GYYYYYAAAAAAAJJJS! **_(_gritaron a coro todo el enjambre_)

Pronto y nuevamente el resplandor dorado que emanaba del cuerpo de las hadas fue cambiando de color, esta vez paso de dorado a color vino, y además la velocidad con la que volaba el enjambre iba en aumento. Luna trato de apuntarles con el cetro y disparar, pero en pocos segundos el enjambre levanto una sorprendente corriente de viento que le estorbaba.

-¡PERO, QUE! (grito muy sorprendida al ver que alrededor suyo se estaba formando un tornado) –NNNNNNNNN. . . .AAAHHH

No pudo evitar ser alzada por la potente corriente de aire alrededor suyo. Luna fue alzada varios metros en espiral en lo que el tornado alcanzaba todo su tamaño.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHTTT!

El enjambre ser alejo del remolino y vieron como este se llevaba a la princesa consigo. La espera no duro mucho y pronto el enjambre fue en persecución del estrepitoso viento como de la princesa.

-¡AAAAAAAGGHHTT!

Pronto el remolino continuaba jalando consigo a la princesa, quien ya empezaba a poner una cara verde.

-¡AAAAGGGTTTTHHH!

"_SAL DE AHÍ" _resonó la voz del doctor en la mente de luna

-¡¿EH?!. . . ¿STRANGE?

"_Te vas a morir, ¡ASÍ QUE SAL!_"

Las palabras del mago la hicieron abrir los ojos a lo grande en ese momento. Sin perder mucho tiempo, Luna sujeto con firmeza el cetro y con dificultad lo atrajo a ella. Con esfuerzo ella logro extender sus brazos y el cetro sin que el viento los jalara o desviara de su posición. Espero unos segundos, después con fuerza jalo el cetro en dirección a su pecho y nuevamente lo alejo para enfrente suyo.

_**¡FIIIIIUUUUMMMMMHHHHH!**_

Una segunda corriente de viento se genero con el braseo de Luna. Las dos corrientes de aires chocaron entre si y con eso el tornado perdió total control. Cuando el viento perdió toda su fuerza la princesa salió del tornado.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

Cayo a unos varios metros de altura y en inclinación. Se cubrió con los brazos el rostro y entonces choco por fin contra el suelo del jardín.

_**¡CRAAAAPPP!**_

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

"_Despierta"_

-eeeh. . . .

"_Reacciona"_

-yo. . . yo. . .no. . . yo no. .

"_¡AHORA LUNA, AHORA!"_

-¡AAAAGGHHT! (la princesa despertó inmediatamente de golpe) –que. . .que. . . ¿pero que? . . . ¡AAGHTT! (no tardo mucho en notar un punzante dolor en su espalda y en varias otras partes de su cuerpo)

Al levantarse un poco, Luna pudo ver que había caído en un campo de espinas negras. Sus ojos se abrieron por completo al notar que estaba sangrando de varias partes y pronto se sujeto la cabeza para cubrirse un moretón que se le había echo.

-ah. . . ¡Ah!. . . ¡AAAAAAHHHGGT! (dejo escapar un potente grito de dolor) –¡AAAAAAHH!

-_**¡GYYYYYAAAAAAAJJJS! **_

-¡¿AAAH?! (pudo ver que el enjambre se acercaba) –¡DIABLOS, DIABOS, DIABLOS!

-_**¡GRAAAAAAAAACCCCKK!**_

-TE. . . TENGO. . . ¡TENGO QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ!

Luna intento ponerse de pie pero cuando lo intento, su cuerpo fue jalado para las espinas. Intento otra vez pero no pudo. Levanto un poco la vista y noto que estaba enredada con algunos de los espinos en el suelo. Miro con un poco de miedo en dirección a las hadas.

-no, no ¡No!

Decidió tomar su cetro pero no lo tenia a la mano, miro por todas partes pero no encontró su cetro. Rápidamente se llevó las manos al pecho y hurgo un poco dentro de la armadura.

-pe. . .per. . . pero. . . ¡¿Dónde?! (desvió la mirada para izquierda y entonces diviso el medallón fuera del campo espinoso) –¡NO! (volvió a mirar a las hadas y su mente se lleno de temor

-_**¡GYYYYYAAAAAAAJJJS! **_(_el enjambre le grito mientras ya le daba alcance_)

Luna forcejo un poco contra las lianas llenas de picos, pero simplemente no podía salir de ahí. El enjambre se detuvo por un momento al ver a la princesa atrapada en el campo espinoso. Pasaron unos segundos en el que el enjambre permaneció inactivo mirando a la princesa, pero al pasar otro poco, el enjambre de hadas se separo en dos grupos. Los dos grupos empezaron a rodear el campo de espinas, sus brillos dorados cambiaron al tono rojizo y entonces ambos enjambre dispararon una ráfaga de fuego.

Luna vio atónita como el campo en el que estaba atrapada se empezaba a incendiar. Volvió a intentar liberarse de sus ataduras, pero solo se lastimaba más al oponer resistencia y fuerza contra los espinos.

-¡MMMGG! ¡AAGHT! ¡VAMOS! ¡AAAAHH! (la desesperación se empezaba a apoderar de ella) –¡NO, NO, AAAAAHH!

Las flamas se empezaron a hacer cada vez más grandes y a extender por los espinos. Luna seguía jalando y la presión se acumulaba dentro de ella.

-!MMMMMMMGGGGTHHHHHHHHHH, NO, NO, NOOOO!

-_**¡GRAAAAAAAAACCCCKK!**_

-¡Eh! (miro a las hadas)

-**¡**_**YYYYYEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIII!**_

El grupo de hadas se había agrupado nuevamente en uno solo y empezaron a cargar su resplandor rojizo lentamente.

(cámara lenta)

El enjambre estaba cargando su destello rojo y estaban apunto de lanzar fuego. Luna se protegió con los brazos y bajo la cabeza.

"_Relájate, piensa" _esa fue la voz del doctor

-¿doctor? (alzo la mirada) -¡STRANGE DONDE. . .!

"_no te alteres" la interrumpió_

-¿pero?

"_no, solo piensa, recuerda no te han despojado de toda tu magia. . . ¿recuerdas?" _

-¡MFFFH!

"_si, ahora, date prisa"_

-es. . .es cierto (recordó que aun poseía su magia propia, giro la cabeza y miro las espinas que la aprisionaban, luego miro al enjambre que sobrevolaba las alturas y entonces un plan se ideo en su mente) –MMMMMMFFFFFFSS (suspiro un poco y entonces la calma regreso a ella)

(a velocidad normal)

El enjambre disparo una potente llamarada de fuego que cubrió varios metros del jardín espinoso.

**¡BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZT!**

-_**¡GYYYYAAAAH! **_(_gritaron de manera victoriosa_)

_**¡ ¡ ¡FLAAAAAAAAASSSHH! ! !**_

-_**¡¿GYEEEEEE?! **_(_sus expresión se lleno de confusión al escuchar aquel extraño flash_)

_**¡ ¡ ¡FLAAAAAAAAASSSHH! ! !**_

-_**¡¿EEEEGGTT?!. . . ¡HYYAAAAAAAGGT! **_(_al escuchar el segundo flash, todas miraron en la dirección en la que provino_)

Al ver para arriba el enjambre se lleno se sorpresa al ver que de la nada, las enredaderas espinosas se habían transportado por encima de todas ellas. Luna también estaba ahí suspendida en el aire momentáneamente hasta que empezaron a descender ella y los espinos. Pronto los tatuajes en el rostro de la princesa brillaron y ella desapareció en otro Flash azulado.

-_**¡ ¡HYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! !**_ (_intentaron escapar pero fue muy tarde_)

_**¡TRAAAAAPEEEEED! **_

Todas las espinas cayeron sobre las hadas y cada una de ellas fue atrapada como en una enorme red de pesca.

-_**¡ ¡HYYYYYYYYYYY-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! !**_

**¡PAAAASSS!**

La red cayo al piso, donde las flamas del fuego que habían echado unos momentos atrás se empezó a extender por todas las enredaderas junto con todas las hadas atrapadas en ellas. Los chillidos del enjambre resonaron por todo el lugar. A la distancia la princesa Luna veía la escena, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Entonces al mirar a la derecha logro ver su cetro no muy lejos de ella. Con su magia hiso brillar su rostro, entonces estiro su mano en dirección al bastón y este llego a la mano de la princesa.

-¡MGGG! (les apunto con el instrumento y cargo las llamas verdes) –¡JAAAAAAAH!

**¡BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZTT! **

Del cetro salió un enorme chorro llameante. El fuego se agrando más de lo que ya estaba y el enjambre de hadas dejo de gritar casi al instante. No paro de lanzar llamaradas por al menos unos minutos mas hasta que por fin paro.

-¡AAAWW! (por fin, sana y segura de que ya no estaba en peligro, se dejo caer de rodillas) -¿hm? (vio el medallón a solo unos metros de ella y con uso de la magia también lo atrajo a ella)

Miro en dirección al fuego y se echo rendida al suelo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Unos pocos minutos después, Luna estaba apunto de ponerse de pie cuando de repente, de las cenizas del campo espinado comenzó a emanar un tipo de aura. Luna miro sorprendida aquella fuerza que en poco se le estaba acercando. El aura se empezó a unir con el cetro y al entrar en contacto el cetro lentamente fue adquiriendo nueva forma.

Después de que el aura fuera totalmente adsorbida por el cetro, el objeto destello un poco. Al apagarse la luz, ante los ojos de la princesa, el cetro se había convertido en una nueva clase de se bastón. El cetro ahora era de color grisáceo, la contextura ara un poco mas delgada, los símbolos chamanes prevalecían pero ya no eran de tono dorado si no que se hicieron de color completamente negro, las castañas en la punta fueron remplazadas con una punta de picos que rodaban a un punzante diamante de color verde, por ultimo en el extremo opuesto se había formado un enorme garfio afilado. La princesa solo miro con asombro lo sucedido con su instrumento y el nuevo aspecto que tenia.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tiempo después Luna se encaminaba por el camino de concreto del jardín. Se sujetaba las heridas y no parecía prestar mucha atención por donde caminaba. Pero no paso mucho para que de ella pudiera divisar algo que le llamara la atención.

-¿eh? (aceleró un poco el paso y al pasar algunos arboles de roble, pudo ver sin problema)

En frente de ella, la enorme catedral del castillo se alzaba por encima de todas la cosas del cuarto circulo. Luna miro con los ojos bien abiertos la siguiente área a la que había dado a parar. Alzo la mirada muy alto que casi retrocedía un paso para atrás, pero entonces, la presencia del Doctor Strange la tomo sorpresivamente del hombro. Ella lo miro un poco nerviosa, pero al ver de quien se trataba, a la expresión de la princesa volvió la calma. El le asintió con la cabeza y nuevamente los dos posaron la mirada en la enorme catedral.

_(Fin del capitulo)_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **


	20. Chapter 20

El destino fue elegido, y debo decir que eligieron la catedral, en cuanto a la otra área, tenia en mente capítulos dedicados a revelaciones del doctor y problemas que se le cargarían a él por culpa de Luna. Ahora solo les digo que eligieron un destino para celestia con apariciones del chico malo en este capitulo. Espero que disfruten

Capitulo diecinueve: ¡SE DEBE CASTIGAR EL ÍMPETU!

* * *

La luz blanca de la luna llenaba el cielo nocturno, la luz avanzaba hasta cruzar todo el jardín del inmenso castillo y detuvo su avance hasta llegar a la frontera con la catedral. Desde lo alto de la catedral, se podía ver a todas las criaturas sombrías gritar desesperadas y ver que huían de la luz. . . . todas, con excepción de una.

A lo alto de una de las torres del castillo, la figura sombría de Disney miraba intrigado el astro del cielo. A su lado la figura de la hermana de la princesa Luna yacía en el suelo abrazada de sus rodillas. Muy lentamente ella empezó a voltear en la misma dirección en la que la siniestra sombra (Disney) veía.

-_por que. . . hermana. . . por que sigues tratando de salvarme _(murmuro para si misma)

**-¡PERSISTENTE, ¿NO LO CREES?! (**el se reclino rápidamente para verle el rostro a celestia**) –ESA PRINCESA A CRUZADO POR CINCO DE MIS CIRCULOS EN MENOS DE UNA NOCHE, PERO ESO NO IMPORTA AHORA QUE SE DIRIGE A MI CATEDRAL, POR VEINTE AÑOS NINGUNO DE MIS ENEMIGOS HA LOGRADO LLEGAR MAS LEJOS DE ESTE PUNTO, ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ESTE CIRULO HA SIDO UNA DE MIS MAS GRANDES OBRAS MAESTRAS (**giro nuevamente la cabeza para ver la frontera del cirulo**) –NO TENDRA OPORTUNIDAD PARA LO QUE HAY AQUÍ, ¡¿O NO?! (**asomo la cabeza por el borde de la orilla para avisarle a alguien**)**

Por debajo de la torre una figura oculta en sombras miraba el horizonte desde un balcón, hasta que su atención fue llamada por el siniestro ser de Disney.

**-¡ACABALA! (**le ordeno**)**

La figura le asintió a Disney, para después girarse a la baranda, tomo impulsó y después saltarla sin problemas. Estaba cayendo al vacio, cuando rápidamente se sujeto de un ladrillo salido evitando así caer hasta el fondo. Se balanceó y de un salto llego hasta las tejas de una torre por las cuales se empezó a deslizar hasta llegar al borde, donde salió disparado hasta caer en el balcón abierto de otra torre por la cual se adentro a la catedral.

**-SI, ACABA CON ESA PRINCESA, TU PUDES, ¡MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! ¡AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Celestia empezó a sollozar un poco en lo que veía a Disney reír como un loco.

-_hermana, no (_se llevo la palma de la mano para acallar su llanto_) "fue mi error, no tuyo luna, yo fui quien le dio la mano a este monstruo, intentaron salvarme, pero yo, yo, yo. . . _

_**FLASHBACK. . . . . . . .**_

_Todo se ilumina de blanco y se escucha un fuerte disparo de energía mágica._

_**¡BAAAANGGG!**_

_La princesa Celestia les había disparado a dos personas con un potente rayo mágico. Uno era una mujer de tez clara y cabello castaño, el otro era un hombre completamente vestido de negro y enmascarado. Ambos terminaron inconscientes y mal heridos al recibir el ataque de la princesa. Celestia recupero la calma y tranquilizo su respiración. Los tatuajes en forma de sol se desvanecieron de su rostro._

_-bien, bien, bien (se escucho el aplauso de una cuarta persona en el lugar)_

_-Hm (ella se giro y vio al entonces Yensid detrás de ella)_

_-bien princesa celestia, lo hiso muy bien _

_**FLASHBACK FIN. . . . . .**_

"¡_por dios, que fue lo que hice!" _ oculto su cara, de nuevo en sus rodillas

_**FLASHBACK. . . . . .**_

_Por unos instantes la princesa se había distraído y posado toda su atención en otra parte. Pero, al darse vuelta, sus ojos se abren por completo y su iris se encogió al ver lo que acontecía. Frente a ella, el tal Yensid había ahorcado al sujeto de la mascara y traje de negro con sus propias manos._

_**FLASHBACK FIN. . . .**_

Pronto el tocar de unas campanas empezó a resonar desde el interior de la catedral y su retumbar se pudo escuchar por todo el lugar. Celestia abrió los ojos asustada y miro en la dirección de las torres de la catedral. El golpe y tumbar de las torres era bastante tétrico.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-¡¿eh?! (a luna le asusto un poco por el repentino sonar de las campanas) –doctor, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

_-son campanadas princesa_

-se lo que son, pero, ¿Por qué ahora?

_-pues ya saben que estas aquí, así que mejor no perdamos tiempo (_floto frente a ella y extendió su brazo_) –debes estar bien para lo que viene_

Rápidamente un brillo se apodero del brazo y de la mano del Doctor Strange. Ese mismo brillo se paso de la extremidad del doctor al cuerpo de la princesa. Ella mostro un poco de miedo ante la acción del Doctor, pero pronto la princesa mostro calma y tranquilidad ante lo que pasaba. Las cortadas, los moretones, la sangre y de mas rasguños de su cuerpo como daños a su armadura simplemente desaparecieron. Cuando termino ella se miro de reojo y mostrando mucho asombro.

-¡Cielos! esto es muy. . . (estaba apunto de agradecerle, pero él la detuvo de inmediato)

_-¡Ahora, debemos actuar cuanto antes, pronto activaran las primeras defensas del castillo! _

-espere, ¿Qué?

_-¡Solo corre!_

Antes de que ella hiciera algo, se escucho un fuerte movimiento de cadenas y demás objetos de metal en la cima de las torres de la catedral.

**¡CLAA-KYYGN!**

-¿Qué fue eso? (ella miro extrañada la torre)

_-oh no_

-¡¿Qué pasa?!

**¡CLAA-KYYGN!**

_-¡Corre, yo te diré que hacer! (_se desvaneció_)_

-¡Ah, bien!

La princesa salió corriendo en dirección a las enormes puertas de la catedral sin saber bien que esperar, hasta que de la cima de las torres se empezaron a asomar varios contenedores de acero acomodados en fila horizontal. Ella miro extrañada los contenedores en lo que se acercaba a la catedral, pero continúo corriendo.

En la cima de la catedral la misteriosa figura saltarina se asomo desde la cima de la estructura y logro divisar a la princesa Luna a los pies de la catedral. Se volteo para atrás y del suelo recogió una enorme cadena a la cual le dio un fuerte tirón. Un mecanismo de engranes fue activado en ese momento, esos discos dieron un giro de 360, provocando el movimiento de otro grupo de engranajes lo que hiso que los contenedores de acero vaciaran todo su contenido al vacio.

Luna estaba apunto de llegar a las puertas de la catedral cuando de repente un extraño brillo naranja atrajo su atención. Ella miro para arriba y su rostro reflejo sorpresa. Del cielo estaba cayendo un rio de fuego.

-¡AH! (de la impresión ella se freno en seco)

"_¡Salta!"_

-¡¿Strange?!

"Salta _para atrás varias veces, ¡ahora!"_

-¡Ah! (luna alejo el miedo de su cabeza y obedeció al mago. Rápidamente dio un par de saltos invertidos para atrás)

Antes de que el rio de fuego tocara el piso, una docena de picos afilados salió del suelo, justo por donde luna estaba parada unos segundos atrás. La princesa miro estupefacta la trampa secreta en la que estaba parada, pero pronto el fuego que caía de las alturas volvió a captar toda su atención.

"_¡Luna, el fuego, tienes que cubrirte y has lo que te diga!"_

-¡Pero, pero. . .yo! (no pudo actuar, solo se quedo ahí inmóvil)

El fuego por fin toco el suelo y en segundos se disperso por todos los alrededores de la catedral. Luna grito agudamente antes de que el rio de fuego la cubriera por completo.

-¡hmmm!. . . (el misterioso sujeto en la cima de la catedral no despego los ojos del suelo hasta confirmar la muerte de la princesa. Permaneció mirado el rio de fuego por algunos minutos y aun no había rastros de la princesa luna) –je, jeje. . . jejejejeje. . . Jejejejeje, ¡JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE!

Las campanas al fin dejaron de tocar, el rio de fuego ya se estaba extinguiendo y ni rastro de la princesa. Todo permaneció tranquilo por otros minutos en los que el extraño vigía de la catedral solo reía y daba de saltos. Solo se podía escuchar el flujo de las flamas por todo el suelo y los gritos de alegría del extraño hombre en la cima de la catedral.

-¡JEJEJEJEJEJEJEEEEE! (empezó a descender un poco por las irregularidades de la estructura hasta llegar a un desemboca miento de una coladera. Miro de reojo y al no ver nada de la princesa, su risa se hiso mas grande aun) –JIJIJIJIJIJIJI. . . ¡AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

En lo que el extraño sujeto reía a mil, se volteo para atrás y empezó a dar giros por todo el techo.

-¡SEÑOR!. . .¡LO HICE!. . . . ¡LO HCIE! ¡LO LOGRE! ¡YO. . . .LO. . . LOGREEEEEEE! (empezó a gritar a los cuatro vientos)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En las torres de castillo, a Disney se le veía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro mientras que Celestia miraba temblorosa en dirección a la catedral. Disney se dio media vuelta y miro a Celestia directo al rostro.

**-ESO FUE SENCILLO, CREO QUE NO ERA TAN DURA COMO NOS LO HACIA CREER ¿NO? **

Celestia no respondió.

**-OH, VAMOS, NO ESTES TRISTE, SI VARIOS NO LOGRARON PASAR DE AHÍ, ¿POR QUÉ ELLA SI?**

-_no. . . ella no. . . .no puede. . . . no pudo pasar_

**-OH, PERO QUE TIERNA**

Dieney paso de largo a Celestia y se dirigió al interior de la torre, mientras tanto la princesa Celestia alzo la mirada para ver el astro lunar en el cielo. Por alguna razón al ver el satélite en el cielo, a la princesa hiso una mueca en el rostro. Dirigió la vista a la catedral y dejo escapar un profundo suspiro lleno de alivio.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En la cima de la catedral el extraño hombre ya estaba parando de reír y de festejar. Cuando por fin se quedo quieto, se llevo un dedo al ojo izquierdo y se seco una pequeña lágrima. Pero, en lo que el se tranquilizaba, justo en la zona lateral izquierda de la catedral, la princesa Luna escalaba la estructura, estaba viva y sin daño alguno en su cuerpo.

_**FLASHBACK. . . . . .**_

-¡Pero, pero. . .yo!

"_¡TU CETRO!"_

-¡AAAAAAAH! (de pura reacción luna extendió sus manos para poner el cetro delante suyo)

El fuego por fin toco el suelo y el rio de flamas se extendió por todos los alrededores de la catedral. El fuego genero una mini oleada la cual se trago por completo a la princesa Luna.

-¡JAAAAAH! (grito la princesa) –¿eh?. . . yo. . .yo ¡EEEH!

Al percatarse de que estaba viva abrió lo ojos y miro a su alrededor, entonces ella noto que un muro de hielo cristalino la estaba rodeando y además la estaba protegiendo del fuego.

-¿p-pero. . . c-como es. . . q-que. . . esto? (ahí fue cuando noto su cetro, el cual estaba emitiendo un brillo azulado desde la punta) –mi. . . mi cetro. . . a. .

"_a tomado los poderes elementales de las hadas" _se escucho la voz de strange en la mente de luna _"lo hiciste"_

-Yo. . . ¿yo hice esto?

"_y puede que puedas hacer mas, pero ahora, prepárate para transportarte"_

-¿Eh?

"_concentra tu propia magia y transpórtate a los muros de la catedral"_

-yo. . . esta bien, creo que tal vez pueda concentrarme y, y, y. . .

"_Luna"_

-¡Si!

"_tranquila, ya paso" _

-cierto, cierto. . . debo. . .creo que. . . solo me. . .

"_luna, yo estoy contigo y te ayudare, respira"_

-mmfffffffffffffff. . . . . ffffffffffffffhhhhh (las palabras del doctor lograron su objetivo) –gracias

"_ahora, transpórtate"_

-¡A la orden!

La princesa activo los tatuajes de su rostro. El brillo se empezó a acumular en las marcas de la princesa y de un segundo a otro ella desapareció en un destello azulado. Al dejar el lugar su campo de hielo se derritió por completo y arrastrado por el rio de fuego.

_**¡FLAAASHH!**_

Luna reapareció en medio de lo aires, pero justo en el costado izquierdo de una de las torres de la catedral. Rápidamente ella extendió su brazo derecho para alcanzar un bloque salido de la estructura y se aferro con mucha fuerza para no caer.

-¡MMMHH!

"_Tranquila, permanece tranquila, tu estas bien, tranquila"_

-si, si, cierto, estoy bien (recupero la calma) –ahora, ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?

"_subir" _

-¿Qué?

"_escalar, tienes que escalar"_

-eso. . . puedo hacerlo (estaba apunto de usar su transportación pero strange la detuvo)

"_¡No uses magia!"_

-¿Qué? Pero si acabo de. . .

"_sentirán tu presencia en esta ocasión, créeme"_

-yo. . . esta bien, creo que será una larga subida, ¿algo mas?

"_solo evita entrar a la catedral"_

-¿Por qué?

"_es una trampa mortal todo el interior"_

-aaw, de acuerdo

"_otra cosa, evita las gárgolas en la parte alta"_

-¿Qué hay con ellas?

"_solo evítalas a como de lugar y evita ser vista, ahora sube"_

-bien, esto será cansado pero lo lograre (estaba apunto de guardar su cetro en su espalda cuando de improvisto el garfio del extremo opuesto del cetro salió disparado y se clavo el muro) –eh. . . eso. . . como fue que. . . (de improvisto otra vez el garfio se retrajo de regreso al cetro. Luna giro la cabeza lentamente para mirar la cima de la catedral y luego miro su cetro)

_**FLASHBACK FIN. . . .**_

En la cima de la catedral el extraño hombre ya estaba parando de reír y de festejar. Cuando por fin se quedo quieto, se llevo un dedo al ojo izquierdo y se seco una pequeña lágrima.

-lo hice amo (se dijo para si mismo el extraño sirviente de disney) –eh. . . (para cuando abrió los ojos notó que sus piernas se hicieron de una sombre, y que esta sombre de su cuerpo se empezaba a alargar)

Se dio media vuelta y alzo la mirada a los cielos. La luz blanca del astro lunar se abría paso por el techo de la catedral. El hombre quedo al descubierto por la luz y este resulto ser un hombre jorobado de enorme tamaño y cuerpo corpulento

-¡EEEEEH, ¿PERO QUÉ PASA?!

Entonces se escucho el agitar de unas cadenas de acero y después se escucho el aterrizar de unos pies. El jorobado se giro para el lado derecho y ahí vio a la princesa Luna completita.

-Así que, tu eres el guardián de este cirulo (le pregunto ella con completa confianza)

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO, NOOOOOOOOOOOO (dijo frenético) –TU NO PUEDES ESTAR AQUÍ!

-¡Pues lo estoy! (se puso en guardia) –¡Así que respóndeme, ¿debería tener piedad de ti o debo matarte como a todos los demás?!

Ella se puso en guardia, tentando así el entrar así en combate.

_(Continuara) _

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**aqui terminamos por hoy, Pero, debo decirles que se pongan atentos al próximo capitulo de. . . !Treailers! otro de mis fics, ****pues habrá un detrás del párrafo del inframundo de luna, con info y de mas datos de este fic solo por si les interesa.**

**por ahora, nos veremos luego.**


	21. Chapter 21

la historia avanza una vez mas, aqui el capitulo veinte. . . y su elección fue. . . . !SIN PIEDAD!. . . por mi propia eleccion JAJAJAJAJAJA. . . . pues nadie voto esta vez. Bueno, comencemos.

* * *

Capitulo veinte: ¿La casa de dios? ya no más

* * *

-Así que, tu eres el guardián de este circulo

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO, NOOOOOOOOOOOO (dijo frenético) –¡TU NO PUEDES ESTAR AQUÍ!

-¡Pues lo estoy! (se puso en guardia) –¡Así que respóndeme, ¿debería tener piedad de ti o debo matarte como a todos los demás?!

El jorobado miro confuso a todas partes, luego se llevo las manos a la cabeza y se jalo varios mechones del cabello. La princesa vio como el enorme sujeto empezaba a hacer un puchero.

-tal vez me equivoqué y este no sea el guardián de este nivel

-¡MMGGGGTTTHHHH! (el reacciono al escuchar las palabras de la princesa) -¡¿QUÉ?!. . . ¡¿QUÉ ACABAS DE DECIR?!

-¿Eh?

-¡QUE!. . . ¡¿QUÉ ACABAS DE DECIR?! (su tono se alzo mucho más)

-hm. . . (elle retrocedió un pasa atrás)

-¡QUE NO SOY EL GUARDIÁN!. . . ¡¿QUÉ NO SOY EL GUARDIÁN DE ESTE CIRCULO?!. . . ¡QUE YO NO SOY EL GUARDIÁN DE ESTA CATEDRAL! (se agarro el rostro y jalo la piel de su frente) –¡MMGGGGHHHTTT!. . . . ¡AAAAAAAH!. . . ¡ ¡TU. . ESTAS. . MUERTA! !

Sin mas, el corpulento jorobado se fue al ataque. Luna se puso firme en su lugar y aguardo para recibir al jorobado.

-vamos (murmuro ella)

-¡AAAAAAAAAAH!

-¡En guardia!

A punto de que el jorobado impactara con Luna, ella hiso algunos cuantos movimientos increíbles con el cetro y termino por darle un fuerte golpe en las costillas (¡POOW!). Ella permaneció inmóvil por algunos segundos, con los ojos cerrados y una mirada victoriosa.

-¡MMGGH!

-¿eh?

Al abrir los ojos Luna miro sorprendida como el jorobado tenia el cetro pegado en su costado y este apenas le había hecho una pequeña rasgadura en la ropa. El jorobado miro a la princesa con mucha furia y ella solo trago un poco de saliva.

-¡JAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Ella trato de jalar el arma, pero el jorobado sujeto el cetro antes de que ella lo retirara de su costado.

-¡VAS A VOLAR! (él le grito)

Él empezó a zangolotear a la princesa de un lado a otro y sin parar. Primero la jalo hasta una pequeña estatua de piedra y ahí la impacto (¡CRAACK!). Después, basto con un jalón el sacarla del escombro y luego estamparla en contra del suelo (¡PAASSTT!). La alzo por los aires y la agito por unos segundos y luego volver a estamparla en contra del suelo (¡CRAACK!) repetidas (¡CRAACK!) veces (¡CRAACK!).

-¡JAAAAAH, VETE! (grito para dar su siguiente golpe)

Él la estampo en contra del suelo por ultima vez, pero tan fuerte que luna dejo su marca en el suelo.

**¡CRAAAAACK!**

Del último impactó recibido, la princesa Luna soltó el cetro de sus manos y este se lo quedo el jorobado.

-¡DIJE QUE TE FUERAS!

Antes de que la princesa Luna pudiera recuperarse de los choques y jalones, el jorobado la agarro de la cabellera.

-¡MMGGGTHH! (la alzo al nivel de su rostro y le dijo en la cara) –¡A DIOS!

-ee. . . (ella alcanzó a reaccionar un poco)

-¡ADIOOOS!

-¡HM! (reacciono justamente ahí)

Sin soltarle la cabellera, la levanto por los aires y entonces la impacto tan fuerte contra los suelos, que la hiso atravesar el techo.

**¡CRAAAAAAAACK!**

Luna desapareció por el agujero junto con algunos bloques de piedra, perdiéndose así en el oscuro interior de la catedral.

-¡JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJ!. . . ¡MUERE! ¡JEJEJEEJEJEJEJEJEJE!

El jorobado celebro su acción, bailando y danzando al redor del oscuro hoyo en el que luna había sido arrojada. Se asomo por el agujero y trato de divisar algo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

_**FLASH. . . . . . .**_

_El lugar era completamente oscuro, hasta que unas inocentes risas de niñas, trajeron consigo la luz. _

_-¡A JUGAR!_

_-¡SI!_

_-¡VAMOS!_

_Era un bello jardín de la ciudad de Canterlot, donde todos los niños tenían una divertida tarde de jugos. Nadie estaba ausente de la diversión y del compañerismo en todo el lugar. Más extrañamente el lugar se silencio de momento, pues la multitud de niños en el parque de inmediato detuvo su alegre diversión. Todos miraron en una sola dirección, la cual fue, la entrada al parque. Todas las miradas estaban posadas en las dos niñas que recién habían llegado al lugar; La princesa Celestia y una más grande princesa Luna. Hubo algunos cuantos murmullos entre la multitud de jóvenes y miradas curiosas de algunos adultos que se encontraban en el lugar._

_-nos están mirando. . . ¿Por qué nos miran? (le pregunto la pequeña luna a su hermana mayor_)

_-solo quieren saludar hermanita, tranquila (le dijo con plena seguridad le joven celestia)_

_-estas segura. . ._

_-¡Claro que lo estoy hermana, ahora, ¿quieres jugar o no?! (inmediatamente celestia empezó a arrastrar a luna al interior del parque)_

_-yo. . .yo. . . si tu lo dices (la mirada de luna no expresaba mucha seguridad, menos al verles los ojos a todos) "pero, lo veo en sus ojos. . . tienen miedo de mi"_

_Celestia miraba con una sonrisa a todos y todos los demás les correspondían. Luna a diferencia de su hermana mayor, tenia cerrados los ojos y expresaba una mueca de fastidio la cual solo lograba miradas confusas._

_-¿luna? (le llamo celestia)_

_-hermana (abrió los ojos pero, de inmediato noto que su hermana no la estaba volteando a ver siquiera) –¿hermana?_

_-¡LUNA! (se escucho una voz diferente)_

_-¡EH!_

_**FLASH. . . . . . .**_

"_¡Luna!"_

-ah. . . (luna volvió a abrir lo ojos) –¿pero que?

Lo primero que ve es una enorme y escalofriante catedral. Era extremadamente oscuro, tanto de los techos y paredes, con figuras y símbolos siniestros adornando las paredes, retratos de seres malévolos colgaban de todas las paredes, el suelo emitía un resplandor natural de color amarillento, y de fondo solo se podía escuchar el chocar de cadenas y gritos de dolor. Al ponerse de pie, Luna se vio en la cima del enorme altar de oración, debajo se podía ver un trono oscuro que miraba de frente cientos de sillas comunales y ella estaba en medio de toda esa maldad.

-pero. . .

"_¡Luna!"_

-¡eh!. . . ¿doctor? (al reconocer la voz, ella se tranquilizo un poco)

"_soy yo, tranquila"_

-¿Qué pasa?

"_atravesaste el techo, y estas dentro de la catedral, eso pasa"_

-¡Oh, cielos, eso explica este horrible y espantoso lugar! P-Pero. . . (se reviso de pies a cabeza) -¿Cómo es que sigo con vida?

"_cuando entraste aquí, vi la oportunidad de protegerte de los daños" _

-me ayudaste. . . de nuevo, otra vez. . . yo. . . gracias

"_No me agradezcas, igual puede que mueras dentro de poco"_

-¿Qué dices?

"_Luna, escucha tienes que salir de aquí, inmediatamente"_

-este . . . (ella le echo una mirada al lugar una vez mas) –supongo que tienes razón

"_Solo sigue mis instrucciones y podrás salir nuevamente, pero ten cuidado, este lugar es una trampa mortal"_

-Bien, are lo que diga, solo déjeme (extendió su brazo para su espalda, pero pronto se alarmo al darse cuenta que algo le faltaba) –HMMM!. . . ¡Mi cetro!. . . ¡¿Dónde esta mi cetro?! ¿Dónde pude. . .

Entonces una tercera vos, resonó por todo el lugar.

-¡MUERTA!

-¿Eh?

Inmediatamente la princesa ubico aquella voz, viniendo desde las alturas de la catedral. Era el corpulento jorobado, quien estaba descendiendo de manera acrobática por las paredes del edificio. Se freno de repente y asomo la cabeza, para entonces divisar a una princesa luna viva y para nada muerta.

-¡AAAAAGGGTH, NO ESTAS MUERTA!

-Hmm. . . (luna se fijo bien en el jorobado y noto que tenia el cetro en sus manos) –ESE ES MI CETRO!

-HMMM. . . ¡JAH!. . . ¡ESTO ES MIO AHORA!

-¡NO LO ES, Y ES OBVIO QUE NO SON TUS INTENCIONES APARTARTE DE MI CAMINO, ENTONCES DEBERÉ DESTRUIRTE!

El jorobado permaneció en silencio por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que reventó en carcajadas.

-¡MWUUAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!. . . ¡SOLO ERES UNA TONTA, TONTA NO SER FUERTE COMO YO!

-¡MMGGGTTH!

-¡BASTA, TU MORIRÁS DE UNA VEZ, YO ME ENCARGO, Y YA ES HORA DE RECLAMAR MI RECOMPENSA!

Luna retrocedió un paso para atrás y se puso en guardia

-¡ENTONCES VEN Y TRATA DE RECLAMARLA!

-¡MMMMJJJTTTHHH!. . . ¡AAAAH!

El jorobado dio un gran salto y en poco aterrizo fuertemente en el piso, que dejo un agujero alrededor suyo. El grandote empezó a marchar directo a la princesa, tomo con mucha firmeza el cetro entre sus manos y empezó a gruñir para sus adentros. Luna, por su lado hiso brillar sus tatuajes y estos empezaron a brillar con mucha intensidad. Los gritos del fondo de la catedral aumentaron la fuerza de sus voces y misteriosamente las campanas empezaron a tocar un tétrico redoble.

**. . .Luna vs. El jorobado. . .**

-¡AAAAAAHH! (el jorobado salió al ataque)

-¡VAMOS!

El corpulento jorobado corrió directo a luna, con el cetro en alto y empezó a lanzar varios golpes contra Luna. La princesa pronto esquivo atlética-mente cada golpe que el jorobado le lanzaba. En una de esas, luna se deslizo por los pies del jorobado y al estar detrás del enorme jorobado, luna le disparo un potente rayo mágico.

**¡BLAAAZT!**

-¡MAAAGGGTT!

El ataque no le hiso nada al jorobado, este rápidamente se dio media vuelta e intento golpearla con el cetro, pero falló el golpe. Luna retrocedió unos cuantos metros con vueltas de carro, al parar no perdió tiempo y tomo pose defensiva.

"_¡Luna!, ¿Pero qué haces?_" le reclamo el doctor

"_¿Qué parece que hago? ¡Peleando otra vez!" _le respondió mentalmente

El jorobado corrió a toda velocidad y de nueva cuenta intento lastimar a la princesa con el cetro. La princesa volvió a esquivar todos los ataques que el grandote le arrojaba a diestra y siniestra.

"_¡Perdiste tu arma!"_

" ¿y?" respondió en lo que continuaba esquivando ataques del jorobado –¡Aun poseo magia_! _

Después de gritar eso, ella concentro sus poderes y en un Flash azulado, ella se le desapareció al jorobado. El grandote miro confundido lo que recién había echo la princesa la princesa. Él la busco con la mirada de arriba abajo, cuando de sorpresa, fue impactado por un potente rayo que le llego por la espalda (¡BLAZT!). Pronto a ese primer disparo se le unieron muchos otros más que dieron en el blanco, cada uno de ellos. El jorobado se giro con dificultad en la dirección en el que la princesa le estaba atacando. Luna no paraba de atacar con sus disparos mágicos, una y otra vez, pero pronto dejo de servir su táctica, pues el jorobado le dio uso al cetro de luna. Cada disparo que Luna lanzaba, era bateado y desviado por el enorme cetro. Ya sin el estrobo de los ataques de la princesa, el jorobado empezó a avanzar lentamente hacia Luna, golpeando y desviando sus intensas cargas mágicas. Luna aumento la potencia de sus disparos, pero no funciono y a cada segundo el grandote estaba más cerca de ella.

"_!Luna, tu magia no será suficiente"_

"_algún dato, sobre él, sobre este horrible lugar, eso sería de ayuda"_

"_¿Que quieres saber?"_

"_¡Lo que sea!"_

En eso luna dejó de disparar en ese momento, se le veía agotada y tratando de recuperar el aliento. El jorobado noto el agotamiento de la princesa así que corrió rápidamente hacia ella y de nuevo intento dañarle con el cetro. Luna lo vio venir, así que empezó a esquivar unos cuantos golpes, pero se le vio más lenta en sus movimientos y dobleces a luna. En un movimiento en falso, Luna no logro ser rápida y el jorobado logro conectarle un golpe en las costillas (¡POOW!). Después le dio un golpe derecho directo a la mejilla (¡POOW!), una patada en el estomago (¡KIICK!) y con eso luna cayó de rodillas. Teniendo la de rodillas el jorobado la tomo por la cabellera, la levanto al aire de un solo jalón y la estampo contra el suelo.

**¡PAAAAS!**

-_¡KOOF, KOOF, KOO-OHF! _(ella empezó a toser descontroladamente en el piso) –_do. . do. .doc. .!KOOF!, KOOFFH!. . . ¡doctor!_

-JEJEJEJEJEJEEE. . . ¡Si, necesitas un doctor, mísera intrusa! ¡JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE! ¡TONTA!

El grandote corrió hacia ella y le dio una patada cargada en su costado (¡KIICK!). Ella rodó bruscamente por le piso hasta frenarse por completo en el centro del altar.

-¡AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡ESTUPIDA INTRUSA!

El grandote empezó a regodearse a si mismo, con besos en sus músculos y caminando victorioso alrededor de Luna.

-aaaaw. . .aaaggh. . (trató de recuperar el aire perdido por el ultimo golpe y se sujeto con dolor el estomago) –_doc. . .doctor_

"_Luna"_

-¿Qué. . p-pasa? (dijo apenas con la fuerza para mantenerse consiente)

"_No puedes pelear con el, es mas fuerte que los anteriores protectores"_

-¿c-como. . lo. . . l-lo s. . .sabe?. . .¿sabe. . .quien. . es?

"_Su nombre es, Quasimodo, protector y guardián principal de este circulo"_

-que. . sabe (dijo en lo que empezaba a ponerse de rodillas) –de. . este lugar. . . dígame, lo que sea. . . m-me ayudaría

"_Este circulo es uno de los peores cirulos de este lugar, pues fue punto clave para la formación de este lugar"_

-no. . .m-me diga

"_Lo es, pues es aquí, donde Disney en persona empezó doblar a si imagen la fe, este circulo es donde la oscuridad trata de tomar forma, un tributo a lo malvado, aquí, es el circulo de herejía"_

-¡¿EH?! (levantó la cabeza de la impresión)

-¡JEJEJEJE! ¿QUÉ PASA BASTARDA? (el jorobado se le acercó) -¡YA TE RINDES!

-yo. . . yo. . . s

-¡¿HHMMM?. . . ¿Qué es lo que dices? No te pude escuchar

-que. . .yo. . . i (se llevó la mano al pecho y se sujeto con dolor

-Eh. . (se le acerco y se agacho al nivel de la cabeza de la princesa) -¿no te escuche

El jorobado la tomo de los cabellos y entonces la arrojo hasta el otro extremo del lugar. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca de ella, el la miro curioso, pero entonces Luna se levanto del suelo rápidamente y el jorobado fue segado por una Luz blanca.

**¡BLEEEEEEEEEESSSS!**

-¡EEEEEEEGGGGHHHTTTT! (gritó con mucho dolor el jorobado)

Quasimodo retrocedió todo enceguecido por la luz blanca de la princesa Luna, pero además de eso, todo su cuerpo (enterito) dejaba escapar vapor de quemaduras. En lo que el jorobado se dolía completito por el dolor de aquel destello, Luna se puso entonces de pie y salió corriendo por su cetro.

-¡Dame lo que es mío! (gritó ella)

-NNNTTHHH, ¡ZORRRRAAA!

Antes de que Luna pudiera alcanzar su arma, el jorobado actuó con un improvisado golpe de cetro.

**¡PAAAAS!**

El golpe fue tan fuerte, que ella salió rodando hasta el borde del alter y estuvo a punto de caer, pero la voz del doctor Strange, le hiso reaccionar a Luna.

"_¡No caigas!"_

_-_¡AAH! (rápidamente se sujeto del borde del altar con una sola mano)

Le tomo un tiempo a Luna recuperarse del golpe, cuando por fin apreció completamente asustada la posición en la que se encontraba. Entonces la voz del doctor volvió a su cabeza.

"_No caigas"_

-doctor, strange, yo. . . necesito. . . necesitó ayuda (aflojo un poco su agarre, pero el doctor volvió a hablar con fuera)

"_¡NO SULTES LA MANO!"_

-pero. . . no, no. . .yo. . ¡No puedo vencerlo!

"_No lo digo por el, lo digo porque debajo de ti, hay cientos de trampas"_

En ese instante Luna miró para abajo y no despego la mirada del suelo. Pero a simple vista, no había ninguna.

-c-cual. . .trampa doc. .

"_¡Que no te engañe! ese lugar esta repleto de trampas mortales" _ahora el tono del doctor se apaciguo un poco "_Además, yo no diría, que estas perdida, mira lo que le hiciste"_

Luna levantó con cuidado la mirada para ver al jorobado, y entonces sus ojos se abrieron por completo. El corpulento sujeto ahora mismo estaba todo quemado de la piel, su vestimenta estaba en parte calcinada con su piel y lo que estaba haciendo ahora, era agitar el cetro de la princesa de un lado a otro, en un intento por darle a lo que fuera.

-¡AAAAAH!. . . ¡MALDITA!. . . ¡MALDITA, ZORRA!. . . ¡DESGRACIADA PROSTITUTA! (gritaba, mientras trataba de acertar un golpe al aire) –¡AAAAAAAAAGTTH!

-EL. . . (una idea le cruzo por la cabeza a luna)

"_puede que se recupere pronto, pero esta puede ser tu oportunidad de recuperar el cetro y marcharnos de aquí luna"_

-no. . . ¡Esta es una oportunidad para acabar con este cirulo Doctor Strange! (al decir eso, ella volvió a subir al altar y con dificultad, salió corriendo contra el jorobado)

"_¿Luna?. . . ¡LUNA!"_

-¡OYE MONSTRUO HORRIPILANTE! (gritó ella)

-¡EEH! (él reconoció la voz y la dirección de la princesa) -¡MALDITA!

-¡ESTOY AQUÍ!

-¡MMMMTTTTGGGHHHHH!. . . ¡AAAAAAAAAAGGGTTHH! (no aguardo y salió corriendo en la dirección de luna)

Tanto luna y Quasimodo estaban a pocos metros de encontrarse en un choque de cuerpos, el jorobado mas contundente que Luna, pero aun así ella no se detuvo.

-¡YA! (luna hiso brillar sus tatuajes) -¡ATACA!

El jorobado reconoció la voz de la princesa y entonces empezó a soltar cuanto golpe pudo con el cetro. Luna esquivo el primer golpe del jorobado y sin detenerse, lo tacleo en el estomago. Del tacle Luna logró frenar lentamente el avance del jorobado y en un rápido movimiento lo levanto por encima de ella y lo choco contra el suelo.

**¡PAAAAAAASS!**

De un destello luminoso azul, Luna se transporto junto con Quasimodo y reaparecieron a varios metros en el aire. Luna rápidamente empezó a jalonear por el cetro, pero no sin que el jorobado se diera cuenta y también empezara a jalonear por el arma. Luna le dio varios golpes pero, no parecían afectarle al jorobado, pero los golpes que ella si recibió, le dejaron estática por unos cuantos segundos. Al ser mas fuerte que Luna, Quasimodo solo le dio una buena patada en el pecho a la princesa para quitársela de encima y alejarse de ella. . .

**¡CRRRAAAACCKK!**

Cuando entonces al fin choco con el piso del lugar.

-¡AAAAAAAGGGTHHTT! (Inesperadamente el jorobado empezó a gritar de dolor) –AAATTGGGHHH!. . . ¡AAAH!

Se levanto del suelo y entonces se saco un objeto punzante de la mera espalda.

-¡¿EH?! (arrojo el objeto por ahí, pero pronto empezó a inspeccionar el suelo, pues se notaba algo distinto) –donde. . .donde

Se escucho un ruido de metal y cadenas, que logro atraer la atención del jorobado.

**¡CLYYY-KIING!**

Después del sonido, una pequeña abertura del suelo se abrió y de esta salió disparada una cuchilla de metal que le roso el rostro a Quasimodo.

-¡AAH! (se agarro el cachete) –¡AGTHH!

Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar sin cuidado alguno y al hacer eso, el sonido de activación volvió a sonar.

**¡CLYYY-KIING!**

Ahora de la pared salió disparada una flecha de acero, la cual le atravesó el brazo derecho al jorobado. Él sintió el proyectil en su brazo y grito de dolor.

-¡AAAAH QUEEEEEEEE! (con su mano libre tomo la punta de la flecha y la sacó de un solo jalón) -¡AAAH! ¡NO, NO, NO, TU MALDITA!

Entonces él empezó a correr por ahí cuando entonces el CLIK, de otras trampas empezaron a hacer ruido por doquiera que Quasimodo pasara. Instrumentos punzocortante, contundentes y con poder de fuego, empezaron a activarse en contra de Quasimodo.

-¡AAAAAAAAH! ¡AAAGGTT!. . . ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHT!

Desde las alturas, pegada en el techo, Luna sujetaba con fuerza a la presencia del Doctor Strange.

_**FLASHBACK. . . . . . .**_

Cuando luna transporto al jorobado a las alturas, desde una vista alta, se ve como ambos aparecen pero ya no en el altar, sino que se adentraron a lo profundo de la catedral

_**FLASH. . . . . . . . . .**_

-c-cual. . .trampa doc. .

"_¡Que no te engañe! ese lugar esta repleto de trampas mortales" _ahora el tonó del doctor se apaciguo un poco "_Además, yo no diría, que estas perdida, mira lo que le hiciste"_

Al ver, luna noto que el jorobado estaba quemado, lastimado y enceguecido.

_**FLASH. . . . . . . . . .**_

Antes de que luna tocara el suelo de la catedral, el doctor se apareció materializado como espectro y entonces atrapo en sus brazos a la princesa Luna.

_**FLASHBACK FIN. . . . . **_

Tanto Luna como el doctor miraron como al jorobado victima de sus propias trampas ocultas. Pero no por mucho Luna resistió verlo, ella oculto la mirada en el resplandeciente cuerpo del Doctor Strange y se aferro con fuerza a el. No tardo mucho para que el doctor también desviara la mirada a otra parte y entonces solo se escucho los gritos de agonía del jorobado y el sonido al activar de las trampas.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

(Un rato después)

El doctor descendió de las alturas con la princesa Luna sujeta en sus brazos. Detuvo el descenso a un metro de tocar siquiera el suelo, lentamente y con cuidado los dos empezaron a avanzar por un desastroso camino lleno de sangre. Continuaron con su camino, hasta que por fin llegaron a donde se encontraba el jorobado. El salvaje guardián del circulo, estaba repleto de armas ocultas de todo tipo, la carne de su cuerpo apenas era reconocible por el color rosa de piel, las trampas estaban repletas de sangre y material organal.

_-ahí esta(_le indico el cetro que estaba en el cetro_) _

-gracias (ella activo sus tatuajes)

De entre las manos muertas del jorobado, el cetro de Luna fue rodeado por el brillo azulado de la magia de ella y entonces el instrumento empezó a levitar fuera del agarre de Quasimodo. Luna recupero su arma, solo quedaba otra cosa. De su armadura Luna sacó el medallón solar y le apunto a Quasimodo. . . o lo que quedaba de el.

-si solo tienes que ofrecer tu alma en lugar de poder, reo que entonces puedo darte el perdón. . . al menos (entonces lo hiso)

**¡BLEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSS!**

El cuerpo del Quasimodo se desintegro en polvo. Cuando ya no quedo nada, Luna y el doctor se dirigieron a una salida. Dejando a tras, aquel terrible circulo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Afuera de la catedral, la malévola figura de Disney veía desde las alturas, como el astro Lunar empezaba a avanzar lejos del circulo de la catedral. Era evidente que estaba enojado, por su gruñido y su fruncir de seño. Dejo escapar un quejido de su boca y bajó la mirada a la catedral. Sus ojos se tornaron un poco rojos y el humo de su cuerpo se volvió turbulento. La pequeña molestia en su zapato, se había convertido en una molestia bastante grande en ese momento, una que ya no podría dejar pasar.

(_continuara)_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **


	22. Chapter 22

en respuesta a unos comentarios, espero que cuando deje la opción de "¿piedad o castigo?" no haya quejas, si es que nadie responde, pues para que no se diga o se hagan quejas después (Lo siento usb23, pero no votaste tampoco), asi que continuamos

Capitulo veintiuno: En manos de Disney, todo puede ser corrompido, ese es el plan

* * *

Se puede ver caminando a la princesa por uno de los pasillos de la oscura catedral junto con el Doctor Strange, quien la ayudaba a mantenerse de pie y también estaba cuidando del cetro de la princesa en lo que avanzaban. Con mucho cuidado ambos dieron la vuelta por una esquina y continuaron por el pasillo. Poco después ambos llegaron a unas escaleras en espiral, en donde Strange, sujeto con firmeza la princesa y ella se agarro fuerte de los hombros del él, para después empezar a subir levitando. En lo que subían, Luna miro con duda al mago y este le devolvió la mirada.

_-¿Qué pasa?_

-nada, solo, que. . . estoy pensando

_-¿Qué?_

-que, usted me ayudado mucho, apear de decir que no lo aria

_-eso. . .bueno, usted dijo que lo lograría_

-y lo hice, ¿no es así?

_-por. . .ahora, usted no ha fallado, pero casi muere ahí atrás_

-eso. . . bueno, no estaba segura, pero fue gracias a su consejo que. . .

_-yo no le di ningún consejo_

-cierto, pero me dio la idea

_-si, tiene la ventaja por mi guía en parte, pero no creo que sea lo único, ¿verdad? (_la mirada del doctor se toro seria_)_

-de. . . que esta

_-Su amuleto es muy especial, no lo crees _

-¡Eso, bueno, es solo una baratija mágica que encontré por ahí, la verdad no es mucho!

_-si, lo entiendo solo un adorno, claro (_dijo en tono sarcástico, pero indiferente_) –supongo que su habilidad de entender y superar la oscuridad es algo innato en usted_

-aww. . . que puedo decir, soy fuerte

-_aun que sabe, a muchos les toma demasiado entrenamiento y tiempo, como para superar la aflicción de la conciencia, el como salió de los círculos sin repercusiones en su persona, me hace penar que usted en verdad entrenó mucho, o es que en verdad, ¡tal y como dijo!, ya ha tenido experiencia con la magia negra_

Luna abrió los ojos, para después ir ocultando la mirada bajo la sombra de su cabellera. Ya habían llegado al final de las escaleras entonces siguieron por un pasillo en línea recta.

_-pero no mal entienda, es algo bueno, pueseso al menos le dio la ventaja (volvió a hablar, logrando atraer la atención de la princesa) –y si fuera usted, yo no consideraría una simple baratija, ese medallón de su hermana_

-¡Ah!. . . . c-como es. . .

_-le dije que logre verla antes de que la metieran a este horrible reino, ¿o no?_

-de acuerdo, creo que tiene razón. . . soy afortunada

"_y esperemos que siga asi" _ pensó a sus adentros del doctor, para cuando levanto la mirada, lo que vio fue la salida de aquel lugar _–mire, ya casi llegamos_

_-¡_Que bien!

_-pero antes (_se freno y deposito a la princesa en el piso_) –hay que engañar a las apariencias_

-¿eh?

-_confié _

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En el exterior de una de las torres de la catedral, Luna salió de ahí derribando la puerta con su pie y empezó a caminar por ahí con mucha lentitud, pues aun estaba herida, apenas se podía mantener de pie si no fuera por su cetro. Continuo avanzando a paso lento por el techo de la catedral, hasta que freno el paso después de dar vuelta a la esquina de una torre. La razón de detenerse, fue porque al dar aquella vuelta el siguiente circulo del oscuro mundo de Disney estaba a la vista y ella no pudo evitar echarle un ojo a lo que venia. Era una impresionante área de castillo gótica, justo atrás de la catedral y sobrepasando evidentemente su tamaño. Luna completa abrió los ojos y se vio forzada a alzar la cabeza. Incluso después de ver esa área de castillo, se podía apreciar una torre mas elevada aun, pero mas atrás de aquel circulo. Luna bajo la mirada al fin, tomo un poco de aire para dar después un profundo suspiro y entonces volvió a caminar.

-cielos. . . (dijo ella al volver a contemplar el espeluznante castillo) –por que tiene que verse tan difícil esto, es demasiada presión. . .

El viento soplo un aire frio por todo el lugar, el cual provoco detenerse a la princesa Luna al instante que toco su piel. Ella miro por todas partes con una expresión de alarma en su rostro. Buscaba y buscaba, pero no encontraba un punto preciso donde posar su mirada. Continuo mirando por todas partes, pero no tuvo mas tiempo, pues otra corriente de viento le roso la cara. Ella alzo la mirada y al lograr ver de quien se traba, ella rápidamente se puso en guardia a pesar del cansancio.

Flotando a varios metros en el cielo, Disney se apareció ante la princesa Luna.

**-VALLA, VALLA, VALLA (**empezó a hablar**) –LOGRASTE PASAR LA CATEDRAL!**

-¡TU!

**-AJA, ¡YO!**

-miserable bastardo, que crees que haces al ponerte en mi presencia, vil malhechor ¿acaso quieres que te mate? ¡Como a los anteriores y siniestros seres a quienes llamabas sirvientes!

**-ADMITO QUE LLEGASTE LEJOS, PERO ESO NO CAMBIARA NADA, MI PLAN SIGUE SU CURSO Y ESO NO LO PODRAS DETENER**

-¡¿y eso seria?

**-MJMJMJMJMJMJ. . . JEJEJEE. . . ESO SERIA HACER LO QUE SIEMPRE LES HAGO A MIS NUEVAS MACOTAS**

Disney levanto los brazos y abrió las manos. El viento empezó a soplar, como el hacerse turbio. Luna miro confusa los cielos, pues el aire empezó rodear a la siniestra figura de Diney y no daba buen ojo el verlo actuar. Los relámpagos se hicieron presente tanto las oscuras nubes, todo al mando del siniestro hombre.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! (se escucho el grito de una voz diferente)

-¡EH! (luna reconoció la voz) –¡¿Hermana?!

Detrás de Disney, justo en la torre donde estuvo viendo la catedral, unas tinieblas rodearon la estructura por completo, entonces la oscuridad se aparta de la torre y se dirige junto con Disney. Él hace una seña con sus manos y de repente todo el humo negro se aparta de la mujer que estaba adentro, la hermana de Luna.

-¡CELESTIA! (gritó luna)

Luna le apuntó a Disney con garfio del cetro y la cadena salió disparada. Antes de que la cadena del cetro hiciera contacto o daño, Disney se movió a la derecha y alcanzo la cadena con su mano izquierda, entonces jaló con mucha fuerza la cadena, que arrastro a luna con todo. Disney arrastro a la princesa hasta hacerla chocar con la pared de una de las torres de la catedral (¡POOOW!).

**-¡AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!. . . TONTA (**dijo orgulloso**)**

-¡LUNA! (grito celestia al ver lo ocurrido con su hermana)

**-¡AHORA, A LO QUE EH VENIDO! (**se le empezó a acercar a celestia**)**

-eh. . . (un poco de miedo invadió a celestia al ver la expresión malevo de Disney en su rostro) -¡No, aléjate!

**-¡JEJEJEJE, SOLO NO TE MUEVAS**

En la catedral, Luna recuperaba el sentido después de su fuerte golpe, se agito un poco y entonces se puso de pie con un poco de dificultad, cuando se escucho.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

-¡¿CELESTIA?! (levanto la mirada y ahí vio que Disney le estaba haciendo algo a su hermana) -¡CELESTIA!

Disney tenía atrapada a Celestia en sus brazos oscuros y ambos eran rodeado por una energía eléctrica de color purpura. Luna no perdió tiempo para cargar sus tatuajes mágicos con magia y entonces disparar un potente rayo de energía azul (¡BAAAANGG!). El disparo subió a toda prisa pero, no logro alcanzar su objetivo. A Disney y a Celestia los rodeaba un campo de fuerza invisible el cual desvió el disparo a otras direcciones.

-¡EH! (miro frustrada el como su tiro no funciono) –MMGGGG!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

-¡DEJA A MI HERMANA!

Recogió la cadena del cetro y después le apunto con el otro extremo, el cual tenía el diamante en él. El arma de Luna se cargó con una combinación de fuego azul y verde, además de que los símbolos chamanes grabados en el cetro emitieron un brillo dorado.

-¡JAAAAAAAHHHH!

Luna disparó un potente ataque combinado el cual subió mas aprisa que su ataque mágico anterior. Pero al llegar con Celestia y el malvado Disney, el ataque choco con el campo de fuerza.

**¡BOOOOOM!**

Al disparo se le escucho mas fuerte que el anterior, pero también fue desviado por el campo de protección que rodeaba a Disney. Al ver su ataque fallido, Luna volvió a cargar la magia en los tatuajes de su rostro, pero esta vez, ella desapareció en un fuerte Flash luminoso y en otro Flash, ella reapareció al nivel del aire donde estaba el terrible Disney lastimando a su hermana.

-¡QUE LA DEJES, DESGRACIADO MALDITO!

Luna alzo el cetro en lo alto, este se cargo con mucha su magia y entonces ella lo intentó clavar en Disney. Pero no logro ni tocarles un pelo, el campo de fuerza y el cetro hicieron contacto para generar solo una potente explosión.

**¡BOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Luna salió despedida por los aires, lejos de su hermana y de Disney. Estampó contra el suelo y empezó a girar sin control por todo el techo hasta llegar al borde del duelo y caer por este. En lo que caía de la catedral, Luna logro reponerse y entonces apunto con el garfio del cetro a los muros de la infraestructura. La cadena salió disparada con mucha potencia, logro llegar al techo de catedral y en lo que se retraía, el pico del garfio se atoro con el suelo. Luna freno su caída, pero no logro evitar el jalón de inercia y entonces termino chocando con la pared. Le tomó unos segundos recuperarse, pero al hacerlo, los gritos de su hermana se detuvieron en ese preciso instante.

-he. . he. . .hermana

**-¡AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

-¡CELESTIA! (no tardo en empezar a subir de nuevo al techo) -¡YA VOY!

Cuando por fin Luna llego a la cima de la catedral (otra vez), empezó a buscar a su hermana y al malvado Disney por todas partes. No encontró nada por ningún lugar, hasta que la malvada risa de Disney resonó lejos de ahí. Luna dirigió toda su atención al siguiente cirulo y entonces pudo divisar el rastro sombrío de Disney, dirigiéndose a ese lugar.

-¡Celestia!. . . (permaneció estática uno segundos, pera luego empezar a correr a toda prisa) -¡YA VOY!

Mientras Luna se dirigía al siguiente nivel, el doctor reapareció detrás de la princesa, en su aspecto espiritual, pero ahora, su rostro detonaba miedo y sorpresa combinados. Strange miraba como sobre la cima, de la torre mas alta, nubes negras y relámpagos morados se adueñaban de todos l cielos.

_-no puede ser. . . lo ara de nuevo, el bastardo intentara ser el amo de mas inocentes (_bajo la mirada y vio a la princesa luna avanzar a toda prisa_) –ahora nuestros destinos son idénticos princesa Luna. . . a menos que usted logre cambiarlas cosas, si no, creo que este lugar tendrá un nuevo y decimo cirulo territorial bajo el corrupto mando de Disney _

_(fin del capitulo)_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Como dije, el destino de celestia esta decidido, y se preguntan que le hiso a la inocente hermana de Luna, bueno, creo que el titulo del capitulo lo dice todo.


	23. Chapter 23

Hola lectores, antes de iniciar, quisiera compartir una de las ultimas noticias de la semana, como algunos tal vez se enteraron por paginas como ED, 20% genial, o DZ, o en twiter, o favebook, MLP FIM, a caído en los reinos de disney, si, así es. . . "España" un país de Europa, a comenzara a transmitir la serie de nuestras ponis en el canal de Disney. . . el cual la neta no esta tan mal, buen canal, series okey, y cartoons mas o menos. . . ¡PERO! Lo que nadie toma a pensar de la comunidad broni. . . ¡ES QUE ASI ES COMO INICIA!. . . inicio con un "Hey, nos dejas transmitir una de tus series" y ellos dicen "OKEY". . . ¡Y CUANDO NO TE LO ESPERAS, LOS DESGRACIADOS SE ADUEÑAN DE TUS HEROES FAVORITOS!. . . desgraciados. . . serán tiempos de prueba. . . si tiene éxito MLP en el disney de España. . . oooh, créanlo, pronto habrá rumores y a la vez. . . ¡CAERAN!. . . . TAL Y COMO PASO CON MARVEL!. . . ¡COMO PASO CON, LA GUERRA DE LOS CLONES, LA SERIE!. . . puede que solo exageré o solo deliré. . . pero si esos KOOFF KOOFFgachupinesKOOF KOOF esos españoles cometen un erros. . . créanlo, pronto además de MLP, veremos a los trasnformes, calabozos y dragones, el hombre monopolio y cualquier otro juguete de hasbro. . . en el inframundo. . ¡De Disney! MMWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHA. . . . . . . . . . disfruten el capitulo de hoy.

* * *

Capitulo veintidos: ¿Invitación? ¿Necesitas invitación?

* * *

Luna corría a toda prisa por el prolongado techo de la catedral, dirigiéndose rápidamente a la siguiente área del mundo de Disney. En lo que ella corría, de manera repentina el suelo se quebró en pedazos y de las profundidades aparecieron unos cuantos monstruos calcinados otra vez. Luna los noto a todos salir del suelo y entonces, con el cetro en alto, ella cargo contra todos ellos. Bastaron solo unos cuantos cortes con el cetro para que ella acabara con los estorbos en su camino y después continuó corriendo en línea recta.

-ya voy, hermana, ya voy (exhalo en palabras)

Así Luna continuó corriendo sin parar o detenerse por ningún motivo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Al pasar unos veinte minutos de recorrido, Luna por fin llegó a la frontera de la catedral y el castillo oscuro. El cual era una enorme fosa sin fondo que separaba a la construcción del castillo con la estructura de la catedral y cuya única conexión, eran dos puentes levadizos de acero que estaban ubicados tanto en el techo de la catedral como en la pared del castillo. Al ver el puente de la catedral, Luna se le aproximó a la estructura metálica y le echo un ojo. Le tomó a la princesa unos segundos el divisar un mecanismo de cadenas y engranes que sujetaban la estructura, desde ambos extremos del puente. Luna se poso en el medio de ambos mecanismos, entonces cargo un doble disparo de fuego azul en contra de los mecanismos y estos se destruyeron con el disparo. Las cadenas se dejaron llevar por la pesadez del puente y este mismo empezó a caer. Luna sonrió después de su acción y empezó a recorrer el puente de acero, pero no paso mucho para que llegara al final de la estructura. El puente de la catedral solo era lo suficientemente largo como para llegar hasta la mitad de la fosa y la otra mitad del puente debía ser extendido desde el otro lado.

-bien. . . creo que. . . con esto deberá ser más que suficiente (dijo en lo que empezaba a retroceder sin dejar de ver para el frente)

La princesa Luna retrocedió desde el borde del puente hasta el inicio de este y el borde de la catedral, después giro su cetro para tener el garfio de su arma en frente de ella y el diamante azulado por detrás, comenzó a respirar e inhalar repetidamente, estiro un poco los pies y entonces aguardo unos segundos, para después salir corriendo a toda velocidad. Paso de la catedral al puente en pocos segundos, y continuo a toda prisa

-¡HMMMM!

Luna ya estaba a medio camino del puente y a pocos segundos de dar un buen salto, pero, de mero imprevisto, el otro extremo del puente empezó a bajar de su posición elevada. Al ver eso Luna frenó su avance, pero con mucha dificultad ella apenas logró detenerse en el borde. Luna miro confundida lo que estaba sucediendo con el puente, pero fue hasta que el otro extremo de la unión descendió por completo, que ella pudo ver al Doctor Strange parado como si nada, en el otro lado de la fosa.

_-no te desgastes en escaladas y ven de una vez (_le dijo él_)_

-bueno. . . (ella se puso de pie y se encamino por el puente) –¡Usted, es quien se demoro en abrir esta puerta sabe, así que déjeme en paz, que mi hermana esta en problemas!

_-solo decía_

-guarde sus palabras cuando sean necesarias, mi hermana me aguarda

Ella le paso de lado si dirigirle más la mirada, a lo que Strange solo dejo un tanto sorprendido. Pero aun así, él solo la siguió atreves del túnel que le seguía al puente.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Un poco después, tanto Luna y Strange dieron con el fin del túnel, por lo tanto entraron al siguiente circulo del oscuro mundo de Disney.

-así que, ya entre

_-así es, frente ti, (_se le adelanto a ella y mostro el lugar_) –el Circulo de las Maldiciones_

El interior del castillo era bastante prolongado y largo de la entrada hasta las lejanas escaleras principales en el medio de todo, había oscuros pilares que sostenían una docena de pisos superiores, el techo no se alcanzaba a ver por una oscura sombra, miles candelabros distribuidos por el lugar brindaban una iluminación de color azul, había cientos adornos góticos que decoraban el interior del lugar con un siniestro toque tenebroso, también había cientos de portones que daban a otras habitación o aéreas del castillo, y por ultimo había varias armaduras que estaban en posiciones de firmes a lado de cada puerta. Luna le echo un buen ojo al lugar denotando claramente asombro en su rostro, Strange se le unió pero el no veía con sorpresa el lugar, sino con seriedad.

-es más grande incluso que el catillo de mi sobrina

_-y puede que lo sea aun mas de lo que crees_

-¡¿eh?! Pero. . . pero, ¿Cómo es que saldré de aquí? No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo como para andar buscando una salida

_-de eso no te preocupes, yo te guiare_

-Entonces. . . démonos prisa, mi hermana peligra (empezó a caminar por ahí) -¿dígame cual camino debo tomar?

_-tercer piso, puerta numero siete (_se poso junto a ella y le indico con la mano_) –debes ir allí _

-bien

Luna corrió hacia la dirección en la que le indicó el mago, se poso debajo del primer piso y entonces disparo el ancho con cadena de su cetro. El gancho llegó hasta el segundo piso donde se sujeto firme de la estructura, después la cadena se retrajo y entonces Luna subió rápidamente de un solo impulso, al llegar al límite ella desatoro el garfio y salió disparada para arriba donde pudo alcanzar a sujetarse de la baranda del tercer piso (un salto doble como en los videojuegos). Logro subir y frente a ella estaba la puerta que se le indico.

-aquí voy (Tomó los picaportes y se adentro por el umbral)

Al cerrarse las puertas del pasillo detrás de la princesa Luna, sin hacer mucho ruido y llamar la atencion, una de las armaduras del lugar empezó a girar lentamente la cabeza en la dirección en la que Luna se había marchado (lose, muy cliché).

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Luna recorría ahora un pasillo abandonado del castillo el cual apenas tenia la iluminación de dos veladoras azules de un extremo del pasillo, al otro. Miraba atenta el lugar y con la guardia puesta. Pero necesitaría mas información.

"Doctor" pensó a sus adentros, pero no hubo respuesta del mago –doctor esta. . .

¡CHYYII!

Se escucho un liego chillido metálico y Luna se giró rápidamente en posición de ataque. Pero al darse la media vuelta, noto que a lo que le estaba apuntando era un simple candelero gris y reloj de madera oscura. Ella dio un suspiro, bajo el cetro y continúo su camino. Ya cuando Luna estaba a punto de salir de ese corredor, fue cuando tanto el reloj como al candelero se les formaron unas caras siniestras y después voltearon a ver a la princesa.

-¿hm? (luna sintió que la miraban, así que giro la cabeza rápidamente, pero al hacerlo no vio nada fuera de lo normal) –hmmm (dio por sentado su presentimiento y se predispuso a salir de ahí)

Luna salió de aquel, para entrar a otro, pero este estaba en paralelo, era más grande y tenía ventanales de cristal. Al no ver ninguna puerta cerca de donde ella salió, empezó a seguir su camino izquierdo.

"_Luna" _se escucho la voz de strange

-al fin respondes

"_¿Qué sucede?"_

-este lugar esta bastante tranquilo. .. y eso me asusta. . . podrías decirme que hay en este lugar

"_De hecho, creo que tal ves no pueda responder todas las dudas que tengas de este lugar Luna"_

-espera ¿Qué? (se detuvo)

"_este es uno de los círculos donde casi no e puesto un pie desde que estoy atrapado aquí"_

-¿porque es eso?

"_La profundidad es bastante grande para mí, la magia que requiero para pasar desapercibido es mucha y requeriría bastante concentración para que pudiera siquiera cruzar"_

-¡Quieres solo responderme una cosa Por favor, ¿Sabes cómo cruzar o no?!

"_si, cruce por este lugar un par de veces, y recuerdo el camino"_

-aaaaw. . . esta bien (si mas volvió a seguir su camino) –¿no sabes a caso otra cosa de este lugar? Porque realmente seria de ayuda estar al tanto, apenas logre salir viva de la catedral

"_bueno, a pesar de no haber recorrido mucho este lugar, se que este circulo. . ."_ dejo de hablar

-este círculo, ¿Qué?. . . . ¿Doctor?

"_Algo viene"_

-¿eh? (se detuvo otra vez) –¿Qué se aproxima?

"_Detrás de nosotros" _justo cuando dijo eso, se pudieron escuchar unas pisadas provenientes del pasillo anterior_ "mejor vete, la puerta al final de este corredor, tómala"_

-esta bien

Luna entonces corrió en dirección de la puerta al final del pasillo sin mirar para atrás. Las pisadas se escuchaban cada vez más fuertes y cerca de la entrada, pero para ese preciso momento Luna llegó a las puertas del corredor y salió de ahí. En lo que ella salía de aquel lugar, al otro extremo del pasillo el picaporte de las dos puertas empezaron a girar lentamente.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-FIIUUUH!

Al entrar Luna aseguró las puertas y dio un profundo suspiro. Se dio media vuelta y entonces se percató que había entrado en una enrome biblioteca de tres pisos, con estantes que pasaban por paredes llenas de libros, unas cuantas mesas rectangulares, un par de escaleras de madera y un enorme ventanal que brindaba luz del exterior. Luna miraba un tanto impresionada el lugar en lo que empezaba a adentrarse al lugar.

-una salida, debe de. . ¡eh! (ahí diviso lo que buscaba)

No muy lejos, justo al otro extremo del lugar había una puerta de madera en la esquina. Luna se encaminó a la salida de aquel lugar pero sin aviso, el dolor volvió a azotarle de manera repentina.

-¡MGGGGTTHHHHH! (se dobló de dolor y se llevo las manos al pecho)

"_¿Eh?"_ la voz de strange parecía haber sido sacada de sus pensamientos por culpa de la princesa _"Luna. . . ¿Luna?"_

-¡MMGGGGGGGGGGTTHHH!

"_!EY! ¡Luna!" _se le escucho muy preocupado _"¿Qué te sucede?"_

-¡ES. . .ES. . . MGGGGAAAAATTHH!

La figura de Strange se materializó frente a Luna.

_-!¿Qué te pasa? Responde Luna, Luna, háblame Luna! (_la tomó de los hombros y trato de sujetarla firma) –_Luna dime que es lo que te esta. . (_entonces notó que ella estaba empezando a liberar lagrimas de sus ojos) _–¿Luna?_

-Doctor. . . yo. . . .yo. . . ¡MGGTH!. . . ¡hice algo horrible!

La princesa se dejó caer de rodillas, soltó su cetro para tomarse con ambas manos el pecho, las lágrimas en su rostro caían a cantaros a pesar de que los tenía fuertemente cerrados. El doctor se arrodilló frente a ella, la tomo en sus brazos y continúo repitiendo su nombre.

_**FLASHBACK. . . . . . . .**_

_El cielo era negro en esa noche, la luna era el único astro visible en ese momento sobre toda Equestria. Debajo, la ciudad de Canterlot no emitía ningún ruido, de habitantes, cosas o animales. Las luces estaban apagadas en toda la ciudad y ninguna que se pudiera ver a la distancia en las demás ciudades. Solo una risa perversa logro romper el profundo silencio de la noche._

_**FLASH. . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_En la torre mas alta del castillo Canterlot, un humo de azulado color se adueñaba de estructura e iba descendiendo. Las risa malévola aumentaba cada vez, con más fuerza a cada inhalación y su eco se empezaba a oír por toda la ciudad. La dueña de aquella voz se encontraba en la punta de la torre, mirando con codicia todo a su alrededor y riendo si parar. Era una mujer joven, de tez muy pálida, ojos azul oscuro, su cabello era la misma neblina oscura que caía sobre el castillo, su vestimenta era elegante pero de color completamente negro y por ultimo, los tatuajes en forma de Luna llena que le cubrían casi todo el rostro, emanaban un resplandor purpura de maldad._

_-__**¡AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¿QUIÉN ES SU REINA AHORA? ¡EEH! ¿QUIÉN LO ES AHORA? DIGANMELO, DIGAN EL NOMBRE DE SU NUEVA EMPERATRIZ, QUIERO ESCUCHARLOS A TODOS CLAMAR POR MI, SU NUEVA LIDER, YO LA EMPERATRIZ NIG. . .**_

_-¡LUNA! (le interrumpió una voz muy familiar)_

_-__**¡¿MMHH?! (**__bajó la cabeza y ahí se topo con la mirada enardecida de la princesa celestia__**) –TU **_

_-Así es. . . ¡yo! (le contesto firm)_

_-__**¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES?!**_

_-Eso es fácil. . . (miro a la mujer con mucho enfado y con firmeza le respondió) -¡QUIERO A MI HERMANA! _

_**FLASHBACK FIN. . . . . **_

Luna abrió los ojos y con lo primero que se encontró fueron los ojos del Doctor Strange, quien repetía una y otra vez el nombre de la princesa.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHFFFFFF! (inhalo aire que le hacia falta) -¡DOCTOR!

_-Luna, luna, vamos escucha, tienes que irte ahora_

-¡AAHHFF!. . .YO. . .AAHF, YO. . . ¡AAAHF!

_-Luna, mírame, mírame, mírame a los ojos (_la tomo de la barbilla para que le prestara atención_) –se aproximan, ahora mismo, tienes que salir de aquí, ahora, rápido_

-yo. . .yo. . . (apenas se estaba recuperando del dolor)

_-Luna, escucha, ahí vienen, ¿acaso no loes escuchas?_

Así ella trato de apaciguar sus respiraciones, para entonces confirmar lo que el doctor le decía. Eran pisadas, muchas pisadas que se aproximaban a la biblioteca, desde la puerta por la que ella se adentro y por la que iba a tomar, pero a estas se le sumaban otras más. En el segundo piso había una puerta doble y a los otros extremos puertas individuales por las cuales también se escuchaba el marchar de posibles enemigos. Ella trato de ponerse de pie, pero en sus intentos resbalo un poco, trató con la ayuda de Strange pero aun así le tomo un poco de tiempo el ponerse de pie. El marchar era mas fuerte y cercano a cada segundo que pasaba. Con la ayuda del Mago, Luna tomó el cetro de combate nuevamente en sus hábiles manos. Strange hiso brillar sus manos para inspeccionar la salud de Luna, tratando de hallar algo malo.

_-dime ¿Qué paso?_

-yo. . .solo. . .tuve, un mal recuerdo

_-eso me temía_

-¿Qué?. . . ¿por que?

_-por este cirulo_

-entonces que es este lugar

_-el circulo de la maldición, es donde aquellos quienes tienen anhelos y ambiciones oscuras, le brindan magia oscura a Disney, pues si uno posee un poco de codicia cuando Disney esta al acecho, quien sea sufrirá consecuencias terribles por sus deseos de poseer mas"_

-y. . .y. . . y ¿Qué es lo que. . . (no pudo terminar)

Las puertas fueron derribadas en ese preciso momento por espadas, lo que quedo de la madera fue derribado por varias armaduras que se adentraron a la biblioteca, por los tres pisos. Luna entonces se puso en guardia, aun que aun intentaba recuperarse de su agitado recuerdo. Las armaduras se dispersaron alrededor de la princesa, después se pusieron en guardia tal y como Luna.

-¿Qué son estas cosas?. . . son guardias, doctor. . . ¿doctor? (notó entonces que strange había desaparecido de su lado)

"_No, no son guardias del todo, son almas rehenes en las armaduras, la maldición los atrapo y ahora su voluntad esta cautiva en esos pedazos de acero"_

-¡sus almas están atrapadas, eso es demente!

"_Una idea descabellada, lo se, pero así es" _

-¿Qué hago? (se puso al pendiente de cada ángulo por el cual le pudieran atacar)

"_Son fuertes y resistentes, no se cansan, no se duelen, y no creo que ellos sean tan felices como los sonámbulos, las hadas o calcinados, tienes que. . ." _dejo de hablar de manera cortante

-¿Stange?. . . Dime algo. . . ¿doctor?. . . ¿doctor?

"_Luna"_

-por favor deja de hacer eso quieres, y ahora dime como los acabare, ¿mi amuleto será útil?. .

"_Luna"_

-debe de funcionar, si logro hacerlo con los demás, creo que. . .

"_¡Luna, no te están atacando!"_

-¿eh?

Luna entonces notó, que en efecto, ninguna de las armaduras estaba atacando, de hecho todas seguían inmóviles y en posiciones defensivas. Ella se fijo en cada una esperando que hicieran algo, pero nada paso.

-¿Por qué no hacen nada?

"_espera. . . hay algo"_

-¿que?

"_Es. . . es. . ."_

**-¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!**

De la puerta doble del segundo piso, una enorme animal atravesó el portón de una sola y fuerte envestida. La criatura destrozó el barandal de metal oscuro y aterrizo escandalosamente en el piso, a pocos metros de Luna. Era de un pelaje color café oscuro, media cuatro metros de alto y se le veía bastante fuerte, con grandes y pronunciados cuernos oscuros en la cabeza, ojos completamente amarillos y sin pupilas, vestía una enorme capa color magenta que le hacia sombra del pectoral para bajo. Luna puso una expresión de miedo y asombro combinados, al ver a la feroz criatura a poca distancia de ella. Alzó lentamente la cabeza para verle la cara a la bestia y al toparse con su mirada, el monstruo le empezó a gruñir. Con delicadeza ella empezó a deslizar su mano para sujetar el cetro desde una mejor postura, mientras que la enorme bestia aumentaba la ferocidad de sus gruñidos y lentamente se su pelaje se erizaba.

-hmmmm. . .

**-GRRRRRRRRR. . . **

Hubo un memento de quietud total por parte de Luna, como también por parte de la Bestia.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

Luna atacó primero con la magia de su cetro de combate.

-¡JAAAAAAAHH! (¡BLAAZZT!)

**-¡GRAAAAAAAAAGGTH!**

La bestia se inclino rápidamente para su izquierda, logrando esquivar una de las bolas de fuego azul de la princesa, al momento de esquivar el ataque de la princesa, extendió su mano para alcanzar una de las mesas de la biblioteca con su garra y de manera inmediata se la arrojó directo a Luna. Al ver el objeto que la bestia le había arrojado, Luna arrojo un golpe cortante con el garfio del cetro para destruir la mesa de un solo tajo.

¡CRACK!

(Cámara lenta)

-¡EH! (al destrozar la mesa, le asusto lo que venia detrás de los restos de madera)

**-¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAJJJJJ!** (ahí estaba la bestia)

La bestia se apareció de repente justo por detrás de la destrozada mesa, tomando a Luna por completa sorpresa, con una fuerte y potente embestida de toro directo en el pecho. Él la arrastro consigo por un metro de distancia para después dejarla ir volando.

(Cámara rápida)

Luna salió disparada para atrás a toda velocidad, hasta que chocó, contra el ventanal de cristal que estaba a sus espaldas. Sin problemas Luna atravesó el cristal transparente de la venta y saliendo despedida del castillo.

-¡IIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Tanto la bestia, como las armaduras vivientes miraron como Luna iba descendiendo en caída libre, al punto de que ella empezaba a perderse a la distancia y lo último que escuchaban de ella, era un fuerte grito de miedo.

(Continuara)

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

supongo que ya saben que circulo de hoy fue de la bella y la bestia, si quieren ver una imagen chica, vallan a la pagina de deviant de Jefftoon, quien tiene una chida carpeta de twisted princes, ahí verán una imagen de la bestia y bella, que esta badass. . . bueno, nos vemos.


	24. Chapter 24

Este capitulo, bueno. . . woooow. . . esta escrito como esta escrito, pues me pareció que el tema de hoy, merecía un poco de palabrería llena de estribillo (no el mejor obviamente no va a ser, mero claro, el intento había que hacer) asi que bueno, disfruten, no disfruten, lo que sea, aquí esta un nuevo capitulo de el "INFRAMUNDO DE LUNA".

.

Capitulo veintitrés: ¡Descenso al patio de juegos! ¡YEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIII!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Era ya casi el final del día en la ciudad de Canterlot, el cielo se tornaba anaranjado y sol se estaba marchando con dirección al horizonte. Desde una colina en las praderas, una princesa Luna adolecente observaba cómodamente sentada el cambio de astros desde la cima de la colina, sola y sin compañía. Suspiro inconsolablemente y oculto su cabeza en sus rodillas._

_-¿Por qué?. . . (murmuro) –ella lo tiene todo. . . y yo. . . se supone que somos hermanas. . . ¡Y ELLA LO TIENE TODO! (se enrosco mas en su abrazo) –dice que me quiere, pero yo. . . yo . . . yo nos los tengo. . .ella es la mas amada. . .ella los atrae. . . ella es la preferida. . .y a ella. . . yo, la ¡ODIO! ¡LA ODIO! ¡LA ODIOOOO!_

_Levantó la cabeza mirando al sol que se estaba ocultando, sus ojos estaban empapados en cantares de lágrimas y tenia una enorme mueca de enfado puesta._

_-¡TE ODIO CELESTIA, TE ODIO Y DESEARIA QUE ME DEJARAS SOLA! _

_**FLASH. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

-¡NO! (gritó y trato de alcanzar el aire con su mano al momento en que despertó) –eh. . . ¡eh?. . . ¿Qué?. . .¿donde?. . . yo. . .yo ¿eh?

Lo primero que vio fueron unas banderas rojas con un mástil sujetándolas desde arriba, después noto unas carpas que estaban flotando en el aire, las nubes estaban en el suelo y por alguna razón también la Luna se encontraba a los pies de ella.

-¿eh?. . . ¿Qué es lo que pasa?. . . yo (alzo la cabeza y noto que a pocos metros de altura se encontraba el mismísimo suelo) -¡ah! (ahora miró para abajo y vio a unas cuantas aves, surcando por el cielo) -¡AAH! . . pero. . pero. . ¿pero que es esto? (entonces notó que unos alambres estaban sujetos alrededor de su cintura y su tórax)

Lo que sucedía, era que ella se encontraba atrapada en los cables de un mástil y además de eso, ella se encontraba sujeta al revés, con los pies apuntando al cielo y la cabeza en dirección al suelo. Notó su situación así que se tranquilizo. Le echo un ojo al campo a su alrededor, solo logrando ver unas cuantas carpas coloridas y banderas de colores más. Miro sus ataduras y luego volvió a mirar su alrededor, en busca de algo importante. De arriba a bajo buscó como loca, hasta que por fin su cetro de combate encontró. Lejos no estaba el arma, mas un poco de uso de magia faltaba, pues atrapada también estaba su arma. Sus marcas faciales se encendieron cual árbol navideño, su blanco fijó y de un solo jalón, lo atrajo directo su mano.

-¡Si! (grito celebrando)

Con firmeza en sus manos, y preparando bien en el garfio, ella cortó, las ataduras en el precisó acto. Los cables rozaron su esbelta figura, dejándola ir de su atadura. Giró y giró por la culpable gravedad, del lo alto a lo bajo ella descendió. A poco de hacerse un chichón, ella casi se dio, mas rápida su reacción fue, de una amarra ella se sujeto y el suelo nunca toco. Le echo una mirada curiosa al lugar, antes de decidirse a bajar. Muchos colores adornaban la vista, juegos mecánicos, juegos normales, carpas gigantes, carpas pequeñas, olores de mil procedentes inimaginables, extravagantes espectaculares y cientos más de curiosidades que se le sumaban a la extensa lista de cosas. Alegré podría parecer, mas este no era el caso o la excepción del mundo de Disney, pues todo ese lugar tenia ese temible y siniestro toque, que al igual que los círculos anteriores lograban poseer. Luna estaba apunto de soltar la soga para poder tocar tierra, cuando de imprevisto, un simple "SSHH, SSHH" atrajo toda la atención de la princesa. Al levantar la mirada, ella pudo ver, que era el mismísimo Doctor Strange quien le hacia la llamada. Él fue quien descendió sin mucha agitación hasta la posición de la princesa, con un poco de levitación, con la cual la alcanzó sin demora alguna. Ella le sonrió al mago poderoso, tanta alegría le dio verlo e incluso podría darle casi un abrazo en ese momento, mas él solo le asintió con un alzar y bajar cabeza.

_-¿se encuentra bien? (_preguntó el_)_

-si. .. si, si lo estoy (respondió derramando lagrimas de cocodrilo) –dígame. . . dígame que fue. . . lo que paso

El doctor suspiro, profundo y lento, de aire sus púlmanes cargo.

_-la bestia (_dijo en dos simples palabras_)_

-¿la bestia? (ella se pregunto)

_-la mas poderosa maldición que pueda caer en una persona, convertirse literal y mentalmente en un monstruo, además de que es protector del octavo circulo_

-y ¿Qué. . . fue. . . en donde. . . . yo. . . . estoy? (se sujeto la cabeza mareada)

_- creo que queda de más decirte que te sacaron del castillo y caíste desde las alturas (_la apunto a las cuerdas que la sujetaron_) –por suerte, esto evito que tocaras el suelo en tu caída_

-si, eso paso, verdad. . . (miro a su alrededor con mucha intriga) –¿Qué es este lugar?

-_este lugar, es un circulo inferior en el cual ahora has caído_

-¿inferior?

-_así es, bienvenida al sexto circulo, el patio de juegos de Disney (_extendió sus brazos para mostrar todo el lugar_)_

En ese momento se hiso bastante notoria, una música de carnaval por todo el inmenso lugar. Luna miro le echo un ultimo vistazo al lugar, tan siniestro y sombrío, que le provoco temblar de pavor.

-¿Cómo salgo de aquí? (pregunto ella un poco inquietilla)

_-la sima de la montaña rusa_

El Doctor le apuntó con el dedo en una sola dirección, directo a la cima de una enorme estructura de tablas y metales que sostenían una vía de rieles color negro. Esta vía se extendía por toda la susodicha zona del mundo de Disney, acorralando en su interior, era como circo con una jaula a su alrededor. La salida que el doctor le dijo, era una pronunciada curva levadiza de las vías férreas. Esta curva rozaba con la altura del castillo, y el cual no estaba muy lejos según se apreciaba.

-¿ahora que? (dijo ella recuperando la cordura)

_-podrás trepar ya lo veras, que no muy lejos de aquí hay, una manera de subir_

-¿Cómo dijo? (se pregunto por el tono que el doctor uso)

_-¿hay una manera de subir?_

-olvídelo. . . ¿Cómo subiere?

_-yo la guía. . (_no pudo terminar, pues ciertas sombras siniestras se aproximaban a su lugar_) –rápido, sube por las sogas_

-¿eh?

_-Solo hazlo_

De inmediato y a toda la prisa la princesa empezó a subir por la cuerda. Paro su acción y miro con mucha atención. Eran payasos, unos cuatro payasos muy sonrientes por lo que se podía notar, maquillados, de nariz roja y uniforme gótico. Pero no estaban solos, pues no muy detrás de los payasos, les seguían de cerca un grupo de ocho calcinados y aun la cosa se seguía poniendo bastante interesante. Luna casi perdió todo el aliento, la impresión era bastante grande en su rostro, pues lo que veía la ponía muy delirante. Para asegurarse, ella se sobó, una, dos y tres veces sus dos hermosos ojos. Pues como no, si los calcinados traían consigo, a un grupo de rehenes inconscientes. Luna los siguió con la mirada bien abierta, eran igual que el doctor y su hermana, eran casi como unos espíritus, pero, unos venían vestidos con trajes voladores de color azul, a acepción de uno que vestía mezclilla y se l veía muy mal herido. Sin cuidado los traían, como si de un presa animal se tratara, entre murmullos y quejas se los estaban llevando lejos de la princesa.

-esa gente. . . es de. . .equestria. . . ¡Esa es gente de Equestria! (dijo ella)

Su grito puso en alerta, un par de sonámbulos y un payaso miraron por doquier, tratando de dar con el origen de aquella molesta queja. La princesa retrocedió asustada a las sombras, obvio que de su presencia ellos no se debían enterar, y no paso así. Pronto los payasos dejaron de buscar por el lugar, se miraron y regresaron con los demás. Luna bajó un poco de su posición, miro con nerviosismo a sus súbditos y el como lejos de ella se los llevaban. Pronto los enemigos estaban lejos de ella, fue cuando entonces el doctor reapareció junto a ella.

-_¿luna?_

-esa gente. . . era de mi nación

_-¿Qué? _

-era de Equestria. . . ¡ERA MI GENTE!

De sorpresa y aviso, Luna intentó atacar al doctor con su cetro. El esquivo a reacción el ataque de la princesa y se alejo de ella. Luna se soltó de las amarras y aterrizo en el suelo. Le apuntó a diestra al doctor strange y se preparo para disparar a siniestra manera.

_-¿Qué hace?_

-por que no me dijo que había mas gente de mi nación, en este horrible lugar

-_¡No lo sabia, se lo juro!_

-¿en verdad? (usando un poco de su magia, las hermosas pupilas azules de la princesa se tornaron de un brillo esmeralda, que no se despego de la imagen del doctor) –no lo sabia. . . ¿de verdad?

_-lo juro, yo no lo sabia, para mi esto es toda una sorpresa al igual que usted, en verdad_

De alguna manera ella pudo suspirar tranquila, la inocencia del doctor era la posible causa.

-bien (dijo ella y entonces sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad) –no miente. . . pero tiene que decirme algo. . . ¿adonde se los llevan?

_ -gracias Luna. . . gracias (_ahora respondería su pregunta_) –se a donde los llevan, pero habrá que darse prisa, también se lo que les harán_

-si bueno, guíame ahora, cuéntame después (ella empezó a correr en la dirección en la que se marcharon)

_-¡Espera! (_le detuvo_)_

-¡AAAGGH!. . . ¿Ahora que doctor?

_-Hay varios enemigos aquí que en otras aéreas, debes ir con cuidado y cautela_

-con que si, ¿eh? (entonces ella le apunto con el dedo, directo al cielo) –creo que ya no importa si paso de incógnita

Preciso y justo en ese mismo momento, el astro lunar se apareció en el medio del cielo y la luz se posó sobre ellos de nuevo. Claro ahora estaba, un objetivo inesperado se le apareció en el camino a la princesa ya la presencia del hombre, un rescate seria su mera misión.

_(Continuará) _

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Si se preguntan por que tanta palabrería, pues. . .el hecho de estar en un circo me pareció divertido por el cual intente darle rima a este capitulo. Bueno continuaremos la próxima con la continuación de este arco de la historia. Nos vemos.


	25. Chapter 25

este capi sigue con algunas rimas escritas en la narración y hay información cameo del otro fic, disfruten.

Capitulo veinticuatro: ¡Conversión de los inocentes, entonces conocemos a los caídos!

* * *

Luna se movía de un lado a otro pues tenia que ir con mucha cautela para que nadie la viera, y gracias la buena guía del mago, pronto lograría alcanzar su objetivo, eso era una buena garantía. De un extremo del camino, al otro, ella daba buenos saltos acrobáticos. Sin ser vista por los calcinados o payasos, ella se adentro por la ventana, de una carpa mediana. Le tuvo que echar un buen ojo al lugar, sin peligros o amenazas, ella al fin pudo suspirar por lo hondo. Era una carpa llena de moras, pero sin demoras, Luna se asomo por la ventana. Era fácil divisar un par de peligros en el medio del camino, mas no eran nada más que los enemigos poco extrovertidos, que el mundo de Disney le tenía que ofrecer y que poner en frente a la princesa de Equestria. El mago se apareció en la carpa de moras, justo en la hora que luna regresaba la vista.

¡Oh. . . ! (ella casi y por poco le gritó al oído) –Doctor

_-Luna, ¿como le va?_

-estoy viva, eso cuenta ¿no? (le volvió a echar una mirada a todo el lugar) –Doctor, ¿Qué es este lugar?, lo miro y no puedo evitarme preguntar, el horrible destino que aguarda en este oscuro lugar

_-si, es un tanto trágico, se nota a simple vista _

-y. . . ¿Cuál es la historia de este trágico lugar? ¿Qué le puede deparar a mis súbditos?

_-es terrible, (miro por la ventana junto a ella) –este circulo, el patio de juegos como lo llama Disney, es la fachada de su imperio. . . y usted debió verla antes de ser traída a este plano de la realidad_

-yo recuerdo, recuerdo que todo se destruyó. . . creí que tendría que irrumpir en un castillo y. . . (no termino, pues strange la interrumpió)

_-y entonces solo tendría que reclamar lo que es tuyo y solo tuyo. . . ¿no es así? _

-aaw. . . si, eso mismo

-Si, _si así es, se que se siente. . . si alguien de afuera entra a ese lugar, su fuerza vital se ve afectada en el primer plano de la realidad_

-¿fuerza vital?

_-como dije, es una fachada ese catillo con atracciones, la gente entra con energías... pero salen con pocas energías y fuerza de voluntad, nadie lo nota pues lo confunden con desgaste físico, o por que creen que se divirtieron mucho. . . eso es solo patrañas_

-este circulo se alimenta de la gente inocente, así nada _mas_

-si

-¿Cómo are para no cansarme?

-_no, descuida, aquí en este plano, no pasa eso_

-oh. . .es bueno saber (se tranquilizo)

_-bueno. . . ahora, alcanzas a ver la carpa roja con los símbolos gitanos _

-hmmmmmm. . . (se fijo y le tomo unos segundos encontrar lo indicado por el mago) –si. . .esta un poco lejos. . .¿por que?

_-por que ahí debes de ir si a tus súbditos quieres salvar Luna_

Después de que Strange recitara aquellas palabras, a la princesa se le inquieto el corazón y el pensamiento al mismo tiempo. Puso extra atención en la carpa de rojo y extraña simbología que estaba a la lejanía. Solo era una corta corrida y con eso bastaría, alcanzar a los misteriosos rehenes le podría tomar poco tiempo, así que se preparo para salir de su escondite y empezar a correr a todo lo que da, pero la presencia de doctor la freno de inmediato con su mano en el hombro de ella. Luna lo miró y en sus ojos claramente lo vio, algo importante le estaba a punto le quería decir.

_-antes de que salgas como una heroína, quisieras fijarte bien en tu camino_

-aaaaw. . .

-mira (le indico con el dedo) –podrá parecer no tan peligroso, pero tienes que tener cuidado, hay mas enemigos de los crees

solo veo unos pocos calcinados y un par de payasos

_-por ahí y en este momento, pero solo aguarda, aquí hay mas guardianes de lo que crees, oh, una cosa mas, trata de evitar el uso de magia cuanto puedas, eso puede que revele tu posición, así que cuidado_

-gracias por el aviso (miro lado a lado)

-por nada, ahora debo decirte que. . . (ahora a el lo interrumpieron)

-creo que entonces seguiré con cautela (le dijo para tranquilizar al mago) –pero también iré a prisa por mis súbditos (dijo antes de partir rápidamente de la carapa)

_-¿eh? (_se quedo extrañado por lo ultimo, pero al verla partir se preocupo un poco) –espera. . ¡Aun no. . .! (_tarde era) –_dios. . ._me pregunto si_ _será siempre tan difícil con todos esa mujer (_se desvaneció entonces_)_

Luna por su propia parte corría, a toda velocidad y entonces se deslizó, por el suelo ella derrapo y cautelosamente ella se ocultó detrás de un cajón de color, donde miro lado a lado, atenta a cualquier peligro o enemigo a su alrededor. Despejado estaba pero muy lejos aun estaba su objetivo principal, por lo cual decidió que momento de usar su cetro era. Tomó el lado gancho y cadena, miro por un objetivo y entonces lo diviso, era un quiosco bastante grande al cual le disparo. El garfio y cadena se sujetaron con mucha firmeza a la astabandera en lo alto del negocio. El cetro se retrajo, por lo cual Luna se elevo y cruzo todo el lugar, en menos de lo se podía imaginar. Con esa buena altura, que ahora ella tenía, miro todo con buena perspectiva. Ella miro atenta, calcinados tanto payasos, enemigos había por todo un recorrido de negocios y demás quioscos, todo en línea recta. La princesa miro por la izquierda a la derecha, los techos que eran los posibles caminos que podría tomar con saltos atléticos, mas el camino realmente era muy largo y bastante complicado, como para no tardarse un buen rato en ese rumbo de solo parku. Pronto todo quedo olvidado, un grito de dolor se escucho al final del camino, el cual era proveniente y bien claramente, del objetivo principal de la princesa Luna.

-hmmm. . . (se alarmo al escuchar aquel grito de terror o ¿de dolor?) –eso. . (no termino, pues otro grito se escucho)

-_¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!_

-¿Eh?. . . doctor (dijo temerosa) -¿Qué ocurre?

No hubo respuesta.

-¿doctor?

_-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!_

Su corazón se apretó, el nuevo grito fue aun más fuerte. Luna se preparo para saltar pero entonces en su aveza escucho, la voz del aclamado doctor.

"_Hmmmmmmmmm"_

-¡Doctor Strange, que bueno, dígame. . . ¿Qué fue aquello que se escucho?!

No hubo respuesta, solo el meditar de una respuesta resonó en su cabeza.

-¿Strange?. . .dígame algo, doc. . .

_-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!_

-¡¿Eh?! (miro en la dirección de la carpa roja y su expresión se lleno de preocupación) -¡Doctor, ¿Qué sucede?!

Aun sin respuesta alguna del doctor, el ambiente se lleno de completa desesperación. Sin ser notado por Luna, el astro estelar con su mismísimo su nombre, se empezó a adueñar de todo el cielo, eso empezó a atraer la atención de algunos payasos y otros calcinados por todo el suelo.

_-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!_

-rayos (estaba a punto de ponerse de pie) –tengo que ir

"¡_Espera!"_ le dijo la voz de strange

-¡¿Qué?! (se quejo ella) –¡No esta escuchando! (se quejo con el mago, que la estaba retrasando)

"_Solo aguarda un poco mas"_

_-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!_

-¡¿Enserio acaso no escucha?! ¡Al diablo el sigilo, algo les están haciendo a esos pobres. . .!

"_¡Si lo se, se lo que les hacen, pero aguarda!"_

-¡HMMMM! ¡Lo. . .!

"_¡POR FAVOR LUNA! ¡SOLO AGUARDA CUANDO TE DIGA QUE HACER!"_

-¡¿HACER QUE?!

La luz blanca que era proporcionada por el norme astro lunar, se poso por fin sobre todo aquel lugar, así toda la atención de los payasos como también de los feos calcinados, fue de todos atraída por la enorme roca que estaba posada en el cielo. Lejos de donde se encontraba la princesa, todos los enemigos voltearon dirección al cielo, y la respuesta del Doctor no se hiso esperar mucha más.

"_¡ATACAR!"_

-¡Eh! (miro dirección al suelo, y los vio distraídos a todos en aquel momento)

"_Rápido, ahora ¡Ve!"_

-¡JEJEJE! (entendió a lo que se refería el doctor) -¡ME PARECE BIEN!

De un salto directo y sin malgastar mucho tiempo, ella ataco con su poderoso cetro, a los calcinados y payasos que tenia de frente.

**¡SLAAAAASSSSH!**

En su descenso y de un solo corte le fue preciso, para matar a dos de los enemigos que se interponían en su camino. Sin que se dieran cuanta los otros payasos como los demás calcinados, Luna salió corriendo a gran velocidad para empezar a matar y sin una pisca piedad. Los calcinados y los payasos no tenían tiempo de reaccionar a tiempo, Luna solo corría a toda velocidad sin que nadie la pudiera detener su trayecto que era en línea recta, ella solo estaba dando cortes al igual que golpes a diestra y siniestra.

**¡SLAAAAASSSSH!, ¡SLAAAAASSSSH!, ¡SLAAAAASSSSH!, ¡SLAAAAASSSSH!, ¡SLAAAAASSSSH!**

Por todo el amplio camino, los enemigos caían bien muertos, ante la ferocidad de la princesa que no les tenía ni la más mínima consideración y en su demostración de fuerza, ella los acabó.

**¡SLAAAAASSSSH!, ¡SLAAAAASSSSH!, ¡SLAAAAASSSSH!**

Los payasos como al igual que los calcinados, se empezaron a dar cuenta de algo, el sonido de cortes de miembros y sangre corriendo, al fin se les hiso evidente a los que no estaban muertos, aun. La vista bajaron del cielo, se miraron entre si con duda y en cuanto ellos quisieron darse media vuelta para resolver su duda, fueron recibidos por el cetro de la princesa nocturna.

**¡SLAAAAASSSSH!, ¡SLAAAAASSSSH!, ¡SLAAAAASSSSH!**

Sus ojos quedaron muy bien abiertos en ese momento, un enemigo invadía su área y ellos sin ningún presentimiento al respecto de eso. Mas tiempo ya no tenían, ella ya los tenía, a todos y cada uno de esos payasos y calcinados que le estaban estorbando en su camino. Solo un resto de camino le restaba a la Luna para llegar al final del camino, mas ya los enemigos la notaban matando sin piedad alguna. Un ultimo intento de defenderse los payaos y calcinados intentaron, atacar al mismo tiempo y entonces se le arrojaron a la princesa en cima. Dieron un salto en el cual la rodearon para darle un ataque en conjunto y eliminarla de una buena vez.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHH! (ellos gritaron)

Perdida estaba la princesa de eso no había duda, mas pronto sucedió todo lo contrario, ella los recibió a todos con la defensa de su cetro puesta, todos se frenaron en seco y pronto todo se ilumino en muy poco tiempo, Luna emergió del centro y a todos los mando a volar en un disparo de fuego por parte de su instrumento.

**¡BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZTTT!**

Como hojas de árbol ellos cayeron a los suelos hechos carbón. Lo había logrado, Luna al fin lo había logrado, y eso que en menos de lo que se había imaginado. Los enemigos habían caído a sus pies, y solo a pocos metros estaba la carpa que era de su interés. Se aproximo a esta y entonces se preparo para entrar en menos de lo que crees. La tela deslizo a un lado y entonces prosiguió a introducir el resto de ella a la oscuridad. Con la magia de su cetro, el interior del lugar ella iluminó con el fuego verde. Un "aaaaaawww" se escucho por todo el lugar, lo cual a ella le llamo mucho la atención. Continúo caminado por aquel oscuro lugar, el cual al parecer era mas grande por dentro, que por lo que se podía ver afuera a primera y simple vista. Pronto todo se ilumino, gracia a una pequeña luz que estaba al final del lugar, era una clase de esfera gigante a la cual un payaso le hacia reverencia.

-hhmmm. . . (indago ella en su mente)

-eh. . .(el payaso por su parte noto su presencia) -¡Eh! (y la vio)

El payaso estaba a punto de realizar algo, pero Luna actuó primero. Con un solo disparo de su garfio el pecho del payaso fue más que suficiente, para matarlo como le era ya muy frecuente.

**¡CHEEEZZZTTTTTKKKKKK!**

Hiso un ruido aquereso al igual que un desparrame desastroso, al extraer su gancho y cadena de vuelta a ella. Luna se acerco a la esfera con mucho cuidado, atenta y dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera.

-¿Qué. . . . que. . . es esta cosa?

-aaaaaaa. . . (se escucho un murmullo)

-¡¿Eh?! (se puso muy atenta)

-aaaaaaa. . .

En eso se hiso seguro, aquel ruido apenas audible provenía de la enorme esfera que tenia en frente de ella. Se acerco para mirar con mucha atención al objeto redondo, pero pronto, otra cosa le llamo toda su atención.

-eee. . . .

Un ligero y pequeño quejido de dolor a su derecha resonó.

-¡Eh!. . .(se aproximo a toda prisa aquel otro lugar)

Ella pronto notó, varias cobijas de aspecto escamoso, alrededor de unos cuerpos bondadosos. Estiro rápidamente su mano y de un solo jalón quito lo membranoso de los cuerpos. Sorpresa, sorpresa, que se llevo la princesa, eran cinco personas dentro de esa cosa rasposa. Cuatro de ellos tenían consigo un uniforme azulado y el otro era el que venia de mezclilla. Su aspecto apenas era corpóreo, ellos brillaban un poco más que cualquier otro humano, como si fueran peces de aguas profundas, pues si, su brillo combinaba con lo que traían puesto para vestir.

-¡Doctor Strange! (llamo ella) –¡Se quienes son al menos cuatro de ellos!. . . ¿Doctor?. . .

_-. . . y. . . ¿Qué hay de el?_

-¿eh?

Ella pronto se volteó, vio que el mago se apareció al lado del objeto redondo e iluminante. Él con cuidado desvió la mirada, para toparse con la propia mirada de la princesa en ese pleno instante. Sus ojos estaban un tanto apagados y llenos de pena, pronto él se la alejo para que ella misma lo viera. Al principio solo se percibía la luz blanquecina que era emitida por la bola, pero pronto eso cambio, cuando una parte de esta se oscureció en el fondo, por la sombra que tenia la figura de una persona en semblante fetal. Ella entonces gimió por la realización de que una persona estaba atrapada ahí dentro, entonces tomo su cetro y golpeó aquel objeto, liberando de su prisión al sujeto que estaba adentro. Cosa pegajosa se derramo por el suelo junto con aquel sujeto, a los pies de la princesa y del doctor extraño.

-¡AAAAHHHHHHFFFFF! (respiro hondo el tipo extraño)

-¡DIOS MIO! (dijo completamente deslumbrada de terror)

El pobre sujeto estaba en malas condiciones, casi como el doctor, él estaba en medio de alguna clase de transformación, pues casi todo su cuerpo estaba hecho tinieblas fosforescentes. Su piel era ya transparente, al igual como sus órganos vitales, estos eran visibles y bastante repugnantes (no mucho en realidad, solo se les veía palpitar). Ella se arrodillo para tratar de ayudarlo, mas no sabia que era lo que podía hacer.

-¡¿Qué le han echo a este pobre hombre?! (miro al mago en ese instante) -¡¿QUÉ LE OCURRIO?

_-HMM. . . (_el solo suspiro_) –lo que le ocurre a todos aquellos inocentes, terminar convirtiéndose en alguna creatura corrompida de este lugar_

-¡¿Qué?!

_-quiero decir, que así es como algunas almas llegan a ser corrompidas en algunos círculos de este mundo_

Luna parecía estar my impactada, mas el doctor miro de reojo al sujeto caído en las rodillas de Luna, luego miro con suma atención a los otros que no estaban dentro del orbe.

_-pero, no es como los otros (_extendió su mano y esta alcanzo con su brillo al sujeto que estaba caído_) –¿Cuál pena te a traído aquí?_

Luna miro extrañada al doctor, per eso se le paso cuando el sujeto reacciono.

-¡AAAGGTHH! (grito de dolor, tocándose una parte del pecho)

-¡¿QUÉ LE PASA?!

_-Ya lo sabremos (_y otra vez deslumbro al sujeto_) –Tranquilízate, estas a salvo_

El hombre entonces se apaciguó por las palabras el doctor Strange, sus ojos se abrieron y miro tanto al mago como a la princesa.

-_C_o_m_o_ e_s_. . .(e_x_cl_amo con una _voz torc_ida, cuando en_to_nces la v_io) -¡U_na_ pri_ncesa_! _

-Tranquilo, estas a salvo, pronto lo estarás, eso te lo aseguro, te sacare de aquí

_-No, es_to_ es impos_ible, no lo p_ued_o cre_er. . . yo. . . . es_to_y _d_o_n_d_e_ c_re_o _qu_e. . . _y us_ted. . . ¡No! _¡NO_OOO_!

-¿Qué le pasa? (pregunto alarmada)

El mago se le acerco y puso su mano en la frente de aquel alarmado sujeto.

_-tranquilízate _

_-_y_o_. . ._y_o. . .yo. . _.y_o so_lo_. . . m_e._ . .

-tranquilo (apoyo luna al mago)

_-Dinos. . . ¿quien eres?_

Ambos retiraron sus manos del sujeto y con mucho cuidado lo miraron.

-yo. . .yo. . ._yo, no e_ra u_n_ _s_im_ple h_om_br_e (empezó a relatar)

_**FLASHBACK. . . . . . . . .**_

(Narración sin rimas)

_Todo era oscuro y húmedo, las paredes estaban echas de nubes al igual que el suelo, pero que tenían aspecto de ladrillo, un pequeño rio de agua cruzaba por el medio del camino y pronto el silencio se fue opacando con el correr de una persona._

"_Me llamo Marcus. . . y estoy aquí por intentar evitar la catástrofe, por intentar ayudar. . . por intentar detenerlos"_

_De las sombras, un sujeto completamente vestido de negro, apareció corriendo a toda velocidad por el camino de la izquierda. Este sujeto portaba bastón con una enorme incrustación de diamante como agarradera. Estaba huyendo de algo, pues varias voces se oyeron por el eco formado del lugar. Se freno, se dio media vuelta y se puso a esperar._

_-hmmm. . .(le pareció notar algo a su lado opuesto)_

_Cuando aquel extraño giro la cabeza, de la nada un objeto puntiagudo le fue disparado._

_-¡AAAA. . ¡_

_**¡FLEECCHAAAAAZZZZOO!**_

_El proyectil dio en el blanco._

_**FLASH. . . . . . . . . .**_

"_se suponía que. . . yo tenia que llevarlos a un lugar seguro, pero, me atraparon a mi primero"_

_El sujeto despierta en otra locación, aun eran los túneles, pero el área era completamente diferente, fue ahí cuando entonces noto un enorme dolor en su hombro izquierdo._

_-aaaa. . .aaaaw. . . ¡AAAHH! ¡AAAAAAHHH! (empezó a gritar por el dolor)_

_-¡Silencio! (grito una voz autoritaria)_

_-¡MGGGTHHH! ¡¿QUIÉN ESTA AHI?! (alcanzo a pronunciar y despues trato de divisar al dueño de aquella otra voz)_

_-DIJE. . . ¡QUE SILENCIO! _

_De la nada, un pie apareció de las sombras y pisó con suma fuerza la herida del sujeto de traje negro._

_-¡MGTHAAAAAAAAHHHH!_

_**FLASH. . . . . . . . . .**_

"_después me llevaron a otra parte"_

_Ya de noche, dentro de un castillo colorido y de aspecto amigable, el pobre hombre estaba recibiendo golpes y patadas por parte de sujetos de aspecto muy amigable. Eran unos siete hombres enanos quienes estaban acompañaban al lastimado sujeto._

-¡¿QUIÉN ERES?! (pregunto uno de los enanos)

_El enmascarado intento ponerse a duras penas de pie, pero una patada en el estomago le freno en el acto._

_**¡KIIICK!**_

_De la patada, uno de los otros enanos le dio un golpe implementando una pala._

_**¡POOOOWN!**_

_El golpe tan duro fue, que la mascara se retiró de su lugar y el hombre de negro termino con el rostro descubierto._

_-¡BIEN, BIEN, ESRES RUDO, ESO YA LO DEMOSTRASTE! (el enano principal se le acerco al oído) –pero ellos. . .son otra historia_

_De los cabellos el enano principal levantó la cabeza del ex enmascarado y le indicó en donde estaban unos sujetos de uniforme azul cielo, quienes también estaban de rehenes._

_-aaaaaawww. . . no (musito al ver aquellos sujetos de rehén)_

"_se suponía que debíamos evitar que los sujetos de este lugar. . . ¡Proteger a Equestria de lo que se aproximaba!. . . pero yo no lo logre. . . y por verla aquí, creo que. . . definitivamente falle, me tenían a mi y a los wonderbolts"_

_**FLASHBACK FIN. . . . . .**_

_-yo in_tent_e, _pe_ro. . . fa_ll_e. . . me hi_c_ie_ron _ha_bl_ar_. . . _ha_ble. . . y _f_a_ll_e. . . (empezó a llorar)

Luna por su parte, se llevo una no muy grata impresión. Le dio la espalda al berrinchudo sujeto, pues que mas le nada la preparo para algo como eso.

-Usted. . . usted estaba en Equestria antes de que mi hermana. . . fuera. . . capturada

-¡_NO QU_ISE, P_ER_O ELL_OS_ ME _TO_RT_U_RAR_ON_ Y A_MENA_ZARO_N_ A _OT_RO_S_, T_E_N_IA_ QU_E_ H_A_C_E_R ALG_O_ _PA_RA PROT_EGE_RLOS. . . PER_O _ME _USA_RO_N._ . . LO S_IENT_O M_U_C_H_O, PE_RDO_N, PERD_ON_!

Luna apretó la mirada que ella tenia puesta, pero la calma pronto le regreso una vez más.

-no fue su culpa. . . ahora entiendo. . . me dijeron que hubo un caos antes de que mi hermana fuera raptada, sujetos intentando causar desastre en la nación, que ellos fueron los causantes de esto, también gente desaparecida de todas partes, enmascarados responsables. . . pero ahora veo. . . que nadie en la nación, ni siquiera las protectoras de Equestria sabían todo lo que ocurría. . . no lo sabia. . . . y yo. . . estaba afuera de la nación. . . así que no creo que deba decir perdón

-La princesa Celestia, esta. . . esta. . . esta. . . esta. . . ¡OH, DIOS! P_erd_ón, _pe_rdón, perd_ó_n, p_er_d_ó_n, pe_rdó_n, p_e_rd_ó_n, _l_o sie_nto (_rompió en llanto otra vez)

-no. . . no, tranquilícese, no fue su culpa, ahora veo que fue Disney. . . y solo Disney es el causante de este caos en el que estoy metida

Pero el tipo siguió llorando lagrimas de desesperación y tristeza. Strange entonces se le acerco a la princesa y le habló.

_-Valla, debieron tráelo a este plano de la realidad hace poco, junto con ellos (_se refirió a los otros que estaban inconscientes aun_) –pero. . . ahora su estado es terrible, es casi un alma y un esclavo de este lugar. . . no tendrá salvación a menos que. . . bueno. . . usted sabe_

-si. . . entiendo bien. . .entiendo bien. . .

Se dio media vuelta y saco de su pecho el medallón de sol.

-p_erd_óneme. . . perd_ón_eme. . . perd_óneme_ (continuaba pidiendo disculpas pero ya no estaba viendo a la princesa)

-no tiene que pedir disculpas. . . ya no tiene por que lamentarse (ella entonces le apunto con el medallón) –todo esta perdonado

-díg_ale_ po_r f_av_o_r. . . _a_ m_i_s compañeros. . . qu_e lo _si_en_to

-yo los buscare. . . descuide Marcus y gracias, usted los protegió (a los wonderbolts ella se refirió) –hiso su tabajo

-gr_ac_ia_s_ (dijo por ultimo)

-si (entonces uso el medallón) –descanse

_**¡BLEEEEEEEEESSSSTT!**_

El cuerpo casi desfigurado del pobre Marcus se hiso polvo blanco, para que en menos de un parpadeo este desapareció, y descansó al fin, fue lo que se le dio. Luna bajo al fin su medallón y regreso la mirada a los otros cinco del montón. Se les acerco y estaba a punto de repetir la misma acción que con el pobre Marcus en ese instante, pero el Doctor le freno con la mano.

_-No funcionara con ellos. . . no están tan mal como el otro. . . como tu hermana y yo, ellos están aquí atrapados_

-¡Espere, ¿eso que quiere decir?!

-_que están atrapados con nosotros_

-oh no

Ella se les acerco a los cinco y entonces los miro, parecían que querían despertar, pero aun no lo harían, eso era lo que parecía.

-ahora que. . .

-_bueno, creo que si. . ._

_**-¡GYYAAAAHH!**_

Un potente grito se escucho por toda la parte de fuera del lugar y claro eso no era una buena señal.

-_Oh no_

_-_eso no es buena señal

-_no, no lo es, ya saben que estas aquí (_suspiro_) –creo que fue el medallón, JEJE, genial_

_-_y, y bueno. . . ¿ahora que?

-_habrá. . . que improvisar _

Sus ultimas palabras, esas fueron, el mago y la princesa estaban ambos bien metidos en un gran lio. Que debía de esperarse, más no debían inmutarse, tenían que salir de esta, en ese instante.

(Continuara)

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** **.**


	26. Chapter 26

el capitulo de hay tiene la reapareicion y apareicion de personajes muy especiales, espero que disfruten

Capitulo veinticinco: ¡Compañía!

* * *

_-_y, y bueno. . . ¿ahora que?

-_habrá. . . que improvisar_

Rápidamente el Doctor Strange se acerco al lugar, donde estaban los cinco inconscientes en aquel lugar, mientras tanto la princesa se escavillo por ahí, se acerco a la salida y miro de reojo todo lo que había allí afuera. Su ojo se abrió de un muy mal asombro, pues afuera había cientos, o tal vez era un mal interpreto, mas claro bastante era que había muchos enemigos afuera. Regreso junto al doctor quien revisaba con su mano brillante a los trajeados de azul y al sujeto que parecía un pandillero.

-¿como están? (ella pregunto)

-_no sabría decir hasta que termine aquí _

-¿pero que les hace?

-_trato de devolverles sus fuerzas vitales con un conjuro, pero es complicado en su estado, no se si sirva de algo, nunca había visto a alguien aquí atrapado además de mi y de tu hermana. . . en precisa esta noche_

-genial, ¿Qué puedo hacer yo ahora?

-_no lo se_

En ese momento, otros rugidos se escucharon por todo el exterior de nuevo.

_**-¡JIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAGGG!**_

_-Bueno. . . tenemos que sacarlos de aquí_

-quizá pueda transportarlos lejos de este lugar

_-no creo que sea lo adecuado_

-¿Por qué?

_-porque necesito revisarlos primero (_dijo mientras pasaba de uno, a revisar a otro_)_

_**-AAAAAAJJTT**_

-Oh, cielos. . . (luna miro la carpa y noto varias sombras que se formaban del otro lado) –no creo que tangamos tiempo para revisarlos doctor

-_Entonces hazlo, sácanos de aquí_

-¡Excelente!

Con mucha prisa ella se les acerco a los cinco, los rodeo y tomo las manos del doctor para cerrar un círculo. Los tatuajes en su frente se iluminaron y después en un fuerte _**¡Flash!**_ desaparecieron. Y fue justo a tiempo, varios payasos y calcinados irrumpieron adentro, como un montón de desesperados.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**¡FLASH!**_

Y aparecieron de nuevo todos ellos, Luna, el doctor y los cinco habían reaparecido en un horrible pero seguro callejón del circo, donde la música carnavalesca se podía escuchar de nueva cuenta. No hubo que esperar para que la princesa se pusiera a revisar, de la seguridad esa era su prioridad. Strenge continúo haciendo todo su trabajo y continúo revisando a los cinco. En lo que Luna se asomaba para asegurar los alrededores, tuvo que ocultar la mirada de nueva cuenta, pues casi es cachada por dos payasos que corrían por ahí. Ya sin peligro puedo inspeccionar, que de amenazas no se debían preocupar, todo estaba solitario y tranquilo en aquella área no muy concurrida. De sorpresa para la misma princesa, un gemido le hiso girar la cabeza y al darse cuenta, noto que era una de los cinco quien estaba despierta.

-_aaaaaww. . . que. . . que. . . que. . . yo ¡AAAHH! (_grito de sorpresa_)_

-Woow, (se le acerco la princesa, quien se agacho para verla) –tranquila, tranquila, estas a salvo, tranquila

Al parecer los intentos de la misma princesa, lograron calmar a la chica.

_-o. . . o. . . oiga. . .yo. . . usted. . . yo la conozco. . .usted. . . usted es la. . . la princesa Luna. . . . eso. . . ¡OH NO QUE LE PASO A EQUESTRIA, DIOS, ACASO ESE LOCO TOMO EL CONTROL DE VERDAD!_

-Tranquila, tranquila, tranquila (le dijo luna para apaciguar a la chica) –esta todo bien, nada malo a pasado, nada le a ocurrido a la nación

-_¡Pero como que no, si ese loco, esta, esta. . . esta secuestrando gente, las secuestra y los convierte en sus esclavos, y, y, y ellos intentaron salvarnos, pero, pero nos capturaron y a él. . .! (_dejo de hablar_) -¿Dónde esta él?. . . ¿Dónde esta él?. . . ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA ÉL?!. . . ¡DIOS DONDE ESTA ÉL, ÉL TIENE QUE ADVERTIR QUE SABEN DE ELLOS, SABEN QUIENES SON Y PLANEAN MATARLOS CUANDO INTENTEN DETENER A ESE LOCO!_

-¡Oye, oye, tranquilízate no te alarmes! (intentaba e intentaba, mas la chica del uniforme azul no se calmaba)

_-¡ELLOS QUIEREN AYUDAR, PERO LAS NOTICIAS DICEN QUE SON UNOS LOCOS, PERO EN VERDAD TRATAN DE AYUDAR Y LA REUNION EN CANTERLOT ES EL BLANCO PRINCIPAL, USTED Y LA PRINCESA CELESTIA ESTAN EN PELIGRO!_

El doctor en ese preciso memento se le acerco a la chica y con poner su palma en su frente, ella de inmediato se calmo y cayo soñolienta de nuevamente.

-¡¿Pero que le paso doctor?! ¡¿Por qué esta así?!

_-Esta alarmada, asustada y muy inestable por el cambio de realidad (_dijo mientras la ponía con suavidad en el suelo_)-Esta delirando sus últimos recuerdos antes de que la trajeran y la quisieran convertir en un calcinado o payaso o algo peor_

-pero. . . ¿pero estará ella bien?

_-si, lo estará, solo necesita calmarse y digerir las cosas, solo así tal ves puedan lidiar con el echo de que estamos atrapados en un horrible y retorcido plano de la realidad del mundo de Disney_

En eso, algunos otros de los cinco empezaron a reaccionar también, pero rápidamente el doctor se les acerco y los checo.

_-mejor me aseguro de que ellos tampoco se vuelvan locos al despertar (_empezó a checar de nuevo a los otros, pero en lo que hacia eso, algo le llamo la atención) _y bueno. . . usted sabe. . . de lo que estaba hablando esa chica de azul_

-aaaw. . . no lo se. . . Creo que habla de las tenciones y problemas que tuvo la nación últimamente

-¿_como que, cree?_

-aaaah. . . yo, no estuve presente en mi nación los últimos meses, yo me aleje para descansar un poco de las tenciones y problemas que tuve hace poco. . . .y bueno. . . cuando regrese, me entere de que mi hermana había sido raptada por alguien

_-¿en serio? No supo nada, nada al respecto de lo que ocurría en su nación _

-yo, no, no sabia lo que ocurría. . . me distancie de todo mi hogar por un tiempo y solo cuando regrese, supe de un alboroto en una reunión en la capital de mi país. . . . y bueno, la verdad, con el solo echo de decirme que mi hermana estaba raptada, yo me bloquee de casi todo lo demás

_-asi que no tenias toda la percepción del asunto_

-no. . . . solo me entere de unos alborotadores en la nación, nada de que alarmarse, pero entonces. . . mi hermana es secuestrada. . . y resulta que ese marcus sabia mas que yo y que el intento ayudar y que no solo eso, el cabía en la descripción de aquellos alborotadores. . . .yo. . . yo . . solo (se cubrió el rostro con la palma de su mano) -no se por que tuve que ausentarme tanto, no debí, no debí

-_bueno, no te sientas mal pero. . . entonces creo que tal vez estos cinco te den un poco más de información_

-si, tiene razón, supongo que lo sabré

En ese preciso momento y con sin mucho esfuerzo el grupo alcanzó a escuchar los gritos de los malvados monstruos del circulo aproximándose a su posición. La princesa se puso de pie y se fue a la salida del callejón, se asomo y confirmo lo que se temían los dos. Eran enemigos muchos enemigos de verdad. La princesa volvió con ellos, y le puso al tanto al doctor que seguía revisando a los cinco que estaban dormidos.

-¡Ahí vienen doctor, tenemos que irnos otra ves!

_-no creo que sea buena idea en esta ocasión luna, ya están demasiado aturdíos como para llevarlos otra parte que no conozcan_

Le dijo mientras miraba con inseguridad, a los cinco rehenes rescatados.

-entonces. . .

-_¿entonces? _

-yo me are cargo

_-¿espera que?_

-cuídelos

Y así ella se marcho del lugar.

-_no espere luna. . . _

-solo are tiempo, abisme cuando ellos estén bien

Salió por la esquina del callejón, pero no noto como el doctor, intento avisarle de algo que parecía ser muy importante.

_-oh no otra vez mujer_

Saliendo a toda prisa de su escondite, la princesa se les mostró a los a los monstruos de ahí en ese instante. Ellos la vieron y le gruñeron a la princesa.

-¡Oh no! (grito ella cual damisela en apuros y salió corriendo a toda prisa)

**-¡JAAAHH! **(gritaron en conjunto todos)

"_Sigan me" _pensó para sus adentros luna

Los payasos y calcinados gritaron de furia enardecida, y en volita todos se le fueron en cima a la princesa. Lejos de la entrada al callejón, a todos ella los alejó y continúo con el carrerón. En lo que las amenazas se retiraban, el doctor se asomo con cuidado para no ser detectado, mas pronto su mirar se lleno de horror, unas sombras las que pasaron por encima de él, eran las causantes de aquel mirar en Strange. Él se regreso al callejón y miro con preocupación a la nada, sabia que la princesa estaba en muchos problemas, pero que podía hacer el para cambiar aquel tema, pero pronto un gemido de posible dolor atrajo la mirada del mago para abajo, eran la misma chica que grito y pataleo hace un rato. El doctor permaneció viendo curioso a la chica del uniforme vistoso y al resto de los cinco misteriosos.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En cuanto a Luna si de ella se preocupan más, la princesa continuaba su carrera a toda velocidad que ella alcanzaba a dar y no parecía frenar. Los calcinados, al igual que payasos la seguían a todo lugar, no la querían dejar escapar, al enemigo debían capturar y tal vez después matar. Pero Luna no se los iba a dejar muy simple, no, no tan fácil al menos los dejaría. Para hacer distancia uso su cetro, apunto con el garfio y disparo la cadena, de unos banderines se sujeto el instrumento y ella de un salto se elevo por los cielos. Un buen tramo ella había aventajado y después se aterrizo sin cuidado, escombros y grietas el suelo ella dejó. Llegó a un cruce de caminos en los juegos, mecánicos al frente y las carpas atrás. Luna iba a continuar corriendo, pero pronto algo se le interpuso en el medio. Cayó del cielo y se estrello fuertemente en el suelo, polvo y escombro lo rodeo por completo ocultando todo su corpulento cuerpo. Otro objeto cayó, mas este se freno en el cielo, pero no fue el último, otro apareció y este se agarro de los tubos de acero de un juego. Al final un cuarto aterrizo del cielo con un agitante aleteo de plumas.

El que estaba bien sujeto en los juegos hablo primero.

-**¡OJHIO! ¡OJHIO! ¡OJHIO! **(río con una voz de retardado)

-**¡JEJEJEJEJEJEJEEE!. . . . **(ese fue el corpulento)

-**valla, valla, valla, chicos creo que tenemos visitas en nuestro circulo **(esa fue la voz de un adolescente, que le pertenecía a quien estaba flotando)

**-¡YSHO ODLLIO LAS VISITAZZZZ! **(dijo la voz ronca de el cuarto miembro de aquellos) **-¡CUACK, CUACK, CUACK, CUACK, CUAAACK!**

Luna se puso firme y lista para el ataque, más lo hiso justo a tiempo cuando era preciso, pues los calcinados y payasos llegaron en ese momento.

-**¡ATRÁS!** (grito el volador) -**¡ELLA ES NUESTRA AHORA!**

-**¡SHIIII, VALLANSE A PERRDERRRJ!**

Los esclavos se miraron preocupados, pero pronto se retiraron como les fue ordenado a todos.

-**¡SI, MARCHENSE FRACASADOS, MARCHENSE AHORA O YO MISMO LOS MATARE!**

-**¡OJHIO, NUESTRA INVITADA DEVERIA ESTAR MUERTA YA, NO CREEN, OJHIO, OJHIO, OJHIO!**

-**¡TIENE RAZON CHICOS!**

De las sombras ellos cuatro se salieron, y sus aspectos fueron entonces descubiertos. El grandote era un perro enorme, gordo, de pelaje negro y orejas puntiagudas. Había otro que también tenia cara de perro, mas era delgado y vestía como un pordiosero con sombrero. El joven que flotaba en los cielos, era un pelirrojo que vestía de mallas verdes pegadas a su cuerpo. Por ultimo, el cuarto miembro quedo al descubierto y se vio que era nada mas y menos que un pato vestido de marinero. Con un toque sombrío al igual que salvaje, todos ellos se le quedaron viendo a la princesa Luna como un objeto de deseo, mas no del bueno, o del pervertido siquiera, no, a ella era anhelada como dijeron hace un momento, muerta. La malicia o la ferocidad no aterraban a la princesa, se puso firme y preparo su cetro al igual que sus marcas en la cara, estaba lista para pelar y triunfar de nuevo.

-¡No se quienes sean, pero no me dejare intimidar o asustar por criaturas como ustedes, ya e llegado muy lejos como para dejar esto a medias, los matare de ser necesario y eso es una advertencia, déjenme o sufran el mismo destino que los guardianes de otros círculos allá atrás!

Guardaron silencio por unos segundos.

-**¡JAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** (se rieron de ella)

**-¡TONTA, TONTA, TONTA, EN VERDAD TE CREES UNA AMENAZA!**

-Eso pregúntenselo ustedes, llegue lejos como para que unos ridículos estorbos de secuaces de Disney me estorben

Hubo silencio de nueva cuenta.

-**¡JAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

-**¡JEJEJE, NIÑA TONTA, NOSOMOS SECUASES O ALGO COMO ESOS PAYASOS O CALCINADOS**

-¡**NOSSOTROSH TRES SOMOSSSH LOS GUARDIANES DE ESHTE CIRRRKULO!**

-**y yo no. . . yo no estaba donde me correspondía cuando pasaste por mis dominios. . . pues yo. . . ¡ERA EL VERDADERO GUARDIAN DEL JARDIN!**

-¡HMM! (le impresiono esa respuesta a la princesa)

-**¡Y TU, TU, TUUUUUUU. . . MATASTE A MIS HADAS!**

"_creo que no me dio la información correcta doctor strange_" mentalizó, pero pronto volvió a la realidad -¡ASI, ¿Y QUE PLANEAN HACER?!

-**¡VAMOS A MATARTE!** (tomaron posición de ataque)

_**. . .Luna vs. Cuarteto fatal. . .**_

En eso, los tres pusieron en marcha su ataque. Primero, el gordo de pelaje negro le tiro un buen golpe al suelo, tan fuerte de verdad que lo des cabrajo en pedazos.

**¡CRAAAAAAAAAKKTUUM!**

Luna se tambaleo por el temblor que el gordo provocó. En ese momento y actuando de inmediato, el pato y el pero de aspecto tonto, se le acercaron a la princesa y con los puños en alto le dieron un buen doble golpe en el rostro.

**¡POOOOOW!**

Después del golpe en la cara los dos sacaron de sus bolsillos bates de beisbol, prepararon unos hits, y después golpearon a la mujer tan fuerte en el pecho que la levantaron por el aires.

**¡STRIKE!**

En pleno aires el muchacho de mallas verdes se alzo unos metros al aire, descendió con rapidez y de patadas recibió a la princesa.

**¡KIIIIIIICCKK!**

El impacto fuerte fue, que de lo alto, el bajo a la mujer de un impacto al duro suelo.

**¡PAAAAASS!**

Luna permaneció inmóvil unos segundos, antes de mostrar un insignificante signo de vida en poco momentos. Abrió muy lento los ojos, ese había sido un fuerte aterrizaje forzoso. Trato de ponerse de pie, mas recibió un puntapié, directo a los costados y con la fuerza necesaria para mandarla muy lejana. Se estrello contra una carpa de de juego de cartas y ahí los miro caída.

-**¡JAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

-**¡No puedes tu sola cariño! **(le dijo el colorado) -**¡Oh apoco creíste que seria tan fácil, en especial los últimos círculos infernales de este mundo!**

-**¡MATEMOSLA DE UNA VEZ!**

-**¡TIENES RAZON PEDRO, ES HORA DE ACABAR!**

Demostrando poco cuidado o piedad por la pobre Luna, los cuatro se le acercaron con mucho odio reflejado en sus ojos. Ella estaba aturdida y muy dolida, apenas pudo reaccionar para solo notar, el como los cuatro le acabarían sin compasión alguna.

-**¡AJHIO, ME DIVERTIRE TANTO, QUE. . .!**

_-¡ALEJENSE! _

-**¿eh?. . . . ¿Quién dijo eso?**

En el momento en el que la cara de perro alzo la mirada al frente, una bota era lo que tenia de frente.

**¡KIIIICK!**

El cara de tonto salió lejos por la potencia de la demás miembros del cuarteto miraron y rápidamente notaron, que otro sujeto se apareció en ayuda de la princesa caída.

-**¡¿QUIÉN ES ESE?! **(pregunto el pelirrojo)

_-¡El primero de muchos!_

**-¿EH?**

Tan concentrados en el golpe que había recibido el de la cara de perro, que los otros no se dieron cuenta que estaban en muchos aprietos. Otros sujetos de uniforme aéreo, con alas emplumadas se les acercaban a gran velocidad.

_-¡Formación de cadena! _(grito uno de ellos)

Dos de ellos se tomaron de las manos y empezaron a girar a toda velocidad en círculo sin parar. En menos de un segundo el tipo de las mallas verdes se vio atrapado en el agarre de aquellos dos, para terminar en el suelo bien arremetidos, con excepción de los dos uniformados, que no terminaron muy mal heridos.

Con los dos guardianes restantes, la sorpresa ya no era sorpresa, el resto de los voladores ya eran esperados, mas no parecían alarmados. El volador restante se le apareció al gordo grandote, este se le puso en frente y sin precedente, le saco la lengua y mando una seña muy insolente.

-**¡HEEEEYY!**

_-¡TONTO! _(se burló y después voló)

-**¡VUELVE AQUÍ! **(intento cacharlo mas el trajeado, era mas rápido)

-_oblígame_

-**¡AAAAHHHHHHH!**

-**¡OOOOIIGGAN! **(el pato también se les unió)

Luna no lo creía, ahí tenia compañía que la quería sana y salva. Prono el quinto sujeto se apareció, este era un joven tez clara, ojos grandes, mirada confiada y de una cabellera castaña.

-TU. . . (le pareció reconocer al joven a su lado) -¿eres tú? Pip. . .

_-Hola Princesa Luna, ¿cuanto tiempo? (dijo el ofreciéndole una mano)_

-pero. . . (no lo podía creer) -tu que haces. . .

_-explicaciones después princesa ahora (su voz parecía combinarse con la de otra persona y el brillo en sus ojos se hiso blanco) -¡Necesitas recuperarte, ya olvidaste que no me dejaste curarte de tu encuentro con la bestia acaso, no estas en completas condiciones para pelear, si no ¿Por qué crees que les fue tan fácil hacerte daño para esos cuatro?_

-¿doctor Strange?

-_si, soy yo_

-pero co. . .

_-Solo estoy usando a este joven para ayudarle (se le acerco y con un brillo en sus manos empezó a curar a la princesa) –tal y como a los demás_

-¿los demás?

_-también les brinde un poco de poder, si no, ahora mismo no creo que ellos pudieran con aquellos cuatro_

Luna miro el enfrentamiento que estaba teniendo lugar, entonces lo noto, los cuatro voladores de uniforme efectivamente tenían sus ojos iluminando de blanco sus caras.

_-pero si pudiera preguntar. . . ¿quisiera saber quienes son ellos? Parece que usted los reconoce_

Luna miro con argullo y agradecimiento, a los cinco de su nación que ella rescato.

-si, se quienes son. . . lo se por que solo existen muy pocos dignos en mi nación de portar ese uniforme

_-¿quienes? (dijo en lo que proseguía a curar otra parte)_

-nosotros los llamamos. . . los Wonderbolts

El doctor se distrajo un momento, mirando a los otros ella le genero un momento de curiosidad, pero entonces él noto, que otros enemigos aproximaban.

-_diablos, ahí vienen mas payasos y calcinados_

-entonces a pelear (intento levantarse, pero el doctor la freno)

-_detente, aun no te alivio del todo_

-Con eso deberá bastar

_-¿Qué? acaso estas loca, no estas al cien porciento para que tu puedas combatir _

-si, aun siento un poco de dolor. . . pero (miro a los otros) –ya no estoy sola. . . mejor dicho. . . ya no lo estamos

Así ella se levanto, dejando al doctor con una grande impresión y el solo pudo negar alegre con la cabeza. Pronto el también se preparó y se le unió a la princesa. Así ambos se pusieron a luchar y a las amenazas del círculo derrotar.

-¡Juntos! (gritaron a coro)

(continuara)

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** **.**


	27. Chapter 27

Disfruten, por que realmente estube inspirado, y al principio no iniciamos con rimas, pero luego regresamos a ellas, asi que ya saben que haveses sonara con ritmo la cosa y ahi me dicen que cuentan con un review. !DIOS SI QUE ESTUBE INSPIRADO!

* * *

Capitulo veintiséis: cada vez más cerca del amanecer, para bien o para mal

* * *

Los relojes marcaban las tres, las estrellas iluminaban el cielo, no había ninguna luz iluminando la ciudad en ese momento, con la única excepción del castillo Canterlot. En el castillo varios hombres y mujeres iban y venían de adentro hacia afuera, todos tenían una expresión de estrés y preocupación en sus rostros. Pero de pronto uno de los guardias salió corriendo de una habitación irrumpiendo el ordenado caos en el castillo, otros guardias y demás personas se le quitaron del camino en el momento que este se les aparecía y con fuerte voz les gritaba que se quitaran y que no le estorbaran, era urgente su situación. Pronto llego a un importante corredor y su grito cambio.

-¡Capitán Shing! (grito el muchacho) -¡Capitán Shing!

El soldado llego a un portón grande, toco la puerta varias veces gritando el nombre de Shing. Unos pocos segundos después, la puerta fue abierta y de esta salió un caballero de armadura magenta, de tez clara y cabellera azulada.

-¡WOOW, WOOW, WOOOW, Tranquilo cabo, ¿Qué es lo que le pasa?! (dijo el tal shing para calmar los nervios del joven soldado) –hable tranquilo

-señor. . . señor. . . la. . . la. . (tomo un poco de aire para hablar de nuevo) –la encontramos señor, encontramos a la princesa Luna

El cabo entonces le mostro una fotografía que traía consigo en la mano. Shing le miro inquisitivo y entonces tomo la foto, la miro por un poco de tiempo y de nuevo miro a su soldado cabo.

-¿de donde la sacaste soldado? (pregunto él)

-pescadores de los muelles, en Francia señor, tomaron la foto y fue puesta en las redes señor

-¡¿Francia?!

-si y no, no solo es eso señor

-¡¿Hay mas?!

De sus ropas el cabo sacó otro papel el cual tenía escrita un poco de información en él. El cabo se lo paso al capitán Shing, quien leyó rápidamente la información proporcionada.

-Cabo. . . ¿es de hoy todo esto?

-si señor, la guardia de la ciudad reporto la repentina aparición de una mujer montada a caballo en la ciudad, causo un poco de desastre publico en su corrida, pero no la pudieron encontrar o detener, como tampoco la lograron identificar, pero la descripción concuerda con el corcel de la princesa y con las armaduras de nuestra guardia, definitivamente es ella señor (termino de explicarle a shing, quien no dejaba de ver la información recibida)

-¿y ya no hay otros reportes? ¿Acaso no se le vio en otra parte?

-no que sepamos señor, ¿Cuáles son sus ordenes?

Shing medito por unos cuantos momentos la situación.

-Cabo

-¿si señor?

-llame a mi hermana y que traiga a sus amigas, quiero que estén en canterlot en menos de una hora

-Si señor

-retire. . . (estaba apunto de adentrarse a su habitación de nuevo, pero volvió a salir de inmediato) -¡Y Cabo!

-¡Si señor!

-También quiero que llamen, a mi querida esposa, quiero que ella también venga

-de inmediato señor (respondió con un saludo y entonces partió)

Así el soldado se retiro y el capitán Shing volvió a su habitación aun mirando la información que se le había dado. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y entonces suspiro profundamente. Miro en dirección a la ventana y entonces sonrió un poco para el mismo.

-Francia, bueno al menos parece un lugar bastante seguro y muy pacifico

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . (Y VOLVEMOS CON LAS RIMAS)

_**¡BLAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZTT**_**!**

Fue un tiro de fuego, del cual payasos como calcinados, murieron hechos mil pedazos.

Era una guerra, en la cual no perecía haber cuartel alguno, donde las peleas estaban de cerca y bastantes estrechas. Calcinados y payasos intentaban matar a los antiguos rehenes, pero estos no se dejaban y continuaban luchando. La princesa Luna por su parte, intentaba mantener a la raya a los supuestos guardianes del circulo cirquero, y el primero fue aquel al que llamaban Pedro.

_**¡BLAAZT, BLAAZT, BLAAZT!**_

Los disparos estaban a cuenta barata, Luna no dejaba de disparar a su corta distancia, pero el grandote solo se defendía como todo un erizo, resistiendo con brazos cruzados, piernas de rodillas, y recibiendo directo cual fuego le llegara a la mala.

-**¡MMMGGGTT! **(gruñía el grandote)

-¡MJJaaahh! (jadeaba la princesa)

-**¡ESE ES TODO EL FUEGO QUE TIENES NIÑA!**

-MGJAAAAAAH!

Y volvió a disparar sin parar.

De las alturas la batalla también no era cadente, pues había un enfrentamiento igual caliente que en el suelo. Dos de los llamados Wonderbolts, volaban a toda velocidad e intentaban alcanzar al chico pelirrojo de mallon verde.

_-¡Cristóbal! _

_-¡Rían!_

Entre los uniformados de azul se hablaron, para mantenerse comunicados.

_-¡Maniobra trece!_

_-¡entendido!_

-¡**HMM!**

Rápidamente el llamado Cristóbal descendió en una curva, mientras que el tal Rían aumentó la velocidad para alcanzar al jovenzuelo travieso. El cabellera roja noto la cercanía del trajeado azulado, así que se preparo para golpearlo, mas no notó al que le llego por debajo con un buen golpe de gancho cruzado.

**¡POOW!**

Cristóbal dio en el blanco, pero no se quedo y pronto descendió mas esto a un no acabo, Rían le lego con una patada que envió al chico verde lejos y en dirección recta (¡POOW!). Cristóbal se acercaba por lo bajo de nuevo, mas esta vez, el chico de mallon verde estaba preparado y esquivo el golpe del azulado

-**¡IDIOTAS! **(dijo al tomarse de agarrones con el tal cristóbal) –**ESO NO DOLIO**

-_¡MGGGTTT!_

_-¡ahí voy amigo! (dijo rían)_

De vuelta en el suelo y dejando a un lado a todos esos ahí en el cielo. El enfrentamiento de otra trajeada de azul estaba tomando lugar. Eran otra uniformada voladora, quien intentaban evitar la furia del pato hablador.

-**¡CUAAAK!**

Grito el pato de color blanco, en lo que la tipa alada intentaba esquivar sus ataques. El pato arrojaba plumas filosas de sus manos, como cuchillas mortíferas en manos de un experto. Sin parar de atacar, lanzar, cortar o desosó de frenar, el pato lo quería matar a como diera lugar. La chica alada solo podía esquivar y zigzaguear para evitar morir. En eso el pato se quedó sin plumas que arrojar y la chica lo pudo notar.

-**¿QUUE, QUEGG? **(el pato noto su predicamento)

-¡_hmm! (ella aprovecho el problema del pato) -¡JA, MI TURNO!_

Ella salió al ataque con mucho arranque, al pato se aproximó y buenos golpes en el mentón le dio.

_-¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA! (ella gritaba en lo que le golpeaba)_

-**¡CUUAAK, CUAAK, CUUAAK, CUAAK, CUUAK, CUUAAAK! **(gemía en lo que le golpeaban)

En lo que el pato y la acróbata luchaban entre ellos dos, la última miembro de los uniformados de los llamados Wonderbolts, se mantenía ocupada con los calcinados al igual que con los payasos.

_-¡JAAAAA! (grito con mucha furia ella)_

Con su presencia ella atraía la atención de todos los malditos a su alrededor. Los payasos y calcinados intentaban someterla en multitud, mas no les era sencillo por que la chica tomaba altitud. En sus vuelos ella los dirigía de aquí para allá, los separaba de su congrega miento, después subía y descendía en una embestida que era directa a todos los malvados. Ellos quedaban caídos al igual que dolidos por el golpe, entonces ella volvía a subir y aterrizaba fuertemente sobre ellos.

-_¡JAAAP!_

Mientras tanto, con el chico que la princesa había llamado Pip. El muchacho estaba bastante ocupado con el extraño perro con las ropas de pordiosero, esquivando y evitando los golpes de aquel sujeto. El larguirucho de la cara de perro estaba con un bate de béisbol sujeto en ambas manos, intentaba darle un ponchazo al muchacho de pelo castaño, pero este los evitaba con mucha gracia, después aprovechaba y lo golpeaba cuando el otro solo abanicaba.

-**¡QUIETO MUCHACHO! OJHIO, ¡AUCH! ¡QUERO GOLPEARTE! OJHIO ¡AUCH!**

-_curioso_

-**¡¿Qué?!**

-_¡Yo también!_

El chico se agacho y un golpe esquivó, para cuando se irguió, él aprovecho y entonces un buen golpe le dio, justamente centrado en el medio de la nariz.

**¡POOOW!**

-**¡OOOJJJHHHHIIIIIOOOO! **(se cubrió la nariz en ese momento)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Devuelta con la bella princesa Luna, la mujer de la cabellera alargada con estelas de estrella, ahora estaba evitando los golpes que el grandote le estaba lanzando con mucha fuerza.

-**¡QUIETA MUJER! **(decía en lo que ella le evitaba otro golpe)

-¡HMMMJJ!

-**¡JAAAAAAAAAGGHHHH!**

Era gordo y bastante pesado, mas sus golpes eran todo lo contrario. Luna apenas si podía con aquel sujeto, sus pasos hacían retumbar, sus brazos provocaban un viento abanicar y sus puños al suelo lograban quebrar. Si un golpe él lograba acertarle a Luna, de esa ella no se lograría salvar, mas no se dejaría intimidar por la fuerza de aquel grande sujeto que la quería matar, con el uso de su fuerza bruta. Ella aprovechó el momento y dio unos tres saltos para atrás, apunto con su cetro y este disparo una bola de fuego color verde.

_**¡BLAAAAZZTT!**_

El disparo le dio directo al gigante de Pedro, pero al dispersarse las llamas, quedo claro que este no le había hecho demasiado daño en lo absoluto, el salió caminante de las flamas y empezó a reír de lo que ella le había hecho.

-**¡JEJEJE!. . .sigues con el fuego. . . y sobre todo con el fuego de maléfica, de verdad crees que eso le hará daño a este fortachón **(se refirió a él mismo, en lo que se tocaba el musculo del brazo)

Pero Luna no le contesto al grandote, apunto y volvió a disparar unas bolas de fuego, mas esta ahora no era verde sino de color azulado, el cual le dio directo y nuevamente al grandote.

_**¡BLAAAAZZTT!**_

Este nuevo intento si que irritó a Pedro, más tampoco le causo ningún efecto.

-**subir la intensidad, ¡NO SERVIRA!**

-¡Así, lo veremos, por que puedo hacer esto todo el día! (dijo ella)

-**¡MGGGTTTTHH!. . . ¡JAAAAAAAAHHHH! **(ya no se contuvo)

Al ataque, Pedro nuevamente salió y Luna a la defensiva también regreso. Golpes y golpes le arrojo, al igual que ella bolas de fuego disparo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En lo que los encuentros tenían su debido lugar, el Doctor Strange estaba oculto dentro en una carpa del circo, haciendo movimientos extraños y al igual que como estos eran vistosos, se veía que la magia fluía a través de él. Con sus ojos cerrados, el mago no visualizaba lo que había a su alrededor, sino lo que había en el alrededor de los otros. Los destellos de color que emanaban de su invocación, subían por el aire como vapor, y se desintegraban apenas subían muy arriba en el espacio de la carpa grande.

_-Concentración, concentración, necesito concentración (_murmuro el doctor_)_

Con sus ojos cerrados, el mago no visualizaba lo que había a su alrededor, por que justo era lo él quería, era concentración.

_-ellos deben ganar _

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Lejos, donde estaban los enfrentamientos, el mismo brillo que producía el mismo Doctor, reaparecían en el aura de los Wonderbolts.

En la lucha de los dos compañeros uniformados de pilotos y el muchacho de las mallas color verde, el enfrentamiento continuaba pero ya físicamente. Entre los dos alados trataban de doblegar al chico de los pelos rojos, pero el muchacho era mas fuerte de lo que parecía, pataleaba y no se dejaba, ante los dos Wonderbolts no parecía querer ceder.

-**¡QUIEREN SOLTARME MALDITOS ANGELITOS DE MALLA AZUL!**

_-¡JAAAAAHH! (gritaron ambos)_

-**¡DIJE. . . QUE. . . ME SUELTEN!**

Entonces el chico de la malla verde empezó a agitar con demasiada fuerza y con mucha vibreza dio en arrancones de velocidad con los cuales el se intentaba quitar a los dos uniformados alados.

-**¡ESTA BIEN!. . . ¡SI NO ME QUIEREN SOLTAR! ¡ME LOS VOY ALLEVAR!**

Aun haciendo el mucho movimiento, el chico pelirrojo tomo a los dos alados de azul y en un rápido jalón se los llevo a los dos. De izquierda a derecha, los tres surcaron por todo el cielo del círculo cirquero, ninguno de los azulados se soltaba como tampoco el pelirrojo se frenaba un poco. El tal adolescente, era mas rápido de cualquier precedente que hayan logrado pensar los azulados.

_-¡NGGGGGJJJ! (el rían se empezó a resbalar)_

-_¡RÍAN!_

_-YA. . . NO, PUEDO. . . MAS (y por fin se soltó)_

_-¡NO!_

El tal Rían salió volando en dirección a la nada. Ahora Cristóbal estaba solo ante el chico de las mallas verdes que volaba como todo un vendaval.

-¡**SOLO QUEDAS TU TONTO!**

-_¡ESO YA LO VERAS!_

Jugando con un improvisado movimiento en aquel preciso momento, Cristóbal le soltó una potente mordida en ese momento.

-**¡MGGGGJJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**(grito con mucho dolor)

Aprovechando el momento, Cristóbal extendió sus alas blancas. El viento hiso un sonido igual al de un soplido y la fricción formo parte del momento.

-**¡¿QUÉ HACES TONTO?!**

_-¡AAAAAAAAAAAGGGH!_

Y entonces un buen tambaleo los sacudió a ellos dos. El sentido de vuelo ellos perdieron, de aun lado a otro ellos se dirigieron, con el viento en la cara y la tambaleada dada, perdieron la altura ganada en su enfrentamiento. En un ¡PAAS! Ellos hicieron ¡CRASH! Contra la montaña rusa dieron ellos a parar, al momento de chocar.

El primero fue Cristóbal en levantarse, miro confuso el lugar, pero pronto una sonrisa se poso en lugar. El segundo en pararse fue el adolescente, este miro al chico uniformado y molesto se mostró.

**-¡eso me dolió!**

_-y esto lo sentirás peor_ (dijo con una voz combinada)

**-espera. . .¿que le paso a tu voz? **

_-nada, solo recuerdo que a ustedes le puede afectar las cosas peligrosas de por aquí _

-**¿eh? **

Cristóbal de mera e inesperada sorpresa, hiso un giro de manos y de sus palmas emergieron destellos dorados, que al pelirrojo cegaron.

-**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!** (grito por sus ojos nublados)

En lo que el chico de malla verde no lo veía, el trajeado azulado desvaneció sus dos alados plumajes, y de un saltito descendió por los espacios de la vía del tren. Cuando el muchacho de mallas verdes volvió a ver, este se asombro al entender, lo que el Wonderbolt le quiso hacer. Era un vagón de juego color morado de la montaña rusa lo que se le aproximaba a toda velocidad y que no tenía tiempo de esquivar.

**¡ ¡PAAAAAAAASHHHHH! !**

Un buen golpe fue lo que el pelirrojo recibió, tanto que todas sus tripas todas perdió. Desde abajo, el trajeado azulado de los Wondertbolts, lo vio todo con un agasajo de pura satisfacción, un enemigo menos él se había hecho cargo.

-_¡RÍAN! (recordó a su amigo)_

El trajeado se hiso a un lado, miro por todas partes tratando de encontrar a su amigo, entonces reaparecieron sus alas, se preparo y salió volando en dirección al cielo para buscar a su buen compañero.

-_¡RÍAN, RÍAN!_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Abajo la chica trajeada de los azules continuaba confundiendo a la horda de calcinados y payasos con sus vuelos y aleteos sobre todos ellos. Pero en lo que lo hacía, ahora ella se hacía de más de lo que manejar en verdad podía. Pronto uno de los calcinados, le llego por el costado y de sorpresa, cuando del cielo ella descendió y a pesar de que ella intento de evitar el ataque del malvado, no puedo evitar el arañazo que en la cara que directo le propino el maldito calcinado. Su mascara se desgarro y su tez clara como cabellera dorada al descubierto quedaron en aquel momento.

-_¡AGGGT! (se agarro dolorida la cara)_

Pronto varios de los calcinados y payasos que se le estaban aproximando intentaron atacar a la chica del traje azulado, pero esta reacciono muy pronto y extendió sus plumas e color blanco y se alejo volando de aquellos monstruos calcinados y payasos.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Abajo en el suelo, en la lucha del larguirucho perro con el sombrero y el muchacho del pelo castaño. El chico de nombre Pip continuaba dándole de golpes al de ropas de pordiosero.

-¿_eso es todo lo que tienes? (le dijo en lo que le propinaba unos cuantos golpes)_

**¡POOW, POOW!**

El larguirucho retrocedió, pero pronto regreso, pues ningún daño le importo al parecer.

-**¡OJHIO! **(se rió)

-_¿por qué estas tan feliz? (le dijo sorprendido) _

-**¡TUS GOLPES ME HACEN REIR!**

El muchacho entonces lo miro muy indignado.

-_¡AH, CON QUE SI! (una tormenta de dolor, empezó a liberar)_

**¡POOW, POOW, POOW, POOW, POOW, POOW!**

Golpes, muchos golpes le empezó a dar el muchacho de la cabellera café , mas no importaba, pues cuando de su furia el dejo de liberar, al perro no le pareció en absoluto importar.

-_¿eh?_

-**¡NI IDEA TIENES DE CUANTOS GOLPES E TENIDO QUE SOPORTAR, VERDAD NIÑO!**

Entonces el turno de golpear ya era. El perro de alta estatura le dio una buena patada, que fue directa en la pansa. El chico sin aliento se quedo, pero pronto recibió otro golpe directo en la mera barbilla, lo cual lo mando muy lejos y directo para atrás.

-**¡OJHIO, TE LO DIJE!**

Cuando de la aturdida el muchacho se alcanzo a recuperar, vio como la otra chica alada de la cabellera rubia, era seguida por la horda de payasos y calcinados. El se levanto y rápidamente intento alejarse de ahí. Pero cuando se dio media vuelta, el perro de ropas de pordiosero se le interpuso en el medio de su camino.

-**¡QUE, NO PUEDES!**

-_no, pero. . . esto se pone muy injusto_

El muchacho levanto los brazos y entonces fue sujetado por la chica de los Wondebolts quien se lo llevo lejos e ahí. El larguirucho solo miro como su oponente se marchaba lejos de él y de la horda de los calcinados y payasos que llegaba justo detrás de él. Gimió un poco de frustración, y entonces empezó a marchar en la dirección en la que aquellos dos se dirigían.

-**¡NADIE SE ESCAPA!**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Con el enfrentamiento del pato y la segunda chica de los uniformados, el pato ahora arrojaba golpes y muchos golpes, que eran blandidos por un mazo de madera negra. La chica solo se movía de izquierda a la derecha evitando cual daño ella pudiera, pero el pato era más rápido y fastidioso de lo que ella pudiera controlar. Pero en una de esas, ella lo tomo por sorpresa y entonces le pateo en la agarradera de madera (¡KICK!) el pato perdió el arma y ahora la cosa estaba pareja para los dos.

-_¡¿Qué aras ahora pato?_

No debió preguntar, pues el pato respondió en lugar de una palabra, lo hiso con una patada directo en la quijada.

-_¡AAAH!_

La chica retrocedió y se sobo el área golpeada. Al levantar la mirada vio al pato hacer una pose de grulla.

-**¡SHO SE KUNFU! **

Ella lo miró con cara de que no se lo creía. Entonces el pato soltó una fuerte patada con su pata palmeada cuando la chica justamente estaba descuidada, directa en su pecho le dio.

**¡KIICK!**

La chica se estrelló con unos juegos de aros que eran la sensación. Cuando ella por fin reacciono, el pato de nuevo le ataco.

-**¡CUAAAAACKK! **(el grito)

Ella entonces lo esquivo, girando por el suelo se alejó y el pato su blanco fallo, pero el puesto de aros con sus patadas el destruyó. Cuando el escombro se dispersó, él la vio alejándose de poco, a poco, así que el de un salto salió de los escombros y no aguardo para darle persecución.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En el caso de la princesa y el gordo grandote no cambiaba mucho por lo que se podía ver. El grandote seguía echando muchos herrados golpes, mientras que ella respondía entonces con otros ataques, que eran, disparos, cortes y golpes propios de ella.

-**¡JAJAA! **(reía el)

-¡HGGGTTHH! (gemía de cansancio ella)

-**¡ ¡ALGUN PROBLEMA? EH, TONTA! !**

-Eres fuerte, pero eso no me detendrá, te venceré igual que los demás

-**¡JAA, ESO LO DUDO!**

-¡Si no soy yo, mis amigos lo aran!

-**¿QUÈ AMIGOS?. . . oh. . . acaso serán. . . ¡ESOS AMIGOS! **(le indico una dirección)

-¿eh? (ella volteo y ahí los vio)

Eran los súbditos de su reina, cayendo rendidos y perseguidos por sus enemigos. Por un lado el blanco pato quien salió golpeando a la chica uniformada directo a los pies de la princesa. Pip y la rubia siendo perseguidos por la horda de payasos y de calcinados junto con el larguirucho de cara de perro. Todos en ese momento fueron rodeados por la gran cantidad de enemigos que se reunió en ese instante. Luna reviso que sus súbditos se encontraran sin daño alguno recibido, mientras que los enemigos se miraron entre si con caras llenas de burla.

-**¡JEJEJE!. . . ¿QUÉ CREISTE NIÑA? ** (dijo pedro)

-**¡OJHIO, ESTAN MUERTOS! **(dijo el cara de perro)

-**¡CUACK, CUAK, CUAK, CUAK, CUACK, CUACK, CUAK, CUAK, CUAK, CUACK, CUACK, CUAK! **(el pato por su parte, se río cual lunático)

-**¡ASI ES PRINCESITA, NO SOMOS COMO LOS OTROS GUARDIANES, SOMOS DE LO MAS FUERTE QUE HAY!**

-**¡OJHIO, BUENO, CLARO QUE SOMOS LO MEJOR. . . PERO, SOLO DESPUES DE ESTE . . .!**

-**¡BASHTA YA, QUIERO MATARRRRGG! **(le interrumpió el pato)

-MMMHH. . . ¡ALEJENSE! (ordeno luna amenazando con ayuda del cetro) –¡NI SIQUIERA DEN UN PASO!

-**¡OJHIO, O ¿QUÉ?! **

-_Pri. . . p-princesa _(murmuraron cansados los otros)

-¡Quédense atrás de mi! (les dijo ella) –no nos harán nada, se los prometo

-**¡OH, PERO QUE TIERNA, YA ESCUCHARON CHICOS, LA TONTA CREE QUE SOBREVIVIRA ESTA!**

-**¡MWUUUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA! **(rieron los otros)

-**¡TAL VEZ PUDISTE CON EL DEFORME DE QUIASIMODO, Y CON LAS ESTUPIDAS HADAS DE PETER, PERO NOSOTROS SOEREMOS OTRA HISTORIA!**

-**¡OJHIO!. . . OYE. . . .ESPERA UN MINUTO. . . ¿EN DONDE RAYOS ESTA ESE INSOLENTE DE PAN?** (se pregunto mirando de aquí, pa ya)

**-¡OOGGHT! ¿QUÉ IMPORTA? DESEGURO ESTA MATANDO A ESOS OTROS VOLADORES, ¡NOSOTROS TENEMOS NUESTRO PROPIO ASUNTO AQUÍ Y AHORA! **(choco los puños y empezó a acortar la distancia entre ellos y los otros)

Mas no podría saber, que estaba muy equivocado con la presencia de aquel llamado Peter Pan. A lo lejos por el fondo, si uno ponía atención, se podía ver el carro mecánico corriendo, como que también estaba dejando un rastro color escarlata pos su camino.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Justo en ese momento, Cristóbal ayudaba al tal Rían a levantarse de de una carpa, donde el pobre dio a caer en lugar del frio suelo por lo menos.

-¿_Estas bien? (pregunto dándole la mano)_

_-si, esto amortiguo mi caída y fue cómodo_

_-bien, no te acostumbres a esa comodidad, que nos vamos ahora, ya elimine a uno pero los demás están. . ._

No termino de hablar, pero justo a la par, los dos dejaron de pensar. Sus ojos resplandecieron cual foco de luz con exceso de potencia. Sus miradas se hicieron largas, como tampoco eran expresivas de emoción, solo se quedaron ahí viendo a la nada como si nada.

_-Los otros están en peligro (dijeron al mismo tiempo al igual que con otro tipo de voz) -¡Deben hacer algo ahora los dos!_

_-¡AAH! (gritaron los dos, saliendo del extraño trance)_

Se miraron el uno al otro, muy ansiosos y con hiperventilación.

-_¿Qué hacemos?_

_-no se_

_-yo tampoco, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí, los mataran en menos de lo que cae un rayo. . . . . _

Los dos se callaron por unos segundos, se miraron el uno al otro con los ojos bien abiertos, acaso algo se les había ocurrido con la última palabra pronunciada. Sus miradas fueron serias y entonces se asintieron como personas bastante seguras.

_-entonces. . ._

_-debemos ser. . ._

-¡_mas rápidos que un rayo! (dijeron de nuevo al mismo tiempo, al instante en que sus voces se hicieron tres con la de strange) -¡Entonces ha apurarnos! ¡VAMOS!_

Cargaron fuerza en la carpa por unos instantes, pera después extender sus alas y luego las batieron con gran potencia en dirección a los aires. Subieron a prisa por el cielo, a toda velocidad estaban subiendo. A prisa, muy aprisa sobrepasaron el la montaña rusa, continuaran volando con súper rapidez como no tenían idea. Hasta el punto mas alto que ellos lograron, fue cuando se frenaron, miraron para abajo, después los ojos cerraron y la gravedad los atrajo abajo. Se giraron y tomaron posición de clavado. Sus alas se abrieron y con fuerza batieron, la velocidad empezó a aumentar, como la fricción que ellos empezaron asentir. Una fuerza que era invisible, se hiso visible, a los cuerpos de los dos rodeo por completo, al igual que unas repentinas descargas y cargas eléctricas.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (empezaron a gritar) -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH. . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-**¡JAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¿QUIÉN QUIERE SER EL PRIMERO? **(dijo pedro)

-**¡OJHIO, QUE SEA LA MALDITA CABRONA QUE INVADIO NUESTRO REINO! ¡OJHIO!**

Lo que dijeron, no les dio miedo. Luna se preparo para combatir, al igual que sus súbditos que como pudieron se pusieron de pie. Tomaron pose defensiva para recibir a la terrible horda asesina de calcinados y payasos, como aquellos monstruosos guardianes de ese circulo circense.

-eso lo veremos

Luna estaba apunto de atacar primero con su cetro, pero sorpresivamente, el muchacho Pip freno su agresiva acción, antes de que esta tuviera acción, con solo poner su mano sobre el hombro de ella, la princesa. Ella lo miro, confusa por supuesto que estaba, pero pronto todo quedo atrás en el momento que vio un brillo en el ojo que no era propio de aquel sujeto.

-¿Pip? (murmuro ella)

-_morir eso no lo creo (dijo en eco)_

Entonces hiso un movimiento de manos y recito unas palabras.

_-¡TRANSPORTA!_

Pip dijo y entonces todos se desvanecieron de repente.

**-¡EH. . . NO!**

Pedro los intento alcanzar, pero no los logro cachar. Frente a sus narices ellos lograron escapar.

**-¡COMO HISO ESO!**

**-¿OJHIO?. . . PEDRO. . . ¿QUÉ ES ESO? **(indico el cara de perro a pedro)

**-¡¿EH?!**

Justo y directo en el mero cielo, lo que vieron los dejo sin aliento. Los dos Wonderbolts restantes bajaban a gran velocidad a toda potencia al lugar. Parecían un súper relámpago cayendo del cielo directo al suelo donde estaban todos ellos. Justo en ese momento, sus gritos resonaron por todo el circo.

_-¡SUPER. . ._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Justo donde estaba oculto el Doctor Strange, su voz seguía a la de los dos jóvenes voladores, también en lo que hacia sus movimientos y destellos de manos.

_-. . RAINPLOSION. . . _

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_-SONICAAAAAAA!_

En aquel momento, la poderosa barrera de lo que era el sonido, atravesó los cuerpos de los dos uniformados de azul voladores, y entonces paso un resultado inesperado. Una poderosa explosión de tres colores que eran grisáceos como anaranjados con destellos dorados.

**. . .¡ ¡ BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-OOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM ! !. . .**

El lugar se empezó a hacer un millón de pedazos, con restos de suelo que empezaban a subir directo cielo, arrasando a todos los que estaban muy cerca. Escombros como monstruos desaparecieron en los destellos de los tres colores, al igual como el sonido del ¡BOOM! lo opaco todo en un segundo.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

De la oscuridad, todo volvió a tener color en un solo momento. Era el mismo Pedro, quien se estaba recuperando de la poderosa explosión sónica. Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio, fue el temple del cielo, las estrellas y el astro luna levitando en medio de todo. Pronto aquella visión se opaco, una sombra de color azul era lo que le estaba bloqueando. Era una, era la princesa Luna.

-Al fin te encuentro, el último guardián con vida (dijo ella)

-**GGGTTTTHH. . . tu. . . tu, no. . . lo. . . lo hiciste sola. . . te. . . te ayudaron **(empezó a hablar agotado)

-¿hmm?

-**yo. . yo pude sentir esa. . . esa magia, la. . . la de. . .aquel mago que escapo. . . así es como tu. . . llegaste tan lejos. . . T-tiene, tiene sentido ahora. . . lo tiene ahora**

-sí, así es, pero ya lo notaste muy tarde

Aprovechando, que el grandote estaba caído y ya mal herido, ella poso su cetro a lo alto, apuntando con el diamante brillante. Entonces de un rápido movimiento, ella le clavo el afilado objeto, directo en el pecho.

_**¡SSLAAAAAAZZHHH!**_

Retorció su cetro con mucha fuerza, lo incrusto más profundo dentro de él, entonces prefirió, que lo mejor, era acabarlo por completo y lo incinero con una bola de fuego por dentro.

_**¡BLAAAAAAAAZZZT!**_

El tal Pedro, había muerto. El suelo se lleno de puro rojo, al igual que de café, rosa y demás restos pegajosos. Luna levanto su cetro y se lo llevo al rostro, con su magia ella lo intento limpiar de aquel rojo pegajoso, pero fue cuando entonces su arma se lleno de aquella aura roja de lo pegajoso y rojo que se le pego. Mas claramente, el arma adsorbió los restos del gordo gigantesco de Pedro, y el diamante emano un brillo al terminar de limpiarse a sí misma de aquellos restos pegajosos. Luna miró extrañada el arma, pero mejor entonces, ella prefirió retirarse, se encamino al polvo esparcido por todo el aire y desapareció en solo un instante.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Era un punto alto en el todos estaban observando, la destrucción provocada por la susodicha explosión sónica. Fuera de eso, magnifica vista era la que se tenía en la cima d la montaña rusa.

-no pudo creer que eras un pandillero del bosque pequeño Pip (dijo la princesa)

-_bueno, no soy tan pequeño ya. . . y, en realidad no somos malos, solo ayudábamos a quien necesitaba ayuda. . . pero, nunca supimos que algo como esto pasaría (y señalo en dirección al horrible circulo que estaban dejando atrás) –pero de haber sabido, tal vez. . .tal vez los otros ahora. . .ellos. . .ellos_

En eso ella lo tomo del hombro.

–¿en verdad había más rehenes?

-_hmmm. . . nosotros. . . no sabemos. . . que fue lo que les hicieron (estaba a unto d chillar, ero la princesa le abrazo)_

-tranquilo, tal vez estén en otro lugar a salvo

-_en verdad lo cree_

_-_yo

_**FLASHBACK. . . . . . . . .**_

-¡AAAAHHHHHHFFFFF! (respiro hondo el tipo extraño)

-¡DIOS MIO! (dijo completamente deslumbrada de terror)

El pobre sujeto estaba en malas condiciones, casi como el doctor, él estaba en medio de alguna clase de transformación, pues casi todo su cuerpo estaba hecho tinieblas fosforescentes. Su piel era ya transparente, al igual como sus órganos vitales, estos eran visibles y bastante repugnantes (no mucho en realidad, solo se les veía palpitar). Ella se arrodillo para tratar de ayudarlo, mas no sabia que era lo que podía hacer.

-¡¿Qué le han echo a este pobre hombre?! (miro al mago en ese instante) -¡¿QUÉ LE OCURRIO?

_-HMM. . . (_el solo suspiro_) –lo que le ocurre a todos aquellos inocentes, terminar convirtiéndose en alguna creatura corrompida de este lugar_

-¡¿Qué?!

_-quiero decir, que así es como algunas almas llegan a ser corrompidas en algunos círculos de este mundo_

_**FLASHBACK FIN. . . . . . . . .**_

-Pip, estoy segura que están en un buen lugar ahora (le dijo al jovenzuelo)

-_Luna (llamo el doctor)_

Ella retrocedió y ahí vio al doctor junto a los otros cuatro trajeados de azul. Se les acerco y les pregunto.

-¿doctor?

-_estamos en la cima, pero mucho camino aun te espera_

El se refirió al enorme castillo que estaba a unos cuantos metros alado de ellos.

-si, ahí voy. . . 8intento avanzar pero el muchacho de pelo castaño le jalo de la mano) -¿eh?. . . ¿pip?

-_No valla sola princesa, podemos ayudarle. . . como allí abajo con esos cuatro_

-hmm, muy noble de tu parte querer ayudarme. . . pero, temo que no pip, tengo que hacer esto sola

-_pero podemos ayudar. . . somos fuertes_

_-y vulnerables (dijo el doctor) –y tus dos amigos no están del todo bien aun_

El doctor se refirió a los dos Wonderbolts, que estaban siendo ayudados a volar por sus dos compañeras uniformadas.

-_pero. . ._

_-_no pip (dijo luna) –tienes que ir con el doctor, es peligroso este lugar

-_pero si están peligroso ¿por qué usted va sola?_

Entonces ella se le arrodillo y lo abrazo inesperadamente. El contacto termino después de unos diez segundos y hubo un encuentro de miradas.

-Pip. . . te juro que yo estaré bien

-_pero. . ._

-sin peros, me escuchaste, estaré bien

-yo. . . yo. . . aaaaaaawwww. . .de acuerdo

-bien Pip, cuídate mucho

-_sabe. . . usted siempre fue mi princesa favorita (se despidió con otro corto abrazo)_

-gracias

Entonces ella se levanto y se dirigió al doctor quien también la miro.

-asi que, los llevara a un lugar seguro

-_bueno, no hay lugar seguro aquí, pro gracias a los destrozos que hiciste en los demás círculos. . . no me será difícil encontrarles uno_

_-_bien, asegúrate de que estén bien

-_si, y tratare de volver contigo en cuanto yo pueda, mientas tanto_

El levanto su mano y esa hiso contacto, con la frente de la princesa luna, hubo un brillo platinado y entonces los ojos de ella se iluminaron por un rato.

-_ese es el camino que debes seguir ahí dentro, recuérdalo _

-yo. . . yo. . . gracias

-_ni lo digas solo vete_

El doctor se aparto de enfrente, pero ahora los Wonderbolts se le pusieron en frente a la princesa, antes de que ella se fuera al castillo. Cristóbal se les acerco y por todos el hablo.

-_princesa. . . solo queramos decirle. . .que. . . Buena suerte_

_-cuídese_

_-en verdad le agradezco_

_-gracias por salvarnos_

Ella solo les sonrió y los abrazo a los cuatro.

-gracias, en verdad me ayuda sus buenos deseos. . . (se separo del abrazo) –muchas gracias

-_detenga a ese loco y salve a la princesa Celestia_

-lo are

-_pero. . . cuídese también usted_

-también lo are

El doctor se les acerco a los Wonderbolts y les llamo a todos la atención.

-_debemos irnos ahora, mientras más tiempo nos quedemos aquí, mas locos vendrán aquí_

Así ellos se alejaron de la princesa y al doctor se acercaron. Luna por su propia parte se acerco a la orilla del riel de tren y tomo mucho aire. Doblo las rodillas y preparo su instrumento de ataque.

-¡JEEEAAH!

Tomo fuerza suficiente y entonces dio un buen salto cruzando el espacio. Llego a su punto límite de distancia, pero entonces disparo la cadena y garfio que se clavo en la muralla del castillo.

**¡CLAAACK!**

Así ella en poco tiempo llego al muro del enorme castillo. Antes de subir, ella quiso mirar una vez más, a sus maravillosos súbditos que dejaba atrás para continuar. Ellos le dieron una respuesta de sonrisas y risas, las cuales le brindaron un último apoyo.

-me equivoqué de joven (dijo ella al hacer memoria) –si hay quien me ame y respete

Ella alcanzo a liberar, una pequeña lagrima pero de felicidad. Miro de nuevo el camino a escalar, ya era tiempo de empezar. La cadena empezó a jalar y ella subió sin parar.

-ya voy hermana, ya voy

(Fin del capitulo)

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**


	28. Chapter 28

Antes de comenzar, creo que les deberé decir el futuro alternativo que hubiera pasado de a ver escogido el circo antes de la catedral unos varios capis atrás. Bueno de haber escogido el circo, hubiera habido la aparición de mas personajes rescatados por Luna, por tanto más dificultad de protegerlos a todos, entonces, el doctor Strange hubiera tomado cartas personales en el asunto (mas de lo que el capitulo anterior) y su presencia abría sido descubierta con mucha anterioridad (ya saben con luna aun faltándole mas círculos) y esto habría generado un buen conflicto entre ellos dos y muchos problemas con los rehenes ahora acompañándola a Luna. Así que si tenían preguntas sobre el 'hubiera', pues ahí lo tienen. También les digo que aquí ya dejamos las rimas.

* * *

Capitulo veintisiete: La princesa y La bestia

Luna, la princesa, estaba escalando por fuera del enorme castillo Disney, a mano y con ligeros momentos de uso de su cetro para subir mayores distancias en menor tiempo. En un momento ella se detuvo por un momento, con cuidado ella volteó su cabeza para abajo y miro lo que estaba dejando atrás.

-FIIIIIUUUHH (silbó de la impresión, para después volver a mirar dirección arriba) –nunca subí tan alto en mi vida

Continúo poniendo una mano frente a la otra, en los espacios vacios que había entre algunos bloques de piedra. Con el viento soplando con un poco de fuerza, ella continúo moviéndose, al igual que la Luz del astro lunar que también avanzaba junto con ella.

-como. . . quisiera, no haberme. . . lastimado. . . las alas (se quejo en lo que intentaba alcanzar un bloque salido del cual quería agarrarse) –HHMMM. . . . ¡aaaaww!. . . cielos realmente serian de utilidad esas cosas ahora

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En la cima de una de las torres más altas del oscuro castillo Disney, la música lúgubre de un órgano resonaba con un oscuro ritmo gregoriano y este producía un terrible vibrar en las paredes que hacía caer el polvo de estas. Era un oscuro y viejo gran salón en el interior, lleno de libros polvorientos, mesas llenas de artilugios viejos, cuadros de pintura echados a perder, candelabros oxidados, ventanas cerradas por cortinas rasgadas que estaban llenas de telarañas y una terrible oscuridad que cubría en las sombras el ruidoso instrumento musical como a quien lo estaba tocaba en ese momento.

Pero pronto, la oscuridad se fue perdiendo, en lo que los rayos de Luz blanca lunar se colaban entre los desgarres de la vieja cortina. La iluminación fue avanzando lentamente por todo el salón, pronto llegó a los libros apilados en el suelo, continuó hasta pasar por las mesitas de lugar, la luz siguió derecho por varios metros en línea recta, hasta que por fin llego justo a los pies del músico del gran instrumento musical. La música en aquel momento cambio a un ritmo mucho más lento y continuo bajando la velocidad hasta por fin llegar a una nota final que fue alargada y prolongada para dar por terminada la tonada. Para cuando la música había terminado, el músico volteó a ver a su costado, en donde la luz de la luna llena le estaba tocando la piel desnuda del hombro izquierdo.

-¡_**MJJT, MJJT! **_(gimió un poco, con motivos de llamar la atención)

Repentinamente, fuera de las puertas del lugar se empezó a escuchar un tipo de cabalgar, fuerte y brusco que se aproximaba cada vez más cerca del salón. Entonces las puertas se abrieron de golpe.

**¡SCRAAATS!**

-**¡GGRRRRRRRRRRRR! **(la criatura gruño con fuerza)

Era la enorme bestia quien irrumpió en el lugar con un fuerte quejido. El enorme animal miro en varias direcciones, hasta que un chasquido de manos llamo su atención, ese fue el músico de las sombras quien le llamo. La bestia entonces se acerco con cuidado y su cabeza agacho mostrando docilidad. El pianista por su parte, salió lentamente de la oscuridad.

-_**Tranquilo mi querido, estoy bien, yo estoy muy bien **_(dijo una voz femenina)

Resulto ser una bella mujer quien salió de la oscuridad para acercársele a la bestia, de pálida piel, cabellera castaña, ojos azules bastante escalofriantes, labios rojos, de vestimenta dorada y caminar seseante. Ella posó su mano por la cabeza de la bestia y lo acaricio con ternura, a lo cual la bestia emitió algunos ronroneos (que no dejaron de ser un tanto aterradores). Entonces lo dejo de acariciar y la bestia entonces la miro con seriedad en sus ojos. La bella se encaminó a las ventanas de la habitación y pronto las tomó entre sus manos.

-_**pero, lo que no está bien mi amor. . . . ¡Es que hay alguien invadiendo Nuestro paraíso!**_

Rápidamenteella desprendió las polvorientas cortinas rojas que colgaban de unos viejos ganchos oxidados en la pared, y en ese momento el salón se lleno del brillo blanquecino de la luna llena. La bestia dio un fuerte gruñido ante el resplandor luminoso que lleno por completo la habitación.

-**¡GRAH! **(se cubrió de la luz un poco)

_**-¡LO SE MI AMOR, LO SE PERFECTAMENTE, SE CUANTO TE FASTIDIA ESTO Y A MI TAMBIEN! **_(grito exponiendo la verdad, en lo que se le acercaba a la gran bestia con un mucho furia expresada en su rostro) -_**¡Pero también se que el jefe nos asigno una importante misión!**_

Tomo el brazo de la bestia y lo comenzó a acariciar delicadamente. La bestia la miro y vio que la expresión de la mujer había cambiado a uno más tranquilo y apacible.

-_**debemos detenerla, a esa bruja horrible que ha esparcido terror y horror en nuestro maravilloso mundo**_

-**¡¿MGGT?!**

-_**si, no los has notado, entonces ven mi amor, déjame mostrarte de lo que te estoy hablando**_

La bella mujer lo jalo del brazo junto con ella en dirección a la ventana, la bestia no se mostraba segura, pero al final ella lo logro poner frente al ventanal.

-_**¡Mira mi amor, mira lo que esa bruja ha hecho ahí afuera! **_(su tono de voz fue severo de nuevo)

A lo que a la mujer le apuntaba con el dedo, era nada más y menos que el círculo cirquero. Destruido en gran parte del centro y con una nube de humo subiendo al cielo nocturno.

-**me dijiste que te habían encargado eliminarla y no lo hiciste, la enviaste ahí abajo. . . . ¡Y ahora mira lo que paso!**

_-_**¡GRAAH, RRAAAAHH! **(la bestia la miro con cara de escusa)

-_**no importa lo que tu creíste, ella sigue moviéndose, lo que realmente me importa es. . . ¡ES LO QUE ARA AL LLEGAR AQUÍ! **_(lo tomo del mentón y lo hiso voltear a la ventana) -_**¡LO PERDEREMOS TODO MI AMOR! ¡TODO!**_

**-¡NNNGTH! **(la miro y le negó con la cabeza)

-_**¡ENTONCES DETENLA, NO LLEGAMOS TAN LEJOS COMO PARA QUE UNA LOCA NOS TIRE DE NUESTRO PEDESTAL AHORA, NO DESPUES DE LO QUE HICIMOS, NO DESPUES DE PROMETER QUE NUESTRO TRABAJO SERIA MEJOR QUE EL DE TODAS LAS OTRAS CHICAS! ¡NO DESPUES DE TANTO EMPEÑO Y ESFUERZO QUE PUSIMOS EN NUESTRO TRABAJO! ¡NO DESPUES DE QUE LE JURAMOS TODO NUESTA FUERZA Y ATENCION AL AMO!**_

-**¡MNAAAAGTH!**(la bestia la tomó de la manos y entonces le miro con ternura) –**Grrrrr. . .**

-_**oh cariño. . . se que lo harás, siempre lo haces, eres el mas fuerte de todos, el mas fiero y maligno. . . pero tienes que realmente lograrlo, si lo pagaremos caro, aunque claro se que tal vez necesites de mi esta vez, no hay que arriesgarnos, así que te acompañare, mi amado príncipe**_

_**-¡GRAA! **_(la bestia gruño a lo dicho por ella)

_**-Oye, no me digas jamás que. . .**_(lo tomo del mentón) –_**no **_

Entonces la bella acortó el espacio entre los dos y le dio un fuerte al igual que apasionado beso en los carnosos labios de la bestia. Después de un tiempo se separaron.

-_**¡Hay que hacerlo rápido y juntos!. . . antes de que todo se salga de completo control**_

Así ambos se dirigieron al portón y salieron del lugar agarrados de las manos.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Afuera, en las paredes del castillo, Luna ya llegaba a un área con muchos ventanales en la pared. Miro unos cuantos antes de hacer algo, se les quedo mirando a unos tres en específico que estaban dispersas, hasta que se decidió por fin por uno al asentir con la cabeza. Con su mano derecha tomó su cetro y entonces le apunto con el garfio a la pared, disparó la cadena y esta se clavo en la pared y entonces ella subió rápidamente en dirección al ventanal, entonces de un golpe ella atravesó el cristal. Giro por los suelos y se freno de rodillas, extrajo el gancho rápidamente de la pared y se tomo pose defensiva al instante.

-¡MGGTH!

Miro y vio que estaba en el medio de un amplio pasillo vacío, donde no había enemigos. Tomo un poco de aire y entonces se puso de pie.

-aaaaww. . . bien, creo que me iré por. . . (lo medito solo un poco y la respuesta ya tenia) –Por aquí

Se encamino por el camino de su derecha y empezó a correr.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En la frontera del circulo circense y del jardín del castillo, el grupo del doctor Strange, los cuatro Wonderbolts y el muchacho llamado Pip. Todos ellos se alejaban del circulo circense apara adentrarse al jardín.

-¿_así que usted a estado aquí desde entonces? _

_-si, así es_

El doctor tenía una conversación con una chica de los Wonderbolts en ese momento.

-_eso me sorprende (dijo ella)_

_-no es nada en verdad, de haber logrado al en realidad, ahora ustedes no estarían aquí y su nación nunca hubiera estado en peligro (_se afligió él_)_

_-bueno. . . nosotros no ayudamos mucho en verdad_

_-pero tampoco estuvieron solos (dijo el) _

_-¿solos?_

_-al igual que ustedes, a nosotros nos intentaron ayudar un grupo de forajidos solitarios, que se hacían llamar seguidores nuestros, desafortunadamente, ellos no lograron evitar el desastre_

_-¿seguidores?_

_-eran aliados inesperados, al parecer a ustedes también tuvieron la ayuda de otra gente tal y como yo y mis compañeros la tuvimos (_cerro los ojos haciendo un poco de memoria_)_

_- si, eso paso con ese chico Marcus, Pero. . . _

La chica no pudo terminar, pues de lanada un terremoto se hiso sentir con mucha fuerza por todo el lugar.

**¡KKRRRRKKRRRRKKRRRRKKRRRRKKRRRR!**

_-¡WOOOOOUUUHH!_

_-¿QUE PASA?_

_-¿QUIÉN ESTA HACIENDO TEMBLAR?_

Varios de los cinco se preguntaron. El doctor miro con cuidado lo que pasaba, y entonces alzo los brazos, para que los cinco empezaran a flotar en el aire junto con él.

-_¿Qué es lo que pasa señor Strange? (pregunto el joven pip)_

El doctor guardo silencio por algunos instantes completamente impresionado por aquel suceso tembloroso.

-_yo. . . yo. . . (_miro directo al castillo_) – yo no lo se_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En el interior del castillo Luna entraba a un salón de baile enorme corriendo a toda velocidad, pero de repente, el castillo es sacudido por el movimiento terrestre también. Ella casi pierde el equilibrio, pero apenas se logro mantener de un pie. El cristal de los candelabros hacia "CLIKITI" al sacudirse y se escuchaba claramente el como crujía un poco el cristal de las ventanas. Un poco de polvo caía de las paredes y algunas decoraciones de la pared cayeron al suelo.

-¡aaah!. . . ¡cielos! (dijo ella en lo que se tambaleaba)

Pasó solo otro poco para que el terremoto se detuviera por completo y las cosas dejaran de tambalearse de un lado a otro. Luna miro con los ojos abiertos todo lo que había recién pasado. Permaneció inmóvil por unos segundos aguardando por si acaso otra cosa pasaba, lo cual no paso, asi que se le noto mas tranquila. Se arreglo un poco la vestimenta y entonces se adentro solo un poco más dentro del salón de baile. Pero apenas dio cuatro pasos.

-bueno. . . ya paso todo

-_**¡Al contrario, señorita princesa!**_

-¡MMH! (Luna tomo pose defensiva de inmediato) -¡¿Quién dijo eso?!

La princesa empezó a ver de lado a lado buscando a la persona dueña de aquella voz. Empezó a moverse lentamente a través del área de baile, con el cetro en alto y la frente encendida de tatuajes mágicos.

-quien quiera que sea. . .

-_**¿quien quiera que yo sea?. . . ¡Quien quiera que yo sea!. . . ¡Que osadía! ¡NO TIENES NI IDEA DE CON QIEN TE ESTAS METIENDO, PUES NO SOY UNA CUALQUIERA!**_

En ese mismo momento, la música de gregoriana de órgano volvió a resonar por todo el lugar, dándole un compás tenebroso a la pista de baile en ese mismo momento.

-_**¡No sabes lo que te espera!**_

Los candelabros se encendieron de repente con luces de tenue azulada/purpura que iluminaron todo el enorme salón para bailes. Luna entonces vio que había un piso superior al que ella estaba posada y este estaba repleto de armaduras vivientes listas para atacar, pero encontrándose en el medio de todas ellas había una mujer, una mujer de cabellera castaña, vestimenta dorada y piel horriblemente pálida.

-_**¡MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

-alto. . . ¿Quién eres tu?

-_**¡YO SOY. . . . La gran soberana de este circulo del temible mundo de Disney!. . . pero tu puedes llamarme. . . **_(hiso en entonces una reverencia) -_**Bella**_

-Con que bella ¿eh?. . . . (luna la miro de reojo) –bueno. . . supongo que tu eres otra loca, ¡supongo claro!. . .

-_**JAJAJAJAJ que chistosa, tu sarcasmo es delirantemente exquisito, pero desafortunadamente, tienes que pagar un precio muy alto por insultarme así, claro esta el echo de que eres una sari huella molesta que solo a causado caos en este mundo. . . .**_(dejo aun lado su sonrisa falsa)_** –Por lo cual debo decir. . . ¡A ella!**_

Las docenas de armaduras en el lugar se le fueron encima a la princesa Luna de un salto. Todas con sus espadas en alto y listas para cortar tanto matar. Luna por su parte hiso destellar sus tatuajes del rostro y se tele-transportó a penas unos centímetros de que le pudieran tocar un solo cabello y las espadas solo tocaron el suelo.

**¡CLIYZZZHHH! **

Entre las armaduras se vieron confundidas las unas a las otras, pero eso cambio cuando una de ellas exploto, si, exploto todita en llamas verdes. Las partes de la armadura entonces se dispersaron por todo el salón de baile, las que no fueron echas volar en pedazos levantaron lentamente la mirada y ahí vieron a la princesa Luna parada a varios metros lejos de ellas, con su cetro en alto y en posición de ataque. Las armaduras entonces desenterraron sus espadas del suelo, tomaron pose de ataque y entonces salieron al ataque. Luna hiso algunas maromas con su cetro antes de ponerse en pose defensiva y después salir al ataque.

-¡JAAAAAAAAAHH!

Ella antes de chocar con las armaduras, ella se deslizo de rodillas por el suelo y entonces esquivo la mayoría de los cortes que las armaduras blandieron, y aprovecho para destrozar la cobertura de los pies de las dos últimas armaduras del grupo, eso con el uso de su diamante azulado y el gancho del lado opuesto del cetro.

**¡CLAASHTTTK!**

Las armaduras perdieron el equilibrio y entonces cayeron al suelo, entonces Luna se puso de pie, les apunto a las armaduras caídas y entonces arrojó un chorro de hielo (magia de hadas recuerdan). Las armaduras quedaron inmóviles, una ligera cobertura de hielo las cubrió de arriba y pego en el suelo. Luna tomó pose defensiva y coloco toda su atención sobre las otras armaduras que seguían combativas.

-vengan (dijo ella de manera desafiante)

Las armaduras salieron corriendo para llegar a ella, Luna hiso lo mismo con su cetro en alto. Para cuando se encontraron los unos y los otros, inicio un choque de espadas y cetro.

**¡CLZZZHH!**

A Luna rápidamente le rodearon en círculo, entonces las armaduras empezaron a atacar con múltiples estoques y cortes, a los que Luna bloqueó con mucha habilidad con su cetro de combate.

-¡NGGTH! (gruñía ella)

-_**¡AHAHAHAHAHA! ¡ESO ACÁBENLA! **_ (dijo bella desde el segundo piso)

Pero en lo que Luna seguía chocando armas contra cada una de las armaduras, en uno de los movimientos, ella le gano la posición a una de las armaduras y entonces en un movimiento veloz, Luna desarmo en pedazos y de un solo golpe a dicha armadura. Los restos de aquella armadura se dispersaron por todo el piso del salón de baile, mientras que la espada larga de esta, salió despedida al aire, pero antes de que el sable tocara el suelo, Luna cachó el arma con su mano izquierda. Al tomar el arma blanca con su mano, la princesa hiso un par de poses con el cetro y la espada con las cuales las demás armaduras se vieron forzadas a tomar un poco de distancia. No paso mucho para que las armaduras acortaran la distancia de nuevo y a la princesa intentaran atacar. Pero Luna los recibió de nuevo con un choque de armas, ahora ayudándose con la espada además de su cetro para combatir a las armaduras.

-¡NNGH!. . . ¡JAAAH!

Con la espada de un lado y el cetro del otro, a Luna se le notaba que podía combatir a las armaduras con más comodidad. En un movimiento de giro completo, Luna logro bloquearles el ataque a las armaduras con la espada, pero quedaron aturdidas por el golpe de cetro que recibieron después. Con los enemigos estáticos de puro golpe, Luna apuntó el cetro en dirección al suelo y después se elevó gracias a un disparo de fuego, que además disperso a las armaduras las unas de las otras de su circulito.

-¡HMMMM! ¡JAAH!

En lo que ella descendía, puso el cetro en alto y entonces encajó el garfio en el peto de una armadura cuando aterrizo. La armadura en cual aterrizo se desarmo en pedazos. Otras dos armaduras se pusieron de pie y corrieron en dirección a Luna para acabarla. Luna desencajó su cetro de la armadura sobre la que estaba parada y rápidamente les disparo el garfio con cadenas a una de las armaduras, entonces el grafio se encajó en el metal de una de las armaduras, después Luna retrajo el gancho y el metal quedo echo pedazos. Para cuando el gancho se retrajo por completo, Luna rápidamente choco el cetro contra la espada con lo cual desvió la estocada que estaba dirigida a ella, pero no acabo ahí, ella aprovecho el desvió de armas y entonces con su mano libre ella le encajo la espada a la armadura. Arrastro el sable desde el costado derecho hasta el izquierdo y la armadura cayó al piso cortada a la mitad.

-¡VAMOS! (ella les grito a las otras armaduras a atacar)

Las armaduras restantes salieron al ataque entonces. Una por una, Luna las recibió y a cada una las destruyo en solo uno, o dos movimientos.

-_**¡MGGGGTH!. . .**_ (bella veía frustrada como sus guardianes fallaban, así que decidió hacer algo mas) -_**¡Refuerzos! **_(ella grito)

La puerta principal del salón de baile se abrió y de esta salieron corriendo varias armaduras más, ordenadas y en dos filas.

-¡HMM! (luna los noto entrar) –bien

La princesa tomó pose defensiva y entonces salió al ataque. Las armaduras rompieron filas, tomaron sus espadas y salieron corriendo contra la princesa Luna.

-¡JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. . . JYAAAH!

**¡CLZZZHH!**

Las armas chocaron en ese momento, para que luna después rematara con el arma en su mano opuesta. Ella se giraba y ahí estaba otra armadura de la que se defendía y después contraatacaba con su otra arma y después la destrozaba. La bella veía desde las alturas todo lo que pasaba en la pista de baile en lo que se rosaba las palmas de sus manos la una contra la otra de manera malvada.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

El doctor y los otros cinco caminaban ya a la mitad del circulo malvado del jardín, despacio y atentos a lo que les rodeaba. Se podía ver algunos incendios a la distancia de fuego verde y azul. Los cinco veían el lugar con caras atónitas y a la vez con duda evidente. El muchacho Pip se le acerco al doctor y entonces le pregunto.

-¿_señor?_

_-¿eh?. . . oh, ¿Qué pasa joven pip?_

_-aaaw. . . bueno. . . yo quería preguntarle algo_

_-claro, ¿Qué deseas preguntare?_

_-si, bueno. . . quisiera saber ¿en verdad usted a estado solo en este lugar por cuanto?_

_-bueno. . . aquí me es difícil calcular el tiempo. . . pero. . .creo que serian cuatro, cinco años. . . si. . .eso. . . justamente_

_-wooou. . . .aaaw. . . señor strange_

_-aaaw. . .si pip, ¿otra cosa que quieras saber?_

_-¿se encuentra bien? Pues. . . se ve un poco apagado_

_-yo. . . bueno. . . solo un poco cansado. . .yo. . . solo me agote un poco al transferir energía a ustedes en el combate y. . . recuperar las energías de la princesa Luna, pero. . . descuida, no es nada, solo me tomara un poco recuperarme_

_-ooh. . . bueno_

Justo en ese momento uno de los Wonderbolt que estaba atrás de ellos les llamo a ellos.

-_¡EY, DOCTOR! _

_-hhmm. . .(_el doctor volteo a verle) –_si Cristóbal _

_-encontré algo_

El muchacho levanto del pasto algo, al acercarse el Doctor Strange pudo verle mejor al objeto. Era una clase de llave, una pequeña llave pero que tenia la forma de una clase de espada larga. El doctor al ver el objeto solo se expreso con una sonrisa de recuerdo. El muchacho se la quiso pasar pero el doctor simplemente no la tomo.

-_aaww. . . ¿señor?_

_-interesante objeto_

_-aaaw. .. ¿Qué es? (cristóbal miro la llave otra vez, pero más de cerca)_

_-una. . . llave_

_-aaw. . .si ya lose, pero por que parece una espada. . . (lo interrumpió el doctor)_

_-una llave espada _

_-¿qué es eso? (preguntaron a la vez)_

_-bueno, solo se que antes eso era parte de un arma mayor, para proteger los corazones de reinos que alguna vez fueron gloriosos, poderosas en las manos de su debido portador_

_-¡¿en serio?! _

_-si, pero, ahora. . . ya no es nada (el doc bajo la mirada)_

_-¡Ah no!. . . y. . . ¿Por qué? (dijeron mas intrigados)_

_-¿por qué?. . . eso es bastante simple. . . (alzo la mirada y miro todo a su alrededor) –¡¿por que otra causa seria? sino por la maldad de este terrible lugar, Disney ha llegado a varios rincones del mundo y sometido a muchos otros, sin piedad o misericordia, convirtiendo cosas maravillosas, en solo objetos perdidos y olvidados para todos los demás! (suspiro entonces) –solo en un olvidado recuerdo, eso es ahora esa llave_

Los demás se quedaron mirando extrañados al doctor por uno poco de rato, después volvieron a mirar el pequeño objetó por varios segundos más. Pip pronto volvió a ver al doctor con duda claramente expresada en su rostro.

_-¿Cómo sabe lo que es Doctor Strange?_

-_eh aprendido chico, muchas cosas en mi exilio, aquí en este lugar, eso incluye algunas historias de varios caídos como yo y otros cientos mas_

Y así, el doctor se volteo para la dirección opuesta y continuó su camino por el jardín del castillo. Los otros cinco solo miraron el pequeño objeto en las manos de Cristóbal. El cual ya estaba un tano oxidado y parecía bastante frágil. Uno a uno, fueron acompañando al doctor de nuevo en el camino, hasta que Cristóbal fue el último que quedo. El muchacho entonces guardo en su bolsillo la pequeña llave y salió corriendo para alcanzar a los demás. Pero, mientras se alejaban, para los seis les paso completamente por desapercibido, el cómo los verdes pastizales del jardín del castillo Disney, perdían lentamente su tono verdoso. Las hojas se marchitaban lentamente de un tenue color negro y rápidamente ese color oscuro se empezaba a esparcir por los demás alrededores del jardín.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**¡CLAAASHH!**_

Ese fue el impacto del cetro de combate, con una espada alargada. Era la princesa que estaba combatiendo con una armadura, pero no por mucho tiempo. Ella acerco su cetro aun más cerca de la armadura y entonces disparo una bola de fuego azul.

_**¡BLAAAAZZT!**_

La armadura se desarmo entonces. Rápidamente ella se giro para atrás y allí vio a otras ocho armaduras aproximándose para atacar. Ella se puso en guardia pero entonces, la energía de sus tatuajes se canalizo y se genero un resplandeciente color azul en el rostro de Luna. Las armaduras se detuvieron en aquel momento en el que el mismo brillo azulado les rodeo el cuerpo entero a cada una, en ese momento la tonalidad de brillo azulado aumento y de sorpresa las armaduras engordaron y después se reventaron en una explosión. Las piezas cayeron por todas y los tatuajes en el rostro de Luna volvieron a tener una tonalidad normal.

-hmmm. . . ¡EYY! (grito un tanto enojada al momento que casi una espada le daña la cara)

Luna empezó a chocar armas con esa armadura, ambos golpeando y chocando metal. En lo que pronto otras cinco armaduras más se les aproximaban para atacar a la princesa. Ella las notó venir a ella, así que ella de nuevo hiso brillar sus tatuajes y disparó un rayo mágico a la armadura con que pelaba directo a la cara.

_**¡BLAAASST!**_

Con aquella armadura viviente distraída, Luna pudo dirigirse a las otras. Disparó su garfio con cadena en un movimiento en dirección horizontal y el gancho les llego por la derecha a las armaduras, lo que logro Luna con aquel movimiento fue arrebatarles a todas las armaduras sus espadas largas. Luna retrajo la cadena y para cuando se dio la media vuelta, ella le clavó directo en el pecho a la sexta armadura, todas las espadas que se robó en aquel otro movimiento.

_**¡CLSSSSHHHHTTT!**_

La armadura cayó vencida, mientras que las otras al estar ahora desarmadas, intentaron echarse a correr y tomar alguna de las otras armas tiradas en el suelo. Luna entonces se transporto en un destello azulado y reapareció justo al costado de la fila de armaduras vivientes. Les apunto con el garfio de nuevo y disparo de nuevo la cadena del cetro. El gancho paso de largo las primeras cuatro de las armaduras, pero a la quinta, a esa le logro atravesar y destrozar sin problemas. El arma en ese momento se retajo a gran velocidad, pero esta vez si logro destrozar a las cuatro armaduras restantes en su camino.

_**¡CLSSSSHHHHTTT!, ¡CLSSSSHHHHTTT!, ¡CLSSSSHHHHTTT!, ¡CLSSSSHHHHTTT!**_

El arma volvió a su estado normal y Luna automáticamente tomo posición.

-!MMFFFHH. . . FFFFHHH. . . MMFFHH. . FFFFHHH. . . MMFFFHH. . . FFFFHHH! (recuperaba el aliento perdido)

Luna miró bastante agitada el lugar y al parecer ya no había más enemigos que eliminar. Solo ella y la tal bella que seguía mirando a Luna desde un segundo piso. La Bella empezó a aplaudirle a la princesa Luna en ese momento, con una sonrisa falsa y ojos que miraban con odio a la princesa Equestre. Luna la miró con odio a la bella y entonces por fin logro tranquilizar su respiración.

-¡Solo quedas tu! (le apunto con el cetro) –pongámosle fin a este círculo de una buena vez

-_**oh, pero que dices, acaso quieres dañarme! **_

-como aquella tal Aurora que intento acabarme en el primer circulo, yo te matare

-_**ojojojojo, pero que tierna eres, pero. . . dime. . . ¿acaso ya se te olvido?**_

_**-**_hmmm. . .

_**-si, que yo no soy quien le puede traer fin a este maravilloso circulo **_

-¡. . .! (se le abrieron los ojos )

-_**pero el. . . tal vez si tenga un problemas con eso**_

En ese justo momento, el techo se derrumbo.

_**¡KRAAAACCCCKKKSSSSSHHH!**_

Algo realmente enorme cayó directo al suelo, muy cerca de la posición de Luna. La princesa por su parte cayó de espaldas unos dos metros para atrás. Del polvo y escombro una figura enorme, salvaje y de aspecto salvaje apareció. Era la mismísima bestia quien al fin aparecía de nuevo ante la princesa Luna.

_**-y para que sepas. . . **_(la bella hablo)_** -¡Solo quería cansarte un poco con las armaduras!**_

La bestia se coloco en sus cuatro patas, alzo la cabeza y entonces libero un potente rugido aterrador que resonó por todo el enorme salón e incluso por todo el castillo. Luna miró a la enorme bestia con ojos llenos completamente de impresión, pero pronto cambio esa mirada por una más desafiante. Ella tomó su cetro de combate, se puso de pie y tomo pose de ataque.

-¡MMGGGGHHTT. . . JYAAAH! (ella se lanzo al ataque)

-_**GGRRRRRTTTHHH. . . . ¡ ¡GRUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJJJJTH! !**_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Afuera cerca de la frontera del jardín con las puertas del castillo, el grupo del Doctor Strange, se volteo en dirección al castillo. Todos menos el mago miraron un tanto asustados el castillo por el repentino rugido de la bestia.

_-¿Qué fue eso Doctor?. . . .(pregunto rían, mas el mago no le respondió) –aaww. . .¿doctor?_

Los cinco jóvenes dirigieron su mirada al mago que al parecer no se había volteado a ver el castillo como ellos cinco. El estaba quieto mirando el camino de frente.

-_¿señor?_

_-¿Qué mira?_

El doctor no respondió, pero si les apunto con el dedo en dirección al frente. Ellos miraron a la dirección indicada, y ahí lo vieron.

-_¡Cielos! (dijeron ellos)_

Las puertas estaban abiertas, claramente se podía ver los circulas anteriores por los que Luna y el mago pasaron para llegar al castillo, pero eso no era lo alarmante. Lo alarmante era que la tierra estaba flotando en el aire. Secciones de tierra y partes de los cirulos anteriores se empezaban a desprender del suelo y se alzaban por encima de la superficie en grande cúmulos que parecían montañas.

El doctor lo miraba todo muy incrédulo, pero en eso se le abrieron los ojos a lo grande y tan solo pensó en algo.

-¿_Termina hoy? (_entonces se volteo para ver el castillo_)_

(Continuara)

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Damas y caballeros, llegamos al final del capitulo. . . y pronto también al de esta fic, solo unos cinco o cuatro capítulos mas (claro que estoy sumando el epilogo a esta cuenta) y pronto veremos el gran final del Inframundo de Luna.

Háganme saber sus opiniones con reviews por favor, y supongo que notaron la referencia "Kindom hearts" del doctor y los otros cincos, (eso gracias a otro fic que esta ahora siendo escrito en el foro). Bueno por ultimo les dejo esto.

**¡¿Piedad? O ¿Castigo?!**

**Tu decisión cuenta, para el próximo capitulo, y bueno, hasta entonces.**


	29. Chapter 29

Hola, solo les digo que sus votaciones quedaron empates en piedad o castigo, pero. . . una interesante opción me llego por parte de USB23, la cual propuso una muerte y piedad a la vez. Bueno, creo que fue interesante.

Capitulo veintiocho: ¡El final de una noche de Bestias y el inicio del noveno circulo!

* * *

-_**¡GRAAAAAAAAAHH! **_

Ese fue el rugir de la temible Bestia, protector del octavo circulo tenebroso del mundo de Disney. Quien entonces lanzó un potente zarpazo contra la princesa Luna, quien por su parte, esquivo el ataque con simplemente agacharse. La enorme palma de la Bestia paso de largo a la princesa y entonces ella respondió de inmediato cortándole el dorso opuesto de la mano con su garfio.

_**¡SLAAASH!**_

**-**_**¡NYYAAAH! **_(se quejo pues fue un corte muy profundo el que ella le hiso en la mano)

-¡ESTA VEZ, NO! (grito ella, para después salir al ataque de nuevo)

Luna parecía estar cargando un golpe con su cetro armado. La bestia entonces acortó la distancia para evitar el golpe de Luna y acertar uno propio cuanto antes, pero al estar cerca de ella, fue cuando la princesa en lugar de atacar, se escabullo entre las piernas abiertas de la bestia. En su movida Luna le desgarró un poco los tobillos al enorme animal.

_**¡SLAASH-LASH!**_

El animal se quejó de dolor, en lo que Luna con el diamante de su cetro le apunto y le disparo una buena bola de fuego azul (¡_BLAAZZT!)_, la cual le dio directo en la espalda a la enorme bestia y también le provoco que su capa alargada se empezara a incendiar.

-_**¡GRYYAAAAGTH!**_

La bestia de inmediato se quito y tiró su capucha al piso. Luna aprovechó para correr hacia el, con el cetro levantado y listo para encajarlo en su costado peludo. Pero la bestia rápidamente respondió con un golpe de sus cuartos traseros, el cual le dio directo en el pecho de la princesa.

_**¡POOOOW!**_

Luna salió disparada a toda velocidad directo para atrás y en poco ella choco con la pared del salon.

_**¡CRAAAAACKTTS!**_

-. . aaw. . . (se despego de la pared y se puso de rodillas) –eso no te será suficiente. . .

-_**¡GRAAAAAAH!**_

Ella levanto la cabeza de pura reacción al ori a la bestia rugir, y allí entonces la vio. El gran animal ya estaba a menos de dos metros de ella.

-maldición. . .

-_**¡GRAAAAGTH!**_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Afuera del castillo, los círculos inferiores se desprendían de la tierra y subían al cielo, donde se alcanzaba a ver cómo estos se llegaban incluso a desintegraban en miles de fragmentos mas pequeños. Ya casi no quedaba nada de los primeros círculos, solo porciones que aun estaban ligadas al suelo y otras que apenas estaban subiendo. Pero en presenciando todo, estaban los cinco ciudadanos rescatados de Equestria, viendo todo desde la frontera de la catedral y el jardín del castillo Disney.

_-cielos. . . (dijo una de las chicas trajeadas) _

_-si. . . lo se. . . hmmmm (respondió rían quitándose la mascara en ese instante, y después revolver un poco su cabellera anaranjada) –mi hermana no me creerá esto cuando volvamos a casa, ¿no lo creen?_

_-¿Qué nos asegura que volveremos? (pregunto cristobal) –si esto acaba aquí, no creen que nosotros también acabaremos aquí, en este lugar_

_-No, por supuesto que no (pip volteo a mirar a cistobal directo a los ojos, mostrando completa seguridad y confianza) –La princesa Luna se ara cargo de todo y nosotros estaremos ahí junto con ella, ella es una princesa de Equestria, recuerdas, solo hay que tener fe_

El muchacho de la cabellera castaña miro directo al cielo, con los puños alzados y con los ojos brillando de luz. Los demás tan solo volvieron a mirar a la destrucción en el cielo, queriendo tener confianza como su más joven compañero.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**¡POOOW!**_

Regresando a dentro del castillo, Luna salió arrastrada de un fuerte golpe, termino de rodllas en el mero centro del salón de baile. Tomo un poco de aire, después Luna se logro poner de pie sin vacilar y tomo pose de ataque. La bestia se le benia encima a ella a toda velocidad y tenia preparada sus garras para cortarle la piel.

-_**¡GRRRRRAAHH!**_

La bestia empezó a atacar de arriba a bajo, tratando de alcanzar a Luna con sus uñas alargadas, pero a la princesa se le seguía viendo con fuerzas, esquivando y evitando cada ataque que ella podía.

-_**¡GRAH, GRAH, GRAH, GRAH, GRAH, GRAH, GRAH, GRAH! **_ (le estaba costando mucho acertarle un golpe a luna)

-¡HMMGGTH! (también se le notaba mucha dificultad el esquivar los ataques) –MMMGGTH!. . . ¡ESO ES TODO!

-_**¡GRRRRRRRR!**_

Así continuaron por un tiempo, esquivando y arrojando golpes, hasta que la bestia en una oportunidad logro acercársele lo suficiente a Luna y entonces pudo darle un golpe fuerte en el estomago.

**¡POOOW!**

-¡UUFFFHHH!

Luna permaneció estática unos segundos tomándose de su estomago dolido. Al ver a Luna doliéndose terriblemente del estomago, la bestia no desaprovecho. Cerró sus dedos y puso duros los nudillos. La bestia le soltó a Luna un golpe bastante duro directo a la barbilla.

**¡POOOOW!**

Rugió un poco y no se contuvo para darle otro Potente puñetazo, pero este fue directo a la mequilla opuesta a la princesa.

**¡POOOOW!**

Luna volteó la cara para su izquierda, con la piel del cachete claramente siendo empujada para el lado opuesto y soltando un poco de sangre de sus labios. La bestia cargó su puño contrario y entonces soltó otro golpe más.

**¡POOOOW!**

Luna casi perdió el equilibrio con ese último golpe que recibió por parte del gran monstruo. Lo siguiente que la bestia realizo, fue el retroceder un poco (en lo que luna estaba aturdida) cargo polvo con su pata derecha, después se echo sobre sus cuatro patas y entonces salió disparado contra la princesa. A poco de chocar con Luna, la bestia bajó la cabeza para poner al frente suyo los cuernos que él poseía y entonces. . . le dio una Potente y Fuerte Cornada en el pecho.

**¡PAAAAAAS!**

El animal levantó a Luna por encima de él y entonces la mando volando para arriba.

-¡nnnnnnNNNNGH-AAAAAAAAAAAAA!

En menos de un solo segundo Luna pasó al segundo nivel del salón de baile y continuo subiendo varios metros hasta sobrepasar los candelabros, subió más, y más y por fin el Techo se interpuso en su camino.

**¡CRAAAAAAACKSSS!**

Desde el segundo piso del gran salón, la bella fingió un poco de lastima por Luna al momento en el que chocó contra el techo, pero pronto mostro su sonrisa malévola.

-_**¡Auchi Princesita! **__(le dijo en mofa) _

Un poco de granito se desprendió del techo. Lentamente Luna se fue despegando del techo, hasta que al fin se cayó.

-_**¡GRRRRR!**_

La bestia se preparó para recibir a Luna desde abajo. Se dio media vuelta y puso firme sus patas traseras. Para cuando Luna estaba apunto de chocar de lleno con el piso, la bestia pateó a Luna directamente por su costado y la mando a chocar ahora contra la pared del salón de baile.

_**¡PAAAAAAS!**_

La pobre permaneció pegada a la pared por unos segundos, para después caer al suelo de una buena vez. Luna permaneció totalmente inmóvil, mientras, la bestia miró a su princesa en el segundo piso del enorme salón. La Bella le regaló una sonrisa a su temible animal, quien también mostro una sonrisa de alegría (o eso parecía).

-_**Bien echo, mi querido, bien hecho**__ (_entonces ella hiso un saludo de manos y después le mando un beso a la distancia) –_**bien hecho. . . Ahora, quiero que en definitiva la mates, quiero su cabeza para l amo, ¡¿Entendido?! ¡Mátala, Mátala ahora, HAZLO, MÁTALA, MÁTALA, MÁTALA!**_

_**-¡GRA! **_(la criatura asintió)

Bestia se volteó en la dirección en la que Luna se encontraba. La princesa estaba aun inconsciente en ese momento en el suelo. El monstruo se le fue aproximando a ella, pero se detuvo un segundo para mirar al suelo y entonces recoger una de las espadas largas que quedaron dispersas por ahí en el piso del salón. La bestia ahora estaba armada para matarla en ese momento, pero, al momento en el que él levanto la mirada, puso una cara muy extrañada.

-_**¡¿GRR?!**_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En ese momento, lejos del castillo Disney, la figura del Doctor Strange volaba a toda velocidad, por los cielos del mundo oscuro. Estaba saliendo de la frontera de lo que quedaba del segundo círculo en dirección al tercero y de ahí al castillo por alguna razón.

-_Hmmmmmm_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Al momento en el que la bestia levanto la mirada después de recoger la espada, se mostro con mucha sorpresa, pues ahí estaba la princesa Luna, que inesperadamente se encontraba de pie y en pose de combate como si nada.

-_**¡GRRRAAAAAAAAARRHHHH!**_

_**-¡Imposible! **_(grito la bella) –_**deberías estar hecha añicos, con los huesos rotos y sangrando sin parar **_

Luna en ese momento escupió una muela de su boca y mostro una sonrisa sínica.

-_**¡¿Cómo es posible?!**_

Luna les miro a los dos y de nuevo sonrió.

-creo. . . que me hice más fuerte. . . jajaja. . . si, eso debe ser, soy mas fuerte. . .soy más fuerte, Soy más Fuerte. . .JAJA, ¡Soy Más Fuerte!

_**FLASHBACK. . . . . . . . **_

Luna tenia encajado su cetro en el cuerpo del guardián llamado Pedro del circulo circense, entonces retiro su cetro del cuerpo del grandote, entonces ella se acerco a la cara su arma para limpiarla, pero entonces el arma adsorbió los restos del gordo gigantesco de Pedro, y el diamante emano un brillo al terminar de limpiarse a sí misma de aquellos restos pegajosos y rojos del cuerpo fortachón de Pedro.

_**FLASHBACK FIN. . . . . . . . **_

-eso más hiso mas fuerte. . . así que. . . pueden olvidar eso de cortarme la cabeza

Tanto la bestia como la bella, se mostraron completamente enfurecidos con la princesa Luna, quien pareció tomar una nueva actitud de guerrera.

-_**Mátala. . . ¡MÁTALA!. . . ¡AHORA!**_

_**-GRRRR. . . ¡GRRRAAAAAAAAAAHH!**_

-acabemos esto de una vez

Así sin más, la Bestia se fue contra Luna a toda velocidad y fiereza. Al ver a la bestia acercársele a ella, Luna le apunto rápidamente con el cetro, pero en lugar de usar fuego, ella solo agito el cetro como un abanico y entonces, de la nada una potente corriente de viento pego en la gran ventana del salón y esta atravesó el cristal como si no fuera nada, y el interior se lleno con viento. Bella se cubrió un poco el rostro y se sujeto del barandal del segundo piso. Pero a la bestia, la fuerza de la corriente lo des-balanceó en su corrida para atacar a la princesa. Mientras que a Luna no le pareció afectar el aire que entro de fuera, así que sin más, ella aprovecho para acortar la distancia entre ella y la peluda criatura. Estando a menos de un metro de la bestia, Luna fue quien esta vez cargó su puño con fuerza y entonces le golpeó directo en el mentón al temible monstruo.

**¡POOOOOW!**

Luna sin perder tiempo se dio un giro con salto acrobático completo y entonces le rasgo la mejilla a la bestia, con el garfio de su instrumento de combate.

_**¡SLAAAAASH!**_

La bestia se tomo la herida de la mejilla, pero no tubo mucho tiempo para reaccionar, pues Luna preparo su puño enfurecido de nueva cuenta, pero ahora mando su golpe directo a la frentesota de la bestia.

**¡POOOW!**

La bestia retrocedió unos varios pasos para atrás dándole a Luna un buen espacio. Pero ella no desaprovecho el momento, corrió acortando la distancia que le había dado la bestia, dio un salto, levanto ambas piernas y le dio una patada doble en el pecho al gran animal.

_**¡KIIICK!**_

-_**GRRAAAATH **_ (se quejo de dolor y salió arrastrado para atrás)

Desde el piso superior, Bella veía atónita lo que le sucedía a su bestia. Entre dientes murmuraba maldiciones e insultos, hasta que no pudo más. Se acerco a la baranda y desde ahí grito unas palabras dirigidas a su monstruo.

-_**¡Que estás haciendo!. . . mátala, tienes matarla, mátala o si no. . . **_

_**-¡GRAAH! **_(la bestia la volteo a ver un tanto molesto y sorprendido)

-¡Pero no se olviden de mi!

La bestia regreso la mirada al combate, pero fue muy tarde. Luna hiso destellar una chispa luminosa con su propia magia directo en los ojos del enorme animal.

**¡FFFLLLAAASSSHHH!**

-_**¡GRYAAGTH! **_(la bestia se cubrió los ojos)

Con la enorme criatura enceguecida, Luna retrocedió para atrás en un destello de tele-transportación. Entonces preparo su cetro con algunos giros y tomo una pose de rodillas apuntándole a la bestia con la punta de diamante del cetro. Empezó a cargar su cetro con poder y al tener el suficiente, ella disparó bola de fuego azul mas grande de lo que usualmente usaba.

-¡HYAAAAAA!

La esfera flameante no tardo en llegarle con un golpe directo a la bestia, justo en la entrepierna y ahí exploto la llamarada.

_**¡BLAAAAAAAAAAZZZZTTT! **_(directo en los bajos)

-_**¡MRRRGGGGGTH!. . . ¡GYTTH!. . . . ¡GHAAAAAT! **_(el dolor que sentía era insoportable al igual que el ardor) -_**¡GRAAAAAAAAWW!**_

Bestia no pudo soportar su peso mucho mas, entonces cayó en tres de sus patas al suelo, claro con una mano se cubrió del dolor, en el área que le fue golpeada. Fue entonces cuando el monstruo se mostro completamente enfadado. Alzo la mirada ahí vio a luna haciendo algunas poses originales con su arma alargada, con la cual termino en una pose bastante presumida de su parte.

-¿Qué?. . . (se empezó a burlar) -acaso eso es todo, jajajaja

-_**¡GRRRRRRRRRRR!. . .**_(sus ojos se pusieron rojos y salió al ataque como todo un toro)_** -¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!**_

-eso pensé. . . (murmuro para si misma, en lo que tomaba una posición mas cómoda)

La bestia se le aproximaba intempestivamente a Luna, con los cuernos por delante de su cabeza y gruñendo de puro enfado.

-vamos. . .

_**-GRRRAAAAAA. . . .**_

-vamos. . .

-_**AAAAAAAA. . . .**_

-anda, ven. . .

-_**AAAAAAAAHHH. . .**_

-¡ESO ES!

A menos de un metro de encajarle los cuernos a la princesa, rápidamente Luna se giro como trompo, pasando de largo y de lado a la enorme bestia, apenas con ese movimiento ella logro esquivar la cornada que le esperaba. La bestia solo le alcanzo a rosar el cabello son su cuerno afilado de toro, ¡pero!. . . ella aprovechó para entonces atrapar a la bestia, así es, ella enredó el garfio y cadena de acero de su cetro de combate, alrededor del cuello de la peluda criatura. Al lograr su acción, Luna entonces sonrió.

-¡GYYAAAAAHHHH!

Para cuando la bestia paso de largo a la princesa, ella entonces haló de la cadena de acero con mucha, pero mucha fuerza. La bestia entonces sintió el jalón de su cuello asfixiante, al sentir el dolor ya no pudo mantenerse en sus cuatro patas, se vio forzado levantarse en dos de sus patas pero aun así, no pudo mantener el equilibrio y se fue para atrás por culpa de la inercia. A culpa del jalón, se dio un golpe descalabrante con el piso de la pista de baile.

**¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!**

-_**¡GRYYAAAGGTH! (**_se dolió de la espalda, como de la cabeza, pues el golpe fue muy fuerte aun para él) –_**¡GRAAAJAAAAAAAAHHHAAAA!**_

-Y para finalizar. . .

Entonces la princesa hiso brillar sus tatuajes de su rostro, miro directo a las espadas esparcidas por el piso del salón de baile y entonces las levanto con su magia. Las junto todas rápidamente por encima de la enorme bestia. Las espadas brillaron de nuevo y en un ¡FLASH! Todos y cada uno de los sables de acero, se alargaron varios centímetros más del que ya de por si tenían.

-_**rrrr. . . . grr. . . aaaggth. . . **_(en ese momento la bestia se percato de Todas las espadas que flotaban sobre él) -_**¡¿GRR?!**_

-ya se acabo (con su mano ella les ordeno a Todas las armas blancas, ir hacia abajo) -¡HYAAA!

_**-¡Nooooooo! **_(grito la bella des de arriba en el piso)

_**¡SLASH, SLASH, SLASH, SLASH, SLASH, SLASH, SLASH, SLASH, SLASH, SLASH, SLASH, SLASH, SLASH, SLASH, SLASH, SLASH, SLASH, SLASH, SLASH, SLASH, SLASH!**_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-_**¡NOOOOO!**_

Desde el jardín del castillo se alcanzó a escuchar el potente grito de dolor y sufrimiento de la tal Bella.

-_¿Eh? (se pregunto el joven Pip) -¿escucharon eso?_

El resto de los muchachos le respondieron en afirmativa al muchacho de la cabellera castaña, también escucharon ese potente grito de "No". Los cinco entonces se voltearon en dirección al castillo y no dejaron de mirar el esa dirección por un tiempo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

La sangre brotaba por la pista de baile, toda proviniendo del cuerpo sin vida de la gran bestia. Eran más de una docena de sables los cuales estaban incrustados por todo el cuerpo del enorme animal. Pronto la luz de la luna en el cielo, empezó a iluminar el gran ventanal del salón, en poco, la luz blanca entro y cubrió por completo el cuerpo de la criatura. El brillar de las hojas de metal que cada sable poseía, siso brillar de rojo el cuerpo de la criatura. Luna en ese momento retiró el garfio y la cadena de su cetro del cuello de la enorme bestia. Cundo su cetro volvió a estar completo, Luna desvió la mirada justo en la dirección en la que se suponía debía estar la bella. Pero ella no se encontraba allí, se había desvanecido. Las puertas del segundo piso estaban abiertas y claramente se podía escuchar el eco de cada pisar de la espeluznante mujer. Luna se giro en esa dirección, pero antes de macharse, miro el cuerpo de la bestia una vez más.

-aaaaw. . . (suspiro) –pero que desastre

De su pecho ella sacó su medallón dorado, lo apunto en la dirección de la bestia y entonces disparo el destello blanco.

_**¡BLEEEEEEEEEESSS!**_

El cuerpo de la enorme criatura se convirtió por completo en cenizas. Las espadas se cayeron de su lugar donde estaban encajadas y quedaron amontonadas en el piso. Luna entonces guardo su medallón de nuevo en su lugar y después se dirigió a la salida a toda prisa tras la Bella. Pero antes de salir del salón, pronto ella se percato de algo que estaba en el suelo, bajó la mirada y de repente se cubrió la boca para no soltar un grito. Alzo la mirada y sus ojos casi parecían querer llorar.

-aaah. . . .aaw. . . . aaahh. . . aaaaw. . . mi. . . mi. . .

Era mas de un y solo largo mechón de su propio y mismo cabello los cuales estaban tirados en el suelo. De inmediato ella se reviso la cabellera, y ahí noto que parte de su cabello se había perdido.

-pero. . . pero. . . pero (entonces recordó)

_**¡FLASHBACK!. . . . . . . . . . .**_

La bestia se le aproximaba a ella a toda velocidad. Pero antes de que la alcanzara, ella se giro para vitar el golpe, pero, aun así la temible bestia le alcanzo solo el cabello con su afilado cuerno.

En ese momento ella miro con mas atención, el como ataba el garfio y cadena de su cetro, alrededor del cuello del animal, sin ver como gran parte de su cabellera era cortada.

_**¡FLASHBACK FIN!. . . . . . . . . . .**_

-mffffhh. . . (inhalo un poco de aire para mantenerse tranquila) –MMFFFFFFHHHHHH. . . (pero no lo pudo contener) -¡AAAAAAH!

Rápidamente salió corriendo en dirección a la salida, con una mirada asesina, su cetro en alto y cargado de fuego azul.

-¡JAAAAH!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Había pasado a penas un poco de tiempo en lo que Luna mato a la temible bestia protectora del penúltimo círculo del mundo de Disney, y ya a simple vista los cambios se podían percibir al igual que sentir.

La misma Bella corría por un amplio y gran pasillo el cual estaba adornado con docenas de objetos con toques góticos. Pero lo mas extraño de esto, era que los objetos materiales perdían su brillo oscuro, purpeados y grisáceos, todos se empezaban a oxidar y quedaban hechos completamente polvo. Desde las tasas de té, las armaduras y demás objetos de adorno e iluminación. Todos parecían mostrar sorpresivamente sufrimiento y dolor, pues al oxidarse y hacerse polvo, a estos se les formaba una clase de expresión facial que expresaba agonía como dolor.

_**-No, no, no mi Circulo preciado **_(dijo casi llorando, pero sin detenerse ni un minuto) -_**¡AAAAH!**_

Ella se asustó en el momento en el que las paredes se empezaron a agrietar de manera abrupta.

-_**no. . . no. . . no. . .¡ESA MALDITA!**_

Pronto llegó a un portón el cual abrió y rápidamente se giro para cerrarlo con seguro y un trozo de madera que recogió y coloco en el medio de dos agarraderas dela puerta.

**-**_**no me atraparas, maldita, no me atraparas **_(entonces volvió a correr) –_**no me atraparas**_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En el cielo del círculo de la catedral, el Doctor Strange continuaba volando a toda velocidad, con trayectoria al castillo. Pero de repente se freno en seco.

_-Lo veo. . . (se dijo a si mismo, después se rasco ambos ojos para estar seguro de lo que veía) y no lo creo. . . JEJE. . .Lo hiso, esa chica lo hiso_

Lo que veía el Doctor era el avanzar de la luz blanca de la luna por encima del castillo y continuar adelante sin detenerse.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-¡GYAAAH!

Luna grito al momento de derribar la misma puerta por la que la bella había entrado. Rápidamente Luna reviso el lugar con su cetro en alto y cargado de fuego azulado. Pero al adentrarse no se encontró con nadie, continúo entonces caminando y con el cetro en alto, inspeccionando por si acaso.

-hmmm. . . (entonces se fijo bien en el lugar donde había entrado)

Al final del gran y largo corredor vestíbulo había unas extensas escaleras que subían en espiral en dirección hacia arriba. Luna en eso se fue acercando a las escaleras aun con la guardia en alto. Fue en ese momento cuando las paredes volvieron agrietarse, eso logro que luna se detuviera en ese presiso instante. Ella entonces se dio cuentas de que el lugar se estaba convirtiendo en un completo desastre. Las paredes quebradas y con el tapis echado a perder, lo que decoraba el lugar estaba oxidado o convertido en cenizas. La furia de Luna para ese momento parecía estar desapareciendo, mientras se adentraba más en el corredor.

-¿pero que esta pasando aquí?. . . ¿hmm?

Paso frente a un espejo y no pudo evitar mirarse en el. Pusó el cetro en su espalda y se comenzó a revisar el cabello.

-aaaw. . . cielos

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En un nuevo lugar, que parecía ser el techo del castillo Disney, donde una puerta de madera que daba con el último piso se abrió rápidamente. Era la Bella quien salía corriendo del octavo círculo. Ella iba en dirección hacia delante, por un recorrido fijado el cual daba con una última torre que estaba posicionada mas adelante.

-_**¡Ahí viene, ahí viene, necesito que alguien me ayude!. . . ¡Por Favor!**_

No hubo respuesta de nadie, así que la bella siguió corriendo desesperadamente, con el viento golpeándole en todas direcciones.

-_**¡Amo, amo, ayúdeme! ¡Por favor!**_

Sorpresivamente la brisa del aire se hiso mucho más fuerte. Bella tuvo que frenar casi de inmediato ante la corriente de aire, que al parecer iba en aumento.

-_**AAW. . .AAAAW. . . E-ESPEREN. . .QUE. . . QUE. . .¿QUES ES?. . . AMO!**_

La fuerza del viento era tan fuerte que Bella no podía evitar ser echada para atrás, con dificultad se podía mantener de pie y aun así, el aire parecía continuar estar hiendo a mucha más velocidad.

-_**¡AUXILIO!. . . ¡AMO!. . . . ¡AAMOOOOO!. . . ¿amo?**_

De la nada un resplandor ilumino a la princesa del octavo circulo.

_**¡FLAAAAZZZZHHH!**_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En el interior del castillo, mechones de cabellos caían a los pies de Luna. Cuando sin aviso alguno, se escucho un Fuerte fuegaso en el techo.

_**¡ ¡BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZTTTTHHH! !**_

-¡¿EH? (el sonido de las llamas le llamo la atención a luna)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Llegando al octavo cirulo, el doctor subía en vertical y a gran velocidad el castillo Disney, cuando también, la increíble llamarada en el techo del castillo atrajo su atención

-¡_¿Pero que?!_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tanto en el jardín, los cuatro Wonderbolts y el joven Pip, se percataron de la llamarada del castillo.

-_¿Qué fue eso?_

_-no lo se_

_-¡Ya vieron el tamaño de eso!_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Luna subía rápidamente por las escaleras del octavo circulo a toda velocidad. Ahora con un corte de pelo mas sencillo y rebelde que su anterior. Continuo subiendo por un rato, pero pronto se detuvo. La razón fue, que un resplandor estaba iluminando el peto de su armadura. Sin perder tiempo ella inspecciono de lo que se trataba y entonces su cara quedo completamente asombrada. Era el medallón solar de su hermana el cual estaba emanando un ligero resplandor dorado.

-p-pero. . . q-que. . . ¿Qué es lo que. . .pasa?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**¡PAAAAAAAAASSSSSS!**

Luna destrozó la puerta de madera con una buena patada de parte suya. Pasó por el umbral sin problemas y se puso en guardia. Más pronto dejo su pose de combate, por una expresión de asombro en el rostro y además coloco su mano frente a sus ojos por protección.

-¿pero de donde. . .?

Era una llamarada, una llamarada increíblemente grande la que tenia enfrente. Llamaradas realmente altas, incendiaban el techo del castillo Disney. Luna simplemente no parecía entender lo que pasaba.

Estaba mirando compleja lo que pasaba, cuando sintió un pequeño picas en el corazón.

-¡aaagth.! . . (se toco el área que le dolió) . . . ¡aaagggth!. . . yo. . . . (entonces miro para el frente) –no. . .no entiendo. . .aaah. . . que pasa

Luna miro adolorida al incendio que estaba enfrente de ella, con una gran incógnita en su mente

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

Estaba oscuro, pero se alcanzaba a ver claramente el lugar, de un tenue morado y rosado por la oscuridad. Era una biblioteca rustica claramente por los libros y demás materiales didácticos a simple vista. Justo al voltear a la derecha, había una mesa para estudiar donde una chica estaba sentada, despierta y aguardando, con la mirada completamente nerviosa y los ojos llorosos.

**¡TOOK, TOOK, TOOK!**

-¡AAH! (se exalto un poco cuando a su puerta tocaron la puerta) –aaah. . . aaah. . ¿Si?

-¡¿Señorita Twi?!

-aaaw. . . si, soy yo (se secó las lagrimas que recorrían su mejilla)

-Por favor abra, es urgente, su hermano nos envía

(Continuara)

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ****  
**

**¿ahora que creen que pasara? dejen su review y nos vemos luego.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Esta capitulo, me apoye en una escritura mas profunda, pues lo merece, disfruten.**

**Capitulo veintinueve**: El Día en el que el Sol y la Magia pelearon a muerte

Era el noveno Círculo, del temible y oscuro Inframundo llamado Disney. Cuya ubicación era la cima del castillo mismo, justo en la última, la más siniestra, la más alta y la más gruesa torre edificada de los nueve territorios del oscuro mundo. Los relámpagos emergían sin la necesidad de las nubes, El viento soplaba aire congelante en diferentes direcciones, Y al frente de la torre, un pequeño pero potente incendio, se estaba apagando en esos precisos momentos.

Luna se encontraba allí, parada en el techo, mirando como el fuego que se interponía en su camino, era apagado por la corriente de aire que soplaba vientos a toda velocidad. El dolor en su cuerpo pareció por fin clamarse, así que comenzó a avanzar. Lentamente y cuidando su seguridad, se fue acercando al área que ya estaba hecha cenizas al apagarse el fuego. Pero tan pronto como ella se acerco, pronto notó una figura tomando aparición en el lugar. Luna se llevó la mano a la boca de la pura impresión. En frente de ella, apareció aquella que era la mismísima Bella, a quien persiguió por el interior del castillo hace poco, ahora quien entonces se le apareció.

-santo cielo. . . (dijo luna, pues realmente la habían dejado sin palabras, ni ella podía imaginar lo que puso haberle pasado) –p-pero. . .yo

La hermosa y una vez radiante Bella, estaba completamente carbonizada de pies a cabeza. El cuerpo de la pobre estaba completamente estático y de pie. Se le veía el rostro gritando por miedo, con los brazos alzados y cruzados para protegerse de algo (o tal vez de quien le hiciera eso). Ahora solo quedaban huesos quemados y agrietados como carbón, su piel tanto su vestido estaban carbonizados y ennegrecidos por completo. Las altas temperaturas del fuego parecían que la habían dejado petrificada en un estado completa carbonizada.

-pero. . . quien

"**jajajajajajajajaja"**

-¡HMMM!

Rápidamente Luna reaccionó tomando pose de combate, ante aquella risa siniestra que se alcanzo a escuchar por todo el lugar.

-¡Quien anda AHIIIIIGGGGTTTHHH! (de pura sorpresa a ella le llego un nuevo dolor en el pecho) -¡AAAAAGGTH!. . . O. . .TRA. . . VEZ. . . NO!

En lo que Luna se estremecía por culpa del dolor, el cuerpo calcinado de la hermosa Bella se empezó a agrietar, como también empezó a emanar un color carmesí de su interior. El fuego empezó a emerger de sus adentros cada vez aumentando el alcance de las llamas.

-¡¿HMMMGGTH?! (entonces al fin se percato del fuego que empezaba a emanar del cuerpo de bella) –QQQUUE. . .

Entonces el cuerpo de bella llego a un punto de total y completo carmesí. Fue ya demasiado tarde para Luna el hacer algo, cuando en ese momento los restos de la Bella, explotaron.

_**¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMM!**_

-¡AAAH!

Luna salió volando un par de metros por el aire y termino chocando bruscamente contra el piso del castillo.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

De unos pestañeos a la vez, Luna fue recuperando la poca conciencia perdida hace unos momentos. Pero al hacerlo, lo que vio la tomó un tanto por sorpresa.

-¡HMMMM! (abrió completo los ojos)

El fuego que emergió de los restos quemados de la pobre Bella, subían por el cielo en formación de espiral y continuaron subiendo, hasta que las cenizas fueron aspiradas por la boca de una persona. Esa persona era nada mas que, el mismo Disney.

_**-¡AAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFZZZZZHHHH! ¡ÑAAAAAAAMMMHHHH! **_**(termino de aspirar todo lo que quedo de la mujer incinerada, para entonces fingir sorpresa al ver a luna) -¡OH, PERO MIREN QUIEN LLEGO, ¿ACASO ES LUNA AQUIEN VEO EN ESTE MOMENTO?!**

-¡Tu! (el rostro de luna se mostro con furia y enfado) -. . . ¡Eres tu!

**-¡CLARO QUE SOY YO, QUIEN MAS PODRIA SER LA CABEZA DE ESTE. . . (hiso una pausa, extendió los brazos y puso una sonrisa) -¡ESPLENDOROSO LUGAAAARRR!**

Rayos y truenos respondieron a su potente grito.

-jeje. . . tonto, al ponerte en frente mío, teas condenado a ti mismo jejejejeje. . . tal y como tus demás secuaces. . .

**-¡OH SI! (empezó a flotar por ahí con mucha relajación) –DIME, QUE TE OCURRE, TE VEZ AGOTADA, ¿ACASO SIENTES. . .? ¡PRESION!**

Luna mostro un rostro de impresión por un segundo, pero pronto volvió a cambiar a su mirada seria y enardecida. Tratando de ocultar que su aspecto reflejaba cansancio, pues respiraba profundo y se encontraba sudando un poco. ella se puso firme e inhalo profundo.

-¡NGGGTH, ACASO CREES QUE EL CANSANCIO ME DETUBO COMO PARA QUE NO MATARA A TUS OTROS LACALLOS!

**-¡TODO LO CONTRARIO QUERIDA! ¡YO MEJOR QUE NADIE RECONOSCO LA POCA IMPORTANCIA DEL CUERPO FISICO ANTE LOS INTENSOS DESEOS DE LA MENTE Y ALMA! ¡SE QUE TUS DESEOS POR HACERME PAGAR SON INCREIBLEMENTE ALTOS!. . . (una lagrima le corrió por el ojos, la cual se seco con el dedo) –OOOOH, CIELOS. . . . ME SIENTO ORGULLOSO DE ESO, ¿QUÉ NO DARIA LA GENTE DEL MUNDO? POR MATARME Y HACERME PAGAR, POR TODO LO QUE, ROVE, RETORCÍ, CORROMPÍ Y ADUEÑE, DE LA POBRE INOSENCIA DE LA MAGIA Y FINALES FELIZES DEL MUNDO. . . OOOH SI, EL VER SUS CARAS LLENAS DE DESESPERACION Y ENFADO NO TIENE NINGUN PRESIO**

En eso, Disney acorto la distancia entre él y Luna, poniéndosele a un lado de su oreja.

-**oh si, debiste verles el rostro a esos últimos tipos que me enfrentaron en tu nación, sobre todo la del sujeto al que le destrocé el rostro cuando rapte a tu hermana (le murmuro en el oído) –pero se me olvidaba, tu no estuviste ahí para ver su dolor**

Luna rápidamente le intento golpear con su cetro de combate, pero para cuando ella se volteo, Disney ya no estaba allí.

-¡Maldito!

**-¡AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Resulto que Disney tomó distancia de ella al ir flotando sin problemas por el cielo, riendo y señalando a Luna con su dedo.

-¡NNNNGGGTTHH. . . PAGARAS POR TUS CRIMENES! ¡YO MISMA TE ARE PAGAR!

**-¡ESO. . . ¡ HMMM, PUEDE QUE SEA UN POCO POSIBLE (el tono de su voz mostro un tono serio, se llevo un dedo a la barbilla y empezó a pensar) –TU, POR SOBRE TODOS LOS DEMAS, HAS LLEGADO VASTANTE LEJOS Y TAMBIEN HAS OPTENIDO EL PODER QUE YO MISMO LES BRINDE A MIS ESCLAVOS, TU POR SOBRE TODOS LOS DEMAS, HAS DESMOSTRADO GRAN ABALIDAD, AUNQUE CLARO QUE. . . CON SUS LÍMITES Y SUS ANTI BAJOS (hiso una seña en su cabeza, indicándole a ella, de que se refería a su cabello recién cortado)**

-¡JA!. . . ¡EN VERDAD CREES QUE YA ME TOPE CON MIS LIMITES, DIOS, QUE EQUIVOCADO ESTAS! ¡NO DESCANSARE HASTA QUE ESTES MUERTO! ¡Y RECUPERE A MI HERMANA!

**-BUENO, GRACIAS POR LA ADVERTENCIA DE TODAS FORMAS, ES BUENO SABERLO, NO TOMARE RIESGOS**

-¿HMM?

**-ASÍ ES, NO TOMARE RISGOS CON TIGO, NO CON LA MUJER QUE HA LLEGADO IGUAL DE LEJOS, QUE SOLO UN PEQUEÑO GRUPO DE INDIVIDUOS EN EL PASADO**

¡JAA, ENTONCES TOMA TU OPORTUNIDAD! (tomo pose de ataque)

**-oh ¿yo?. . . .yo no (dijo con una voz muy pasiva en lo que retrocedía un poco para atrás) –pero, ella si**

**¡**_**BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTT!**_

Eso fue una bola de fuego que vino del cielo para chocar intempestivamente contra el suelo del techo, separando a Luna y a Disney un par de metros más.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Desde el octavo circulo, Strange se encontraba inspeccionando el interior del salón de baile. Cuando de sorpresa se escuchó un repentino flamazo que provino del techo. Rápidamente Estiven floto en dirección a la ventana y salió por esta. Miro para arriba y notó la bola de fuego en el techo.

-_esto. . . eso no. . . _

Levanto las manos y empezó a emitir un brillo místico de sus palmas. En pocos segundos, el doctor abrió los ojos por completo, mostro que estaba bastante impresionado y atemorizado.

-_esta presencia, jamás la eh. . . . No, si la eh sentido antes, justo cuando ella me advirtió. . . no, No. . . ¡LUNA!_

Sin aguardar más, Strange salió volando a toda velocidad para el noveno círculo del mundo de Disney.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Luna levantó la cabeza del suelo, miro aturdida en dirección al fuego y claramente se le noto muy sorprendida y a la vez enojada. Se apoyó en sus rodillas y se puso de pie bastante enojada. Se aproximó al fuego y con un rayo de hielo de hadas, apago las llamaradas de su camino.

-¡MGGGHT!. . . ¡con que si, ¿eh?!. . . ¡NNGHAAAAAAAHHH! ¡A CUANTOS MAS DE TUS ESCLAVOS SACRIFICARAS, PARA DEVOLVERME A MI HERMANA!

Se detuvo en su posición cuando de repente notó a unas dos figuras sobrias, que estaban detrás de las flamas altas.

-¡MMMGGTH!. . . TE ADVIERTO (les apunto con el diamante del cetro) –QUE LA LEALTAD A ESTE SUJETO DISNEY, LES COSTO LA VIDA A LOS. . . EXGUARDIANES DE LOS CIRCULOS DEL UNO AL OCHO

Hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que por fin se escucho una clara respuesta.

-_**¿Qué?. . . acaso quieres lastimarme de nuevo, ¿eh? Luna**_

Luna abrió los ojos en ese momento. Fue una voz femenina, apacible y tranquila la cual le había dirigido la palabra. En ese momento las llamaradas de la explosión, bajaron su intensidad y quedando al descubierto, apareció Disney junto a otra mujer tenebrosa. Luna puso el cetro abajo y esta casi se le resbala de las manos. Estaba atónita y sus labios intentaban emitir unas cuantas palabras desde el interior de su garganta.

**-PERO QUE MODALES LOS NUESTROS, LUNA, SUPONGO QUE QUERIAS VER A TU HERMANA ¿NO ES ASI?. . . PUES AQUÍ ESTA, ¿CELESTIA?**

_**-Si, mi amo querido**_

(Así es) era la hermana mayor de la princesa Luna, la princesa Celestia. Pero ahora, ya no era aquel espíritu blanco y frágil de un principió. Ahora, su cuerpo se había vuelto negro y aspersor de humo. Su larga cabellera como la aurora, ahora era rojo y llameante, también su vestido ahora ya no era blanco y claro, era negra y muy reveladora. Pero lo más evidente, era la mirada fruncida llena de odio y malicia, en lugar de paciencia y bondad. Era otra princesa Celestia por lo que se podía claramente a ver. Luna lo negaba con la cabeza, lagrimas salían por sus ojos y sin más, se dejo caer de rodillas ante esos dos.

-hermana. . . tu. . . tu. . . no

**-¡OH, ¿PERO POR QUE NO? LUNA, ANDA DIME, ¿POR QUÉ NO?**

**-**_**¡Si hermana, dime el por que de tus pensamientos!**_

-p-pero. . . que fue. . . lo que. . . le hiciste a mi. . . Querida hermana

-_**¡¿Lo que él me hiso?!. . . NO. . . ¡FUE LO QUE TU ME HICISTE! **_

-¿QUÉ?

-_**¡TU, MALDITA DOBLE CARA, TRAICIONERA, TU ME CONDENASTE MUCHO TIEMPO ATRÁS, ¿RECUERDAS?! ¡FUERON TUS ACCIONES Y POCO INTERES EN NUESTRO HOGAR, LO QUE SIEMPRE NOS HA TRAIDO PROBLEMAS! ¡QUERIDA HERMANA, O MEJOR DICHO, EMPERATRIZ NIGTHMARE!**_

-¡MMMFFFGGGHHHTTT! (el dolor en el corazón regresó otra vez)

_**¡**__**FLASHBACK**__**!. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_Era Canterlot en penumbras, el lugar parecía no tener nada de vida, solo dos individuos existían en ese momento. Uno de ellos, era la misma Princesa Celestia, mientras que la otra, era una muy diferente y siniestra princesa Luna. Ambas se miraban, pero era Celestia quien veía a Luna con ojos llorosos y dolidos._

_-¡Detén esto por favor hermana, solo detente! (grito celestia)_

_**-¡Tu, patatica niña buena, insignificante rayo de sol! ¡Como te atreves, a ponerte frente a mi, la nueva emperatriz de esta tierra!**_

_-¡SOLO BASTA, QUIERES, BASTA HERMANA, BASTA!_

_**-TU BASTA, ESTOY HARTA DE QUE SIEMPRE SEA YO EL PROBLEMA, Y NO TU, YA ESTOY HARTA DE TODO ESTO, HARTA DE TI, DE QUE TODOS TE MIREN ATI, DE QUE TODOS TE QUIERAN A TI, DE QUE TODO LO BUENO SE CELESTIA, DE QUE TODO LO MALO SEA YO, ESTOY HARTA, Y YO. . . YO. . .YO. . . ¡VOY A MATARTE, VOY A MATARTEEEE!**_

_Celestia bajo la mirada y negó con la cabeza mientras mas lagrimas escurrían por sus mejillas._

_-no, no, no. . . tu. . . tu, no lo dices en serio hermana_

_**-¡JAAAH, ESTUPIDA INEPTA, CLARO QUE LO DIJE ENSERIO, VOY A. . . M.A.T.A.R.T.E. . . .HAHAHAHAHA, Y DESPUES, SUMERGIRE A ESTA NACION, Y DESPUES AL MUNDO, EN UNA PESADILLA ETERNA MWUAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_

_Celestia ocultó sus ojos detrás de la sombra de su cabello, apretó los puños y el cuello. Empezó a gemir un poco en lo que sus lagrimas caían al suelo._

_-yo. . . no. . . no puedo permitirte hacer algo tan horrible. . . no te dejare. . . (alzo la mirada) -¡NO TE DEJARE!_

_**-JAAH!. . . Y SI PUDIERA SABER, ¿CÓMO HARAS ESO?**_

_En ese momento, varios tatuajes en forma de sol aparecieron en la piel de celestia, desde el rostro hasta sus hombros, para que después unas alas blancas se le aparecieran en la espalda. Celestia ascendió por los aires y entonces mostro su rostro lleno de decisión. Luna ni se inmuto, solo vio con una sonrisa macabra a la su hermana._

_-lo que hare, lo hare por que te amó hermana. . . y juro por dios que esto me dolerá más a mi de lo que te dolerá a ti, pero no conozco otro método para solucionar lo que te ha pasado, pero espero que esto que encontré en el castillo abandonado de nuestros abuelos en el bosque, te logre devolver a la normalidad tarde o temprano_

_**-OOH, ASI QUE CREES QUE VIEJAS ECHISERIAS Y ENCANTOS ME MATARAN, PUES TE EQUIVOCAS! ¡MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!. . . VEMOS ENTONCES. . . ¡DAME CON LO MEJOR QUE TENGAS MALDITA BRUJA!**_

_Así lo que una vez fue Luna, también extendió unas alas de su espalda, que eran emplumadas, pero de color negro. Ascendió por los aires y emprendió vuelo en dirección a su hermana Celestia._

_-__**¡VEAMOS COMO PELEAS!**_

_-¡NO, HERMANA, SOLO VEREMOS SUFRIMIENTO DESPUES DE ESTO! (así ella también salió volando a toda velocidad contra su hermana) -¡JAAAAAAAAHHH!_

_**-¡HYAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGTTH!**_

_Un destello negro y blanco iluminaron los cielos por completo, al momento en el que las dos hermanas empezaron a pelear._

_**¡**__**FLASHBACK FIN**__**! . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

Cuando su recuerdo acabo, Luna pareció recuperar el aire dentro de sus pulmones. Pero no hiso nada después de eso, permaneció ahí de rodillas y con el rostro ocultado por las sombras. En cuanto a Disney y su ahora nueva princesa siniestra. Ellos solo la miraron con decepción y regaño. Disney entonces doblo el cuello para un lado y miro decepcionado a la joven Luna.

**-OH LUNA, HAS SIDO UNA NIÑA MUY, PERO MUY, MUY MALA!. . . PERO BUENO QUE SE LE VA HACER**

Disney empezó a retroceder en dirección a su torre, en lo que Celestia se quedaba con su hermana menor, a solas.

**-¡QUE SEA RAPIDO, HAY MUCHO QUE REPARAR, QUE REPONER Y CONQUISTAR, ¿ENTENDIDO? CELESTIA! (y sin mas se marcho de ahí)**

_-__**¡Si, así será mi señor!**_

Las hermanas quedaron solas, Luna no parecía poder mirar a su hermana a los ojos, solo se quedo ahí viendo al suelo, con lagrimas que le escurrían por la mejilla. Ahora, Luna estaba sola e indefensa ante su hermana mayor Celestia, quien solo se le fue acercando lentamente.

-_**esto es lo que es justo, ahora, querida ex hermana, tienes que pagar por lo que has hecho, viste lo que hiciste en el pasado, viste tus pecados, viste tus malas acciones, lo viste todo Naigthmare**_

-yo. . . yo. . . (mas lagrimas se le escaparon a luna después de escuchar esas palabras por parte de su hermana)

Luna simplemente no hacia nada, solo se quedo ahí quieta, sollozando y gimiendo de tristeza, en lo que su hermana empezaba a cargar una llamarada en la palma de su pálida mano. Celestia continúo hablando entonces y Luna solo siguió escuchando.

-_**¡Por tus crímenes, en contra de nuestra nación años atrás. . . . .**_

- perdóname. . . (dijo sollozante, aun sin mirarle la cara)

_**-Por abandonarnos pocos meses atrás, solo por tus caprichos. . .**_

-de haber estado ahí contigo esto no hubiera pasado. . .

-_**Por el convertirte en una invasora, entrar a este lugar que para ti era prohibido, robar poderes que no te pertenecían. . . **_

-debí estar contigo, dios sabe que debí estar contigo y nunca irme. . .

_**-Y usar esos mismos poderes tan solo para propagar mas muerte cómo destrucción en este mundo, En nombre de mi nuevo señor, Disney (**_Celestia por fin se detuvo cuando Luna quedo a sus pies_**) –Te declaro como una miserable traidora culpable de todos los cargos, y tu sentencia ¡Será!**_

Celestia ya tenía la mano levantada con una muy grande bola de fuego entre sus dedos y lista para arrojarla. Pero Luna entonces levantó al fin la mirada y sus ojos llorosos se encontraron con los ojos enardecidos de su hermana. Eran ojos muy tristes lo de Luna, Celestia permaneció ahí solo viéndolos, sin hacer nada..

-_**Sera. . .**_

-perdóname. . . (dijo por ultimo luna al momento en el que cerro los ojos)

Celestia permaneció mirando a su hermana por unos pocos segundos, parecía su furia se calmo un poco en esos momentos, pero, después de solo otro poco de tiempo, su mirada volvió a ser turbia y enardecida. La flama de su mano se hiso aun mas grande y del enfado le mostro los dientes a su hermana menor. Luna se atemorizo un poco y cerró los ojos esperando lo terrible.

-_**¡TU CASTIGO DEFINITIVO SERA. . . !**_

_-¡TRANSPORTALA! (se escucho un tercer grito)_

En ese momento el cuerpo de Luna emano una luz verdosa y en menos de un segundo, ella desapareció en una estela de Luz. Entonces Celestia miro con los ojos abiertos donde se suponía donde debía estar su hermana.

-_**¡¿EH?!. . . ¡¿QUIÉN HISO ESTO?!**_

-_¡Rayo de osiresmm!_

En eso, un potente relámpago mágico descendió de los cielos tomando a celestia desprevenida con un fuerte impacto directo.

_**¡BRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZTTTT!**_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-¡AAAH, P-PERO . . . QUE. . . YO. . . DONDE!

Luna reaccionó muy sorprendida, de la nada paso de estar frente a su hermana quien la iba castigar, a que en menos de un pestañeo ahora se encontraba de nuevo en el último pasillo del octavo circulo, donde estaban las escaleras para subir al novenos circulo. Pero pronto noto que no estaba sola, cuando cierto conocido mufa a su lado.

-¡¿Eh?!

Ella abrió los ojos, al ver a un caballo armado y de color grisáceo a su lado. Era su amado caballo el cual estaba haciéndole compañía entonces. Ella no pudo decir ninguna palabra, a lo cual el caballo solo se mostro preocupado y entonces agacho su cabeza al nivel que estaba ella.

-Shield-Horse, eres tu, pero si yo te deje esperando afuera de este horrible lugar, entonces, cómo es que tu estas. . .

El caballo entonces relincho ligeramente y volvió a pegar su cabeza junto a su princesa. Ella cariñosamente le tomo y le empezó a dar tiernas caricias.

-oh, amigo mío, no tienes idea de lo que me ha pasado, mi hermana. . . (recordó el asunto de su hermana) -¡Celestia!

Luna dirigió su mirada en la dirección a las escaleras, pero entonces su caballo le llamo la atención con otro pequeño relinche de su parte. Él se le apego mas a su ama y esta lo abrazo con una mirada tanto confusa en sus ojos. Permaneció sujeta a su corcel unos segundos aun un tanto confundida por lo que ocurría. Ella acaricio a su caballo por un instante cuando por fin llego a una resolución.

-¿strange?

Lentamente giro de nuevo la cabeza en dirección a las escaleras que la llevaban al siguiente nivel.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Había un gran agujero en cual se había echo de aquel repentino rayo que golpeo a la malvada princesa. De lo profundo del hoyo, emergió Celestia un tanto mareada y aturdida.

-_**aaaaww. . .pero. . .Quien. . . ¡Fue!. . . ¡EL QUE HISO ESTO!**_

Pero no hubo necesidad de buscar por todas partes, con solo levantar la cabeza, Celestia se topó con alguien al que nunca esperaba ver en ese instante. Era nada más y menos que la figura espiritual de gran Doctor Strange quien se le puso en frente.

-_**TU, ¿PERO QUIEN RAYOS ERES TU?**_

_-Supongo que no me recuerdas princesa Celestia. . . entonces déjame recordártelo. . ._

En eso el doctor alzo los brazos, lo cual dejo correr libremente una fuerte corriente de magia, que emanaba de todo su ser. Clestia se cubrió un poco de la fuerte fuerza mágica que provenía del doctor, pero no se mostro en lo más mínimo asustada o preocupada. Simplemente miro al doctor con furia, tanto que la llamas de su cabello aumentaron de tamaño.

-_Yo Soy. . . ¡El Doctor Extraño! (sus manos se cargaron de poder y entonces sin basilar disparo)_

_**¡BLAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZTTTHH!**_

_(Continuara)_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** **. . .**

**para comprender un poco, vean en youtube el encuentro de Dante con beatrice, del juego Dantes inferno**

** :/ /www (punto) youtube (punto) com /watch? v= 1G969Ge4pmw**


	31. Chapter 31

**Capitulo treinta:** Su nombre es, el Doctor Strange

* * *

-_**TU, ¿PERO QUIEN RAYOS ERES TU?**_

_-Supongo que no me recuerdas princesa Celestia. . . entonces déjame recordártelo. . ._

En eso el doctor alzo los brazos, lo cual dejo correr libremente una fuerte corriente de magia, que emanaba de todo su ser. Clestia se cubrió un poco de la fuerte fuerza mágica que provenía del doctor, pero no se mostro en lo más mínimo asustada o aterrada.

-_Yo Soy. . . ¡El Doctor Extraño! (sus manos se cargaron de poder y entonces sin basilar disparo)_

_**¡BLAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZTTTHH!**_

Celestia esquivó el rayo flotando rápidamente hacia un lado, entonces fue su turno de atacar. Cargó una gran llamarada en su mano izquierda y cuando estaba lista se la arrojó al el doctor.

-_Convoco a las fuerzas del viento (él coloco sus brazos atrás suyo y luego las aventó para el frente) -¡JAAAH!_

El Doctor genero una fuerte corriente de viento que vino desde su espalda para el frente suyo. La corriente del aire se encontró con el fuego y entonces ambas fuerzas se apagaron mutuamente. Celestia se encontró con la mirada enérgica de Strange, quien igualmente le vio a ella bastante molesta. Sin perder tiempo ambos cargaron sus poderes mágicos y en poco se dispararon el uno al otro con todo lo que tenían. El resultado de ambos ataques, fue una potente explosión que se adueño del lugar con humo.

_**¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMHHHH!**_

**. . . **_**Doctor Strange vs princesa Celestia. . .**_

-_**¡JAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!**_

Celestia salió despedida para atrás, cayendo de rodillas y apenas lográndose mantener estable. El doctor salió despedido por los aires, pero de inmediato se detuvo en las alturas y fijó su atención en la princesa de que estaba bajo de él.

-_Hmmmm. . . _

_**-¡NNGGTH! **_(celestia se puso de pie y le grito al doctor) -_**¡¿Es lo mejor que tienes?!**_

-_no intente provocarme princesa Celestia_

_**-¡QUEEEE. . . Cómo te atreves a usar mi nombre!**_

Celestia apretó su puño enardecido y las llamaradas se adueñaron de su brazo por completo. El doctor extendió los brazos y cargó un hechizo en sus manos. Entonces Celestia arrojó de su mano una inmensa holeada de fuego y el doctor disparó mucha energía mágica de sus dos palmas.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En el octavo circulo del oscuro mundo de Disney. Luna se encontraba de rodillas mirando a la nada. Solo se mostró estática en esos momentos. Su corcel se le aproximo y entonces le lamió una de sus mejillas. Ella entonces mostró reaccionar un poco ante la acción de su corcel que le consoló un poco.

-amigo. . . ¿Por qué?. . . dios. . ¿Por qué?. . . ¿Qué debo hacer?. . . no puedo herirla, no puedo. . . ¿Qué hago?

El techo en ese momento resonó por una enorme explosión, la cual atrajo la atención de Luna quien volteo a mirar al techo. Vio como los candelabros vibraban y el techo tiraba un poco de polvo. Después bajo la mirada y unas cuantas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**¡BLAAAAAAZZZZTTTHHH!**_

Strange retrocedía de una explosión incineradora, con los brazos cruzados se resguardo su pecho de recibir más daños. Al asomarse vio a la princesa Celestia formando entre sus dos manos una esfera flameante demasiado grande y que seguía creciendo cada vez más, lo cual le impresiono al doctor. En cuanto ella, Celestia solo le sonrió con malicia al doctor mago.

-_¡HHHM! _

El hechicero solo hiso un par de movimientos con las manos y sus palmas entonces se iluminaron con un brillo de un tenue azulado.

_**-¡GGYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAH! **_(sin más, ella arrojó su potente llamarada)

_-Puertas cercanas (dijo él) _

El doctor abrió una portal en forma de circulo justo enfrente de él mismo, y por ese mismo portal, la gran llamarada de la princesa Celestia du adsorbida, entonces en menos de un segundo, otro circulo se formo sobre la posición de la princesa Celestia y de ese segundo portal emergieron las llamaradas del mismo ataque que ella misma había usado, pero que el doctor había evitado. La princesa se percato del hechizo del doctor, entonces dejo de atacar y se protegió con los brazos cruzados, de la lluvia de fuego que se le venia encima. El fuego entonces la baño por completo en ardientes llamaradas de su propia magia.

_**¡BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTHHHHH!**_

El doctor miró como Celestia era cubierta en fuego, así bajó la guardia por un segundo y en ese preciso instante de las flamas en las que estaba enterrada la princesa Celestia, un rayo de fuego rojizo salió disparado hacia Strange. El al ver ese ataque, el mago se doblo para la izquierda y apenas logro ser rozado por ese ataque. Se quejó un poco a culpa de dolor y también perdió mucha altura del cielo, hasta que casi toco por completo el suelo.

Celestia en eso se puso de pie y salió de las llamaradas que le rodeaban completamente intacta. Alcanzo a divisar al Doctor sujetándose el costado muy adolorido, entonces a ella se le escapo una sonrisa malévola de la cara al verlo un poco herido. Se le fue aproximando caminando, su sonrisa se agrando un poco cuando ella alzo los brazos y sus dos manos se empezaron a cargar con fuego. Rió un poco cando ya estaba a pocos metros del Doctor extraño.

-_**¿Quién te creías? Para fastidiarme **_(dijo mostrándose bastante confiada)

El doctor solo alzó la mirada, ahí vio a Celestia a pocos metros de él y preparando un ataque con sus manos.

-_**¡Olvídalo, ya no contestes!**_

Entonces ella levantó sus brazos y de inmediato incinero por completo al doctor extraño.

_**¡FLEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIMMMOOOOOOOOHHHH!**_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-¡¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué he hecho?! (se repetía una y otra vez luna)

La princesa se encontraba tirada en el suelo, repitiéndose constantemente y con un tono de completo enfado la misma pregunta sin parecer parar. Su corcel la miraba e intentaba moverla de ahí, con carisias y gemidos tratando de hacerla hacer algo. Pero Luna permaneció ahí, ahora golpeándose a si misma con su puño.

-¡¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?! ¡Porque fuiste una estúpida! (se decía a si misma con mucho enfado)

En eso se pudo sentir otro gran temblor que resonó por todo el lugar.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**¡FLEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIMMMOOOOOOOOHHHH!**_

El fuego de la princesa celestia cubrió por completo al doctor y todo lo que había a su alrededor en menos de unos pocos segundos. Pero ella no se detuvo ahí, más llamaradas emergieron de sus manos y estas continuaron expulsando grandes llamaradas como si fuera un potente lanza llamas. Celestia no se contuvo al reír con malicia por lo que ella la hacía al mago. Continuo riendo por varios momentos, mientras sus manos perdían muy lentamente el fuego que disparaba a chorros. Solo pasó un poco más, para que ella volviera a contener su fuego en sus palmas.

El fuego que ella disparo continúo quemando todo, en lo que ella miraba satisfecha su acción, se limpio las manos y levantó los hombros sin cuidado. Se dio la media vuelta, pero solo alcanzo a dar unos tres pasos.

_**¡FFFLLLYYYYYYYUUUUUUUMMMMHHHH!**_

El ruido de las llamaradas apagarse por un soplido de viento, la obligo a voltearse de nuevo y al hacerlo, vio al doctor totalmente protegido en un campo de protección dorado.

-_¡AUN NO!_ (le grito strange y entonces atacó con otro truco) -_¡Trampa de Sal!_

_-__**¡¿EEH?**_

En ese momento el piso de bajo de los pies de Celestia se convirtió por completo en cloruro de sodio. Celestia no pudo evitar hundirse en rápidamente en la trampa, pero de sorpresa, toda la Sal se endureció en un segundo y ella quedo a medio enterrar, con las piernas, sus caderas y las palmas de sus manos alcanzaron a quedar atrapadas en la sal endurecida. El doctor entonces se elevó de nuevo en el cielo, hiso algunos movimientos de manos y después preparo otro conjuro de ataque.

-_¡Convoco a los poderosos rayos de, AGAMOTO!_

Los cielos se iluminaron con relámpagos de color blanco y después se escucho el retumbar de los truenos. Las manos de Doctor resplandecieron y al hacer unos cuantos movimientos, el doctor parecía controlar la dirección de los rayos. En ese momento el indicó con su mano derecha, la posición del a misma princesa Celestia, para que entonces varias cargas eléctricas descendieran del cielo y se dirigieran a la indefensa princesa. Así los rayos se dirigieron directo a celestia, pero en respuesta, ella solo alzó la cabeza, inhalo profundo y al exhalar, desde lo profundo de su garganta, ella escupió un sin fin llamaradas las cuales chocaron contra los rayos que venían desde el cielo.

_**¡BOOOOOOOMM!**_

Ambos ataques chocaron a la mitad de su recorrido, causando un gran revuelo por todas partes. Para cuando el viento y el polvo levantado se disiparon, se pudo ver un gran desastre por todo el lugar. En eso, el doctor pudo ver que la princesa Celestia ya no se encontraba en su lugar atrapada por la sal. Él miro en varias direcciones buscando a la princesa, pero fue un fuerte "AAJAAM" de tras de él, el cual le indico el lugar donde se encontraba Celestia. Rápidamente Strange se volteó para ver detrás suyo, pero cuando lo hiso, fue recibido por el golpe de una enorme bola de fuego que lo mandó directo contra la azotea del castillo de nuevo.

_**¡BLAAAAAAAAZZZZZTTTHHH!**_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En el interior del castillo el retumbar del último ataque se escucho fuertemente. Luna alzó la cabeza y miro con ojos lagrimosos el techo del castillo. Su corcel se posó a su lado y acaricio su cabeza junto a la de ella. Ella entonces abrazo a su corcel y lo empezó a acariciar.

-no se que hacer migo. . . yo, yo. . . yo no quiero pelear con mi hermana. . . no de nuevo. . . yo no quiero. . . no puedo de nuevo

En ese momento ella oculto la mirada detrás de la melena negra de su corcel gris y claramente se escucho como ella volvió a llorar.

-reconozco bien. . . que. . . q-que. . . ¡Que fue una estúpida fase de mi vida! (sujeto a su corcel con mucha mas fuerza y las lagrimas salían con mas velocidad) –siempre acomplejada. . . envidiosa. . . estúpida. . . e. . . e idiota. . . siempre quise más. . . cuando ya lo. . . lo tenia. . . t-todo, pero. . . p-pero siempre. . . siempre quise más atención y demás. . . siempre. . . actué como una melodramática, pero. . . y-yo. . . ¡Estúpida de mi!

Su caballo gimió un poco tratando de negar con la cabeza, pero ella perecía no notar a su corcel diciéndole lo contrario.

-me pelee con ella. . . y-y. . . también le hice daño a mi gente. . . .Dios. . . . les hice daño, m-mucho daño. . . . y e-ellos. . . ellos sufrieron. . . los hice sufrir. . . ¿Qué clase de hermana soy?. . .y-yo le lastime. . . la lastime. . . m-mucho. . . . y. . . y. . . ella, no, no lo merecía. . . nos hice perder años de nuestras. . . nuestras. . . nuestras vidas

Se detuvo un poco para dejar libre un horrible grito de dolor. Cuando se quedo sin aire volvió a agarrar su corcel entre sus brazos y las lágrimas volvieron a escurrir demasiado.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En el tejado, el doctor se recuperaba del suelo, todo a su alrededor estaba cubierto de cenizas y un poco de destrucción. Aun tenía sus energías, aunque claramente se mostraba dolido por el golpe del último ataque de la princesa. El doctor se tomó un poco de su tiempo, para ponerse cuerdo y derecho. Celestia solo miraba al doctor desde arriba en el aire, con una sonrisa y una bola de fuego cargada en la palma de su mano derecha. Ella se preparo la bola de fuego, tomo impulso y se la aventó rápidamente al mago.

La bola de fuego ya estaba a poco de golpearle al doctor, que aun se mostraba aturdido. Pero, de sorpresa, el evadió la bola en llamas con solo echarse al piso. La llamarada lo paso de largo y exploto a varios metros detrás de él. Strange se puso más rápido de pie y sin mareos, entonces miro a Celestia muy sonriente.

-¡_Mi turno otra vez!_

El doctor hiso un giro de manos y en un rápido y veloz "FLASH" él desapareció en un simple instante. Celestia abrió por completo los ojos de la impresión, pero en ese momento, otro "FLASH" de luz se le apareció a un lado de ella y de este ahora reapareció el doctor strange con las manos cargadas con magia.

-_¡JAAAAH!_

_-__**¡MMMMMGGGGTT!**_

Rápidamente el doctor entrelazo sus manos con las manos de la princesa Celestia, así él empezó a hacer fuerzas de manos para ganarle posición a su oponente.

-_¡TE SORPRENDI CON ESO, ME INSPIRE GRACIAS A TU HERMANA!_

_-__**¡MMGGGTHH!**_

_-¡La recuerdas, ¿no es así? Tu hermana Luna, parte de tu familia, de quien me advertiste antes de entrar a este infernal lugar!_

_-__**NO TE ATREVAS. . . A HABLARME. . . ¡DE ESA TRAIDORA! **_(respondió a las fuerzas del doctor)

_-TRAIDORA, COMO LA PUEDES LLAMAR ASI DESPUES DE QUE SE A ADENTRADO A ESTE INFIERNO, SOLO PARA SALVARTE Y LLEVARTE A CASA!_

_-__**¡MENTIRA, ELLA SOLO ES UNA AMENAZA!**_

_-¡ELLA TE ADORA!_

_-__**¡ELLA PROVOCO TODO ESTO!**_

_-¡NO ES ASÍ, ELLA NO QUISO QUE NADA DE ESTO PASARA, EN LO ABSOLUTO! _

_-__**¡TU NO SABES NADA DE LO QUE ELLA ME A HECHO PASAR, EL SUFRIMIENTO Y LA AGONIA QUE A TRAIDO!**_

_-¡NO, NO LO SABRE TODO, PERO CRÉEME POR LA FORMA EN QUE LA VI LIDIAR CON SUS ARREPENTIMIENTOS EN CADA CIRCULO, SE VE QUE ELLA LAMENTA VARIAS COSAS Y QUE POR SOBRE TODO, ELLA DEFINITIVAMENTE TE ADORA MUCHO!_

_-__**¡MENTIROZO, NIGTHMARE ES UNA MENTIROZA!**_

_-¡SU NOMBRE ES LUNA, TU HERMANA, RECUERDA POR EL AMOR A DIOS!_

_-__**¡RECUERDO PERFECTAMENTE QUE ES UNA MALDITA!**_

_-¡NO, EL ÚNICO MALDITO AQUÍ, ES DISNEY, ¿NO LO VEZ ACASO? TE USA ENCONTRA DE TU HERMANA, EL ES EL MALO AQUÍ, SIEMPRE HA SIDO EL MALO!_

_**-¡ ¡NO HABLES MAL DE MI MAESTRO! !**_

_-¡EL NO ES NINGUN MAESTRO, EL ES UN MANIPULADOR, SOLO UN MALDITO CORRUPTO, QUE DESTROZA TODO LO QUE TOCA, QUE PONE A SERES QUERIDOS EN CONTRA DE ELLOS, ASI COMO AHORA TE DESTROZO Y TE COMBIRTIO EN ESTO, UNA MALVADA VILLANA, SOLO PARA QUE ACABARAS CON LUNA!_

_**-¡ERES!. . . ¡UN!. . . ¡ ¡MENTIROSO! !**_

Entonces Celestia rompió bruscamente el agarre de manos, provocando que el doctor perdiera el brillo mágico de sus manos. Ella entonces cargó sus puños en fuego y le arrojó varios golpes que strange apenas pudo lograr esquivar y evadir a corta distancia. El doctor no tardó en responder a los desesperados intentos de celestia por lastimarle, en el momento que él evadió un ultimo golpe, se le escabullo a la princesa por su costado derecho, levanto su mano derecha que tenia un brillo blanco y entonces dijo unas palabras.

-_¡Destello de la Luz!_

De la palma del Doctor, un potente flashazo de luz emanó, justo en frente del rostro de la princesa Clestia.

_**¡FLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYSSSSHHHH!**_

_**-¡HYYYAAAAAAGGTH! **_(celestia quedo completamente enceguecida, se llevo las manos al rostro y empezó a caminar por ahí sin idea de donde ir) –_**¡MMAAALDITOO!**_

Aprovechando la condición de la princesa, Strange retrocedió unos pocos metros de distancia, entonces extendió los brazos y de nuevo empezó a conjurar un verso de hechicero. Celestia enceguecida tal vez estaba, pero los pelos de su nuca se erizaron al momento en el que alcanzo a escuchar la voz del doctor conjurar algún truco.

Ella velozmente se volteó en la dirección de la voz del Doctor Strange y aun más veloz, ella exhaló una inmensa bocanada de fuego desde su garganta. Strange se percato de las flamas acercándosele rápidamente a su posición. Entonces se vio forzado a bajar los brazos y después de eso a echarse a un costado, para así esquivar el fuego que Celestia escupía de su boca sin parar. Pero no termino ahí, Celestia también había cargado sus manos con fuego y entonces empezó a arrojar bolas de fuego en todas las direcciones (y aun sin dejar de escupir fuego). Por su parte, el Doctor se vio forzado a esquivar cada llamarada que Celestia arrojaba, algunas pasaron bastante cerca de él, también el fuego que ya había arrojado celestia empezaba a crecer por todas partes.

-_¡esta loca! (dijo alarmado)_

Celestia continúo liberando fuego a grandes cantidades de su boca como también arrojando de sus manos. Entonces Strange se levantó con dificultad, colocó sus manos frente a él y un brillo azulado lo cubrió en defensa de todas las llamaradas a su alrededor y de las que le llegaban a veces de frente, pero se le notaba la dificultad de contener y de recibir el fuego, pues puso una expresión de cansancio.

En ese momento, el doctor abrió los ojos de realización, entonces aparto una mano de su campo de fuerza y acerco esa mano a su rostro. Un brillo de tenue gris se posó en su palma y entonces empezó murmurar algunas palabras para si mismo en ese momento. El truco que estaba haciendo el doctor, en ese momento pareció hacer efecto, pues su voz (mas específicos, sus susurros) se empezó a escuchar por todo el campo de batalla.

-_**¡¿EHH?!**_

Celestia pareció escuchar los murmullos de la voz del doctor, giro la cabeza en un par de direcciones diferentes rápidamente tratando de encontrar al mago. Miró en todas las direcciones sin parecer saber a donde disparar sus llamaradas, hasta que uno de los susurros se escucho aun más fuerte que todos los demás. Celestia giró para atrás suyo y si aguardar, disparó en esa misma dirección sus llamaradas.

Cuando Celestia se volteó en la dirección herrada, Strange rápidamente se puso de pie y luego se elevó por el aire y empezó a mover de nuevo los brazos con un hechizo emanando de sus manos.

-_Ahora si (_cerro los ojos y junto las manos_) –¡Convoco a los poderosos rayos de. . . AGAMOTO!_

-_**¡¿AAAWW?!**_

Celestia escuchó las palabras del doctor provenir de otra dirección diferente a la que le estaba disparando su fuego, entonces se sobre exaltó un poco y giro en la dirección correcta esta vez. Tomó un profundo respiro y entonces le disparo muchas brazas de fuego al Doctor justo en su precisa dirección. Pero muy tarde fue pues el doctor ya había terminado.

_-¡HHYYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHGGG! (con sus manos él dirigió los rayos hacia celestia)_

Ambos ataques se habían rozado en contacto, pero no chocaron entre si, continuaron en su dirección e impactaron en el blanco.

_**¡BEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMHHHHHH!**_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Los gritos de Celestia como los del mismo Doctor se escucharon en eco. Ambos llegaron a los oídos de Luna y así ella rápidamente salió de su estado de shock. Soltó a su corcel, alzo la mirada y miro asustada en la dirección de donde provinieron los gritos.

-he. . .h-hermana. . . Doctor. . . ellos. . . ¡No, están luchando!

Ella intento correr en dirección a las escaleras, pero a punto de pisar el primer escalo, se detuvo de inmediato. Su mano derecha sostenía el barandal, pero claramente se le veía temblar.

-yo. . . yo. . . yo. . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

El humo y el fuego se apagaban lentamente del tejado. En extremos opuestos, tanto el doctor cómo la princesa Celestia estaban echados en el piso. Los dos reaccionaron y lo primero que hicieron fue dolerse en el suelo de todo las partes que les dolían.

-_aaaaw. . . cielos. . . aaaaah. . . aaah duele _

El doctor strange fue el primero en tratar de levantarse entonces. Pero se levanto muy lentamente, sujetándose de las costillas. Pero pronto calló de rodillas sobre el suelo, se miro de reojo y entonces notó su aspecto. Su cuerpo casi fantasmal había perdido un poco de su tenue verde fosforescente, a ser un gris semi quemado.

-_no. . . no (dijo aterrado viéndose las manos) –aun puedo pelear. . . aun puedo. . . por favor se que aun puedo. . . MMMMMMMMGGTHH (cerro los ojos y canalizo su fuerza, para regresar a su color espiritual verdoso) –MMMGGGTHH. . .aaaaaw. . . aaah, ah, dios. . . dios. . . santo_

Celestia al otro extremo del tejado, mostró signos de recuperar por fin la visibilidad. Se levanto con cuidado acariciándose ambos brazos. Se hecho encima un vistazo y solo vio varios moretones encima de su piel. Después levanto la mirada y diviso al doctor al otro lado del tejado.

-_**jeje. . . . Jejeje. . . .JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**_

Ella se carcajeo un poco en lo que se erguía rectamente. El doctor la volteó a ver con un poco de sorpresa en el rostro (no lo creía) ella se reía vulgarmente como si nada. Entonces Celestia empezó a caminar en dirección del Doctor, él al verla venir levanto los brazos y empezó a cargar la magia en sus dos manos. La cabellera de Celestia se prendió en muchas más llamaradas y sus ojos se llenaron de fuego también. Ella le mostró su sonrisa al doctor quien solo le frunció el seño a ella.

-_**¡Lo admito. . . es poderoso, pero no tan poderoso! **_(ella levanto la voz)

_-Bueno. . . eso es lo que usted opina. . . Pero (_resguardo un poco de silencio_) –yo. . . ¡Le suplico, que atiendo a lo bueno que hay dentro de usted Celestia!_

_**-JEJEE. . . ¿Ahora que dice?**_

_-¡Su hermana, su querida hermana Luna, la quiere sacar de aquí! ¡ACEPTE!. . . cuando aun puede. . .pues yo no quiero hacerle algún daño mayor. . . no después de lo que Luna atravesó en este infierno_

_-__**¡MGGHH!. . . **_(ella trató de contener la risa, pero simplemente no pudo) -_**¡MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Usted. . . usted. . . usted habla. . .¿En serio?. . . ¿de verdad?. . . cree que unas simples palabras, usted. . . ¿EN SEIO?. . . ¿QUÉ GANA CON ESO?**_

_-¡No lo hago por mi! (_le interrumpió_) –no lo digo por mi. . . sino por su hermana, princesa Celestia, lo digo por su hermana_

_-__**¡ENTONCES ESTA PEOR! ¡NADA BUENO SALE POR HACER ALGO BUENO POR ESA TRAIDORA! ¡MAL AGRADECIDA Y BRUJA! **_

_-¡Difiero!. . . pues si vino hasta los nueve infiernos de Disney, solo por rescatarle a usted, entonces creo que ella es alguien diferente a esos malos pensamientos que a usted le metieron en la cabeza_

_-__**¡Y QUIERES QUE ME RINDA!**_

_-no. . . ¡LE ORDENO QUE SE RINDA!_

_-__**¡MMMMGGGGGGGGGTTTHHH!. . . USTED. . . ¡QUIEN SE CREE PARA DARME UNA ORDEN!**_

Entonces la princesa se le fue acercando al doctor, empezó a cargar grandes llamaradas entre sus manos, también en lo que caminaba, ella dejaba un rastro de pisadas ardientes en el suelo y su cabellera aumento de tamaño. El doctor al verla reaccionar así, extendió los brazos un poco para los lados, la magia en sus manos brillo mucho más y empezó a flotar unos centímetros por el aire. Pero por unos instantes el doctor bajo la cabeza y suspiro un poco, antes de alzar la mirada con una expresión de decisión a lo cual Celestia solo le sonrió malvadamente.

-_Quisiera que fuera fácil Luna, pero no lo será, ella no lo será, para nada, en lo absoluto y lo siento mucho_

Ella lo escucho y de nuevo se rió un poco.

-_**¡Lamento de todo corazón si no se la pongo fácil cómo usted quisiera! **_(dijo con mucho sarcasmo) –_**Lo lamento mucho, pero mi amo odia la piedad, así que. . . bueno. . . No tango de otra, perdone**_

-_¡Al menos yo lo intentare!. . . aunque sea solo un poco. . . ¡Hagámoslo rápido!_

Entonces el doctor lanzó sin necesidad de un hechizo o conjuro, para lanzarle un rayo de poder dorado a la princesa Celestia, ella por su parte se frenó en al instante, inhalo mucho aire por sus fosas nasales y entonces de lo profundo de su boca ella exhalo una enorme bocanada de fuego carmesí. Ambos ataques rápidamente se encontraron en el medio del aire, impactaron entre si y ambos se mantuvieron unidos por un tiempo. Ninguno de los dos pareció retroceder ni un solo centímetro, solo se mantuvieron conectados a la misma distancia y fuerza. Los dos no se mostraron cansados o enojados, solo concentrados en mantener sus ataques.

_**¡BAAAAAAAMM!**_

Pasaron solo unos cuantos momentos en lo que los dos de sus ataques apenas mostraron debilitarse, pero de repente, ambos explotaron en una bola de humo enorme. Ambos se hicieron rápidamente para el lado de sus respectivas derechas y de nuevo se encontraron con un ataque de fuego y un rayo de magia. Esta vez ambos ataques explotaron al preciso instante del contacto. Después, saliendo del mismo humo, aparecieron bolas de fuego y cargas mágicas que atravesaron el aire ennegrecido y verías de esas impactaron entre ellas y explotaron. Otras esferas de anergia solo se rosaron y continuaron su camino en dirección a Celestia y al doctor, pero ellos las esquivaron haciéndose de un lado a otro sin parar.

Después de las esferas cargadas de poder, los dos pasaron a usar otros tipos de ataques. Strange cargo una carga eléctrica en sus manos en ese momento, recitó unas palabras y después arrojo dos rayos eléctricos de sus manos. Celestia dio un par de saltos y giros atléticos alrededor de las cargas eléctricas esquivando cualquier daño.

_**¡BLAAZZT, BLAAZZT, BLAAZZT, BLAAZZT, BLAAZZT, BLAAZZT!**_

Cuando el ataque del doctor se le acabó el poder, entonces Celestia cargó entre sus manos una bola de fuego y cuando ya estaba lista, le arrojó la bola de fuego. Strange puso frente a el sus manos, entonces un circulo con sellos mágicos se poso frente a él y ese circulo recibió el ataque de celestia por completo. El círculo resistió a las llamaradas de la princesa y cuando su ataque termino, el círculo se desvaneció. De nuevo era el momento del doctor otra vez.

El mago extendió su mano izquierda de la cual emergió un vapor blanco, entonces con su otra mano derecha cogió un hilo del mismo vapor y entonces lo estiro como una cuerda de arco con flecha. En ese momento él soltó el hilo de vapor y disparado salió un rayo mágico de color blanco. Celestia acerco sus manos la una con la otra, ambas cargadas en llamas y rápidamente ella atrapó el rayo blanco del doctor en sus flamas, pero aun así, el impacto la logro empujar unos metros para atrás. El rayo del doctor se desvaneció en las manos de la princesa.

_**¡BLAAAAAAZZZZT!**_

Después de que ella resistió el rayo del Doctor, de inmediato ella le arrojo de sus manos grandes llamaradas a la dirección de él. El doctor giro como trompo en lo que descendía al suelo y así evitaba las llamaradas.

Aprovechando su posición, el doctor estiro sus palmas y cruzo los brazos, entonces disparo un rayo en forma de "X" a la princesa celestia. Ella se percato del repentino ataque, entonces inhalo y exhalo una bocanada de fuego. Las llamaradas de Celestia retrasaron el ataque el ataque del doctor y antes de que le impactara, el ataque "X" del doctor explotó a pocos metros de tocar a la princesa.

_**¡BOOOM!**_

A pesar de la explosión, la bocanada de Celestia no se apago y continúo su camino en dirección al mago. Él abrió grande los ojos y preparo al repentino y veloz.

-_¡Rayos de, AGAMOTO! (recito con mucha rapidez al igual que con movimientos veloces)_

El doctor convocó del cielo los rayos blancos de energía, directos a la bocanada de celestia. El rayo se interpuso en el camino de las llamaradas y esta vez las flamas se apagaron. Pero ahora el Doctor no termino, sus rayos continuaron cayendo por todas partes del cielo.

-_Es fuerte, pero aquí terminara solo usted_

-_**¡MMGGGGHHT!**_

Celestia gimió de enfado entonces preparo otra poderosa bocanada de fuego junto con unas bolas de fuego. No tardo mucho en cargar sus flamas y sin mas Celestia disparó contra los rayos del doctor.

-_hmmmm_

-_**¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

Ambos dirigieron sus ataques en un encuentro de fuerzas, pero Strange preparo algo mas en su palma.

_-Convoco a las puertas cercanas (recito y arrojo el truco)_

_-__**¡¿. . .?!**_

El doctor extendió su mano izquierda en dirección a los dos ataques que se dirigían para chocar, entonces un portal circular se apareció en el medio del camino de los dos ataques, ambas técnicas continuaron su camino, hasta que atravesaron por los lados opuestos del circulo, evitando chocar entre ellos y explotar por contacto entre rayos eléctricos y enormes llamaradas. Celestia dejó en ese momento de respirar fuego, (recordó esa técnica del doctor) entonces se dio la media vuelta para atrás suyo, y ahí estaba a un par de metros de ella, el segundo portal abriéndose frente a ella. Una expresión de susto se poso en el rostro de la princesa. El portal se abrió por completo y de este salió una combinación de brazas de fuego y rayos eléctricos blancos dirigiéndosele a ella. Los ataques salieron tan rápido que Celestia no pudo protegerse y entonces recibió el ataque de manera directa.

_**¡ ¡BLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZGGGGGGTHHHHHHH! !**_

_**-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**_

Escombro y fuego se alzaron a varios metros por los aires, el ataque le pego directo a Celstia, pero el doctor no pareció terminar. Strange se elevó algunos metros mas, cargo sus manos con energía y entonces inhalo fuerte.

-_Convocó los poderes, del Hechizo de Bizhanty (exclamo con un tono muy fuerte) -¡JAAAH!_

En ese momento, por debajo del Doctor, el piso se hiso de grietas doradas que se fueron abriendo paso en dirección a donde estaba la princesa Celestia lastimada y echada de rodillas.

-_**¿eeh? **_(apenas se percato del ataque de strange)

Para cuando hechizo se posó debajo de la posición de la lastimada celestia, el doctor hiso una seña de arriba con la mano y de repente un, Enorme rayo ascendió de los suelos directo al cielo, cubriendo a Celestia por completo.

**¡**_**BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMHHH!**_

_**-¡HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**_

Celestia grito muy fuerte de dolor mientras que el ataque la levantó unos cuantos metros por los aires. Para cuando el rayo agotó su poder, la princesa Celestia cayó de las alturas y desquebrajo el suelo en donde ella aterrizo.

-_Hmmmmm. . . perdóneme (cargo otro poder, pero sin mostrar un ímpetu de combate)- rayos de agamoto!_

Dijo por ultimo, en lo que de los mismos cielos, él convoco algunos relámpagos blancos contra la princesa Celestia de nuevo. Indico la dirección en la cual se encontraba ella y así unos cuantos relámpagos la impactaron de nuevo.

_**¡ZHHAAAAAAAAASSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMHHHHHH!**_

Más escombros y polvo se alzaron por los aires después de que el ataque del doctor impactó a Celestia directamente. Todo permaneció en silencio por unos instantes en lo que el viento disipaba el polvo que se había levantado, cuando entonces se vio el enorme cráter que el impacto había formado. El doctor entonces descendió de los aires, pero con la magia aun cargada en sus manos, también lentamente él fue avanzando a la posición de la Celestia. Ahí dentro del cráter estaba tirada la princesa Celestia. La pobre se estaba doliendo de todo su lastimado cuerpo. El doctor en ese momento se detuvo a menos de unos cuantos metros de la princesa.

-¿_Ya es más que suficiente?_ (le grito)

-_**HMMMMMMGGTT **_ (gimió con un poco de dolor) –_**TU. . . MISERABLE. . .JAMAS. . . **_

-_HMMM. . . creo que no lo fue_

_**-GGGGGTTTHHH. . .¿EN VERDAD?. . . TU. . . CREES. . . QUE ME RENDIRE ANTE TAL. . . INSIGNIFICANTE PODER**_

En eso Celestia se empezó a levantar difícilmente, tambaleante y mareada, pero lo estaba haciendo. El doctor por su parte retrocedió un poco y cargo sus manos con más poder mágico.

-_**¡NADIE. . . Y DIGO NADIE. . . ME ACABARA!**_

Pero entonces, no concilió el equilibrio, entonces cayo de rodillas y sobre sus manos.

-¡_**J-JAMAS!. . . ¡NUNCA!. . . jamás**_

-_aaaahhhhhh (él suspiro rendido) –acabemos con esto_

Las manos del doctor emanaron un brillo azulado y claro, tomo un poco de distancia e inhalo para recitar. Celestia no pudo sostenerse más tiempo sobre sus brazos y de piernas, y del cansancio ella se dejo caer completamente rendida al suelo.

-_**¡Vamos!. . . ¡Deme con todo lo que tenga!**_

-_Bien. . . (dijo el en lo que cargo otro poder) -Siete anillos de. . ._

_-¡_No, Deténgase!

En ese momento el doctor fue detenido por un fuerte grito que le ordeno detenerse. Strange entonces giro la cabeza para mirar detrás suyo, al hacerlo, a quien vio entonces fue a la princesa Luna de Equestria parada atrás de el. Ella se vía totalmente preocupada, con los ojos rojos y llorosos. Al verla, el doctor bajo un poco los brazos y la magia de sus manos casi perdió el brillo del hechizo que a medias preparo.

-_Luna (_dijo él_)_

-no por favor, no la lastime, ya no la lastime más (dijo ella al borde de las lagrimas)

-_Peor. . ._

_-_¡Por favor Doctor!. . . no la lastime, ya sufrió bastante. . . por favor. . . ya no más

-_Luna. . . (_la miro confundido, ella se veía muy nerviosa y ansiosa_)_

-se lo estoy pidiendo por favor doctor, enserio. . . hágalo por mi doctor. . . se lo ruego. . .por favor, por favor. . .por favor. . . ya no más, por favor, no más, ya no más. . . se lo suplico doctor, por favor

Al ver a Luna llorarle y también suplicarle, el Doctor la vio con mucha lastima, así él bajó por completo los brazos y apago el brillo mágico de sus manos. Luna soltó unas cuantas lagrimas más, que rodaron por sus mejillas, entonces ella agacho la cabeza y junto las manos en agradecimiento por su compasión.

Pero en lo que ellos dos se entendían, no se dieron cuenta de que la princesa Celestia se había recuperado del suelo y puesto de rodillas. Entre sus manos ella cargó una gran esfera de fuego y sus fosas nasales inhalaron grandes cantidades de aire en solo unos pocos segundos.

-_**dije. . . que jamás. . . . ¡ME ACABARAN! **_(disparo sus llamaradas)

-¿EHH?

-_HMMM. . ._

Tanto Luna y como el Doctor miraron en la dirección de Celestia, pero al hacerlo, ya era tarde. Las flamas y llamaradas de Celestia impactaron con fuerza.

_**¡ ¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM! !**_

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

_**FLASHBACK. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_Un viejo recuerdo regreso a Luna, pero de un ángulo diferente. Era el interior de una cama para bebes lo que veía luna, ella era una pequeña bebe cubierta completamente por sabanas azules, Luna entonces vio que frente a ella se posaron dos caras familiares, era su madre y su pequeña hermana mayor. Al ver a las dos cerca de ella, empezó a sonreír y a reír._

_-hija (la mujer llamo a celestia) -recuerda que además de la armonía, la bondadosa luz de lo que es, Puro y justo, siempre estará ahí para Alejar lo malo de lo que es bueno_

_-¿en verdad?_

_-si hija, siempre que tengas esto, recuerda que puedes hacerle frente a lo que sea_

_La madre le mostro el medallón solar a la pequeña celestia, ella lo tomo con ambas manos y miro completamente sorprendida el adorno dorado que su madre le estaba otorgando._

_-wooooooou. . . _

_-y también quiero que recuerdes (se agacho al nivel del rostro de Celestia y la miro directo a los ojos) -que mientras tu hermana te tenga a ti, ella también estará sana y a salvo_

_Las dos volvieron a ver a la pequeña dentro de la cuna, para luego compartir una sonrisa entre las tres. _

_-ahora. . .ve con tu padre, muéstrale tu lindo medallón_

_-¡Si mama, ahora regreso Luna! _

_La pequeña Celestia se marchó, dejando a solas a su madre y hermana en la habitación. Cuando la puerta se alcanzo a escuchar cerrar, la madre de luna la tomó entre sus brazos. Su madre la alzo a el nivel de su barbilla, con un abrazo y un juego de arriba y abajo para arrullar a su hija pequeña. Le hecho un ultimo vistazo al cuarto solo para vigilar, después regreso la mirada a su hija pequeña._

_-oye (le dijo) –Luna, oye. . . mi niña, mi dulce, dulce niña pequeña. . . no dejes que tu hermana cargue con esa carga sola_

_La pequeña solo miraba a su madre, sin mostrar tal vez entender o si, las palabras que decía su mamá._

_-quiero que tu también la protejas, que la quieras y no te separes de ella, quiero que las dos se amen. . .(entonces su mirada se entristeció un poco) _

_Luna gimió un poco, no saber si extrañada por las palabras de su madre o por simplemente gemir._

–_No importa si acaso pelean o si acaso discuten, eso es normal, para eso existe el perdón. . . pero solo quiero. . . que al final. . . ambas se amen y se protejan, se cuiden. . . . así que también te pido. . . que al igual que Celestia. . . tu también la cuides y la ames. . . aunque ha veces eso en verdad Duela, las dos se perdonaran y se querrán, pues es muy importante el perdón de familia, así que si ella te cuida. . . yo quiero que tu la cuides _

_La pequeña princesita le sonrió entonces, su madre le regreso la sonrisa y le dio un suave y terno beso en la frentesita de su pequeña hija Luna._

_-te adoro mi pequeña, eres mi pequeño astro del cielo_

_**FLASHBACK FIN. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

Luna recupero la conciencia. Abrió los ojos rápidamente y recupero el aliento perdido por la explosión. Cerró los ojos y se sujeto las partes del cuerpo que le dolían después de la explosión. Lentamente Luna se fue recuperando del suelo, se puso erguida y se sentó sobre su cadera. De nuevo abrió los ojos, empezó a mirar lo que había a su alrededor, solo polvo, escombros de destrucción y humo que subía directo al aire. En ese momento, ella pareció reaccionar de prisa, miro de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar a alguien.

-¿STRANGE?. . . ¿DOCTOR? . . . ¿DOCTOR STRANGE?. . . ¿HERMANA?

_**-jejejejejejejejee. . .**_

-¿HERMANA?

Luna miro en la dirección donde provino aquella risa malévola, pero nada se podía ver con claridad, el humo negro que ascendía le tapaba a Luna la vista. Pero pronto algo parecía estar acercándosele desde la oscuridad del humo. Ella trató de divisar de quien se trataba, pero aun el humo le estorbaba.

-¿Quién es?

Pregunto ella, un poco preocupada, pero pronto logro reconocer de quien se trataba.

-aaah. . .

Fue el mismo Doctor Strange quien había salido de la oscuridad del humo, pero no en un estado de sanidad (se veía mal). Al hombre se le había cambiado el brillo de su cuerpo, ahora ya no era ni siquiera emanaba luz verdosa en lo absoluto, se había tornado completamente gris ennegrecido y la expresión de su rostro denotaba cansancio, mucho cansancio. Luna entonces suspiro de preocupación al ver al doctor en ese estado.

-d-doctor (murmuro)

Él detuvo su caminar y miro a Luna con mucho pesar.

-¡¿DOCTOR?!

-_Luna. . . . . tu. . . Cuidaaaaaahhh_

El mago no pudo mantenerse de pie y entonces se dejo caer al suelo. Aluna se le abrieron por completo los ojos, al ver como el cuerpo astral del doctor strange se empezó a desvanecer y a dispersar por el aire.

–¡NO!

Antes de que él siquiera tocara el suelo, su cuerpo ya se había extinguido todo y por completo. Luna solo se quedo ahí viendo, con los ojos bien abiertos. Pero en ese instante, la risa de Celestia se escucho de nuevo por todo el lugar.

-_**jaja. . . jaja. . . jajajaa. . MWUAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHA**_

El humo se disperso de todo el lugar y a la vista quedo libre, el cómo la princesa Celestia se reía de su hermana menor al otro extremo del lugar.

-no. . . (empezó murmurar luna) –no. . . . no. . .

Así la princesa Luna quedo sola y sin nadie en el tejado del castillo. Su hermana escapaba y su ayudante desde el comienzo de su viaje había muerto. Las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, pero no hubo gemidos de parte suya, solo silencio.

_(Continuara) _

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** **. . .**


	32. Chapter 32

Hola, solo quiero decir que gracias por sus comentarios, al parecer el final realmente se esta poniendo bueno, pero me agrada saber sus opiniones. En cuanto a la recomendación anónima de incluir a dios del caos en la historia pues, me temo mucho que a estas alturas ya no es posible (hubiera sido interesante pensar en él antes) pero me temo decir, que no veremos caos en este fic, o lo que queda de este fic, pero gracias de todas formas.

**Capitulo treintaiuno: **El último perdón para Luna

* * *

El viento soplaba frio en el tejado del sombrío castillo Disney, las nubes oscuras volvieron a adueñarse de los cielos a gran velocidad, más rayos eléctricos liberaban su poder y después de estos venia el retumbar de los truenos, pero más resaltante de todo en ese momento, era que el astro lunar en el cielo empezaba a perder el color azulado que se le fue dado y estaba recuperando su antiguo color rojo sanguíneo. Todo eso que pasaba, provocaba que el castillo recuperara su aspecto temible e intimidante.

Contemplando todo desde su posición, celestia extendía los brazos y dejaba escapar su risa malévola a los cuatro vientos. Mientras tanto, su hermana Luna permanecía sentada en el piso, con la mirada atónita e inmutable.

-_**MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA, AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AAAGGTHH **_(no pudo seguir riendo pues le dolía mucho el cuerpo) –_**JEJE, JEJEJEJEJE. . . . LO LOGRE, LO HICE, JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE**_

Los relámpagos resonaron por todo el lugar y el viento resopló justo después de que ella decía sus palabras. Se reía con mucha celebración y alegría, pues ella había matado al doctor extraño.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En la frontera de la catedral y el jardín del castillo Disney, los cinco Equestres miraban al cielo y contemplaban cómo el color sangre le regresaba a la Luna astral.

-_¿pero que es eso? (pregunto rían) -¿Pip?_

_-Yo, yo. . . no lo se. . . algo. . . algo horrible debió haber pasado _

En eso los cuatro Wonderbolts se voltearon a ver a pip directo a los ojos, con caras de preocupación y miedo. En eso el muchacho castaño los notó a todos mirarle con miedo, así que negó rápidamente con la cabeza y tartamudeo un poco.

-_¡OIGAN!. . . Me equivoque. . . Nada malo pasa, descuiden si, la princesa Luna es capas de todo. . . y bueno, esto solo debe de ser algún contratiempo o insignificante problema (dijo mostrando completa seguridad)_

Los demás al escuchar las palabras del joven muchacho Pip, asintieron con la cabeza y se dijeron los unos a los otros que el chico de cabellera castaña tenia toda la razón al respecto. Pero en lo que los cuatro trajeados de azul no se fijaban, el joven se murmuraba así mismo palabras de aliento.

-_Ella es la princesa Luna, ella puede con todo, lo se muy bien, ella esta bien, si, ella esta bien_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-_**Lo. . logre. . JAJAJAA, lo hice. . . ¡Yo gane! **_

En esos momentos la princesa Celestia celebraba, así que trato ponerse nuevamente de pie, pero no pudo lograrlo. Intentaba de nuevo y fallaba de nuevo, trató otra vez ponerse de pie pero el resultado no cambió en lo absoluto. En cada intento, ella solo caía de nuevo al suelo, aunque aun ella continuara riendo y gloriándose de ella mima en lo que trataba de ponerse de rodillas y después a caminar. Luna por su parte, seguía contemplando a la nada y sin hacer nada en lo absoluto.

-_**Vamos. . . el amo se complacerá. . . él te recompensara. . . solo tienes que ponerte de pie. . . solo debes llegar a él. . . lo hiciste. . . él se alegrara **_(comenzaba a decirse a ella misma palabras de aliento, cómo estimulante y para recuperarse, pero no podía y ya se le empezaba a notar la desesperación) -_**¡Vamos ya, el amo te esta esperando de una vez! **_

Celestia ya estaba progresando al menos un poco, pero en el momento en el que ella apoyó exitosamente su pie izquierdo contra el suelo "¡CRRACK!" su hueso se alcanzó a escuchar a tronar.

-_**¡AAAAJJTHH!**_

Gritó ella de dolor y volvió a caer al suelo, se doblo y se sujetó el pie lastimado que tronó. Pero sin que se percatara, su grito saco de su estado atónito a su hermana menor Luna. La princesa de armadura abrió y cerró los ojos varias veces, entonces se sacudió la cabeza y miro en varias direcciones. Pronto toda su atención se posó en su hermana mayor Celestia cuando la vio ahí, echada en el suelo, doliéndose y gimiendo de dolor a varios metros de ella. Lentamente Luna se apoyo en sus rodillas y lentamente se fue irguiendo rectamente hasta quedar ya completamente de pie.

-_**¡HMM!**_

Celcestia escuchó como la armadura de Luna hacia ruido, así que se volteó y ahí la vio. Luna se había recuperado al fin. Pero eso le provoco gruñir a Celestia, así que rápidamente se volteó y de nuevo trató de escapar, pero no logro avanzar mucho pues sus heridas le causaron dolor a cada intento de moverse.

_**-vamos, vamos **_(se decía a si misma con sus nuevos esfuerzos)

En lo que Celestia intentaba escapar, Luna empezó a liberar varias lágrimas por sus ojos y estos recorrieron por sus mejillas. Se limpió los ojos antes de ponerse a caminar despacio, directo hacia su hermana mayor.

En ese momento y por algunos minutos, lo único que la princesa Celestia pudo escuchar, fueron las pisadas de su hermana Luna. Paso a paso Luna se fue acercando y Celestia se fue apresurando desesperadamente intentando mover sus pies desesperadamente. El soplar del viento y algunos relámpagos, acallaron el crujir del suelo que Luna aplastaba al ir avanzando y los quejidos de dolor y desesperación de Celestia. Continuo así por solo un poco más, Hasta que por fin, se escuchó claramente como Luna planto sus pies firmemente a poca distancia de su hermana mayor. Celestia entonces se detuvo y suspiró profundo.

_-¡__**MGGGGGTTHHH! **_(lentamente celestia le fue dando la mirada a su hermana, pero sin tener nada de gusto o agrado) –_**GGGGTTHH. . . . Tu **_

Ambas encontraron miradas, de odio y de decepción.

-_**Bueno, anda ya maldita. . . no te voy a suplicar otra vez, me escuchaste. . . **_(se aparto algunos cabellos de la cara y afronto a su hermana) –¡_**NO OTRA VEZ, NIGHTMARE! ¡ASI QUE ANDA, ¿QUÉ TE DETIENE? HAZLO DE UNA VEZ! ¡VAMOS!**_

Luna miro a Clestia por unos segundos, pero entonces los cerró fuertemente en lo que algunas lágrimas volvían a escurrir por su cara y despues negó con la cabeza una y otra vez. Celestia la miro completamente extrañada, pues Luna ni siquiera la estaba mirando, solo estaba ahí para sin hacerle nada, solo llorándole a ella.

-_**¿pero que haces?. . . ¿Qué estas haciendo?. . . espera. . jeje. . . espera, no me digas que te etas. . . que. . .que te estas acobardando. . . no es posible, en verdad estas llorando. . JEJEJE, cielos. . .JEJEJEJE, Pero que patética. . . no lo puedo creer, en verdad. . . pero, pero. . . JJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, increíble. . . Pero, pero. . . ¡¿Por qué estas llorando?!**_

Luna se tragó su nudo en la garganta y entonces, solo se libero.

-¡Porque vine por ti!

Las repentinas palabras de Luna, hicieron que Celestia abriera los ojos por completo.

-¡Solo vine por ti hermana! ¡Por ti y nada más!

-_**Pero. . . pero. . . que. . .que clase de. . . ¿Qué clase de blasfema estas diciendo?**_

-¿hermana?

-_**¡Yo no necesito que nadie me rescate! ¡Yo no necesito de nadie para subsistir! ¡Yo nunca quise que nadie viniera aquí! ¡Y YO JAMAS, PERO JAMAS, REQUERIRIRA DE ALGUIEN COMO TU, PARA SALVARME!**_

-pero. . . ¿Qué cosas dices hermana?. . . soy yo Luna, tu sangre, por que dices cosas tan horribles, solo vine aquí a salvarte

-_**¡Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no quiero nada! ¡Nada de ti! ¡Traidora!**_

-pero soy tu hermana, no una traidora, Soy Luna

-_**¡Como te atreves a Mentir! ¡O ¿acaso ya lo olvidaste?! ¡TU NO MERECES NINGUN NOMBRE MAS QUE EL DE UNA PESADILLA!**_

-¿pero de que hablas?

Clestia se impresiono ante las palabras de Luna.

-_**increíble. . . solo increíble, pues si en verdad no lo recuerdas. . . ¡Mira a tu alrededor y deja que el noveno circulo de la maldad te muestre la verdad! ¡El circulo, de las semillas negras!**_

-pero (se asusto un poco, antes de que el dolor regresara) -. . . AAAAGGGTTHHH!

Luna en ese momento, sintió un profundo y gran dolor en su interior, se sujeto rápidamente el pecho y casi se cae de rodillas con el suelo del tejado.

_**FLASHBACK. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_(no hace mucho tiempo atrás en canterlot)_

_El cielo nocturno era iluminado por las hermosas estrellas de verano, pero algo extraño se les notaba a solo unas cuatro de ellas. Cuatro de las estrellas en el cielo descendía rápidamente de sus posiciones, todas para encontrarse la una con la otra, pero justo detrás de la gran luna llena. Justamente no muy lejos de ahí en un monte bastante alto, alguien presenciaba la noche. Era Celestia, quien miraba hacia la luna llena, con los brazos tomados y también se notaba que estaba rezando._

_En ese momento, las estrellas por fin se posaron detrás de la enorme luna llena, entonces un blanco resplandor rodeó toda la curvatura del astro lunar por solo unos cuantos segundos y fue cuando entonces la princesa Celestia miró nerviosa a los cielos. _

_-por favor _

_Por solo unos cuantos minutos, Celestia miro a la nada, sin que nada pasara en absoluto. Otro poco pasó y entonces ella empezó mirar más preocupada a la luna._

_-pero. . . pero. . . (pensó entonces lo peor y agacho lentamente la cabeza)_

_De sorpresa los cielos nocturnos resonaron por unos cuantos relámpagos. Celestia se asustó un poco, miró confusa todo lo que pasaba a su al redor, pues también, un humo de color morado empezó a adueñarse del suelo y del cielo._

_-pero. . pero. . . ¡¿QUÉ SUCEDE?!_

_Empezó a retroceder lentamente y aterrada. Entonces una nueva voz se escuchó. _

_-__**¡JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE!. . . . hola, hermana**_

_-no. . . ¡No!_

_Celestia miró para el cielo y ahí vio un gran cumulo de oscuridad tomando forma de mujer. Celstia negó con la cabeza mientras la lágrimas se apoderaban de sus ojos y estos se escurrían por su rostro. La oscuridad al fin termino de tomar forma y esta resulto ser la de la misma mujer tenebrosa a la que se enfrentó celestia mucho tiempo atrás._

_-hermana. . . no_

_-__**¡HERMANA SI!. . . ¡LA EMERATRIZ NIGHTMARE, A REGRESADO!**_

_-¡NO!_

_**-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, AHORA ES HORA DE PAGAR MALDITA NIÑA BUENA!**_

_La emperatriz cargo entre sus manos humo negro y de inmediato lo uso para atacar a Celestia._

_**¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM!**_

_**FLASHBACK FIN. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

-¡AAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFHHHHHHH!. . . . (recupero el aliento al salir de ese recuerdo)

Luna entonces cayo de rodillas, se llevó las manos a su garganta tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido a duras penas.

-_**Ves, Hermana, no mucho atrás, aun después de haberte desterrado por tantos años, tu corazón maligno no cambio en lo mas mínimo, regresaste con tus planes de conquista y poder, seguiste adelante, pusiste en riesgo la vida de mis estudiantes y me raptaste de nuevo para que solo pudiera observar cómo tu hacías a todos los demás agonizar **_(las flamas de su cabellera regresaron en ese momento) –_**¡Y MIRA NADA MAS, UNA VEZ QUE TODO REGRESA A LA NORMALIDAD, TU ME DEJAS Y TE MARCHAS DE LA NACION, EN LO QUE UNA BATALLA SE LIBRA Y A MI ME QUIEREN CAPTURAR, CÓMO SI FUERA UNA CLASE DE TROFEO. . . PERO RECONOSCO. . . . QUE FUE LO MEJOR, POR QUE AHORA ASI VEO MEJOR LAS COSAS! ¡TU, DEBES PAGAR POR TODAS TUS ACCIONES! ¡DEBES SUFRIR Y JAMAS TENER EL PERDON DE NADIE, ME ESCUCHASTE, EMPERATRIZ NIGTHMARE!**_

Luna guardo silencio por un largo momento, recupero el aliento y entonces sin más, se dejo caer de rodillas frente a su hermana la princesa Celestia.

-no hermana, tu tienes razón. . . tienes toda la razón, yo no merezco perdón. . . fui egoísta, te deje sola, solo por un capricho de dolor, si en verdad quería enmendarme, debí empezar desde el primer día en el que fui liberada de la voluntad de Nightmare, y no devi alejarmepor ningún motivo de ti

Agachó la mirada y no la levanto.

-y cuando regreso, me entero de que un loco tiene a mi hermana, inocentes que solo querían en verdad ayudar fueron perseguidos y luego murieron varios de ellos en batalla, una loca intenta capturarme a mi también, vengo a este lugar y te encuentro en este estado. . . la verdad, es que de haberme importado en un principio. . . tal vez esto hubiera sido diferente. . . por eso. . . por eso. . . no merezco perdón

Celestia miro orgullosa lo que pasaba con Luna, la pobre ya se había quebrado.

-pero aun así

-¿_**hmmm?**_

-te pido de todo corazón, que encuentres la fuerza para darme el Perdón de todos modos hermana, entonces podre comenzar a compensarte

Luna se llevo la mano al pecho, y de ahí sacó el medallón dorado de su hermana celestia. Lo puso en el suelo frente a ella, para que su hermana lo viera mucho mejor.

-_**ese. . . es, Mi medallón **_(mostró una inocente sorpresa)

Los ojos de celestia reconocieron el objeto que luna había posado en el suelo. Se puso de rodillas y lo miro más de cerca, cuando de repente y sin aviso, el medallón reaccionó por si solo, iluminándolo todo alrededor de ellas dos y varios metros más allá aun.

_**¡ ¡BLEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS! !**_

_**-NNNGGTHH. . . aaaaaw. . .aaaaaaww. . . aaaaaaaaaawww**_

Al recibir los rayos blancos, el cuerpo de celestia fue rodeado por un total blanco el cual le provoco perder por completo su aspecto de maldad y poco a poco su cuerpo regreso a su color blanco natural, sin llamas o maldad emanando de ella. Una ves terminado, Celestia cayó al suelo con mucho cuidado. Celestia, había sido completamente purificada de la maldad.

-Celestia (luna sonrió para ella misma) -¿eh?

**¡FLAAAAAASSSSSSSSSHHHHHH!**

-¿pero que es esto? Celestia. . . AAAAH!

De lanada un resplandor cayó de los cielos, atravesando la oscuridad de las nubes negras hasta llegar a Celestia. Luna se cubrió la cara por el fuerte brillar del resplandor. Todo fue silencio por un tiempo, pero pronto el resplandor se hiso mas soportable para Luna. Lentamente Luna pudo de nuevo abrir los ojos, notó que nada malo había pasado, entonces bajó los brazos y alzó la mirada. Pero lo que vio la dejo bastante impresionada y con la boca abierta.

-p-pero. . .

Frente a ella se encontraba una mujer resplandeciente de puro blanco. Ella era esbelta, poseía una cabellera igual a la de su hermana Celestia, su mirada era tranquila y muy amable, y poseía unas enormes alas emplumadas que eran mas grandes que ella misma. La mujer descendió un poco para tomar entonces entre sus brazos a la princesa celestia y después mirar sonriente a Luna.

Luna quedó estupefacta, hasta que las palabras al fin brotaron de sus labios.

-m-madre. . . (murmuro luna) -e-eres. . . pero si eres. . . t-tu

-_Hija mía. . . has hecho bastante bien_

-M-Madre (sus ojos se llenaron con mucho más asombro cuando quedo confirmado)

_-Estoy orgullosa de ti mi hija. . . has hecho mas que salvar a la inocente alma de tu hermana, has demostrado superación a todos tus errores del pasado_

-madre. . . yo

Luna intento acercárseles, pero su madre se aparto un poco de ella.

-_pero, me temo. . . que aun tu viaje no ha terminado_

-¿eh?. . . p-pero de que. . .de que. . . hablas

_-hija, te queda aun algo por hacer, antes de poder regresar al mundo y enmendar tu pasado_

_-_Pero Celestia. . . ella, vine tan lejos, debo protegerla

-_lo se, ella fue tu motivo principal para venir aquí, pero me temo, que ahora sobre tus hombros. . . se encuentran las almas de muchos otros, muchos, muchos otros hija mía _

-Espera. . . ¿cuales otros?

-_Todos. . . Lo siento hija mía, pero tienes que salvarlos de este lugar, si la maldad quieres alejar del mundo_

_-_P-pero no entiendo. . . madre. . . ¿Qué debo hacer?

-_hija créeme, quisiera que fuera fácil para ti, has pasado ya por mucho, pero me temo, que tu Papel en la batalla próxima, es demasiado importante como para que dejes todo ahora, pero quiero que sepas, que te deseó toda la suerte y respaldo de la luz en esto, yo y tu hermana. . . oraremos por ti_

-Pero. . .

-_no tengas dudas, no tengas miedo_

Con cuidado y delicadeza, la madre de Luna empezó a subir por los aires, dejando a luna en su lugar. Pero no se irían solas.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Lejos en los circulos de la catedral y el jardín de Disney, los cinco equestres fueron tomados por sorpresa, por el mismo resplandor blanco que descendió del cielo. Los cinco fueron rodeados por el brillo y de repente sus cuerpos espirituales empezaron a volverse humo blanco que se dispersaba por el viento y subían directo al cielo.

-_PERO, QUE ESTA. . . _

_-ESTO. . .ESTO ES. . .AAAWWWWW. . ._

_-CIELOS QUE OCUREEEEEEE. . ._

_-WOOOW, WAAAAOOO. . . _

_-ESPEREN. . PERO QUE HAY DE LUNA. . ._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-¡ESPERA, Madre, no se vallan, no me dejen! (quiso cacharlas pero ya estaban muy alto)

-_tranquila hija mía, se que nos volveremos a ver, tu voluntad es fuerte, se que lo aras bien, se que te enmendaras con el mundo, pero en lo que respecta a nosotras. . . . Tu ya estas perdonada (y así, con esas últimas palabras, ella se marcho) _

Rápidamente los cuerpos de celestia tanto de su madre, se convirtieron en grandes estelas resplandecientes las cuales subieron a gran velocidad al cielo y pronto se les unieron las otras cinco de los Wonderbolts y del joven pip, para formar una sola estela. Así Luna quedo sola en el tejado del castillo Disney sin nadie más.

Con un poco de tristeza en el rostro Luna bajó la mirada, algunas lágrimas empezaron a correr pos sus majillas y a caer al suelo cuando llegaban a su barbilla. El silencio se empezó a hacer grande por un tiempo, pero pronto fue acallado por un relinchido que provino detrás de ella. Luna alzó la cabeza y se dio la media vuelta. Sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa, al ver como su corcel seguía ahí con ella. Ella se le acerco a su corcel Shield-Horse y lo abrazo de la cabeza. Permanecieron así por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que su corcel se mostró un tanto molesto. Al verle a los ojos, su corcel gimió en un tono molesto, apunto en la dirección detrás de Luna con la cabeza.

Luna giro la cabeza y lo primero que vio, fue la inmensa y última gran torre del castillo Disney. Los relámpagos retumbaron y el cielo volvió a soplar un viento muy frio.

-entiendo. . .

Su corcel le gimió con más delicadeza, ella lo volvió a ver a los ojos y entonces asintió en afirmativo.

-gracias (lo abrazo de nuevo) –bien

Se separo de su caballo y se secó las lágrimas. Dio un par de pasos para el frente suyo, se agacho y del suelo recogió su medallón solar dorado.

-gracias madre (dijo en lo que se poni de nuevo el medallón en el pecho) –gracias

Giro la cabeza para atrás suyo y diviso a la distancia su cetro de combate. Su rostro se iluminó con los tatuajes de su rostro, para que con la ayuda de su magia ella atrajera el arma de vuelta a sus manos. Se acomodo, puso el cetro en su espalda y se acerco a su corcel.

-vamos amigo. . . solo queda una ultima cosa por hacer (le dio una mirada llena de odio a la torre más alta del castillo) –es hora de una venganza, por mi hermana, por mi nacion, por los inocentes que murieron en equestria. . . por. . . Strange

Así ella se montó en el asiento de su caballo, tomo las riendas y haló la boquera de su corcel. Shield-horse se levanto sobre sus cuartos traseros y gimió un potente aullido de furia, junto a luna quien dio un pequeño grito de combate.

-¡HYAAGH! ¡Adelante!

Así Luna empezó a cabalgar por el tejado del castillo, en dirección a la torre más alta del castillo, donde se encontraba el último desafío de ese temible y oscuro mundo.

(Fin del capitulo)

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** **. . .**

**hola, espereo que les haya gustado el capitu lo, PORQUE A MI SIIII, ya solo estamos a un par de capitulos del final, asi que bueno, si tienen comentarios aqui abajo pueden dejarlos**


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo treinta y dos: **Más oscuro entes del amanecer

* * *

(En la nación de Equestria)

Una carroza cruzaba las calles de la ciudad a toda velocidad, el conductor hacia un gran esfuerzo para no perder el control de los corceles, mientras que en el interior, las pasajeras intentaban mantenerse estables y quietas en sus lugares. Eran seis chicas quienes iban dentro de la gran carroza, de aspectos diferentes y de diferente mirar en sus ojos.

-¡wooo, woo. . .cielos. . . vamos muy rápido. . . ¿no creen? (dijo una chica de vestimenta vaquera, mientras trataba de quedarse quieta en su lugar)

-¡eso digo. . . esto, es. . . inapropiado. . . mucho, para una. . .damisela! (respaldó una chica de cabellera morada y vestir elegante, miro a su lado y vio que su compañera no estaba mejor que ella) –¿Estás bien Flutter?

-¡ ¡no me gusta la velocidad, no me gusta la velocidad, no me gusta le velocidad, no me gusta la velocidad, no me gusta la velocidad, no me gusta le velocidad! ! (murmuraba a gran velocidad una chica vestida de amarillo y cabellera rozada, en lo que se sujetaba de la agarradera de la puerta)

-¡¿QUÉ?!. . . ¡¿De qué hablan?! ¡Esto no es nada, nada de nada, esto es solo un paseo en el parque en comparación con miles de otras cosas! (dijo confiada una chica de playera azul y cabellera multi color, quien parecía no tener problemas)

-¡A MI SI ME GUSTA Y MUCHO! (gritó una chica vestida completamente de rosa y dejándose llevar por el bamboleo) –HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA WIIIIIIIIII. . . WIIII-UUUU

Pero, de todas ellas, la única que se mantenía a raya en la conversación, era una joven chica de cabellera larga semi negra con un mechón rosa en el medio de su fleco. Ella vestía como alumna, pues tenía un chaleco color verde que hacía juego con su falda de adornos cuadrados y también con sus ojos. Ella solo miraba por la ventana del carruaje y no apartaba la mirada del castillo que se veía a lo lejos.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_(En el otro plano de la realidad)_

En el mundo de Disney, los miles de litros de agua del tercer circulo (el río que rodaba al castillo) perdía su contenido pues el agua empezaba a vaciarse por el vacio de la oscuridad. Dejando solo un rastro húmedo por debajo de la muralla del castillo. En tanto esclavos calcinados, sonámbulos y algunas bestias trataban desesperadamente de nadar rápidamente intentando cruzar el río para aferrarse de la muralla del castillo y escalarla, cómo algunos otros que ya se habían puesto a salvo lograron y que ahora se encontraban pasando al jardín de la hadas.

Los círculos anteriores al rio, se hallaban flotando en el medio del cielo, ya hechos completamente pedazos. Algunos rayos impactaban con la tierra flotante y eso creaba más destrozos en el cielo. Pronto solo quedaría el castillo flotante en el medio de la nada, con una enorme luna roja a su lado.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En la cima de la estructura, los vientos congelantes ya habían cubierto todo el techo con una pequeña capa de hielo en varias secciones visibles. Las nubes ya habían crecido tanto, que empezaron a rodear y a ocultar gran parte del astro lunar del cielo. Todo junto a los relámpagos rojos y morados que caían por doquier, le daban aspecto espantoso a la torre más alta de todas. En la azotea del castillo oscuro había un camino que guiaba al último círculo del oscuro mundo, pero de pronto apareció la princesa Luna, cabalgando su corcel a toda velocidad y con una mirada fría en su rostro. Cabalgaba sin importar el horrible clima o el tenebroso aspecto que el castillo recupero cuando la luz roja de la luna se fue opacando por culpa de las nubes.

-¡HYA! (gritó ella en lo que halaba las cuerdas de su corcel)

Su caballo gimió y aumento la velocidad de su correr a la orden de las cuerdas que rodeaban su cabeza.

-¡VAMOS!

Justo en ese momento, un par de relámpagos cayeron del cielo e iluminaron el camino del techo. Luna entrecerró los ojos al ver lo que tenia al frente, pero la oscuridad fue bloqueándolo todo en poco. Cuidadosamente sujetó las amarras del corcel con una sola mano y con su otra mano libre, alcanzo su espalda para tomar su cetro de combate. Cuidadosamente se levantó del asiento de su corcel, los tatuajes de su rostro aparecieron con un intenso brillar y ya preparado tenía el cetro de combate en su mano libre.

-¡No te detengas amigo!. . . yo me encargo (le dijo a su caballo) -¡MMGGTHH!

El brillo de sus tatuajes aumentó su furor y con un poco de concentración, ella disparó con su magia una chispa totalmente blanca. El destello de luz recorrió el camino que ella tenía para al frente y entonces muy claro se vio un enorme grupo de calcinados que les aguardaban mas adelante. Estos calcinados se posaron por todas parte del camino y se prepararon extendiendo brazos y piernas para bloquearle el paso a la princesa que venía a hacia ellos.

-¡_**GRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHGTH!**_

Estos le gruñeron muy fuerte a Luna, pero ella haló las cuerdas de su corcel y continúo cabalgando en la misma dirección.

-¡No me detendrán! (ahora con su magia, ella preparo a su corcel con un brillo azulado alrededor de todo el cuerpo del caballo) –¡VAMOS!

El flashazo de luz que había disparado momentos atrás, empezó a perder la fuerza de su brillo blanco. Para cuando Luna y su corcel estaban a menos de un metro de chocar con los calcinados, todo se quedo en oscuras y profundas tinieblas. Entonces solo se pudo escuchar el cortar de la piel y momentáneos gritos de dolor.

_**¡SLASH, SLASH, SLASH, SLASH, SLASH, SLASH, SLASH, SLASH!. . .!**__**BLAAAZZ!**_

Por un momento la luz regresó, justo cuando Luna disparó una bola de fuego azul de la punta de su cetro. Lo que se vio en ese momento fue un camino lleno de calcinados decapitados detrás del corcel de la princesa. Pero aun quedaban muchos calcinados más, algunos intentándose montar al caballo pero luna los estaba abofeteando y algunos solo fueron envestidos por el correr del corcel. La oscuridad entonces regreso de nuevo, cuando la flama azul se apagó por completo.

_**¡SLASH, SLASH, SLASH, SLASH, SLASH, SLASH, SLASH, SLASH!. . . !**__**FLEEIMO!**_

Otra vez la luz regresó, cuando Luna esta vez usó su cetro para liberar un gran chorro de llamas verdosas a los monstruos que le estorbaban en el camino, mientras que su corcel los apartaba del camino con tan solo empujarlos los unos a los otros con la fuerza su cuerpo. Todo fue oscuridad otra vez y el ruido de los cuerpos siendo cortados o golpeados era lo único que se podía escuchar con claridad.

_**¡SLASH, SLASH, SLASH, SLASH, POOOW, POOOW, SLASH, SLASH, POOOW, SLASH. . .**__**BLAAASSSTT!**_

Esta vez lo que lo iluminó todo fue un rayo cargado de la propia magia de Luna el cual arrojó lejos a uno de los calcinados que estaba en cima de ella. Pero claramente se notó como varios otros calcinados los tenían rodeados por completo e intentaban desmontar a Luna, aunque su caballo no se los dejaba fácil. En eso el rayo que ella había disparado junto con el otro calcinado ya estaba muy alejando de ellos, así que la oscuridad se empezó a apoderar de todo una vez más. Pero antes de que todo se oscureciera otra vez, se vio a la princesa preparar su gancho con cadena y por ultimo. . . se escucho el fuerte ¡SLAAAAASSSSHH! De cuerpos cortados. En seguida se escucho el fuerte trote del caballo de Luna una vez mas.

_**¡PAAAS, PAAAS, PAAAS, PAAAS, PAAAS, PAAAS, PAAAS, PAAAS, PAAAS, PAAAS!**_

Un relámpago fue el que alumbró el camino con su repentino tronar, ahí se pudo ver cómo Luna se cubría detrás del cuello de su corcel y este a toda velocidad impactaba a los monstruos fuera de su camino, con solo la fuerza bruta de correr. El relámpago no duro mucho a si que todo regreso a ser completamente oscuro.

-_**¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGTTHHH!**_

Esos fueron los gritos de varios calcinados los que se escucharon, seguidos del suspiro de Luna.

-AAAAWWWWWWWW. . .YA ES SUFICIENTE

En ese momento hubo un pequeño tiempo de silencio, hasta que la oscuridad fue esclarecida por la luz del medallón solar de Luna.

_**¡BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!**_

La luz esclareció el camino que tenían ella y su corcel de frente. Los calcinados al ser tocados por la luz blanca se convirtieron en cenizas blancas y de inmediato fueron atrapados por el medallón solar de ella.

-¡HYYYAAA! (dio la orden de continuar)

Así, con el medallón de frente y sin dejar de utilizarlo, Luna junto con su corcel pudieron correr a toda velocidad. El camino ya era claro y a pesar de que aun estaba plagado por docenas de calcinados estos rápidamente eran convertidos en polvo a causa del resplandor blanco que emanaba del medallón. Pronto llegarían a la torre si seguían así por el camino y sin estorbos.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

(en otra parte de ese mundo oscuro)

El lugar era oscuro y vacio, el eco de una gota de agua era lo único que hacía ruido, o al menos fue lo único, hasta que de la nada unos incomprensibles susurros se alcanzaron a escuchar, esos susurros empezaron a atravesar el silencio de la oscuridad que había en el lugar. Entre las sombras, la figura de una oreja pareció reaccionar al misterioso susurro del lugar, entonces algo grande y enorme se movió de su lugar. La sombra se quejó un poco, pero entonces fuera lo que fuera, se levantó del suelo y abrió sus enormes ojos rojos. Esa misma cosa se relamió la boca y el constante goteo de agua cesó al fin.

-_**sirve. . . de algo. . . . ahora **_(dijo por ultimo ese susurro)

-_**¡GRRRRRRRRRRRR!**_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**¡BLEEEEEEEEEESSSSS!**_

Los últimos calcinados fueron acabados y quitados del camino por Luna y su medallón dorado. Ella miro victoriosa y gritó con furia, pues habían quitado a todo enemigo y al fin llegado al final del camino. Tanto ella y su corcel, estaban a metros de las puertas de la última torre, la más alta del castillo sombrío de Disney.

-¡HOOOO! (calmo a su caballo y entonces frenaron) -llegamos amigo, llegamos

Eso parecía, pues la oscuridad era tan grande, que apenas se alcanzaba a ver la sombra del lugar, la única fuente de iluminación era una pequeña antorcha colgante en la parte más alta de la puerta y era insuficiente.

Entonces Luna se percato de dos cosas mas, al bajar la mirada ella se percato de dos armaduras vivas, eran de gran tamaño, tenebrosas y mejor armadas que las del circulo anterior. Las dos estaban posicionadas a los extremos opuestos de la puerta y al ver a Luna, desenfundaron unas enormes hachas de sus espaldas. Cuando se le fueron acercando a la princesa, ella guardo su medallón en el pecho y desenfundó su cetro de combate. Haló las amarras de su caballo y este empezó a tomar posición.

-No te preocupes amigo, en lo. . .

Pero las palabras de Luna fueron acalladas de sorpresa por un repentino ruido, el sonido era él de unos enorme pies galopar (o eso parecía) y sonaba venir de adentro de la torre. Las armaduras entonces se percataron del enorme ruido que se aproximaba, giraron la cabeza en dirección a la torre, pero al hacerlo. . . . ¡Las puertas fueron derribadas y las armaduras terminaron aplastadas por los pies de una enorme criatura!

**¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSS!**

Luna no fue alcanzada pues aun estaba a metros de distancia, tranquilizó a su corcel un poco, pero pronto ambos se pusieron en guardia.

-_**¡GRRRRRRRRRRRR!**_

No era claro lo que estaba enfrente de ellos, pero entonces (y de fortuna) las nubes del cielo se despejaron un poco y entonces la luz de la luna roja los ilumino con su resplandor color sangre. Luna se sorprendió cuando vio, que frente a ella y a su corcel, se encontraba un enorme, de casi tres metros de alto, bastante ancho, fornido, poseedor de una correa de metal llena de sangre, de ojos rojos y de boca rabiosa, Un Perro de color amarillo semi naranja.

-_**¡GGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! ¡WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFF! **__(les aúllo fuertemente a ella ya a su corcel, tanto que mucha baba casi les cayo a los pies) -__**¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**_

-Perro Enrome, je, veremos. . .

-_**¡GGGRRRRRRRRRR!. . . . ¡GGGRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_

Pero sin aguardar, el perro se fue al ataque sobre Luna y su corcel. Ella haló de las cuerdas de su caballo y entonces sin basilar cabalgaron directo a él. El perro al verlos acercársele, extendió unas enormes garras de sus patas y gruño ferozmente, pero ellos atacaron primero. Con velocidad Luna agitó su cetro como si fuera un abanico y repentinamente una corriente de viento frió impactó con el perro y eso redujo la velocidad de su corrida.

-¡JAAAAAAAHHH!

Luna dirigió a su corcel para que este rosara de lado al enorme perro y al estar en una buena posición en el costado del animal, con el diamante de su cetro, ella le disparó una potente llamarada verdosa que impactó en el hombro izquierdo del sabueso.

_**¡BLAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZTTT!**_

_**-¡WOOUUUHFF WOOOUUUHHFF!**_

Las llamaradas le dieron en el costado al perro y este gruño al sentir el ardor del fuego. El perro se frenó para rascare el área afectada, mientras Luna y su corcel tomaron distancia del enorme animal. Pero de sorpresa, el perro metió su cola entre las patas del corcel de la princesa cuando intentaron correr lejos de él, así tanto Luna y su caballo fueron derribados por perro.

-¡AAAH!

Luna cayó a unos metros lejos de su corcel, mientras que el perro rápidamente se giró para encarar de frente a sus enemigos y entonces, al primero que vio, fue al caballo de Luna. El corcel aun no se recuperaba del suelo y se veía aturdido. El perro le gruño y rápidamente se posiciono en sus cuatro patas.

-_**¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-AAAAAAAH!**_

El perro saltó e intento darle mordida al semental, pero a poco de que le encajara sus mandíbulas al corcel, una gran masa de hielo solido le impactó justo en el centro de la nariz y lo mando un par de metros lejos del caballo.

_**¡POOOOOW!**_

Después de caer al suelo, el perro sacudió su cabeza y al recuperar un poco los sentidos, divisó que Luna se encontraba de pie y que su cetro terminaba de emanar el brillo azul de hadas. Tomó pose de ataque, justo al igual que ella y de inmediato salió corriendo ferozmente contra la princesa Luna. En lo que la bestia venia hacia ella completamente enfurecido, Luna hiso aparecer sus tatuajes mágicos en el rostro. Cuando la bestia venia a ella, de sorpresa, la misma roca echa de hielo regresó y esta velozmente impactó con el trasero del perro gracias a la levitación de Luna.

_-__**¡WYYYYYYYYAAAUUH, WYYAAUUFF! **_(gimió adolorido)

El perro se frenó y se quejo del golpe, pero en ese momento el corcel de la princesa reapareció dándole una buena embestida al can, del golpe el caballo logró pasarle por encima al sabueso y sin perder la oportunidad de darle unas cuantas pisadas de paso.

**¡POOW, PAAAS, POOW!**

-_**¡GRAAH!**_

Pero cuando el corcel estaba apunto de alejarse del perro, este puso su pata con garras sobre el muslo izquierdo del semental. El caballo relincho de dolor y cuando volteó a ver al feroz animal, se encontró con la mirada llena de odio del perro.

-¡ DÉJALO! (gritó luna)

Luna en su posición preparo el garfio y cadena de su cetro, disparo y enganchó su arma con el collar de metal del sabueso quien se percato de inmediato del objeto en su cuello. Dejó escapar al corcel y entonces toda su atención se posó completamente en Luna. Se miraron el uno al otro y se intercambiaron miradas completamente enfurecidas.

-¡MMMMMGGGTTTHH AAAH!

Luna empezó a halar de la cadena con mucha de su fuerza.

-_**¡GRRRRRRRRRRR WUUUUOOOOOOFFFFHHH!**_

Pero el perro también empezó a hacer fuerza contra el jalón de esta Luna. Así tanto Luna cómo el espantoso perro enorme, empezaron un duelo de jalar la cadena con toda fuerza. Luna empujaba y halaba para la derecha, el sabueso halaba con fuerza para la izquierda, así ambos empezaron a ir contra las manecillas del reloj.

-¡MMMMMMHH!

-_**¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**_

Los dos no lograban ceder al otro con su fuerza bruta, la cadena seguía al mismo nivel de tensión y los dos seguían halando con todas sus fuerzas. Se mostraban caras llenas de furia y desafío. Pasaron unos pocos minutos, cuando de repente Luna liberó su mano derecha y estiro el brazo para alcanzar más cacho de la cadena, entonces haló con mucha fuerza y con eso logro ganarle unos cuantos pasos al gran perro. Ella enredó en el cetro el trozo de cadena que había sujetado y de nuevo, estiro el brazo para sujetar más trozo de cadena. El perro se deslizó por el suelo solo un par de pasos para el frente, pero de nuevo perdió terreno al momento que Luna repetía su acción nuevamente. Cada que Luna tomaba trozos de cadena con su mano derecha y los enrollaba en su cetro, él perro no podía mantenerse estático en su lugar y Luna lo estaba jalando hacia ella con toda su fuerza. Así el perro empezó a gemir con más ferocidad y empezó a dar patadas al suelo para intentar retroceder.

-¡HHHMMM!

-_**¡GRRRRRRRRRRHHH!**_

-NO. . . PU. . . EDES. . .NO. . . PODRÁS. . . ¡CONMIGO!

Eso último que dijo Luna hiso que el perro alzara la vista y la viera con mucha molestia.

-_**GRRRRRR. . .GRRRRRR. . . ¡ ¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! !**_

El perro plantó con mucha más firmeza sus patas en el suelo y entonces empezó a halar con mucha fuerza de la que ya aplicaba. Luna estaba apunto de agarrar otro chacho de cadena, pero lo perdió y todavía perdió otro mas que se soltó de su cetro. El perro empezó a recuperar distancia de esta Luna y ahora él, empezaba a jalar de la cadena con más fuerza.

-MMMMMMMHH. . . .MMMHHHH. . . .BIEN (dijo sonriente ella)

Luna perdió toda la cadena que había logrado agarrar de su cadena y quedo como en un principio. Pero de repente puso una mirada confiada cuando su cetro fue halado por el perro y entonces, ella dejó ir sin poner resistencia, su arma.

-_**¡¿GGRR?!**_

Por la tensión el arma salió disparada, cruzó en menos de un segundo la distancia que había entre Luna y la bestia canina y en eso, el extremo de diamante se le clavó al perro.

_**¡SSSLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHHHH!**_

Al perro se le encajó profundamente el diamante, le atravesó la piel hasta que se escucho el tronar de cómo le llegó al hueso de su hombro derecho. El perro puso una terrible mueca de dolor y no pudo evitar entonces soltar un fuerte aullido de dolor.

-_**¡WUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYOOOOOOFFFFFHHH!. . . ¡GGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!. . . ¡GRRRRRRRRRR!. . . ¡ ¡GGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! ! **_

Pero al parecer del dolor, el canino mostró empezar a resistir el dolor del arma encajada en su hombro. Con dificultad el perro dobló un poco el cuello, abrió la boca y con sus fauces sujetó el cetro. Gimió de dolor un poco, pero empezó a quitarse lentamente el arma encajada en su piel. Luna abrió los ojos de la impresión cuando el sabueso desenterró por completo su cetro de combate de su herida y lo arrojó lejos de él cómo de ella. Una mirada llena de furia le dio a esta Luna y sus gruñidos fueron más fuertes y feroces. Empezó a dar pisadas fuertes en dirección a ella, un poco lentas por su hombro herido, pero aun así, logro ponerse de cuclillas para dar un buen saltó.

_**-¡GGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**_

-Perrito (dijo ella en lo que retrocedía) –hmm (en eso ella se percato de un objeto que estaba a sus pies, dio una mirada rápida y entonces notó que lo que pisó era una de las hachas de las armaduras vivas) –perrito

_**-¡GGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! ¡GRRRAAAAAAAAAH!**_

Dio un gran salto directo hacia Luna, pero entonces. . .

**¡POOOOOOW!**

El perro fue bloqueado por la embestida del corcel de Luna, y Ambos animales cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo. En eso, Luna levantó el hacha de suelo gracias a un truquito de pierna y lo tomo con ambas manos.

El sabueso fue el primero en poder levantarse, miró al corcel a un lado suyo y así sin mas se le fue encima con garras y fauces.

_**-¡GGGRRAAAAAAAAHHH!**_

-¡JYAAAAAAH!

En (cámara lenta) eso Luna arrojó el hacha, pero el arma entonces le rodeó el brillo azulado de la magia de la princesa. El arma blanca empezó a aumentar la velocidad en la que iba y su filo relució mucho más. El hacha estaba apunto de dar con el cuello del perro y entonces (en cámara rápida) el filo de la hoja decapitó al feroz animal.

_**¡JEEEXXSSLLAAAAAAAAAAASSSSHHH!**_

Luna vio como un el hacha llegaba al borde del tejado y caía para el fondo, mientras que su corcel solo vio como el cuerpo del perro caía en frente de él y a un lado de él, otro pero más pequeño resto del canino se posaba a sus pies.

-AAAAAAHHHHFFF, UUUUUUFFFFFHH (ella suspiro profundo)

Su caballo le gimió a Luna un poco, ella abrió los ojos y entonces camino hacia el. Al estar cerca se freno por un minuto, vio un poco horrorizada como su corcel tenía sangre en su costado, pero al bajar un poco más la mirada hiso un gesto de desagrado y entonces pateó la cabeza cortada del perro (desde un ángulo no tan gore). Su caballo le hiso algunos gestos y ella lo miro a los ojos con mucho enternecimiento.

-Ay, amiguito (se arrodillo y le dio un abrazo al nivel del torso) –tranquilo, ya está bien, fuiste muy valiente. . . mi valiente amigo

Ella soltó el abrazo que le estaba dando y lo miro en el rostro. En eso, el corcel se intento levantar, pero a poco de mantenerse de pie él se tambaleó un poquito y Luna lo detuvo antes de que se cayera o algo más pasara.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo. . . esta bien, esta bien

Pero ignorando la orden de la princesa, su corcel la aparto a un lado con un movimiento de cadera y entonces, con mucho esfuerzo, el caballo logró pararse en sus cuatro patas. Estando ya de pie, giró la cabeza y le hiso algunas señas a Luna.

-ay amigo. . . mírate. . Solo mírate

Ella se le acercó y con suavidad empezó a acariciar su melena negra con ternura. El de inmediato la apartó de su lado, ella lo miro sorprendida y un tanto nerviosa, en eso su corcel le hiso mas indicaciones con la cabeza.

-eeeh. . . ¿Qué?

Entonces él le indico su asiento en la espalda, una y otra vez. Se acerco a ella y le hiso mas señas dirigidas a su asiento de cuero.

-ay amigo, quieres continuar (por fin comprendió) –quieres que continuemos

En respuesta su caballo relincho un poco y asintió con la cabeza varias veces. Ella le sonrió tierna mente, entonces su corcel miro para otro lado y acercó su asiento a la princesa. Ella no subió, solo posó su mano sobre el torso del corcel, pero discretamente roso las cortadas que le habían hecho en la piel y también giró la cabeza en dirección a la torre que estaba enfrente de ellos.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En las murallas del castillo, el agua que rodaba la estructura al fin se había vaciado por completo, dejando detrás suyo un rastro de humedad y cuerpos de algunos calcinados, bestias y sonámbulos estampados en la pared. Pero, ya dentro del jardín, todos los monstruos, tanto calcinados, sonámbulos, pocas bestias y ahora también algunas hadas vivas continuaban huyendo. Ahora todas se dirijan a cómo diera lugar a la catedral o al área circense desesperadamente.

Entonces, de sorpresa por la muralla que separaba los primeros tres círculos del castillo, la roca empezó a temblar. Algunos de los monstruos que estaban más atrasados se frenaron y entonces miraron para atrás. Lo que vieron fue, el cómo la roca gris de la muralla se empezaba a agrietar a lo grande. Así todos volvieron a mirar al frente y también a correr aun con mucha más prisa.

_**-¡GRRRYYYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!**_

Pronto las enormes grietas que se estaban formando empezaron a avanzar hacia el jardín, partiendo y moviendo toda la tierra verde que había. Algunos de ellos fueron alcanzados por las grietas y entonces cayeron por estas.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En el tejado, Luna tenía la mirada abajo y entonces dio un profundo suspiro. Se alejó del asiento de su corcel, se le acerco al rostro y guió su mirada con la mano para mirarlo directo a los ojos.

-EY!. . . escucha. . . yo. . . . (entonces de sorpresa ella lo abrazo)

El corcel relincho un poco, pero ella solo lo abrazo con más fuerza. Después de unos segundos ella lo soltó y de nuevo lo miro a los ojos. Su caballo entonces miro sorprendido que ahora ella estaba soltando unas cuantas lagrimas de los ojos.

-gracias, gracias mi amigo. . .por venir con migo. . . gracias. . . pero, esto (desvió la mirada hacia sus heridas y después lo volvió a ver a los ojos) –tiene sus limites. . . y no quiero perder otro amigo. . . por pediré demás

Lo tomó de mandíbula para acercarlo a ella y le compartió un tierno beso en la frente. Cuando las miradas se encontraron nuevamente, su corcel ahora era el que tenía un semblante triste.

-sentado Shield-Horse. . . (ordenó con voz suave)

Su corcel lentamente obedeció.

-bien. . .

De su pecho, ella sacó su medallón dorado y acaricio tierna mente por última vez la melena de su caballo. Él se le acerco y acaricio su cabeza contra la de ella.

-tranquilo. . . te veré pronto

Discretamente acercó el medallón a la cabeza del corcel y este entonces resplandeció con su luz blanca.

_**¡Bleeeeeeeeeeesssss!**_

El cuerpo corcel resplandeció y lentamente, se convirtió, en humo blanco.

Luna gimió un poco, pero pronto se seco las lágrimas con la mano. Alzó la mirada se poso de rodillas y después se puso de pie. Se dio la media vuelta y miro decidida la torre frente a ella. Los tatuajes de su rostro resplandecieron, lejos de ella su cetro de combate resplandeció y este de inmediato regresó a las manos de ella.

-bien. . .

La cadena se retrajo, y cuando la pieza estaba completa, ella abanicó el arma entera, lo que Limpio la sangre que había en el diamante. Sujeto firme el arma y empezó a caminar directo a la enorme torre.

-solo queda uno más

Se dijo a ella misma, pues tenia razón, dentro de esa torre, las más alta del castillo, el último circulo del oscuro mundo, se encontraba aguardando el mismísimo, Walt Disney.

(Continuará)

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** **. . .**

Caballeros. .. y damas, espero que les gustara el capítulo del dia de hoy, este fue como un pequeño relleno que quería poner antes de los últimos dos capítulos, asi que ya saben, solo faltan dos capítulos más y un epilogo, para acabar.

Bueno y antes de irme, YA SABEN QUE DISNEY QUIERE PONERLE "MR" (marca registrada) AL DÍA DE MUERTOS, SALIO EN LAS NOTICIAS, LOS HIJOS DE "#$"$$ QUIEREN COMPRAR UN DÍA FESTIVOOOOOO, DIOOOOSSS. . . . y si creen que no es posible. . . bueno. . . tal vez quieran saber que una de las santas vírgenes marías de mi país LOS CHINOS LOGRARON PONERLE "MR" A UNA VIRGEN MARÍA . . . HIJOS DE PUTA. . . . DE POR SI ESOS CABRONES CHINOS AL OTRO LADO DEL MUNDO QUIEREN HACER LO MISMO CON LOS ALEBRIGES Y EL NOPAL (si no saben de eso, pues lean siquiera las noticias de google) Y AHORA ESTE MALDITO RATÓN QUIERA ADUEÑARSE DE UN DÍA FESTIVO. . . . PUES NO JODAN, OTRA RAZÓN SE SUMA AL MENSAJE DEL FIC.


	34. Chapter 34

El capitulo de hoy tendrá la mención de algunos nombres cameo de personajes populares, así que no se sorprendan mucho o piensen teorías crossover del fic. Son solo tipos que de verdad creo que quedan en el fic.

* * *

_**Capítulo treinta y tres (penúltimo): ¡CONTEMPLA, LA GLORIA MÁS SINIESTRA!**_

_(En canterlot)_

EL reloj de la torre de la ciudad marcaba una hora para las seis de la mañana (la hora del amanecer). Por las calles, la misma carroza donde las seis chicas estaban siendo llevadas, al fin había llegado a su destino final, el castillo de la ciudad Canterlot. En la entrada de la estructura, varios guardias del castillo notaron la llegada de la carro, así que rápidamente se empezaron a mover de una lado a otro para recibir a las viajeras El carro se estacionó en frente de la gran puerta y su conductor les hiso señas a los guardias del castillo.

-llegaron

Dijo uno de los guardias, quien rápidamente se acerco al carro para abrirles la puerta a las chicas. La primera en salir fue la muchacha vaquera, seguida por las demás hasta la última de ellas, quien fue la chica de cabellera oscura con el rayo rosa en el medio de su fleco.

-Señoritas. . .

Otro grupo de guardias salió de las puertas del palacio y se les aproximaron a las muchachas.

-necesitamos que vengan a dentro (les dijeron)

-¿pero. . .

-que. . .

-pasa?

Tres de las chicas dijeron en conjunto, pero entonces la misma chica de los ojos violetas se les adelanto a sus compañeras y se les acerco a los guardias.

-Las encontraron. . . (dijo ella un poco apresurada)

Los guardias estaban a punto de contestarle, pero fueron interrumpidos antes de poder emitir algún sonido de sus bocas, pues alguien mas respondió en lugar de ellos..

-Si

Una nueva y fuerte voz les atrajo la atención a las chicas, todas miraron a la puerta del castillo, donde se encontraba el mismo Capitán Shing. Este se les fue acercando y al estar de frente a ellas, les dijo con mucha seriedad.

-lo hicimos

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_(En el otro plano de la realidad)_

En el páramo desolado de la realidad del oscuro mundo de Disney, justo en la torre mas alta del castillo, el frio del lugar ya había cubierto con una capa de hielo toda la estructura de la torre y el crujir del hielo continuaba escuchándose avanzar por las paredes y piso de la edificación.

-Hm. . .(se aproximaba)

Luna apareció entrando por el portón destrozado de la torre, sus pies crujían por el hielo que pisaba y su aliento ya era visible con cada respirar que daba. Con su cetro ella se iluminaba el camino con una mecha de fuego verde cargado en el extremo de diamante de su arma. El fuego y la figura de ella se reflejaban en el cristal congelado de los alrededores y su sombra teñida por la luz era bastante grande. Al adentrarse lo suficiente, el viento frio de afuera ya no alcanzaba a entrar a lo profundo del castillo, y ya ni le alborotaba la cabellera a ella, pronto el eco del caminar de sus pies, fue lo único que se pudo escuchar después.

-Hmmmm. . . (decidió esperar un poco)

En seo ella detuvo su avance cuando por fin salió del pasillo del recibidor de la torre. Le echo un vistazo al lugar, pero la torre parecía que estaba completamente vacía y también estaba completamente a oscuras. Solo oscuridad ocupando un gran espacio sin nada en el interior. Ella trató de divisar si había algo mas adentro, pero no alcanzo a ver nada, solo oscuridad y vació Aun así, ella se encaminó aun más en el interior del lugar, adelanto un poco el fuego para ver el camino y no dejo de entrecerrar los ojos para enfocar bien el enorme sitio.

-_**MJMJMJMJ. . . (musito una pequeña risa)**_

-¿Eh?

Luna se puso rápidamente en guardia al escuchar esa pequeña risa malévola.

-ya sabia que. . . (murmuro para ella misma)

_**-Y QUE PUEDES SABER ACASO TÚ, ESTÚPIDA NIÑA**_

Luna se giró para ver detrás suyo, pero, no había nada y de nuevo se volteó para inspeccionar. Estaba completamente sola, (pero sabia que él estaba en alguna parte) aun que esa voz se escucho presente en el recinto. Dio unos cuantos pasaos para al frente atenta y preparada con su arma por si algo se le aproximaba.

_**-TU, MISERABLE INSOLENTE, MUJER ESPANTOSA, TRAIDORA MISERABLE. . . . PESADILLA**_

-¿HMMM? (reacciono un poco molesta ante esas palabras) –MMMGGGGTT. . . ¡ MUÉSTRATE DISNEY!

_**-PARA QUE PUEDAS ATACARME Y DESTROZARME COMO LO. . . (fue interrumpido)**_

-LO HICE CON TODOS TUS MISERABLES ESCLAVOS ENFERMOS

_**-EXACTO. . . PERO. . . AUN ASÍ . . ¡TU NIÑA, NO TIENES IDEA EN LO QUE TE ESTAS METIENDO, NI LA MÁS RECÓNDITA IDEA DE TODAS! ¡NO TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE SOY CAPAS!**_

-Si. . . ¡SI LA TENGO! (dejo de moverse por ese instante y solo miro a todos lados con los ojos) -¡TU, ERES SOLO UN LOCO, QUE TUVO LA SUERTE E INGENIO PARA ARMAR UN IMPERIO, CON DESEOS DE MOSTRARLES ALGO HERMOSO A TODO EL MUNDO!. . . ¡JAAA!. . . QUE BUENA MENTIRA FUE ESA

_**-¡JAAA!**_

-POR FAVOR. . . NO ME EQUIVOCO, TUS PLANES VERDADEROS ERAN MUY DIFERENTES, LO QUE EN VERDAD QUERÍAS ERA ADUEÑARTE DE LA MAGIA Y PODER DE OTROS, OTROS QUE CON TANTO EMPEÑO Y ESFUERZO APENAS LOGRARON CONSTRUIR EN SUS RESPECTIVAS VIDAS. . . Y TU SE LOS ARREBATASTE

_**-¡MJMJMJMJMJAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. . .!**_

-PERO LOS TIEMPOS CAMBIAN, ASÍ QUE TAMBIÉN CAMBIASTE. . . YA NO SIMPLEMENTE PUEDES TOMAR LO QUE QUIERAS, ¿O ACASO MIENTO?

_**-AHAHAHAHAAAaaaaoooooouuuuuhhh. . . . . . . . . . . nnnnn. . . NO**_

-el doctor tenía razón. . .todos. . . ¡SE OPUSIERON A TU VOLUNTAD, POR QUE DESCUBRIERON TUS OSCURAS INTENSIONES, NO ES VERDAD!

_**-JEJEJE. . . BUENO. . .SI Y ¿QUÉ? EL MISERABLE MUNDO CAMBIO DE LA NOCHE, A LA MAÑANA Y LOS MALNACIDOS "AFICIONADOS" DE AQUELLOS DE QUIENES ME ADUEÑE EN UN PRINCIPIO, TAN SOLO FUERON LA PRIMERA HOLEADA DE MIS ESTORBOS**_

-AL IGUAL QUE PASO EN MI NACION, TAL Y COMO MIS SÚBDITOS ME INFORMARON EN TU ÁREA DE JUEGOS, TU TENIAS PLANEADO ALGO

_**-¡MJMJMJMAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, ¿TUS TONTOS SÚBDITOS CAPTURADOS? ASÍ QUE LOS ENCONTRASTE, BIEN POR TI**_

-SUPE MÁS EN ESE MOMENTO

_**-OOOOHHH. . . POR FIN TE ENTERASTE DE LO QUE OCURRIÓ, BRAVO LUNA, BRAVO. . .**_

-LOS SECUESTRASTE PARA HACRLOS TUS EXCLAVOS

**-ESPERA. . . ESPERA. . . MJMJMJMJMJMJJMJMJJ . .¡JAAAAH!. . . ¿EN SERIO?. . . ¿EN SERIO ESO ES LO QUE CREISTE?**

-¿HHMM?

_**-NIÑA TONTA, NO SABES AUN NADA, ¡NADA DE NADA!. . . CAPTURAR Y ESCLAVIZAR NUNCA FUE EL PLAN PRINCIPAL**_

-¿de que estas hablando?

_**-YO NO VOY SIMPLEMENTE POR AHÍ, RAPTANDO PARA AGIGANTAR MI REINADO, NOOO, ESO ES LO DE MENOS, APENAS SERIA LA PUNTA DEL AISBERG, Ó DIME. . . ¿ACASO NO ENCONTRASTE A ALGUIEN MÁS?**_

-Marcus (murmuro con sorpresa)

_**-FUE PODER NIÑA. . . ¡PODER!. . . ¡AAAAGGTH! (se quejo molesto entonces al recordar buenos tiempos) –PODER. . . OOOH PODER. . . ANTES EL PODER ERA DE QUIEN TOMARA LAS COSAS POR QUE PODÍA PERO EL MALDITO MUNDO CAMBIO, YA CADA MOVIMIENTO ES COMPLETAMENTE ANALIZADO Y HABLADO A LOS CUATRO VIENTOS**_

-PERO AHORA. . .

_**-AAAAAGGTH, ANTES NO NECESITABA OCULTAR MI PODER, ANTES NO REQUERÍA DE MOVIMIENTOS SECRETOS Y BIEN ORGANIZADOS TAN COMPLICADOS, NI PLANES A LARGO PLAZO, YO SOLO TOMABA LAS COSAS Y SE COMBERTIAN DE MI PROPIEDAD, SIN QUE NINGÚN "FANÁTICO", LIBERAL, POLÍTICO MORAL O RELIGIOSO ME ESTORBARA EN EL CAMINO. . . (pero entonces se le escapo una risa) MJMJMJMJJAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. . .**_

-Pero aun así. . . (ella ya empezaba a analizar las palabras del malnacido)

_**-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. . .SI, PERO A PESAR DE SUS INTENTOS POR DETENERME CON SUS PALABRAS, CON SUS POLÍTICAS, SUS REGLAS, SUS QUEJAS, SUS RIQUEZAS O UTILIZANDO SUS PUÑOS Y DIENTES EN MI CONTRA, EH DERROTADO A VARIOS Y ME EH ADUEÑADO DE LO SUYO Y LO EH AÑADIDO A MI BELLO LUGAR**_

-MMMHHH! (comprendió algo sobre sus ultimas palabras) –esas mujeres. . . esos guerreros. . . TUS CÍRCULOS LOS DOMINASTES

_**-JEJEJE. . . QUE PUEDO DECIR ERAN UNA BUENA FUENTE DE PODER Y FAMA, EN MI CONTROL. . . ME HICIERON TAN GRANDE Y PODEROSO. . . JEJEJEJE Y UNA VEZ QUE OBTIENES PODER, ES CASI IMPOSIBLE QUEDARSE SIN ÉL, Y ESOS VIEJOS MITOS Y LEYENDAS ME TRAJERON MUCHO PODER, PODER QUE CASI LA MAYORÍA SE OLVIDA QUE EXISTE**_

Esas palabras que le había dicho hicieron que ella volviera a meditar, se mostró un tanto pensativa por un solo minuto, pero pronto se mostró un tanto sorprendida.

-"casi imposible, quedarse sin él". . . ¡hmm! (sus ojos se abrieron) . . . casi imposible. . .¡PERO SIGUE SIENDO POSIBLE! ¿NO?. . . TE QUEDAS SIN PODER, POR ESO SIGUES BUSCANDO MÁS ESCLAVOS Y MUNDOS QUE CONQUISTAR, PARA TENER AUN EL PODER, POR ESO FUISTE A MI NACIÓN ENCONTRASTE PODER Y QUISISTE TOMARLO POR MEDIO DE LA ESTRATEGIA, PERO NO LO LOGRASTE. . . ¿NO?. . . NO LO LOGRASTE. . . EL TAL MARCUS. . . Y SUS COMPAÑEROS DE LOS QUE HABLO, ELLOS TE DESCUBRIERON, SI. . .ELLOS TE DESCUBRIERON, SUPIERON QUE VAINAS E INTENTARÍAS ADUEÑARTE DE TODO AL OBTENER UNA POSICIÓN DE PODER. . . Y DESPUÉS. . . TRAJISTE A MI HERMANA. . . LA RAPTASTE. . . LA ROBASTE PORQUE. . . "Antes no tenias que planear estrategias para tomar lo que querías" eso. . . ¡QUIERE DECIR, QUE TE DESCUBRIERON Y TE VENCIERON!

Hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que por todo el recinto se escucho el eco de varias palmadas de manos, como los de una gran multitud alrededor de ella.

_**-¡BRAVO,EN SERIO, BRAVO. . . DENLE UNA GALLETA A LA NIÑA!**_

Ella dio un paso al frente, se mostró molesta ahora y su cetro se cargó con más flamas en él.

-¡MISERABLE MALDITO, FALLASTE Y AUN ASI TE ROBASTE A MI HERMANA! ¡MALDITO!

_**-MJMJMJ. . .MJMJMJMJM. . .MMJJJMMJJJMMJJJJAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA. . . ¡TONTA! ¡YO NO FALLE, YO LOS HICE AÑICOS!**_

-HMMM! (los ojos de luna se abrieron por completo de nuevo)

_**-ACASO CREISTE QUE DEJARÍA A UN PATÉTICO "FANÁTICO" SE ME INTERPUSIERA Y DESPUÉS LO DEJARA CON VIDA. . . ¡NOOO!. . . ESOS TONTOS LO ÚNICO QUE HACEN ES GRITAR Y LLAMAR LA ATENCIÓN . . desafortunada-mente. . . . LA DISCRECIÓN ES MUY IMPORTANTE EN EL MUNDO DE AHORA, Y ESOS TONTOS. . . AAAAGGTH, SOLO ME ESTORBARON. . . MI PRESENCIA SECRETA DEBÍA MANTENERSE AL MARGEN, PERO ESOS DESGRACIADOS. . . HICIERON TODO UN ESPECTÁCULO SOLO PARA LLEGAR A MI, Y MI PRESENCIA ESTABA EN PELIGRO DE SER DESCUBIERTA ¡POR ESOS! . . ¡POR ESOS!. . .!POR ESOS!. . . MJJMJJMJJ. . . MJMJMJMAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. . . POR ESOS TONTOS. . .JAJAJA, UNA SUERTE FUE, QUE LA MISMA GUARDIA DE TU NACION LES ESTORBARA EN EL CAMINO Y SE TRAGARAN EL CUENTO DE QUE ELLOS ERAN LOS MALOS MJMJAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_

-pero. . .ellos. . .ellos. . . tu. . . estas diciendo. . . que

_**-JEJEE. . . SOLO A LOS LIDERES NIÑA. . .EL RESTO, NO SE SI SOBREVIVIRÍAN A LA FURIA DE TU PUEBLO JEJEJEE-EHHHH. . . ¡ASHHH!. . .! PERO A PESAR DE SU MUERTE! SU ESCÁNDALO ME DESCUBRIÓ . .Y UNA PERSONA DE TU NACIÓN DESCUBRIÓ A LAS GUERRERAS QUE LLEVE CON MIGO Y LAS DERROTÓ. . . DESPUÉS DE ESO, SABIA QUE LA ÚNICA MANERA DE ADUEÑARME DE TU NACIÓN Y DE SU GRAN PODER. . . ERA EL RAPTAR A SU REINA Y TIRAR A LA BASURA LOS PLANES ORIGINALES **_

-¡CELESTIA! (cerro los ojos por un segundo, pero los volvió a abrir con furia) – ESTAS DICIENDO. . . QUE. . . ¡¿TOMASTE A MI HERMANA POR DESPERACION?!

_**-SI PORSUPUESTO, PERO QUIEN DIRÍA QUE CELESTIA TENDRÍA UNA HERMANA. . . ¡UNA HORRIBLE Y ESPANTOSA HERMANA QUE SE ENTROMETERÍA DONDE NADIE LE HABLO!**_

-¡MMMMGGGTTHH! (ya casi se le acababa la paciencia)

_**-¡UNA MISERABLE TRAIDORA, UNA ENVIDIOSA, EGOÍSTA CELOSA, MALCRIADA, VENENOSA, NO DESEADA Y CORRUPTA HERMANA. . .!**_

-¡GGGGGGGTTTHHHHHK!

_**-¡LLAMADA!. . .(entonces recito con suavidad) NIGTHMARE MOOOON**_

-¡GGGTHKKKK!. . . ¡CALLATEEEEE!

Luna no pudo contener su enojo ni un solo segundo más, tomó su cetro de combate con firmeza y entonces empezó a Disparar una combinación de fuego azul y verde, en todas las direcciones posibles.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGTTTTHH!

_**¡BLLAZT, BLAAZT, BLAAZT, BLAAZT, BLAAZT, BLAAZT, BLAAZT!**_

Las llamaradas empezaron a iluminar el lugar, pero ella no se fijaba todo por tener los ojos cerrados en ese momento de furia y así, ella solo disparaba a lugares completamente al azar. De izquierda a derecha, inclinado, atrás suyo, a sus lados, no dejaba de disparar sin control alguno. El lugar empezaba a verse con más claridad, el espacio era en verdad enorme y muy espacioso a pesar de estar en parte congelado por todas partes. Después de unos minutos, Luna parecía por fin parar un poco sus disparos y también parecía el estar cansarse de tanto descontrol. Un último disparo de fuego y por fin termino atacar sin cesar.

-AAHHF. . .AAHHF. . . AAHHF. . .AAHHFF. . .AAAHHFFFF (comenzó calmar su respiración y a recuperar el control) –Mal. . .m-maldito. . . maldito. . .

**-JEJEJEJE. . PATETICO **

-¿HHMMM?

La voz de Disney en ese momento fue bastante clara, había provenido de arriba y sin presencia del eco que esta tenia solo un minuto atrás. Pero Luna, se olvido de recuperar el aliento y se volvió a molestar de nuevo. Su cetro se llenó con mucho poder fuego azul y verde emanando del diamante (mucho más de lo usual).

-MMMGGGTTHH. . . ¡ ¡JAAAAAAAAAH! !

Con rapidez ella disparó una enorme bola de fuego en dirección en la que esa voz se escucho. Todo se iluminó con el fuego y entonces se logró ver claramente cuando la llamarada que ella había disparado, se dirigió a unas enromes (realmente grandes) cadenas de acero que colgaban del techo de la torre y en poco. . .

_**¡MMMM-BBAAAAAAAAMM!**_

El fuego impactó con las cadenas y estas cedieron como si nada ante el ataque que había arrojado Luna. Los metales se partieron en pedazos, después cedieron y los restos cayeron directo al suelo. Luna tuvo que quitarse de donde ella estaba parada y apenas logró esquivar el contundente azotar de las cadenas gigantes. El suelo congelado se desquebrajó un poco al momento en que los metales chocaron con el piso. Luna apenas se logró mantener de pie después del fuerte azotar del metal, pero pronto, algo además de las cadenas de acero cayó justo en frente de ella de pura sorpresa y levantó una gran columna de vapor al entrar en contacto con el piso congelado.

_**¡KRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSHHHH!**_

-¡MMMMMMMHHH!

Luna se cubrió con los brazos cruzados de la potente brisa que se genero, pasaron unos segundos y por fin el viento se calmó por completo. Lentamente Luna quito la protección de sus brazos y le echo un ojo al lugar.

**-¡JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEEEEEEEEEEEGGG!**

-¿eh?. . . ¡PERO QUE! (su sorpresa fue muy grande)

Al mirar con atención, lo que ella vio la dejo atónita y con los ojos completamente abiertos. Justo lo que había aterrizado en frente de ella, fue un gigantesco cuerpo de hombre demoníaco De gran musculatura, de cabeza vieja y cornuda, de enormes brazos y manos, poseía alas de murciélago, pero (curioso era el que) no poseía piernas algunas, su cuerpo se sostenía solo del inicio de la cintura y ya, pero aun así seguía siendo muy grande su cuerpo. El gran demonio recogió algunos de los restos de las enormes cadenas que continuaban en el suelo y con un fuerte tirón, Las rompió con un tirón de sus manos. Después de haber destrozado las cadenas, ese enorme monstruo le regaló una sonrisa malévola a la princesa Luna, quien solo veía al demonio sin palabras.

**-¡MMJMJMJMWUUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH . .JAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!. . . . GRACIAS, ¡TONTA!**

-¡MMMMMGGGGGTTHH!. . . ¡MALDITO MONSTRUO, FUE UNA TRAMPA!

**-¡JAAAJAAAAJAAAAAAAHH!. . . CLARO QUE LO FUE. . . Y AHORA. . ¡CONTEMPLA, EL PODER DEL REY DE ESTE LUGAR!. . .MJMJMJJAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. . . YA ES HORA. . . (el gran demonio alzo ambos brazos) –DE QUE SIENTAS. . . (apretó sus puños) -¡LA FURIA DEL GRAN, WALT DISNEY! (lanzo un potente golpe doble) -¡JAAAAAHH!**

Luna dio un buen salto atlético para atrás suyo y así esquivo de apenitas el golpe de Disney, quien solo provocó un gran destrozó del suelo de la torre al chocar sus puños.

**¡CCRRRRAAAAAACCCCCCCKKZZZZZ!**

-¡WOOAAAAA! (sintió un impacto)

Pero a pesar de haber esquivado el golpe del gran gigante, el impacto del suelo la hiso retroceder y caer de sentón con el piso congelado. Rápidamente ella se apoyó sobre sus rodillas y se puso nuevamente pie. Con odio miró al gigante demonio frente a ella, así con fuerza tomo su cetro de combate y los tatuajes mágicos en forma de media luna sobre todo su rostro resplandecieron en azul.

-¡AQUÍ VAMOS DE NUEVO! (se dijo así misma)

**-¡JAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGTH! ¡ATACA BRUJA, ATACAAAAA!**

-¡CON GUSTO! ¡HYYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

_**. . .Princesa Luna de Equestria VS. DEMON WALT DISNEY. . .**_

Luna salió corriendo en dirección del enorme cuerpo demoniaco de Disney, pero antes de estar siquiera cerca de él, Disney azotó uno de sus puños de furia contra el suelo de la torre y entonces, el impacto logro generar otro potente temblor y una fuerte corriente de aire que estremeció por completo todo el lugar y a esta Luna.

**¡CRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCKK!**

-¡EEEEEEEEEHHHHH!. . . (el impacto la estremeció, también la alzo por el aire y la mando a impactar contra el suelo de la torre) -¡AAAAAAGGGTTTHH!

El impacto la logró arrastrar por varios metros del frio suelo hasta que por fin la fricción la freno en una posición. Del golpe, ella se agitó la cabeza y se rascó ambos ojos, pero de inmediato, se apoyó en sus rodillas, planto fuertemente ambos pies sobre el suelo y preparó su cetro de nuevo para atacar.

-¡MGGGGGTTTTHHHH!

**-¡AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡VEN AQUÍ! **

Disney estiró su enorme brazo en dirección a Luna, pero ella levantó su cetro por los aires y rápidamente lo impactó contra el piso del lugar (¡BAAAAMM!) la explosión que ella género, la alzó varios metros por los aires. Así ella rebasó la altura de la mano de Disney y continuo adelante, pero de sorpresa ella se encontró con la otra palma del inmenso demonio, lista para recibirla con un azote.

**-¡JAJAA! (se rió) -¡TOMA!**

**¡SLAAAAAP!**

Luna recibió directo el golpe de la mano del enorme Disney y dio a chocar de nuevo contra el piso congelado, así dio unos (¡CRAACK!) cuantos (¡CRAACK!) revotes con el suelo (¡CRAACK!) hasta por fin frenar a unos cuantos metros.

-aaaaah. . .aaaaaass. . . aaaaah. . . maldito (apretó los ojos un poco, solo para abrirlos de nuevo) -¡AAAHH!

Instantáneamente Luna rodó para su izquierda y así lograr evitar ser aplastada por la inmensa palma del gigantesco demonio.

**¡SLAAAM!**

Estando a salvo, ella tomó con firmeza su cetro y con el garfio de acero afilado, ella encajó su arma en la uña del dedo meñique de Disney. El grandote rápidamente gimió de dolor y levantó su mano con todo y Luna incluida. Ella se sujeto fuerte de su cetro, al estar lo suficientemente arriba, ella retrajo el gancho de su arma y se fue sobre el brazo opuesto de Disney.

-¡MMMMGGGGTTH! (ahora engancho su cetro al nivel de la muñeca de Disney y se balanceó para darle el giro completo a la mano del demonio) -¡HMMMMMM! ¡AAGHT!

**-¡OYE! (le grito Disney al verla ir por ahí en sus manos) -¡VEN AQUÍ!**

Luna retrajo el gancho de nuevo, pero ahora le apunto a la palma del brazo opuesto, con la que Disney la quería atrapar. El grandote sintió el pinchazo en su mano por la cual ahora ella se balanceaba para rodearle de nuevo.

**-¡GGGHHHHHHAAAAA! (así de nuevo el intento cacharla)**

-¡JAAAAAH! (antes de que fuera capturada, ella libero el gancho de la piel del enorme demonio y se dejo llevar hasta estar al nivel de su rostro) -¡HYYA!

El gancho se retrajo una vez más a su forma correspondiente, entonces ella pudo apuntar con mas comodidad el extremo de diamante del cetro y así le disparó una potente bola de fuego verde y azul combinados directo al rostro del malvado Disney.

**¡**_**BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZZTTT!**_

**-¡AAGGTH!**

Pero antes de caer, ella dio un giro de trompo para apuntarle con el extremo de su garfio y en esta nueva ocasión ella le disparó la cadena de acero. El gancho viajo por el aire hasta que se le clavó a Disney, justo en un área sensible de la nariz, y así Luna se echo para atrás para poder descender con cuidado, hasta plantar ambos pies en el suelo. Al estar en tierra, ella sujetó con firmeza el cetro, para así después halar con mucha de su fuerza la cadena de acero.

-¡MMGGHH! (le costó, pero logro hacer ceder a este Disney) -¡JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

**-¡GGTTTTTTTTTHHH-AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!**

Con aquel jalón, Luna logró dirigir a Disney, para que se impactara la cara contra el frio suelo de la torre.

**¡PAAAAAAAASSSSSS!**

**-¡ ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGTTHH! ! (rápidamente se levanto y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos) -¡MALDITA!**

Con Disney cubriéndose la cara, Luna vio una oportunidad para atacar al endemoniado Disney en la cintura (mas no por idea suya, pues por extrañas razones, su torso gigante resplandeció con un color rojizo que era igual que la sangre, lo cual atrajo toda su atención). Así ella corrió hacia él con su cetro en alto, al llegarle, dio un buen salto y entonces empezó a lanzar cortes, varios cortes dirigidos al estomago del malvado demonio.

_**¡SLAAAAAASHH, SLAAAAAASSHH, SLAAAAAAAASSH!**_

**-¡AAAAAGGTTTTHH! (se toco el torso) **

Disney reaccionó a los cortes que ella arrojó y en un movimiento reflejo, el agito su brazo contra la princesa. Ella vio la inmensa mano de Disney acercarse le, pero ya era muy tarde para esquivar, así que recibió de lleno el golpe del gigante demonio.

**¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSS!**

-¡AAAAH!

Luna volvió a chocar repetidas veces en el suelo, pero justo al momento de frenar, logro ponerse de rodillas y con la guardia en alto. Disney a su vez se recupero la compostura, dirigió su mirada a Luna para mostrarle una expresión molesta a la princesa, quien también le regalo una fría mirada al gigante.

**-¡JAAAAAAAAHH!**

Disney le lanzó un potente puñetazo a Luna, ella dio una vuelta de carro para el frente y el enorme puño demoníaco de Disney le pasó de largo. En eso, Luna se levantó y dio la media vuelta para entonces desgarrarle el antebrazo a Disney con el garfio de acero de su cetro.

_**¡ ¡SLAAAAAAAASSHH! !**_

**-¡AAGHT!**

Disney levantó instantáneamente el brazo al sentir el corte, pero al echarle un vistazo al lugar, el no pudo encontrar a Luna. Pero entonces, el grandote sintió un tirón en el pellejo de su antebrazo y al momento de fijarse, al fin encontró a Luna. Ella estaba colgando de la cadena de su cetro, justo donde le había soltado el corte a Disney. Para cuando él la vio ahí, rápidamente acerco su mano contraria para intentar sujetarla, pero antes de que le pusiera un dedo encima, ella cargó con energía los tatuajes de su rostro, para entonces, dispararle una fuerte carga de energía mágica la cual impacto en los enormes ojos de Disney.

¡ _**¡BLAAAAAAAZZZZTT! !**_

**-¡EEEEGTH! (el ataque le hiso desviar ligeramente la mirada a su izquierda) -¡MGGGGTTTTHH. . .AAAAH!**

Luna intentó soltar la cadena, pero de sorpresa Disney empezó a agitar de arriba abajo su brazo, lo que hiso que Luna se tuviera que aferrar con fuerza a su arma una vez mas. Fueron muchos intentos, pero Disney no podía lograr que Ella se soltara, a pesar de estarla haciendo de aquí para allá con mucha velocidad. Pero a pesar de que ella estuviera siendo agitada, de nuevo ella volvió a disparar sus cargas mágicas. Algunos rayos impactaron y otros solo rosaron a Disney, pero al momento que uno de los disparos le logro impactar cerca del ojo lastimado, él gruño desesperado.

**-¡SUELTAME YA!**

Disney levantó su brazo muy enojado y cerro su puño con firmeza, así lanzo un potente golpe con toda su fuerza, contra el frío suelo de la torre.

**¡ ¡POOOOOOW! !**

Después del fuerte golpe que le dio al piso, Disney levantó con cuidado la mano y ahora si logro ver a Luna echada en el suelo. El malévolo sonrió un poco, pero al hacerlo, ella abrió repentinamente los ojos.

**-¡¿MMMHH?! (se sorprendió de verla consiente)**

-¡MMMMGG! (se levanto y sujetó con firmeza la cadena de su arma) –¡JAAAH!

Luna en eso haló con mucha fuerza su cetro y de un solo tirón ella le arranco un buen trozo de la piel al endemoniado gigante. Incluso se alcanzo a escuchar el gran desgarre de la piel de Disney por toda la torre.

**¡S**_**SLLAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCHHHSS**_

Un poco de sangre del demonio le empapó la armadura a Luna, mientras que Disney retrocedía para sujetarse la mano y chillar adolorido del corte que le había echó ella.

**-¡AAAAGGTTT! (junto sus manos para sobarse el corte)**

-¡NO QUE ERAS MUY FUERTE! (grito en lo que salía corriendo de nuevo para atacar)

-**¡MMMMGGTTHH-INSOLENTE! (sus ojos se entre cerraron en lo que diviso la posición de luna) **

Disney con gran velocidad entrelazó sus palmas y sus dedos, para así soltarle un potente doblé golpe, el cual le impacto de lado a Luna.

**¡POOOOOOOOOOW!**

El golpe fue directo, y así la mandó a estrellarse contra la pared de la torre, y al impactar también ella rebotó, para después caer de lleno al suelo de la torre. En lo que ella no reaccionaba, el demonio Disney, extendió su ala izquierda, la cual tenía en la punta un trozo de hueso afilado sobresaliendo de su piel. El acercó su extremidad a la princesa y entonces encajó el hueso justo en la espalda de la princesa.

-¡AAAAAAAAAGGHT! (sintió la punta afilada atravesar su armadura y rosar fuertemente con su piel)

**-¡MJMJMJAAJAJAJAJAJA! (rió al escucharla gritar) -¡ADONDE VAS!**

Él retrajo su ala para después arrojar a Luna de regreso al centro del lugar. El impulso la liberó del hueso afilado del dominio y así ella termino azotando violentamente contra el suelo congelado de la torre. Apenas Luna abrió los ojos, se llevó su mano izquierda a su espalda y se sujeto la parte que le dolía. Al contacto, ella sintió cómo gran parte de su armadura ya estaba agrietada y también ya tenia buen un agujero al nivel de la espalda media. Entonces ella intentó apoyarse para ponerse de rodillas, pero repentinamente fue tomada y alzada por la gigantesca mano del demonio Disney, que la había aprisionado de las piernas. Ella intentó sujetar su arma de combate pero fue alejada de esta antes de poder siquiera alcanzarla, así que miro a todas partes alarmada, pero repentinamente cerró los ojos y calmo su respirar. Disney la alzó a su nivel de su rostro, le echó un vistazo a la apenas consiente princesa y empezó a reír divertido.

**-¡MJMJMJAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡YA ERES MIA! MJMJMJMAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! ¡JAAJAAAH!**

-o. . .ohhh. . .aaaa. . . (Discretamente abrió un poco uno de sus ojos y posó su mirada en el pecho rojizo del gran demonio) –aaahh. .

**-¡MJMJMJAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡NISIQUIERA PUEDES. . .!**

-¡NO HOY! (ella regreso de sorpresa)

Luna extendió sus manos y con la magia de sus tatuajes hiso que su cetro llegara directo a sus manos, posicionó el arma para usar el extremo de diamante y entonces le encajó el cristal en la mano gigante de Disney. El cetro entonces liberó una gran explosión de poder de fuego azul y verde combinados, pero no logro que él la soltara.

_**¡BLAAAAAAAAZZZZZTT!**_

**-¡NNNNTTTTGGGGHH! (se dolió un poco del ataque) -¡BASTA!**

En ese momento, sin soltar a Luna aun Disney levantó aun más alto su mano, y después, con firmeza él la azotó con mucha fuerza contra el suelo de la torre.

_**¡Flash!**_

**¡ ¡POOOOOOOOWW! !**

**-¡JAJAAAAH! (celebró su acción)**

Disney gritó victorioso al haber aplastado a la princesa, pero antes de que hiciera algo más, frente a él hubo un potente Flashazo de luz azulada, y seguido del potente resplandor, apareció la misma princesa Luna, con su cetro apuntándole al rostro y sus tatuajes resplandeciendo intensamente de azul, lista para atacar al malvado monstruo entre los ojos.

-¡JAAAAAHH! (ella entonces disparó)

_**¡BLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTHHHH!**_

**-¡YYYYYYGGGGG-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGTTHH! (Disney gritó de dolor al sentir el fuego y la energía mágica darle directo en el rostro)**

Con el demonio distraído por el dolor, ese brillo en su torso quedo una vez mas expuesto. Luna iba descendiendo, pero antes de que tocara el suelo, disparó su garfio y este se le encajó en el pecho a Disney. Luna aterrizó en el torso de gran demonio, plantó bien ambos de sus pies, tomó con firmeza su cetro de combate y así empezó a hacer fuerza para desenterrar bruscamente su gancho de acero del cuerpo de Disney. Cuando lo desenterró, Luna se cayó para atrás suyo, pero antes de tocar el suelo, dio una vuelta de carro completo para aterrizar de rodillas, alzó la mirada y vio al chillante Disney aun sobándose los ojos. Miró su cetro y después miro al torso del demonio varias veces y también pareció meditarlo hasta que mostró una sonrisa segura. Así ella se puso nuevamente de pie, mientras que con el resplandor de su Magia ella rodeaba su cetro de combate. Después levantó su arma y la sujeto como una jabalina con su mano derecha, hiso una pequeña corrida para el frente y entonces le arrojó con toda su fuerza su cetro de combate a Disney.

-¡HYYYYY-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

El arma viajo por el aire alejándose de Luna, hasta que se le encajó a Disney del extremo del diamante, y justamente ella le dio en el área rojiza de su torso enorme.

_**¡SLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZHHHHH!**_

-¡MGGG! (pero no acabo ahí) -¡JAAAAH!

Los tatuajes de Luna se activaron de nuevo en ese momento y el brillo alrededor del arma se torno rojo por magia de la princesa, entonces el arma liberó una buena explosión de fuego proveniente del mismo diamante del cetro.

_**¡ ¡BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTHHHH! !**_

**-¡JIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGTTTHHH!. . . (Disney sintió un gran dolor justo en el pecho) -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGTHH! ¡TUUU! (la volteó a ver molesto)**

El gran monstruo se doblo por el dolor, pero justo en ese momento y de pura reacción, el grandote le recetó un repentino y potente golpe derecho a la princesa Luna. Ella abrió completito los ojos y no pudo evitar recibir el golpe.

**¡POOOOOW!**

-¡GGGGGGGTTTTHHHHHJJJJJ!

El puño de Disney la mandó varios metros lejos del área de combate, hasta que casi chocó con la pared de la torre. Calló al suelo, el cual empezó frenar su avance una vez más, pero durante su arrastre de inercia, la fragmentación de su armadura al fin se fue quebrando en pedazos y esos pedazos se fueron esparciendo por todo su camino hasta que por fin Luna se detuvo en un punto. Ahora a ella únicamente le quedaba una cota de malla para protegerle el cuerpo, pero esta ya estaba un tanto dañada y apenas la malla parecía ser del tamaño adecuado para la princesa.

-aaaaaaah. . . . fuuuuuuhhh. . . .aaaaaaaa. . . fuuuuuuhh. . . d-dios (trató de recuperar el aliento perdido) –Maldito. . .aaaagg

**-¡JAAAAAJAAH!**

Al escuchar el grito de Disney, ella alzó en reacción su cabeza, y entonces vio que algo grande venia directo a ella para aplastarle, eso era el gigantesco puño del demonio Disney listo para aplastarle por completo de una buena vez y por todas.

-¡MMGGTH! (giró la cabeza y cerro los ojos para recibir el dolor próximo) -. . . . . . . . . . . . .¿eh?

Lentamente ella giró de nuevo su cabeza y aun mas lento abrió su ojo derecho para ver que ocurría.

-¡¿MMMH?!

Ella se sorprendió al ver que el puño de Disney estaba estático en el aire, a tan solo dos metros de entrar en contacto con ella. No dijo nada, solo permaneció ahí viendo el gigantesco puño del demonio quieto.

**-¡MJMJEJEE. . .MJJMJJMJJEEEJEEEJEEJEEJEEE. . . MJMJMJMJMAJAJA. . . MJMJMJAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Después de esas malvadas risas, el malvado de Disney retiró su enorme puño del cuerpo de Luna y así más risas escaparon de sus labios. Luna por su parte solo se levanto un poco, viendo confundida al enorme Disney reír como un completo maniaco.

**-¡MMJJMMJJAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA! ¡AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!**

El grandote llevó su mano izquierda a su torso donde tenía el cetro de combate clavado profundamente en su cuerpo. Tomó el cetro con solo un par de sus dedos y entonces lo desenterró de un solo tirón de su pecho, miro a Luna con una sonrisa y entonces le arrojó el arma de regreso. Ella se cubrió con los dos brazos cruzados, pero después unos segundos se escucho claramente cómo el arma se incrustaba en el suelo frio de la torre. Ella levantó los brazos y vio su arma a escasos centímetros de ella, después, volteó a ver a Disney muy confundida. El gigante seguía riendo malévola-mente.

**-¡MMJJMMJJAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA! ¡AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡AJAAAAA! ¡AAJAAAAAA! ¡AJAAAAAAHAAAAHAAAA!. . . OOOOHHH. . . ¡GRACIAS LUNA, SABIA QUE NO ME FALLARÍAS ¡MMJJMMJJMMJJAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!**

-q. . .q. . . ¿q-que? (apenas murmuro ella)

**-¡OOHJOOOJOOOO!. . .NO HAY DUDA, EQUESTRIA TIENE UN NO SE QUÉ, QUE, QUÉ SE YO DE PODER**

-Pero. . . ¿De que estas hablando?

**-¡DE TI, LUNA, DE LO ESTUPENDA QUE ERES DE VERDAD, TU PODER Y CONTROL ES EXTRAORDINARIO, FUE!. . .FUE. . . FUE. . . JEEJEEE. . . UNA GRAN AYUDA**

-¿ayuda?

**-¡EXACTO!. . . POR AÑOS. . . EH INTENTADO ADUEÑARME DEL MUNDO Y DE TODO LO QUE ESTA EN ÉL, PERO SIEMPRE EH TENIDO ESTORBOS, GUERREROS QUE SIEMPRE SE INTERPONEN EN MI CAMINO. . . ¡NO SABES CUANTOS!. . . ¡ENSERIO!. . . MUCHOS HAN SACRIFICADO SUS VIDAS PARA ACABARME. . . ¡PERO FUERON MUY POCOS LOS QUE LOGRARON MANTENERME A RAYA!. . . PARA ALEJARME DEL MUNDO EXTERIOR, Y MANTENERME ETERNAMENTE ATRAPADO, ¡AQUÍ! ¡EN ESTE LUGAR!. . . Y POR ESO ME EH VISTO OBLIGADO A USAR ESE RIDÍCULO "DISFRAZ DE HUMANO" EN EL MUNDO DE AFUERA, INCAPAZ DE LIBERAR TODO MI POTENCIAL! ¡PERO TU, HAS ROTÓ MIS CADENAS Y POR ESO TE ESTOY AGRADECIDO! **

En eso, Luna notó como el torso rojizo de Disney aumentaba el resplandor sangre y de este empezaba a emanar unas pequeñas tiras de fuego.

**-¡STEVE JOOBS, LOS HERMANOS WARNER, OSAMU TEZUKA, LOS HERMANOS YAMUACHI, HUGH HEFFNER, SPILBERT!. . . TODOS EMPEÑARON CASI TODA SU VIDA PARA ENCERRARME INCONTABLES VECES. . . . PERO TU, TU LUNA. . . TU ERES MI LIBERTADORA, TU A PESAR DE NO SER UNA GRAN PRECURSORA COMO ELLOS, TENIAS EL PODER PARA ENTREGARME. . ¡ ¡LA LIBERTAD!**

Entonces, el gigantesco demonio se llevo las dos manos al torso y empezó rasgar su propia piel resplandeciente. Luna quedo atónita por completo, mientras veía al en endemoniado Disney atravesar su propia piel con sus uñas largas. El malvado entonces sujeto con fuerza la piel que había agarrado y así, el empezó a halar hacia su estomago. La piel se tensó, pero justo por donde ella le había herido con su cetro, la carne negra empezó a ceder ante la fuerza de las manos de Disney. La piel que se separó fue partiendo por la mitad y continuó rebelando el interior flameante del gigantesco demonio. Un solo estirón más, y por fin el grandote se había hecho un enorme agujero en el medio de su cuerpo. Las llamaradas en su interior se opacaron solo un poco, en lo que un misterioso objeto emergía del interior del gran demonio, (que por alguna razón quedo completamente inmóvil) y lo que provenía del interior, salió de un buen salto para el exterior.

_-. . . . (luna estaba muda)_

**-¡JAAAAAJAAAAAJAAAAAAJAAA! ¡YO. . . SOY!. . . ¡ ¡LIBRE! !**

Quien había dicho eso, fue un enorme animal negro. Era una rata negra de dos metros y medio de alto, de pelo estaba totalmente erizado con excepción de su cola que estaba desnuda, sus orejas eran alargadas y puntiagudas al igual que su cabeza ovalada, sus ojos eran enormes y de color rojo con verde en las pupilas, sus dientes eran largos y desaliñados, vestía una clase guantes de acero los cuales ya estaban desgarrados por sus enormes dedos afilados, sus pies estaban desnudos se vayan horribles, por ultimo, esa cosa llevaba puesto una clase de pantalón corto de color rojo, el cual ya estaba desgarrado y muy sucio.

**-¡NO MAS DISFRACES, NO MAS LIMITACIONES, AL FIN SOY LIBREEEE!**

Luna vio completamente sorprendida y escalofriada a la enorme bestia que se había posado frente a ella.

**-¡CONTEMPLA, LA VERDADERA GLORIA DEL MALDITO DISNEY!. . . . CONTEMPLA LA GLORIA DEL VERDADERO REY DE ESTE LUGAR. . . . CONTEMPLA A. . . ¡MIKEY, MOUSE! ¡JYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

_(CONTINUARA) _

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** **. . .**


	35. Chapter 35

_Este es el final del fic, gracias por leer y nos vemos al final de nuevo._

* * *

**Capítulo final: El anochecer de la Luna**

Todo estaba en gran y completa oscuridad, pero pronto eso quedo atrás cuando las puertas del castillo repentinamente fueron azotadas cuando las abrieron de afuera, fueron varios guardias reales de Canterlot quienes entraron al lugar y tras ellos venían siguiéndoles de cerca las seis jóvenes chicas junto con el capitán Shing quien las dirigía al interior del lugar.

-¿Cuándo supieron lo de parís? (pregunto seriamente la chica del fleco rosa)

-Solo unas horas atrás hermana

-¿y ya enviaron a alguien al rescate?

-no (dijo sencillamente el capitán)

-¡No!. . .(dijo muy impresionada) -¡y ¿Por qué no hermano?!

-¡Porque!. . . aawwww queríamos traerlas primero aquí chicas

-¡PERO. .¡ ¿eh? (estaba apunto de decir algo, pero lo analizó mejor)

En eso la chica rubia de prendas de vaquero mejor se interpuso, antes de que su compañera se agitara más de la que ya estaba.

-Tranquila Twi, estoy segura de que estamos a tiempo, no te alteres por favor amiga, tu hermano sabe lo que esta haciendo y las princesas, estoy seguro de que están bien

El resto de las chicas compartieron con la joven Twi buenos pensamientos y palabras de ánimo que eran honestos deseos. Pero ella de nuevo se alarmo y empezó a gritar.

-¿EH?. . . ¿CÓMO DICEN ESO? PERO QUE TAL SI ELLAS NO ESTÁN BIEN, EN ESE CASO. . . YA DEBERÍAMOS ESTAR RUMBO A FRANCIA PARA EMPEZAR LA BÚSQUEDA Y. . .

De nuevo el capitán les hablo a las chicas, atrayendo la atención de todas, pero más la de su desesperada y extrovertida hermana menor.

-Si, También las quiero encontrar hermana, y si, ya las hubiéramos mandado a ustedes a ese país ¡De no haber!. . . (resaltó lo ultimo un poco molesto mientras se daba vuelta y les daba la cara) -dejado esto en el castillo hace solo unas noches, recuerdan, la noche después de lo ocurrido en la casa de moneda

Todas miraron al capitán un tanto confundidas, pero antes de que pudieran hablar o decir algo más, el grupo se detuvo frente a una de las puertas principales del castillo. Se adentraron a una enorme y prolongada habitación, cuyo interior llamó aun más la atención del sexteto de chicas. La mitad de ellas abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, mientras que la otra mitad puso un rostro de seriedad aun más profundo. Pues en frente de ellas, se encontraba una gran bóveda la cual tenía los símbolos de cinco piedras preciosas y una corona de cristal gravados en su superficie metálica.

-¡ES CIERTO! (dijeron en coro al recordar)

-Si, así es, los dejaron aquí recuerdan (shing entonces se les acerco a los otros guardias) –¡muy bien, necesito esta bóveda abierta, pero para ayer señores!

Los guardias se mostraron un poco alarmados al escuchar el llamado de su capitán. El grupo se miro los unos a los otros, pero al final, de su conjunto aventaron de la volita aun soldado más pequeño. Él cabo miro un poco indignado a sus compañeros, pero pronto el capitán Shing le llamo la atención.

-awwww. . . señor. . .bueno. . .usted vera. . .(el soldado casual empezó a tartamudear) –señor. . .es que. . . no podemos. . . abrir la bóveda. . .solo las princesas pueden abrirla y ninguna de ellas esta aquí

-Si eso ya lo se, por eso mande por mi esposa ¿Dónde esta?

La hermana del capitán como el resto de las chicas se mostraron curiosas ante lo que acababan de escuchar.

-¿Mi Cuñada esta aquí hermano?

-Se suponía (le dijo) le mande un mensaje extremadamente importante (volvió a ver a los guardias y les imparto una nueva orden) –Envíen otro comunicado importante quieren, lo mas rápido posible, ella tiene que llegar pronto para. . . (se acerco a la bóveda y le dio un par de golpes) -¡abrir esta caja!

-pues me temo decírselo señor pero, nadie abrirá esta caja hasta que su amada esposa llegue mi capitán. . . lo. . .lo sentimos

-¡AAAAAAWWWW! (twi y su hermano se quejaron al mismo tiempo) –esto es genial

-Calmados muchachos, no se desesperen cómo un par de toros bastante locos (les dijo la chica vaquera) –no debemos dejar que el estrés nos gane

-A.J tiene toda la razón, recuerden que Candase debe de venir de muy lejos, y aun viniendo a toda prisa, tomara su tiempo (le apoyo la chica de vestido blanco y cabellera morada)

-Ni yo puedo viajar tan rápido (dijo la peli arcoíris)

-si, lo que ellas dicen (menciono la tal flutter)

-¡SI TRANQUILOS, TODO DEBE DE ESTAR SUPÉR! (dijo la peli rosa) –Bueno, quiero decir. . . que nada malo puede pasar, los elementos tal vez no sean tan útiles. . . (Mostró una pequeña cara de inseguridad) -bueno, aun que ese día recuerdan. . . les conté sobre esas locas y peligrosas mujeres, apenas pude luchar sin ayuda de magia con ellas. . . y fueron muy, pero muy peligrosas. . jeje, bueno y además de que eran Bastante peligrosas. . .

La chica de cabellos arcoíris le llego a la peli rosa y entonces le cerró la boca con ambas manos, pero al parecer, esa chica seguía hablando entre murmullos y quejidos.

-Lo que ella quiere decir. . .es. . que. . .Solo quédense tranquilos quieren, la desesperación nubla el sentido común y le estorba a la mente

Los hermanos suspiraron e inhalaron tranquilamente un poco de aire. Después sus expresiones de desesperación desaparecieron de sus rostros y se mostraron con mucha más calma. Las cinco amigas al verlos más tranquiles, les sonrieron cálidamente a los hermanos.

-tienen razón. . . hay que aguardar, la ayuda ira de todos modos, ¿verdad hermano?

-si, eso. . .es cierto (se dio la vuelta para mirar la gran puerta) -bien, esperemos a que esto termine pronto

En lo que Shing miraba la puerta de la bóveda, Twi volvió a sonreír-les a sus amigas y estas le sonrieron a ella. Así las seis sin dejar de mostrar esas sonrisas de confianza, entrelazaron sus manos la una con la otra, hasta que un circulo se formo entre ellas seis.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_(En el plano del oscuro mundo de Disney)_

Frente a Luna, se encontraba una espantosa criatura de pesadilla. Era una rata negra de dos metros y medio de alto, de pelo estaba totalmente erizado con excepción de su cola que estaba desnuda, sus orejas eran alargadas y puntiagudas al igual que su cabeza ovalada, sus ojos eran enormes y de color rojo con verde en las pupilas, sus dientes eran largos y desaliñados, vestía una clase guantes de acero los cuales ya estaban desgarrados por sus enormes dedos afilados, sus pies estaban desnudos se vayan horribles, por ultimo, esa cosa llevaba puesto una clase de pantalón corto de color rojo, el cual ya estaba desgarrado y muy sucio.

**-¡NO MAS DISFRACES, NO MAS LIMITACIONES, AL FIN SOY LIBREEEE!**

Luna vio completamente sorprendida y con escalofrió a la enorme bestia que se había posado frente a ella.

**-¡CONTEMPLA, LA VERDADERA GLORIA DEL MALDITO DISNEY!. . . . CONTEMPLA LA GLORIA DEL VERDADERO REY DE ESTE LUGAR. . . . CONTEMPLA A. . . ¡MIKEY, MOUSE!. . MJMJMJMAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

Luna negó con la cabeza varias veces, al ver al monstruo reír como loco.

-No. . . no. . . no entiendo, ¿Qué monstruo eres tu?

**-¿QUÉ?. . . . NIÑA, EN VERDAD NO TIENES IDEA. . . NO SOY SOLO UN MONSTRUO. . . NIÑA, YO SOY LA VERDADERA GLORIA DE ESTE REINO, YO SOY LA MÁS GRANDE CREACIÓN DE DISNEY, QUIEN TRAJO CONSIGO GLORIA, VICTORIAS, ADMIRACIÓN DEVOCIÓN . . YO, EL ÚNICO Y REAL REY QUE ES CAPAS DE GOBERNAR EL OSCURO MUNDO DE DISNEY. . . ¡YO MIKEY MOUSE!**

-Pero Disney, él. . .

**-MMMMMMMMMJJJJJJJJJJJHHH. . . DISNEY, ¡DISNEY!. . . . TONTA, EL VERDADERO DISNEY, MURIÓ MUCHO TIEMPO ATRÁS, Y DEJAME DECIRTE ALGO SOBRE DISNEY, EL SOLO ERA UN TONTO TRATANDO DE JUGAR CON FUERZAS QUE IBAN MAS HAYA DE SU PROPIA COMPRENSIÓN, ERA UN INSIGNIFICANTE LOCO QUE CREÍA PODER CONTROLARME. . . JAAAAH TONTO**

-tu. . . entonces. . . eso quiera. . . decir. . . fuiste ¡Tu!

**-JAAAAH, SIEMPRE EH SIDO YO LUNA, SIEMPRE EH SIDO YO QUIEN A TENIDO EL CONTROL DE TODO, EL UNICO CAPAZ DE CONTROLAR EL PODER, DE LOS FINALES FELICES EL ÚNICO CAPAZ DE CONTROLAR TODOS MISTICOS PODERES DEL VIEJO CONTINENTE, ¡E INCLUSO CAPAZ DE MANIPULARTE A TI Y A TU HERMANA, PARA QUE ME ENTREGARAN LA LIBERTAD! **

Luna frunció el ceño ante lo que había dicho la horripilante rata maligna.

-¡Patrañas!. . . ¡No vine a este lugar para entregarte nada a ti, yo solo vine aquí por mi amada hermana Celestia!

**-MJMJAHAHAHAHAHA. . . ¡POR FAVOR!. . . ¡¿EN VERDAD CREES QUE TODO ESTO FUE POR TU HERMANA O POR TI?!. . . . . ¡USTEDES SOLO ERAN UN INSTRUMENTO!. . . ERA EL PODER, ESO ERA LO QUE EN VERDAD IMPORTABA, NO IMPORTA SI HUBIERAS SIDO TU O TU HERMANA CELESTIA, SIEMPRE FUE EL PODER LO QUE LAS HISO TAN ESPECIALES**

- ¡MMMMGGGGTTTHH!. . . . poder. . .¿el poder?. . . ¡Poder!. . . ¡Te equivocas si eso crees, el poder no tuvo nada que ver con lo que e logrado en este miserable lugar!

**-¿EN VERDAD?**

-¡De verdad, fue el amor que le tengo a mi hermana lo que impulso toda mi travesía! ¡Y ahora el alma de mi hermana reposa en paz, fuera de este maldito lugar, y ahora. . .!

Entonces Luna se recargo en sus rodillas para después erguirse nuevamente en pie. Tomó un extremo de su cetro y con fuerza lo logro desenterrar del frio suelo de la torre.

-¡SOLO TU Y YO QUEDAMOS! (tomó una pose de combate)

**-¡JAAH! (al verla tomar pose, se indigno demasiado) -. . .TU, TU. . ¡TU, TE ATREVES A DESAFIARME A MI, TU, UNA SIMPLE INSIGNIFICANCIA HUMANA!. . . ¡PERO ENTONCES, ÉL, MI SUPUESTO CREADOR, ME OBLIGO POR AÑOS A SER SOLO UNA SIMPLE Y COMÚN ATRACCIÓN UNA SIMPLE RATA QUE DEBÍA ENTRETENER A GENTE PATÉTICA CÓMO TU, Y QUE YO, DEBÍA RECORDAR QUE ESTABA POR DEBAJO DE LOS HUMANOS! ¡NNNGGGGGGTTH. . .!**

Por un instante el rostro de la horripilante rata se mostró muy enojada, pero de sorpresa, esa furia se calmo y el rostro de la rata se volvió apacible con ella. Luna solo reafirmo su posición de guardia en lo que el monstruo le mostraba una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**-JEJEE. . .MIS MÁS HONESTA GRATITUD LUNA. . . TU ROMPISTE LAS CADENAS DE MI PRISIÓN . . ¡AHORA, PODRAS VER CÓMO SALGO DE ESTE HOYO Y ASCIENDO A LA TIERRA PARA RECLAMAR TODOS LOS MUNDOS QUE POR DERECHO SON MIOS, EN ESTA NUEVA ERA, QUE INICIARA, CON MI LIBERTAD! **

-NTTTGGGHH!. . . ¡Eso no te lo voy a permitir!

**-¡JAAAH!. . . ENTONCES. . . (cerro sus puños y y dio un paso al frente de manera amenazante) -¡ADELANTE PRINCESA DE EQUESTRIA, AGAMOSLO Y PONGAMOSLE FIN A TU DESTINO ESTE MISMO DÍA! **

_**. . . . **__**.Princesa Luna de Equestria VS. Señor Oscuro MICKEY MOUSE. **__**. . . .**_

Actuando de inmediato, el oscuro Mickey se elevó varios metros por los aires, su puño se cargo con llamaradas y velozmente arrojó un potente golpe de poder contra Luna. Ella al verle arrojar su potente golpe, dio un buen salto para esquivar el ataque, pero, para cuando el puño cerrado de la enorme rata tocó el suelo del castillo, una fuerte honda expansiva de color rojizo se genero alrededor de él, y la fuerza de choque la alcanzó a impactar sin problema alguno.

**¡BOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

-¡MGGGTH!. . . (sintió como la honda expansiva le golpeaba todo el cuerpo y la levantaba del suelo para después enviarla lejos por los aires) -¡MMGTH-AAAAAAAAAGGGTHHH!

Luna salió disparada lejos de donde estaba la enorme rata, pero antes de que chocara con el piso congelado de la torre de nueva cuenta, rápidamente se dio la media vuelta y aterrizo de pie y después se dejó caer de rodillas. En eso, se llevó una mano al estomago y se sobó con fuerza el área dolida. Después de checarse el estomago, ella se puso con cuidado de pie y le envió una mirada enardecida ala rata.

-AAAAAAW. . . Dios. . . de no haberme hecho más fuerte (entonces retomó la pose defensiva) –¡VAMOS!

Al ver a la princesa ponerse nuevamente de pie, el enorme Mickey le sonrió, antes de que saliera corriendo hacia ella con los puños alzados radiantes de energía rojiza y una expresión facial que cambio a furia.

**-JAJAJAJAJA, VEN NIÑITA, VEN**

Al estar a varios metros de distancia, la gran rata acorto distancia con un buen salto en dirección a la princesa y de nuevo preparó su puño enardecido. Luna hiso un par de giros con su cetro de combate y al final ella encajó con fuerza su bastón, pero en el suelo de la torre. El cetro liberó energía que levanto a la princesa unos metros por los aires, justo cuando Mickey estaba apunto de golpear otra vez el piso del castillo y (PAS) falló.

**¡CCRRRRRRRRRRRRCCCCCCCKKKKKK!**

Con la altura que ella alcanzó, a Luna no le afecto la honda expansiva que género el golpe de la enorme rata negra.

Al momento de descender, ella le apuntó con su cetro de combate, cargó su arma con llamas verdes y azules, y entonces le disparo con todo poder al monstruo grandote.

_**¡BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAZZTTT!**_

La enorme bola de fuego al impactar contra el cuerpo de Mickey, tardo solo unos cuantos segundos en apagarse. El solo se agitó un poco el pelaje, pero al momento de fijar la vista para logar ver a Luna, se encontró con repentinos cortes y varios golpes provenientes de la mismísima princesa equestre. Ella ya había aterrizado a poca distancia del monstruo y sin aguardar tiempo empezó a atacar sin dejarle respirar un solo segundos.

-¡JJYY!. . . ¡JOOOOH!. . . ¡HY-AAAAAAH! (ella lanzaba varios golpes y cortes en todas direcciones al enorme monstruo)

**-¡NNGGGH!. . . ¡MMMMNNNTTTHHH!. . . ¡JEEEEEEHH! (y el respondida con una defensa en cada dirección que ella atacaba) –MMMH, JAAA, TE TENGO**

En un rápido movimiento, él se acerco a Luna para atraparla con su enorme palma, justo de la cabeza. La tomó y la alzó a su nivel de altura. Ella intentó soltar varios golpes y cortes con su arma, para que él le soltara el rostro. Pero en lo que él se reía de ella, de sorpresa, la cabeza de la princesa Luna se ilumino con un resplandor azulado y después de eso, se vio cómo la mano de la gran rata emanaba un poco de humo.

**-¿MM? (sintió una molestia en su mano la cual se convirtió en un punzante dolor) -¡NNNNNNGGGTH. . AAAH!**

Mickey liberó a Luna de su agarre y después se miro la mano quemada. Mientras tanto, ella rápidamente se reponía del suelo, alzó la mirada y le gruño al monstruo. Los tatuajes de ella resplandecieron y en poco, le disparó un rayo mágico directo a su rostro.

_**¡BLAAAAAAAAAAZZZT!**_

**-¡GGGTH! (el disparo solo le causo una ligera molestia)**

Pero antes de que Mickey se recuperara de la molestia causada por la princesa, ella le soltó un golpe con el diamante de su cetro.

**¡POOW!**

El viaje de su arma continuó pero con el extremo opuesto de esta, hasta que Mickey recibió un corte con el garfio de acero que le dio directo en su pecho.

**¡SLAAAASH!**

Ella así continuo, pero esta vez ella le apuntó con el garfio de su cetro directo al centro del cuerpo de la criatura, pero en lugar de desgarrarle el estomago a Mickey, la cadena salió disparada a toda velocidad y el gancho impactó con fuerza en el pecho.

**¡POOOOW!**

**-¡AGTH! (si le dolió el golpe)**

Justo cuando Mickey recibió el golpe del gancho en el estomago, él salió unos cinco metros expulsado para atrás. Sin cuidado se repuso rápidamente y se rasco un poco en el área golpeada, mientras que Luna retraía la cadena de vuelta a su cetro de combate.

-¡MMMMGGG! (tomo pose de ataque)

**-¡MGGGTH! **

La rata le gruño a Luna, así ella de inmediato salió corriendo al ataque. Con su cetro en alto y listo para atacar, a Luna solo le tomó unos cuantos segundos encontrarse al horripilante roedor y así intentó encajarle el diamante de su cetro, justo en el estomago.

-¡HYY-AAAH! (arrojó la estocada)

**-¡JJNNT!**

Pero antes de que ella pudiera atravesarle la piel a la enorme rata con la punta de su cetro de combate, Mickey reaccionó y atrapó con sus manos la punta del arma de Luna. Ella miro sorprendida cómo con el enorme monstruo se alzaba la mirada para verle directo a los ojos y con una sonrisa le dijo divertido a ella.

**-AH, AH (le negó con la cabeza y entonces preparo su siguiente movimiento) -¡MTHH!**

Con fuerza Mickey hiso a un lado la punta del arma de la princesa y así acortó la distancia entre el y la princesa. Con fuerza cerró su puño y entonces le dio un fuerte golpe a Luna, directo en su mejilla derecha.

**¡POOOW!**

El golpe que ella recibió la obligó a mirar para su derecha, pero cuando logro abrir un poco los ojos, vio el puño opuesto de Mickey aproximársele de nuevo al rostro.

**¡POOOW!**

El golpe la hiso girarse de nuevo, pero para su izquierda esta vez, el golpe además casi la hiso perder el equilibrio pero apenas se mantuvo de pie a pesar de unos agitados pasos.

**-¡JEJEE! (sonrió antes de preparar un fuerte castigo sobre ella) **

Mickey retiro ambos brazos para sus espaldas y así el empezó una repentina liberación de golpes contra ella.

**-¡JAAAAAAAH!**

**¡POOW, POOW, POOW, ****POOOW, POOOW, POOW!**

Luna recesivo golpes en las costillas, más en la cara, en el estomago, en los hombros, los muslos y en el pecho. Mickey golpeaba con tanta fuerza que se alcanzó a escuchar un eco por toda la torre los golpes que la princesa recibía de parte de la enorme rata negra.

**¡POOOOW!**

Le dio un último golpe justo en el mentón a Luna y con ese él la dejó muy aturdida a la pobre. Con Luna un tanto mareada, Mickey velozmente dio un pequeño salto, levantó una de sus patas, la retrajo un poco y con fuerza le propino una buena patada directo en el pecho a la princesa.

**¡KIIIIIICCK!**

El impacto de la pata de Mickey, la mandó unos varios metros para atrás hasta que ella se logro frenar en seco cuando choco contra el suelo de la torre.

**¡PAAAAS!**

-aaaah. . . (se doblo un poco para sujetarse el pecho) –maldito, maldito. . . maldita rata de alcantarilla

Ella se dispuso a levantarse, pero al hacerlo, la enorme rata negra hiso aparición.

**-¡JAAJAAAAH!**

-¿EEH?

Justo en ese momento, Mickey había dado un gran salto en la dirección de la princesa, con su puño alzado y cargado de poder. Dispuesto a aplastarla el se encontraba más cerca, pero ella reacciono de inmediato, alcanzó su cetro y entonces le apuntó con el diamante y este disparó una bola de fuego contra Mickey.

**-¡JEJE!**

Pronto la bola de fuego y el puño de Mickey colisionaron y el resultado fue una explosión en pleno aire.

**¡BOOOOM!**

-¡JAA! (rió ella, pero pronto se le paso la alegría) -¿eh?

Del humo de la explosión apareció Mickey, todavía en curso para azotar con su puño cargado de poder contra la princesa Luna. Ella puso un rostro de preocupación y susto al momento en el que el enorme monstruo impactó con fuerza su puño en donde ella.

**¡POOOOOOOW!**

El golpe produjo una enorme honda expansiva rojiza alrededor de los dos. De la misma implosión, Luna salió disparada de ahí, revotando y girando contra el frio suelo de la torre, hasta chocar con una de las enormes cadenas de acero que habían ciado en el lugar solo hace poco por su propia acción. Ella se estampó de espaldas con el objeto de metal y este retrocedió un poco para atrás después de recibir a Luna de golpe.

**¡PAAAAAS!**

-¡AAAGTHH! (se quejo por el dolor que le provoco el golpe)

Al ver lastimada a esta Luna, a Mickey se le formo una enorme sonrisa en los labios, entonces se le empezó a acercar lentamente a la princesa. Ella se dolía de la espalda, cómo también se quejaba a lo bajo y se sujetaba el área golpeada.

-aaaah. . aawww (en eso trato de volver en si)

Al abrir los ojos, Luna se encontró con el frio suelo de la torre, alzó la mirada y ahí vio a la enorme rata negra aproximándosele a ella. Abrió grande los ojos y rápidamente empezó a buscar su cetro de combate por todas partes con su mirada, pero el arma no aparecía en ninguna otra parte. La sonrisa de Mickey aumento cuando la vio buscar su arma desesperada, musito una pequeña risita para él mismo, la cual atrajo la atención de Luna, ella lo volvió a ver y notó, cómo el siniestro animal llevó ambas manos a su espalda así con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y empezó a vacilar sonriente.

**-NADA MAL, NADA MAL, APUESTO QUE NUNCA PENSASTE QUE EN TU VIDA ALGÚN DÍA PELIARIAS CÓMO LOS HAS HECHO ESTA NOCHE, EN MI OSCURO MUNDO**

En lo que él hablaba, ella mejor se volteó para quedar boca abajo y en poco ella empezó a apoyarse sobre sus manos y brazos con un poco de dificultad. En solo unos segundos ella empezó a andar a gatas para escalar la enorme cadena de acero frente a ella.

**-¿MM?. . JEJE (vio con mucha inocencia la acción de la princesa, que no le importo) -OOOOOH, LASTIMA QUE DESDE UN PRINCIPIO NO HAYAS QUERIDO SER UNA DE MIS QUERIDAS PRINCESAS. . .SUPONGO QUE NO TIENES NI LA MAS REMOTA IDEA DE LOS BENEFICIOS DE ESO. . . Y CRÉEME, HUBIERA SIDO GENIAL**

En lo que ella intentaba rebasar a la cadena que le era un obstáculo, no pudo evitar resbalar un poco y volver a caer en el suelo congelado de la torre. Se quejó un poco al dar el sentón, pero lo mas rápido posible, ella volvió a intentar escalar la cadena de acero y mientras tanto, Mickey seguía hablando con calma.

**-TAL VES TE DE UNA OPORTUNIDAD LUNA, SI JURAS LEALTAD Y ETERNA DEVOCIÓN A MI, PUEDE QUE TE PERDONE LA VIDA**

Ella no respondió solo continuo escalando el trozo gigante de acero.

**-MJMJM. . .BUENO, ENTONCES ME TEMO, QUE SUFRIRÁS UNA AGONÍA INSOPORTABLE, TAL Y CÓMO AQUELLOS QUIENES ME DESAFÍAN SUFREN, TODOS QUIENES DESAFÍAN A MICKEY, ¡PERECEN!**

Sin que Mickey se diera cuenta, Luna abrió grande ambos ojos. Frente a su rostro lo que vio ella, fue su propio reflejo en el frio cristal. Su aspecto era muy malo, estaba lastimada, sangrando un poco y unos cuantos moretones nada agradables.

"_morir" _pensó para si misma en lo que seguía viendo su reflejo

**-¿ME ESCCHASTE? NADIE PUEDE PELEAR CON MIGO, TODOS MUEREN O SUFREN ANTE MIS PODERES. . . Y TU, NI NINGUNA OTRA PRINCESA. . . PRÍNCIPE . . GUERRERO. . . SOLDADO. . . PERSONA. . . FANATICO. . . MAGO O HÉROE, PUEDE CONTRA MI**

Los ojos de Luna en esta ocasión se entre cerraron un poco al escuchar las palabras de la enorme rata Mickey. La mirada de sus ojos cambio un poco en lo que seguía viendo su reflejo en el hielo del suelo, la iris de sus pupilas pareció perderse un poco y al igual que su tamaño se redujo.

-. . . .héroe. . . (murmuro un poco)

A el mirar de ella, su reflejo en el hielo empezó a cambiar y a perderse en unas ondulaciones, ella se mostró ligeramente sorprendía, mientras que su figura era lentamente cambiada por la imagen del Doctor extraño en el hielo y no la de ella.

_**¡ ¡FLASH BACK! !. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_Su recuerdo la llevo, al momento en el que ella se encontraba caminando sola, por la entrada de ese plano de la realidad. _

_Se le veía curiosa y pensativa en momento de fijarse por donde caminar y continuar su viaje. Pero de sorpresa, detrás de ella, una extraña luz hiso su aparición. Ella se dio la media vuelta y entonces se encontró con nada más ni menos que con la aparición de un misterioso hombre de capa con cuello alargado, una ligera barba de candado y un muy serio mirar en los ojos._

_**FLASH. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_Ahora, Ella se encontraba corriendo por un puente en el primer círculo del oscuro mundo de Disney. Detrás de ella le seguía la destrucción de la conexión de piedra, la cual empezaba a avanzar más rápido que ella y pronto le daría alcance. Luna miro para atrás suyo y entonces vio la destrucción a escasos centímetros de alcanzarla y después hacerla caer. En eso, ella volvió a mirar para el frente aumentando inútilmente la velocidad, la destrucción la alcanzo pero antes de caer, ella se dio un ultimo empujón y entonces Saltó._

_Pero a pesar de su fuerte impulso, a ella no le basto para alcanzar el extremo seguro del puente. Pronto cayó de los cielos e iba a dar al vacio, pero, de mera sorpresa, una fuerza invisible la detuvo de su caída. De inmediato ella fue llevada hacia arriba, y una vez estando segura, se percató de la presencia del Doctor estando justo frente a ella._

_**FLASH. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_Ahora, Empieza a recordar el prolongado rio que rodeaba al aun mas grande castillo Disney. Ella se estaba quedando un poco dormida, pues sus ojos se entre cerraban de a muchas veces por segundo. Con cuidado ella se posó de rodillas en el suelo, dejo su cetro a un lado de ella y con delicadeza ella se recostó sobre el suelo de la playa. _

_Sus ojos trataron de mantenerse abiertos solo un poco más, pero lentamente se fueron cerrando. Pero antes de que su mente fuera solo oscuridad, logro reconocer la figura resplandeciente del Mago, que llegaba justo a su lado. Después solo sintió una reconfortante siesta, la cual le devolvió las energías a su agotadísimo cuerpo._

_-descansa_

_**FLASH. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_Lo que recuerda después, es el ver cómo ella se encontraba a punto de caer al interior de la catedral del castillo. Donde justo debajo de ella había un gran numero de objetos afilados y cortantes que le iban a hacer daño cuando cayera al suelo. Entonces ella giro la cabeza y semi cerro los ojos para recibir esos objetos afilados._

_Pero antes de que sufriera algún tipo daño, algo frenó su caída. Con cuidado ella sintió cómo su cuerpo era sujetado por la fuerza de unos brazos. _

_Al abrir de nuevo los ojos, a quien ella vio a su lado fue al mismo Doctor extraño, quien la tenia sujeta en sus brazos y manteniéndola a salvo de no caer contra los peligros que había debajo de ellos dos. Ella dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio y de agradecimiento, en lo que ella misma aferraba con más fuerza al doctor (por seguridad)._

_**FLASH. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_Su memoria muestra a una Luna dichosa, sonreía pues veía muy gustosa frente a ella, a unos cuantos de sus súbditos junto con ella y ellos también se veían felices de verla con ellos. Se encontraban en la cima del círculo de juegos del mundo de Disney, todos ahí reunidos y a salvo de todo peligro. En eso, ella giró la cabeza a su izquierda y justo ahí ve al doctor flotando detrás de ellos, con su (típica) mirada sobre protectora._

_**FLASH. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_Lo ultimo que empezó a ver, fue el cómo ella subía rápidamente por las escaleras del castillo, se le veía agitada y muy alarmada. Lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos y no dejaba de emitir llantos desesperados. Continuo subiendo por los escalones, hasta que por fin llegó a una puerta que se encontraba en al final del recorrido. Con rapidez llevó sus manos a las manillas del portón y con solo empujar las puertas, ella salió al techo del castillo._

_Con rapidez atravesó el umbral del lugar y continúo su recorrido sin parar. Le tomó solo un poco de tiempo y el solo seguir un paso de destrucción y fuego, para poder encontrar a dos personas que estaban batallando en el techo del castillo. Logro divisar que esas personas eran su hermana celestia y la otra persona era el mismo Doctor Strange. El mago parecía estar apunto de hacer una táctica final contra la figura de la princesa Celestia, por lo cual Luna se mostró completamente alarmada._

_-¡NO, DETÉNGASE! _

_Ella le empezó a rogar al doctor, una y otra vez sin parar, le suplico y le suplico que parara sus acciones en ese preciso momento. El doctor extraño no se mostró confiado ante las incesantes suplicas de Luna, pero ella continuaba y no paraba de pedirle por favor que parara de pelear con su hermana. Por unos instantes el doctor no pareció tomar en cuenta las palabras de la princesa, pero, al pasar tan solo otro poco más de tiempo y suplicas de luna, lograron hacer cambiar la expresión de seriedad del doctor. Así, el bajó los brazos y sus poderes se apagaron por completo, entonces, él le asintió en afirmativa a la princesa Luna, quien simplemente le empezó a agradecer de corazón el favor que le estaba haciendo a ella._

_Pero, algo paso en ese momento, una tercera voz se escuchó, ese había sido la misma princesa Celestia quien les había gritado a Luna y al mago. Luna inclino la cabeza para así divisar a su hermana y cómo ella preparaba un ataque muy fuerte y de fuego. Entonces ella se sorprendió mucho al ver a su hermana apunto de atacarle, sus ojos se abrieron mucho y su cara se puso pálida. Su expresión no pasó desapercibida por él mago, por lo que él se giró y de nuevo puso toda su atención sobre la hermana mayor de Luna._

_Lo último que vio, fue el cómo ella y por sobre todo el Doctor, recibía la mayor parte de un fuerte ataque de fuego rojizo para protegerla a ella._

_**FLASH. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_No muy poco después, Lo último que recordaría de él, fue el verlo caer y desaparecer en el viento, después de haber sido atacados por el ataque de fuego de celestia._

_**FLASH BACK FINAL. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

Al salir de su mente, Luna volvió a fijarse en su reflejo en el hielo del suelo, era ella y ya no más la del doctor extraño. Dejo un pequeño suspiro de fastidio escapar de su boca, en lo que desviaba un poco la vista hacia otra parte, pero entonces su mirada enojada cambio, cuando notó algo interesante detrás de la cadena gigante.

**-EJEJEEE. . PERO DESCUIDA, YO TE PUEDO JURAR. . . QUE SIEMPRE LOGRO HACER SUPLICAR POR MISERICORDIA Y PIEDAD A MIS VICTIMAS (terminaba de decir su discurso de superioridad)**

-aaaa. . . (ella por otra parte volvió a seguir intentando huir)

Con esfuerzo ella logró echarse detrás de las cadenas de acero gigantes, mientras Mickey volvió a reír divertido al verla hacer sus acciones sin utilidad alguna.

**-SI CON SOLO UNOS GOLPES TE RENDISTE, ESTO NO DURARA MÁS QUE UN PAR DE SEGUNDOS**

Sin juegos, el acortó al fin la distancia entre él y ella, entonces tomó con sus garras la enorme cadena y la aparto de un solo empujón de su camino. Intentó avanzar pero al momento de fijarse bien en lo que había de tras del objeto de metal, se frenó en seco. Era Luna con su cetro de combate cargado de poder mágico en el diamante azulado de su arma.

**-NNGGTH! (no se mostró interesado en que ella recuperara su arma, así que decidió volver a golpearle) -¡JAAAA, TONTA. . .**

Pero justo cuando intento atacar, su cuerpo se quedo de empujón en el mismo lugar, cómo si hubiera sido atrapado.

**-¿MMMH?**

Al mirar para abajo, Mickey notó que sus pies estaban atrapados en el hielo, y eso era por magia que rosaba con la superficie del suelo y esta emanaba desde el mismísimo cetro de la princesa Luna y no parecía que iba a parar.

**-¡GGGGGGAAATTTHHH! (se sorprendió)**

-¡Maldito! (grito ella al momento de levantarse y saltar para atacar otra vez con el garfio de su cetro) –JAAH!

_**¡SLAAAAASHH!**_

**-¡AAAHHH! (Mickey sintió el corte del arma directo en el pecho)**

El salto que dio Luna sobrepaso a la enorme monstruosidad de rata y descendió detrás de él. Mickey intentó seguir le pero al querer darse la vuelta el hielo a sus pies le impidió el lograr girarse. Luna aterrizó a las espaldas de Mickey, para que en un movimiento veloz, encajara el diamante de su cetro en el suelo. El arma liberó destello azul de hadas y el hielo que tenia atrapado los pies de Mickey aumento a medida que ella mantenía el cetro encajado en el suelo.

**-¡EEEY! (se percato de su acción y eso no le agrado) -¡VAN AQUÍ!**

Logró doblarse lo mas que pudo e intento capturar a Luna con sus enormes manos. Pero justo cuando él estuvo a centímetros de agarrarla con sus enormes manos, pero hubo un destello de Luz azulado que la adsorbió y de la nada, ella simplemente desapareció. Mickey miro de arriba a bajo intentando encontrar algún rastro de la princesa, pero de sorpresa el mismo destello lo ilumino todo otra vez, ahora el se giró las caderas para mirar al frente, pero lo que se encontró en lugar de Luna fue el tajo del garfio rosando con sus costillas.

_**¡SSLAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSHHH!**_

**-AAAH! (se dolió un poco esa área) **

Antes de que la bestia intentara responder a los ataques de ella, Luna prosiguió por propinarle un buen golpe con el diamante del lado opuesto de su cetro. El cual le dio directo en el rostro a Mickey.

**¡POOOW!**

El golpe obligó a la rata a girar la cabeza para su derecha, mientras que Luna continúo de nuevo por lanzar un corte con el garfio dirigido al estomago de la rata.

_**¡SLAAAAASHH!**_

**-¡GGTTTH! (se sujeto el corte que le había ella dado) -MALDITA**

Luna aprovechó el impulso de giro de su último ataque y lo que hiso fue el propinarle una patada en el pecho a la horripilante rata negra.

**¡KIICK!**

Mickey después de recibir la patada, intentó apartar a Luna con un buen golpe de de nudillos, pero cuando lanzó su puño este falló. Luna se había agachado y así esquivado el golpe de Mickey. De inmediato ella cargó el diamante de su cetro con magia de hada y encajó la puta de cristal de su arma en el hielo que rodaba las piernas de Mickey.

El hielo fue creciendo y subiendo por las piernas de la Rata negra, hasta el punto en que su cintura quedara completamente inmovilizada.

**-¡NNNNNTH! (al percatarse de su estado quiso quitarse a luna) -¡AAAH!**

Mickey lanzó su puño contra ella y Luna se vio forzada a tomar un poco de distancia de la rata, dejo de usar su cetro para así alejarse del azote de Mickey, quien empezó a hacer fuerza con desesperación para quebrar el hielo que aprisionaba sus piernas.

Los intentos de Mickey no duraron mucho pues cuando Luna lo vio intentar destrozar el hielo, cargó los tatuajes de su rostro con magia.

**-¡MGGTHH! (intentaba liberase del hielo cuando de sorpresa) -¡AAAGHT!**

Un rayo cargado de magia le dio en la megilla derecha al monstruo. Mickey alzó la vista y vio ahí a Luna cargando desde su frente más energía, además de que con su cetro también estaba cargando llamaradas desde la punta de diamante, la cual de un momento a otro tan solo libero en contra de él.

-¡TOMA! (libero la energía mágica de su cetro y de la suya propia) -¡JAAAAAH!

_**¡BLAAAAAZZTTHH!**_

**-¡¿EEH?! (vio el potente rayo acercársele) -¡NNGGGTH!**

Mickey vio con desesperación el hielo que aprisionaba sus pies y quiso dar un poco de esfuerzo más, pero a poco de que el ataque de Luna le impactara, el alzó la mirada y notó el ataque a poca distancia de él, así que dejó de intentar escapar y mejor se protegió con ambos brazos el cuerpo.

**¡BOOOOOOOMMM!**

Fue un golpe potente y directo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_(en el mundo normal_)

En el castillo de la nación de Equestria, los guardias reales estaban al pendiente en la entrada principal de la fortaleza. Uno de ellos era el mismo Capitán Shing quien esperaba en las puertas del gran recinto, sin apartar la mirada del camino ni un solo segundo.

-MMFFFFFHHHHH. . . .FFFFFFFHHHHHHHSSSS. . . (dejo escapar mucho aire de sus pulmones)

Con la mirada hacia abajo y resignado, se acomodó derecho el casco y echo para atrás su larga cabellera de color azul. Se dio la media vuelta y se adentro al castillo Canterlot de nuevo. Al ir avanzando por los amplios pasillos del lugar, les hiso un saludo militar a algunos de sus hombres que lo veían pasar. Un poco de tiempo le tomó para llegar a las puertas de la habitación donde se encontraba la gran bóveda secreta y donde también su hermana y sus amigas seguían aguardando.

Antes de entrar al lugar, se fijo en un viejo reloj en la pared y este marcaba media hora para que las manecillas llegaran al dibujo de un sol saliendo del horizonte (indicado media hora para el amanecer).

-vamos mi amor (se dijo a manera de una suplica personal, junto con un suspiro de resignación) –AAAAAWWW. . .

Después de suspirar de nuevo puso su atención en el camino, tomó las perillas de la puerta y con cuidado abría las puertas de la habitación.

-Chicas, aun no hay rastro alguno de C. . . . aaannndd. . . .¡PERO QUE!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_(en el oscuro mundo Disney_)

Luna logró darle un fuerte ataque directo a la rata espantosa. Ahora el humo de la explosión se empezó a disipar lentamente, dejando poco a poco descubierta el área de impacto. Se vio como Mickey se encontraba tirado en el suelo, a unos cuantos metros alejado de la posición en la que estaba hace poco varado en el hielo. Parecía estar inconsciente, así que Luna se empezó a acercar lentamente.

-hmmm. . . (le apunto con el cetro, mientras se acercaba)

Pero en el momento en el que ella dio su cuarto paso en dirección a la rata, de sorpresa, el interior de la edificación se empezó a esclarecer, era un brillo rojizo que descendía desde el techo a los suelos congelados del castillo lo que empezó a alumbrar el castillo.

-hmmm. . . (se vio intrigada por el extraño efecto de luz) –Pero. . . que

Alzó la mirada tratando de divisar lo que pasaba y hacia que el lugar se llenara de luz roja. Se vio simple vista como el interior del lugar, era un enorme y prolongado cilindro de piedra en el cual ella y la horripilante rata negra, se encontraban encerrados. En la parte más alta de la torre se podían ver algunas cadenas que aun estaban colgando desde los puntos más altos de la pared. Pero más arriba, justo en la cima, se podía ver el como una capa de hielo rodeaba un traga luz circular en el techo de la torre y de ahí, la luz entraba. Ella miro intrigada el traga luz, pero en eso, la voz de Mickey volvió a hacerle compañía.

**-MJMJMJMJMJMJMJ. . .PRECIOSO, ¡¿NO ES VERDAD?!**

-¿MMMHHH? (se asusto un poco)

Al escuchar la voz de la rata de alcantarilla, ella rápidamente se dio la media vuelta, solo para encontrarse con el puño cargado de poder de Mickey, aproximándose a su mejilla derecha.

**¡POOOOOOOOOOWWW!**

Del golpe que recibió, ella retrocedió unos cuantos pasos para atrás, mientras que la rata no perdió tiempo y se le aproximo con un potente y segundo gancho izquierdo que fue directo a impactar entre ojos de Luna.

**¡POOOOOOOOOOWWW!**

El impacto en su rostro la forzó a arquearse para atrás, sus pies se empezaron resbalar y estaba a punto de caer de espaldas en contra del suelo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo para no caer, Mickey le llegó con un doble golpe de nudillos ascendentes dirigidos al mentón de Luna.

**¡ ¡POOOOOOOOOOOW-MMMMMMMM! !**

Esta vez la energía en los manos de Mickey fue liberada, y la onda expansiva generada mando a la princesa a volar hasta unos dieciocho metros por los aires de la torre. Luna mantuvo los ojos cerrados durante su subida, pero al punto en el que la gravedad empezó a detener su cuerpo flotante, ella pudo abrirlos por un instante y lo que vio fue la luz roja circular en la cima de la torre. Mientras que Mickey, él solo miraba desde los suelos como el cuerpo de la princesa empezó a descender de los aires y de sus manos ella soltó el cetro, antes de cayera con fuerza contra el piso de la torre (y lo peor fue, que de cabeza se estampo).

**¡ ¡PAAAAAAAAAASSSSS-KKRRRC! !**

Cuando impacto con el suelo, Mickey giró la cabeza a otro lado y haciendo al mismo tiempo una mueca de dolor, cando ella se estrello con tal fuerza en el suelo de la torre. Hasta algunos bloques de piedra y trozos de hielo rebotaron por los aires cuando ella se estampó.

**-UUUUHH JUUUHHHUUU. . . ESO INCLUSO A MI ME DOLIÓ. . . ¡JAA!**

Mickey dejo de pretender interés en la princesa y entonces su máxima atención se dirigió al resplandeciente brillo rojo sobre la posición de ellos dos, la cima de la torre. Dejó escapar una pequeña risa al momento de ver el enorme y resplandeciente círculo rojo, mientras que empezaba a caminar sin cuidado alrededor de donde se encontraba Luna.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

(En equestria)

-¡PERO QUE!

Justo en el momento en el que shing entró por la puerta de la gran habitación, lo primero que vio en ese instante fue el fuerte resplandor de muchos colores que parecían querer salir de la gran bóveda de la habitación. Y No solo la luz que emanaba de la bóveda fue el único efecto que paso, unos segundos después de que Shing abrió la puerta, sorpresivamente una corriente de viento hiso aparición, y esta chocó con el cuerpo del capitán. El muchacho al ver lo que pasaba, pronto descendió la mirada, para así encontrar a las seis chicas, las cuales estaban sentadas en el centro de la habitación, en círculo, con los ojos cerrados y tomadas de la mano.

-¡Hermana, ¿pero qué pasa?!

Ninguna le respondió al capitán, solo continuaron ahí sentadas y al parecer concentradas.

-pe. . . pero. . . ¿hermana?. . .

-¡CAPITAN!

Un llamado sorpresa le llego a al capitán, él volteó la cabeza a su derecha y ahí vio a uno de los guardias que debía estar vigilando el lugar y a las seis chicas, pegado a la pared y temblando de miedo.

-¡SOLDADO! (shing se cubrió el rostro con la mano para poder al soldado mejor)

-CAPITAN SHING. . . .ESTO. . .

-¿PERO QUE OCURRIÓ?

-NO LO SE, SOLO ESTABAN AHÍ SIN HACER NADA Y DE PURA SORPRESA. .. TODO ESTO EMPEZÓ A PASAR SEÑOR, SOLO ASÍ!

-¿CÓMO QUE SOLO PASO SOLDADO? ¿CÓMO QUE SOLO PASOOO?

-NO LO SE SEÑOR, NO LO SE

-¡¿POR QUE NO INFORMASTE? MALDICIÓN!

-¡ES QUE. . . ES QUE. . . ES QUE!

-¡ES QUE ¿QUÉ? SOLDADO, ¿QUÉ ES QUE?. . . RESPONDAME!

-¡ES QUE DA MIEDO SEÑOR, LO SIENTO MUCHOOOOHHHOOOOHHOOOO!

Y sin más el asustadizo guardia se despegó de la pared y salió corriendo en dirección a la salida como una gallina. Shing, tan solo gimió molesto y negó con la cabeza mientras regresaba la mirada al grupo de las chicas y su hermana.

-¡TWI (la llamo, pero no le respondieron) -¡TWI, TWI!. . . . ¡TWILIGTH!. . . ¡HERMANA!. . .aawww. . . ¿Qué hacen?. . .que

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

(En el otro plano)

Mickey miraba fascinado el color que rodeaba e iluminaba el interior de la gran torre en lo que se le acercaba a lentamente a la princesa Caída.

**-CIELOS LUNA, ESTAMOS TAN CERCA (bajó la mirada en la dirección de ella y de nuevo sonrió) –BUENO. . . JEJE, PARECE QUE SOLO YO **

Luna en esos precisos instantes, empezó a levantar con mucho esfuerzo la cabeza, al hacerlo, se vio claramente en su rostro repleto de rasguños, también tenia unos hilos de sangre que corrían por su nariz, su ojo derecho tenía un gran moretón morado que casi le cerraba el ojo, mientras que desde su cabello otros tres hilos de sangre empezaban a brotaban con fluidez. Intento liberar unos quejidos de su boca, pero de esta salió un derrame de sangre aun más que el de su nariz y cabeza juntos.

**-JEJEJEJEEEE. . . NIÑA TONTA, EN QUE PENSASTE. . . JEJEJEJEEEE. . . QUE CON ESA FUERZA EN VERDAD ME ESTABAS DAÑANDO (con presunción él se quito un poco de polvo acumulado en sus hombros con un ligero rosar de su mano) –ACASO CREÍSTE QUE PORQUE TE HICISTE MÁS FUERTE, ME DERROTARÍAS CON LOS PODERES DE AQUELLOS TONTOS, ¡JAAAAHH!. . . ¡ERROR!. . .ESOS TONTOS ERAN INFERIORES A MI DESDE EL INICIO, SU GRAN CONQUISTADOR Y NINGUNO DE LOS PODERES QUE LES ARREBATASES ME LASTIMARÍA EN SU TOTALIDAD. . .(la miro echada en el suelo y de nuevo se le escapo una risa) –JEJEE. . .¿Y QUE PRETENDÍAS ¿EH? CON ESE ARRANQUE DE FURIA TUYO. . . ¿EN VERDAD?. . . ¿EN VERDAD? ¡JAAA! **

Luna con mucho esfuerzo de sus manos y brazos, se logró girar para quedar de espaldas con el suelo y con la vista boca arriba. Con solo lograr esa pequeña acción lograda, ella de inmediato trató de recuperar el aliento. De sorpresa Mickey apareció de rodillas junto a ella, acercando su rostro espantoso al de ella.

**-NO FUE UN GRAN PLAN NIÑA, PERO FUE UN GRAN ESFUERZO AL MENOS. . . UNO QUE FUE INÚTIL, PERO GRANDE**

Lentamente se le fue acercando aun más a ella hasta que le roso la oreja izquierda.

**-LO ADMITO, ME ENCANTAN LAS GUERRERAS LLIIIIIAAAAAAÑAAAMMM (sacó su delgada lengua y la deslizó contra el oído de ella)**

-ggttggtttthhhhh. . . (ella se asqueó de lo que le estaba haciendo)

**-MJMJMJMJMJMJMJM. . . (se apartó un poco para verle de cerca una vez mas el rostro) –HUBIÉRAMOS SIDO UN GRAN EQUIPO LUNA, PERO ELEGISTE TAN MAL. . .MMMMMMMMFFFFFFFFFFHHHHHHHHHH**

Acerco la cabeza para entonces inhalar el aroma de la piel de Luna, desde el pecho al cuello y de ahí a su cabello.

-¡NNNNNNGGGGGTTTTTHH! (ella giro la cabeza en disgusto de lo que le estaba haciendo la rata)

**-FFFFFFFFHHHHHHH. . . .AAAAAAAW. . . TE RECORDARE, PERO YA ME DEBO IR**

Se pasó nuevamente de pie y miro directo al resplandor rojo en el cielo, su sonrisa creció hasta llegarle a las orejas, lo que hiso que su mirar se asemejara a la de un loco babeando de felicidad.

**-VERAS, SE QUE TE ESTARÁS PREGUNTANDO ¿QUE ES ESO DE AHÍ ARRIBA? (con su dedo índice punto en dirección al brillo rojizo en el techo) -BUENO, SABES LO QUE DICEN, QUE ANTES DE SALIR EL SOL DEL NUEVO DÍA LA NOCHE ES MAS OSCURA. . .BUENO ES MÁS QUE UNA EXPRESIÓN Y UN HECHO LITERAL PARA MI. . . PARA MI ES EL MOMENTO PRECISO EN EL QUE MI FUERZA Y PODERES SON CAPASES DE ROMPER LA BARRERA ENTRE MI INFRAMUNDO Y LA TIERRA. . . . (sus palabras atrajeron la atención de ella) ¡MÁS EL RESPLANDOR DE MI GLORIOSA LUNA ROJA EN EL PUNTO MAS ALTO DE MI INFIERNO Y EL MOMENTO MAS OSCURO DE LA TIERRA, SE CONVIERTE TAMBIÉN EN MI SALIDA DE ESTE OSCURO MUNDO!. . . ¡Y ANTES DE QUE SALGA LA LUZ PURA DE ESTE NUEVO DÍA YO YA HABRÉ SIDO LIBRE, CON TAN SOLO HABER ATRAVESADO ESA ABERTURA Y ENTRADO ALA LUZ ROJA QUE EMANA DE MI ASTRO CELESTIAL! **

Al escuchar las palabras de la rata, ella de inmediato y con mucho esfuerzo levanto su mano derecha. Trató de sujetarle el pie con fuerza pero no logro aplicarle la más mínima presión en su espantosa garra de bestia. En cuanto a él, solo la volteó a ver divertido, antes de apartar la mano de su pie. Alzó la pata y lo azotó con mucha fuerza sobre el estomago de ella.

**¡KICK!**

-¡YYYAAAAAATGGG!. . . NOOJOOJO. . .NO. . . No. . .nnn. . .no, no te dejare. . .no. . .no lo aras

**-MJMJMJMJMJMJJJ. . . MJMJMJMJMJJJ. . . MJMJMJAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. . . ¡INSICNIFICANTE!. . . NO PUEDES EVITAR. . . ¡LO INEVITABLE! (añadió un poco más de fuerza)**

-¡AAtg!. . . .nnnnnn. . . no. . . no. . .

**-¡JAAAA! NO ME PUEDES DETENER AHORA, NO TIENES PODER PARA ACABARME YA ES HORA DE QUE ENTIENDAS. . . PERO POR SOBRE TODO. . . (añadió más presión a su pisada) -¡YA ES HORA DE MI ESCAPE! ¡MI CONQUISTA SOBRE LA TIERRA!. . . Y EVENTUALMENTE. . ¡LOS CIELOS!**

Mickey dobló las rodillas aplicando mucha fuerza y así, de inmediato salir volando en dirección al gran resplandor rojo en la cima de la torre.

**-¡RECUERDA LA TRAICION, RECUERDA LA REBELION, RECUERDA A LOS PODEROSOS, PUES YO LO CONQUISTARE TODO! (grito victorioso en su ascenso)**

Al momento en el que salió volando lejos de la princesa, ella de inmediato intentó apoyarse en sus manos y brazos para levantarse de los suelos. Pero con solo alzarse unos pocos centímetros se volvió a echar al suelo congelado. Después de ese intento fallido, ella intento moverse de un lado al otro para poder moverse siquiera un poco y quedar con la mirada viendo al suelo. Apenas después de unos intentos, ella logró volver a estar boca abajo y después de eso, con fuerza trató de apoyarse en sus manos y piernas para levantarse.

-¡NNNNNNNTTTTHHHHH!. . . . (en eso, sus extremidades se tambalearon cómo gelatina y dejo caer su cuerpo al suelo) -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYGGGGGGGGGTTTTTTHHHHHH!

(En cámara lenta) Justo cuando ella se dejó caer al suelo, de su pecho se resbalo el medallón solar de su hermana. El amuleto rebotó un par de veces en lo que rodó por el frio piso de la torre, hasta que este empezó a dar un par de giros en círculos y termino de lado contra el suelo. (a velocidad normal) A Luna se le escaparon unas cuantas lagrimas de sus ojos que de inmediato se pusieron rojos, así completamente rendida, dejó caer su bello rostro contra el frio piso de la torre. Ella parecía haberse dado por vencida, de sorpresa se alcanzo a escuchar su llanto escapando de ella. Mientras que Mickey desde las alturas, estaba a poco de alcanzar la salida luminosa en el punto más alto de la torre.

**-MJUAJAAHHAAHHAAHHAAHHAAHHAAHHAAHHAAHHAAHHAA!**

Solo unos metros más y alcanzaría la salida abierta, alzó los brazos y extendió sus garras para tomar de primera mano la libertad.

**-¡AAHHAAHHAAHHAAHHAAHHAAHHAA!. . . ¡SSSS-SIIIIIII!**

Al llegar al punto más alto, la sombra negra de su cuerpo se perdió justo en el momento en el que él entro al traga luz circular, desapareció en el resplandor rojizo de la luna maligna de ese mundo. Mientras tanto, Luna quedaba completamente sola y abandonada en esos momentos. Ella se encontraba en el suelo gimiendo de tristeza, sus quejidos eran largos y profundos. Un pequeño charco de lágrimas se formaba a los lados de su rostro hundido en el hielo.

Y ahora, el malvado Mickey desaparecía exitosamente dejando atrás esa, perversa y siniestra prisión suya, solo para. . . . . . . . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

Para simplemente ser regresado a la fuerza.

**-¡eeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! **

Su grito de amino y victoria fue regresando de apoco al interior de la gran torre, en lo que la figura de su sombra volvía ser visible en el medio de ese punto resplandeciente color rojo en la cima de la torre.

-MJJJ. . . MJMJMJMJ. . . MJMJMJMJ. . . MJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJ. . . (entre gemido tras gemido, ella fue plantando con fuerza sus manos en el suelo y así empezó a hacer fuerzas para levantarse) –¡MMMMMMGGGGGGGGTTTH!

En solo un empujón ella logró levantar su cabeza y el pecho superior. Al hacerlo, a simple vista se logro ver el fuerte resplandor azul de los tatuajes de su rostro. y estos a cada segundo que pasaba, los tatuajes empezaban a emanar un brillo aun más fuerte que el usual.

-¡GGGGGGTTTTHHHH! (le costo un poco de esfuerzo más, pero logro ponerse de rodillas en el piso) –GGTTTHH. . .

En eso, sus ojos llorosos y fruncidos con suma fuerza, se abrieron a la par y claramente se vio como estos ya no tenían iris ni pupilas. Sus ojos ahora eran completamente blancos y estos resplandecían cómo dos enormes faros de Luz blanca. Con cuidado ella empezó a alzar la mirada directo hacia el techo de la torre, donde la figura siniestra de Mickey Mouse continuaba reapareciendo de a poco a poco y de nuevo se alcanzaban a escuchar con bastante claridad lo gritos de la rata negra regresando a la torre.

**-. . .AAAAAAAAAA-AAAGTHH! (justo en eso la mitad de su cuerpo había salido de la luz roja) –MMMMGMGGGTTTHHH. . . .PPPPP-PERO. .. QQQ-QUEEEEEE. . .PASAAAAA. . . ¡¿QUÉ PASA?!**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Afuera del castillo, en los cielos penumbrosos del oscuro mundo de Disney, la gigantesca luna roja de ese lugar parecía estarse alejando de apoco a poco de su posición actual. El astro estelar estaba apartándose de su ciclo actual y algo remarcable, era el cómo su tinte color rojo, parecía estar perdiéndose y volviéndose un tanto oscuro. Eso hacia que el malvado mundo estuviese perdiéndose en la plena oscuridad y a poco se empezaba a perder de la simple vista.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En el interior de la torre más alta, Luna de apoco se estaba reincorporando de pie, con la vista centra únicamente en techo y sus magia cada vez emanaba mas poder de sus tatuajes. Mientras que en el área mas alta, Mickey ya estaba casi por completo de regreso, pero parecía seguir pelando para no ser jalado de nuevo al interior de la torre.

**-NNNNNNGGGGGTTTTHH. . . .NO. . LO. . . ¡ARAS! (le grito en lo que intentaba entrar al resplandor de nueva cuanta, pero con más fuerza y rudeza) –SERÉ. . . ¡LIBRE!**

-¡NNNN-NO. . . TU, NO. . . TE IRAS, DE AQUÍ!. . . ¡TU, TE QUEDARAS AQUÍ!. . . .!POR QUE YO LE ORDENO A LA LUNA! (logro plantar ambos pies con firmeza en el suelo, el brillo de sus tatuajes aumentaron la intensidad) –¡MMMMGGGTTHH-AAAAAAH!

En un súbito esfuerzo, ella logró emanar una fuerte onda mágica desde su rostro y esta onda se fue esparciendo por todo el enorme recinto, hasta que por fin llegó a donde Mickey intentaba desesperadamente escapar.

_**¡ ¡FLYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTT! !**_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Afuera donde la enorme Luna roja, el esfuerzo que había hecho la princesa, pareció haber dado efecto. El enorme astro en el cielo de repente le afecto una onda de choque y entonces su color rojo por fin se opacó por completo, dejando a la enorme roca de un color vino apagado. También su posición se vio afectada cuando eso paso, pues así de simple fue hecha aun lado de su posición.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**-¡NNNNNHHH!. . . (uso toda su fuerza, pero de repente, fue votado lejos de la salida) -¡JIIAAAAAAGGGTTHHH!**

Mickey empezó a caer del techo por el fuerte empujón que provocó la magia de la princesa Luna. En unos pocos segundos ya se encontraba a la mitad del recinto, cuando por fin pareció recuperar un poco del control de su caída. Mientras tanto que Luna apagaba la magia de sus tatuajes faciales un poco exhausta y sus ojos regresaban a la normalidad. Pero no paso mucho para que regresara la mirada hacia arriba donde se encontraba la rata maligna.

**-NOO, NOOOO, MMMGGGTTHH, ¡NO!. . . ¡GGTT-AAAAHH!**

Desesperadamente Mickey tomó nuevamente impulso y salió disparado en dirección al techo de nuevo. Luna al notar eso, actuó a prisa, se giró para atrás y diviso su cetro de combate a unos cuantos metros lejos de ella. Así con su magia activada una vez más, ella atrajo su arma directo a sus manos y en un movimiento aun mas rápido, le apuntó a Mickey con el gancho de acero y disparo la cadena.

-¡RATA! (le grito ella)

**-¿GGTH?**

(en cámara lenta) El garfio afilado ascendió por los aires a gran velocidad y en menos de un parpadeo, el afilado acero se prolongo lo suficiente para alcanzar y encajársele justo en el medio de su muslo izquierdo al siniestro Mickey.

_**¡SSLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSHHHHHHTTTT!**_

**-¡HYYYYAAAAAAAAJJJJJ! (se quejo al sentir el fuerte dolor del gancho encajársele) –NNN-NO**

Aun con aquel objeto clavado en su pierna, la perversa rata continúo ascendiendo hacia el techo de la torre. Luna desde su posición rápido se agacho para tomar su amuleto del suelo y justo a tiempo, pues el tirón de la cadena la alzo en eso momento por los aires.

-¡NO TE IRAS! (dijo mientras era subida)

Así ella fue retrayendo la cadena para ir subiendo cada vez mas cerca de la rata horrenda. Mickey hiso algunos esfuerzos e intentos para hacerla caer y quitarse el gancho del muslo, pero estos intentos fueron inútiles contra la agilidad de Luna. A poco de estar completamente en la posición de la espantosa rata de pelaje negro, Luna liberó el garfio del muslo de Mickey. Él rápidamente aumento la velocidad de su ascenso cuando sintió libertad, pero justo también Luna preparo su arma para volvérsela a disparar al espantoso monstruo y engancharse exitosamente una vez más de su cuerpo espantoso.

_**¡SSLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSHHHHHHTTTT!**_

Mickey grito un poco cuando el arma se le encajó, pero ahora en sus costillas izquierdas, pronto además del gancho, él sintió el fuerte jalón de la princesa para atraerlo hacia abajo. Mickey perdió un poco de altura y dejo de ascender entonces. Luna entonces volvió a soltar el gancho de la piel de Mickey, retrajo la cadena y rápidamente volvió a dispararle a la rata que fue incapaz de defenderse.

_**¡SSLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSHHHHHHTTTT!**_

El garfio ahora se le clavó en el pecho a Mickey, esta vez su grito fue un tanto ahogado mientras que Luna ascendía cuando la cadena se retraía y se acercaba al enorme monstruo espantoso, hasta que Por fin, ella quedo Cara a cara con el maligno ser. Al llegarle, ella le gano la posición superior a Mickey y este quiso dar pelea de inmediato.

**-¡QUITATE!**

ÉL Intento darle unos cuantos golpes a Luna, pero antes de que sus puños lograran acercársele a ella, Luna mostró frente a él, su medallón solar y este emano su luz blanca sobre todo el cuerpo de la espantosa rata negra.

_**¡ ¡BBLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SS! !**_

La intensa Luz del medallón de Luna no purifico el cuerpo de la rata, pero si lo fue empujando de regreso al suelo de la torre a alta velocidad, en lo que tanto él y Luna hacían fuerzas para no dejar al otro ganar o perder la posición que tenían en esos momentos. Entre gritos y gemidos de combate, solo les tomó unos cuantos segundos para que se impactaran contra el piso del castillo y alzaran mucho escombro por los aires de la torre.

_**¡ ¡ ¡CCRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCKKKTTTSSS! ! !**_

Pero no paso ni un solo minuto para que la enorme rata quisiera salir rápidamente de ahí, salió de los escombros caminando desesperadamente de espaldas, se sujetaba el pecho con dolor y se mostraba quejoso, pero al momento en el que intento alejarse un par de pasos más. . .

-¡HYYYYAAAAAGGTH! (ella apareció)

El grito de Luna se escuchó y del polvo generado del escombro salió disparado el cetro de combate de Luna. El arma viajo a mucha velocidad y tomando a Mickey por sorpresa, el arma desde la punta de diamante se le encajó en el pecho.

_**¡ ¡ ¡SSLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSHHHHHHTTTT! ! !**_

El arma venia con tanta fuerza, que cuando se le incrusto a Mickey en el pecho, este retrocedió unos metros a gran velocidad, hasta que por fin dio a parar contra los restos de una de las cadenas de acerco gigante. Su cuerpo se estampó en el metal, mientras que el arma de la princesa Luna lo apresaba cuando el cetro se incrusto en el frio acero de la cadena gigante.

**-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGTTTTHHHH!. . . . .AAAAAAWWWW. . . AAAWWWWWW. . . (se empezó a quejar por el dolor) **

**. . . . . . (termina la escena y de inmediato empieza otra). . . . . . . .**

Paso un poco de tiempo, en lo que Mickey se dolía del pecho y del objeto incrustado en el medio de su pecho. A no muy lejos de la posición de la rata negra, el escombro del choque anterior, por fin se dispersó por los aires de la torre. La figura de Luna entonces apareció estando de pie, ahí firme y tratando de recuperar un poco el aliento. Pero de sorpresa, ella alzó una mirada llena de furia en dirección a la espantosa rata Mickey quien seguía quejándose de la molestia.

**-AAAWWWWWWW. . . AAWWWW. . . . AAAWW. . .AWWWWW. . .TU. . MALDITA. . . (en eso abrió los ojos) -¡MMMHH!**

Frente a él ya se encontraba la princesa Luna, solo a un poco distancia de él. Mickey se sorprendió mucho y abrió los ojos por completo cuando la vio a ella estando parada ahí como si nada y con esa mirada de enfado en su lastimado rostro.

-¡MMMMMMFFFFF. . .FFFFFFFFFFFHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (suspiro profundamente)

En eso ella se le acercó a él con los brazos alzados y listos para tomar su cetro de combate una vez más. Mickey sudo un poco y al ver a la princesa acercársele con malas intenciones, así que reacciono bastante aprisa.

**-¡ESPERA! (dijo con fuerza y con su mano en alto)**

Luna al escuchar el muy desesperado y bastante repentino grito de miedo por parte de la rata negra, se detuvo a poco de sujetar su cetro de combate y lo miro al rostro.

**-AQUÍ. . . (empezó a hablar) -HAY UN PEQUEÑO Y ULTIMO DETALLE, DEL QUE QUISIERA PONERTE AL TANTO**

Con su mano izquierda, le indico a ella el camino a una de las paredes de la torre, a él le bastó con hacer un ligero movimiento de mano y de repente los ladrillos, el polvo, el hielo y la oscuridad se fueron haciendo a un lado gracias a la energía maligna de Mickey. En poco, ante los ojos de los dos quedo en evidencia lo que parecía ser una ventana oculta en las paredes de la torre. Luna se fue acercando lentamente a la ventana que había sido desbloqueada y claramente poso toda su atención en el umbral del cristal transparente. Lo que se alcanzaba a ver desde ese punto, era nada más y menos que todo el reino perverso de Disney, el cual le provoco a Luna una enorme mirada de Duda.

A la distancia, se podía ver como grandes fragmentos de tierra y los restos de varias edificaciones del castillo se alzaban sin problemas por los aires de la dimensión, que incluso estaban sobre pasando incluso el nivel de la torre y había un momento en el que se elevaban tanto, que la roca cedía y se fracturaba en miles de pedazos. Eso mismo pareció dejar confusa a la princesa Luna.

-¿Qué. . pero. . . que esta pasando?

**-TE DIRÉ. . . LO QUE PASA, LINDA LUNA. . . LO QUE PASA, ES MUERTE, EL FIN PARA NOSOTROS DOS**

Al momento de escuchar eso, ella rápidamente se giró para verle el rostro a la maldita rata negra.

**-OH SI, ES VERDAD. . . TU MATASTE A LOS GUARDIANES DE MI MUNDO. . . A CONSECUENCIA SU PODER FUE ADSORBIDO POR TI, PARA HACERTE FUERTE ¿RECUERDAS?. . . Y EL HECHO ES QUE YA NO HAY FUERZAS QUE MANTENGAN EL ORDEN EN** **LOS CÍRCULOS INFERNALES DEL MUNDO DISNEY **

-entonces. . . tu mundo se cae a pedazos (dijo llegando a esa conclusión)

**-SI, ASÍ ES PRINCESA. . . PERO. . . ¡CON MIGO Y CON TIGO ATRAPADOS!**

-¡¿QUÉ?! (dijo sorprendida) –de. . . ¿de que hablas?

**-¡LO QUE ESCUCHASTE NIÑA!, PRONTO, NI SIQUIERA HABRÁ UN CASTILLO EN ESTA OSCURIDAD, SOLO ESCOMBROS FLOTANDO EN LA NADA, DONDE LOS DOS ESTAREMOS VARADOS Y ATRAPADOS EN LO QUE QUEDE DE ESTA TORRE, Y ESO SI LOGRA MANTENERSE EN PIE. . . . YA QUE LA ÚNICA SALIDA DE ESTE PURGATORIO ACABA DE SER BLOQUEADA, POR TI**

Al escuchar las palabras de la rata, ella miró en dirección al techo de la torre y para luego descender, darse la media vuelta y mirar perpleja la ventana de la pared.

-hermana. . . (dijo en un suspiro)

En lo que ella no fijaba su atención en él, Mickey extendió los brazos y con cuidado, empezó a dar unos cuantos pasos para el frente, dejando así detrás de él el arma que tenia incrustada en su pecho. En lo que él caminaba y se escapaba del cetro de combate, el arma empezó a irradiar un color anaranjado de alta temperatura, después, simplemente se empezó a hacer simples cenizas que se fueron desmoronando a cada paso que Mickey daba y así escapaba de su atorada posición. Cuando por fin quedo libre, simplemente se le acerco a Luna con una mirada llena de lastima junto con alegría.

**-OOOH VALLA, VALLA LUNA, NO TE RECUERDA A UN VIEJO PREDICAMENTO QUE SUFRISTE EN TU VIDA (se le acerco y se reclino para hablarle al oído) –me siento, tan "Enfermo" por ti**

Con un caminar despreocupado, él rebasó la posición de ella y continúo su camino hasta que por fin, llego al mero centro de todo lugar. Con una sonrisa levantó la vista y con brazos cruzados empezó a meditar un poco las cosas.

**-PERO AUN ASÍ. . . HAY OPORTUNIDAD SALIR DE AQUÍ Y PARA ENTONCES MI PASADO SERA ENMENDADO CON LA MALDAD Y EL PODER DE TODOS LOS MUNDOS. . . Y ASÍ YO PODRE RETORNAR, CÓMO EL ÚNICO Y VERDADERO REY A LA TIERRA Y TU NIÑA, SERAS LA PIEDRA ANGULAR DE MI ASENSO. . . ¡Y LO QUE ALGUNAS VEZ FUE BUENO Y LIBRE, QUEDARA ERRADICADO DE LA EXISTENCIA! **

Sin dirigir le la mirada, ella había puesto toda su atención en las palabras de la rata. Bajo la mirada un poco y luego se puso con los hombros en alto.

-¡Eso no pasara jamás!

**-JAAAAAA, SI QUIERES SALIR DE QUI, NO TENDRÁS MAS ALTERNATIVA QUE UNIR TUS PODERES CON LOS MIOS, OTORGARME EL PODER LUNA, ES TU ÚNICA OPCIÓN**

En eso Luna confronto a Mickey directamente, los tatuajes de su rostro empezaron a emanar un destello blanco en lugar del típico azulado de su magia, y de su cuerpo un vapor blanquecino empezó a brotar de todas partes.

-¡NO, NO TE OTORGARE NADA, ME EH REDIMIDO DE MUCHOS DE MIS PECADOS, ADEMAS QUE EH SALVADO Y BENDITO TANTAS ALMAS CAPTURADAS EN ESTE PERVERSO LUGAR Y JUTAS, TENEMOS TANTO PODER, CÓMO PARA SUPERAR TUS PODERES! (en eso el vapor que rodeaba su cuerpo se libero de su ser en grandes cantidades)

_¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM! _

Decenas de cuerpos astrales tomaron forma al ser liberados del cuerpo de Luna, estos empezaron a ir de aquí para ya a toda velocidad, rodeando cada centímetro del interior de la torre con un resplandor color blanco. Mickey rápidamente busco protección para su cara con ambos brazos, sus ojos no parecían tolerar el intenso brillo que se adueñaba rápidamente del lugar.

**-AAWWWW. . . ESPERA. . . ¡AAAGGTTTHHHHHHH!. . . LUNA (intento razonar una última vez) –PIÉNSALO. . . NO PODRÁS SALIR DE ESTE LUGAR ASÍ COMO ASÍ, LOS DOS JUNTOS PODEMOS ESCAPAR. . . PIÉNSALO NO DESPERDICIES EL PODER, SOLO IMAGINA LO QUE TU Y YO JUNTOS PODRÍAMOS ALCANZAR SERIAMOS LOS REYES DE TODOS LOS MUNDOS Y SERIAN SOLO NUESTROS **

-¡Jamás lo pensaría!

**- ESPERA LUNA. . . PIENSA. . . YO. . .YO PUEDO REUNIRTE CON CELESTIA DE NUEVO **

-. . . . Jamás pasara

Las palabras de Mickey fueron ignoradas y así, Luna continúo con su cometido. Con los brazos extendidos, ella les dirigió la palabra a las almas vagantes que permanecían haciendo piruetas por todas partes, pero su voz fue una muy fuerte y bastante demandante justo cuando empezó a mover la boca.

-¡Compañeros, Condenados, Capturados, Almas Inocentes!. . . ¡AYUDENME!

Las almas vagantes se agitaron de manera sublime justo en el momento en el que Luna pidió su ayuda, a lo cual Mickey respondió con una mirada llena de perplejidad y miedo combinados.

**-no. . . No. . . ¡NOOOOOO!**

Él se mostró nuevamente fiero, sus puños se cargaron de poder y velozmente salió corriendo a toda velocidad en contra de esta Luna. Pero de inmediato, ella lo recibió con un fuerte destello proveniente de su medallón dorado solar.

_**¡ ¡ ¡BBLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SS! ! !**_

El impacto de la luz emanada del amuleto de Luna lo levantó a él del suelo y lo mando directo al enorme cuerpo inerte del demonio Disney. La rata entró directo en la gran abertura que el demonio tenía en el pecho.

_¡FLLAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSH!_

Actuando a prisa, los cuerpos astrales dejaron de volar por ahí y entonces se juntaron en tres grupos diferentes, cada uno dirigiéndose velozmente al cuerpo gigante de demonio. El primer grupo se dirigió al apecho del gigante y trabajando en equipo, ellos comenzaron a saturar con su luz, el gran agujero en el cuerpo demoníaco. El segundo y tercer grupo se dirigieron rápidamente a las enormes manos de Disney, rodearon en círculos las muñecas de la izquierda y de la derecha. Con fuerza los espectros obligaron al demonio a pegar ambas manos contra el suelo del castillo. En eso, una basta cobertura de hielo lo atrapó desde las manos hasta los codos, dejándolo así inmovilizado.

_¡FLLAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSH!_

Una vez terminado su trabajo, los cuerpos astrales se alejaron del cuerpo demoníaco y en conjunto una vez más, se dirigieron velozmente al techo de la torre y al pasar por la abertura semi apagada, todos y cada uno de esos espiritus, escaparon del oscuro mundo de Disney.

**-¡NNNNNNNNGGGGGTTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHH!. . . . ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (se escucho el fuerte grito de Mickey, desde el interior del cuerpo demoniaco)**

Luna desde abajo, solo vio cómo la oscuridad se adueñaba una vez mas del lugar. Alzó la mirada y vio como el (ya de por si) bajo resplandor de la Luna roja, empezaba a perder por completo su luz.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

(_En el mundo exterior_)

El brillo del sol empezó a ascender por el horizonte, llenado los cielos con un resplandor naranja, dando inicio así, aun nuevo y glorioso día. La oscuridad se fue apartando lentamente, hasta que por el horizonte se alzo al fin el sol.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

(_en el otro plano_)

Luna en ese empezó a bajar la mirada y sus ojos se fueron cerrando. La mirada de Luna, se opaco con sus cabellos azules. Mientras al fin, quedo sola en ese oscuro lugar.

-aaaaawww. . . . (suspiro resignada)

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

Por solo unos segundos más en los que ella permaneció totalmente quieta, no se dio ni cuenta cuando una pequeña chispa morada pasó bastante cerca de su rostro. Una segunda y pequeñísima chispa de color amarillo rosó con su cabello. Pero no fue sino hasta otra pequeña chispa de color azul claro, le impacto en la mejilla con alegría. Entonces ella alzó la mirada de una buena vez. Lo que ella presenció al fijarse bien, fue un desfile de pequeños destellos de colores (rojo, magenta, purpura, verde, amarillo y azul) caer desde el techo cómo si fueran copos de nieve que iban directo hacia ella. Intento musitar unas palabras, pero pudo ni siquiera hablar una sola palabra, pues delicadamente uno de los pequeños destellos de color magenta se poso sobre su frente y de pura sorpresa, un resplandor blanco la absorbió por completo.

_¡ ¡FLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYZZZZZZZZZZHHHHHHH! !_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

(_en equestria_)

-¡AAAAAWWWWWWWWWWW!. . . (la joven twi abrió los ojos de sorpresa) -¡¿EH?!

La muchacha despertó de inmediato, para darse cuenta de que estaba echada en el piso de la gran habitación. Levanto lentamente su cabeza para darse cuenta de que el lugar estaba en desastre. Sus amigas se encontraban también tiradas en el piso, despertando al igual que ella, pero al fijarse bien, notó que había un poco de humo emanando a grandes cantidades desde la puerta de la bóveda que estaba aboyada y abierta.

-¡LA BÓVEDA! (grito sorprendida al ver la gran puerta de acero abierta) -. . .

De inmediato su ánimo se apago, lentamente su mirada se dirigió para arriba y sus ojos se abrieron al igual que su boca. Ella notó que había un enorme agujero en el medio del techo y este atravesaba algunos pisos más del castillo hasta que por fin se veía el cielo.

-pero. . . que fue lo que. . .

¡TRRIISK!

-¿HM?

Se puso dé pie, pero al momento en que dio el primer paso ella se dio cuenta, de que había pisado algo con su pie derecho. Bajo la mirada tratando de divisar lo que había pisado y grande fue su sorpresa al ver una tiara de princesa el cual tenía un enorme diamante color magenta en él incrustado en el medio.

-¡AAWWW!. . . (se inclino y rápidamente recogió con su manos la piedra preciosa) -¡CHICAS MIREN!

Las demás intentaron mirar a su amiga, pero aun parecían estar aturdidas. Fue A.J. la primera que logró girar la cabeza y dirigir e la palabra a su amiga twi.

-aaaaw. . . que. . . que pasa. . . amiga. . pero que. . . tanto. . .!MMMH! (sus ojos se abrieron por completo, cuando notó el desastre que era el lugar) -¿PERO QUE ACASO PASO UN TORNADO?. . . ¿QUÉ PASO AQUÍ?

-Eso quisiera saber yo chicas (se escucho la voz de shing)

Tanto twi y A.J giraron y miraron para atrás suyo, ahí estaba el hermano de twi levantándose del suelo con un poco de esfuerzo. Pero antes de que él pudiera decir otra palabra, twi lo interrogo primero con una pregunta.

-¿Pero que paso hermano?. . . ¿cómo sacaste los elementos?

-aaaawwwwwww. . . . yo. . . no. . . lo hice hermana (se mostro confundido)

-¡Al fin llego Candase, ¿Acaso ella abrió la puerta?! (pensó ella)

-awwww. . . . bueno, si tuviera que adivinar. . . yo diría que fueron ustedes, quienes activaron las jemas

Tanto Twi como esta A.J. intercambiaron miradas llenas de confusión y al mismo tiempo se preguntaron. . .

-¿Nosotras?

-si. . . ustedes (le dijo shing) –y quisiera saber. . . ¿para qué?

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

(con luna)

_¡ ¡FLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYZZZZZZZZZZHHHHHHH! !_

En menos del tiempo que toma hacer un pestañeo, Luna se apareció en otro lugar que no era el oscuro mundo, este era en el medio de la nada, todo el lugar parecía ser una clase de desierto, de arenas blancas y cielos aun mas blancos. Miro confundía en todas las direcciones, tratando entender que era lo que le había pasado, ¿Cómo fue que había llegado ahí? Y ¿Dónde estaba? Era lo que denotaba su aura. Pero pronto todas las preocupaciones se hicieron a un lado, cuando del cielo provino una voz sencilla y amable.

-_Luna_

Ella se quedo estática por unos segundos, hasta que lentamente empezó a alzar la vista en la dirección de donde había provenido esa voz tan familiar. Los ojos de luna se encontraron con la misma presencia del Doctor Strange, solo que ahora, ya no se veía cómo un espíritu de resplandor fosforescente. Él ahora se veía normal, todo su traje era de color azul marino con la diferencia de que el área del pectoral era de un azul más claro, su capa alargada y su cuello de brujo eran de color rojo destellante y por ultimo (en lo que más puso atención ella) fue su rostro. Su piel era rosada, sus ojos eran azules como el agua, y su cabellera junto barba de candado, brillaban una buena intensidad de negro.

-aaaawwww. . . Doctor (se había quedado sin palabras, mientras que un pequeño rubor se adueñaba de sus mejillas)

-_vamos ya Luna. . . __vayámonos_

Y tras decir eso, él le brindo su mano a la princesa, quien la acepto con gusto.

_¡ ¡FLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYZZZZZZZZZZHHHHHHH! !_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

La intensidad del destello empezó a bajar de a poco, para cuando por fin todo volvió a ser claro, Luna ahora se encontraba saliendo de lo que parecía ser un umbral. Con cuidado, ella atravesó el umbral y cuando su vista se acostumbro a la luz, quedo claro cómo estaba saliendo de un castillo. A paso lento y cuidadoso, ella se dio la media vuelta y vio que de tras suyo se encontraba el mismo castillo al que ella había llegado en Francia.

El castillo era evidentemente de Disney, pues su bandera era la de la figura de la rata, pero ahora ya no era un terrorífico lugar de miedo y perdición, se podía ver claramente cómo el sol empezaba salir por el horizonte y los cielos azules por todas partes. Le tomó un poco de tiempo, pero se dio eventualmente cuenta, de que encontraba en la cima de la torre mas alta del castillo Disney en Francia.

Ella permaneció un tanto confusa por unos minutos, hasta que pareció reaccionar de nuevo. Rápidamente se encamino al borde de lugar y empezó a buscar, mirando a todas partes y en todas direcciones con los ojos forzados.

-yo. . .yo. . . es que. . . que. . . ¡¿HMM?!

Permaneció así, hasta que de pura sorpresa, ella pareció divisar algo a la distancia.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

No muy lejos, en uno de los niveles inferiores del castillo, un grupo de uniformados azules, un muchacho de pelo castaño y un corcel de realeza, quienes parecían que cuidaban de otra persona. Esa persona se encontraba reposando sobre el caballo el cual estaba echado en el suelo y al pendiente de esa persona. Los cinco uniformados también se encontraban reposando un poco las fuerzas, mientras que el pequeño de cabellera castaña, pareció sentir la mirada de la princesa Luna.

El joven miro a todas partes tratando de encontrarla, pero con solo unos segundos, dio con su objetico. A lo lejos, él diviso la mirada de la princesa Luna. Con gusto, él la saludo y rápidamente empezó a alertar a los otros. Solo un poco de tiempo y todos reaccionaron. Los trajeados pronto vieron a la princesa Luna y así también ellos le saludaron.

Con delicadeza uno ellos se le acercaron a la sexta persona y la fueron despertando con mucha amabilidad. Quien despertaba de su profundo descanso, era nada más y menos que la misma princesa Celestia, quien delicadamente abría sus ojos y alzaba su cabeza.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Desde la cima Luna no pudo evitar liberar las lágrimas.

-¡AAAUUUGTH. . . AAUGGHT. . . AAUUUGGTH! (se llevo la boca a la mano y trato de contener el llanto de felicidad al cerrar sus ojos)

"_Me había adentrado a un mundo de peligros. . . enfrente mis pecados y afronte la maldad de otros. . . . perdí a un buen amigo. . . .y casi libero el mal sobre el mundo. . . pero. . . ahora. . . tengo otra oportunidad. . . para enmendar. . . para vivir y disfrutar de una nueva vida. . . .y juro. . . que jamás la olvidare, esta es mi resurrección"_

De inmediato, ella salió corriendo en busca de una salida para bajar de esa torre, deseando nada más y menos que dejar ese lugar y llegar a donde se encontraba su tan amada familia, pues ben se lo tenia merecido. Disney, había sido vencido, y todo, había llegado a su _Fin._

_**"mmjmjmjeejejejejejejejeje" (Mickey esco´s)**_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . (Fin?). . . . . **

******. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

_Nota del autor._

_Este sin duda, sin duda, fue el capítulo mas largo que eh escrito jamás en mi. . . esperen. . . tal ves uno en la sopa. . . .hmmmmm y no se si cuente con los grandes espacios de tiempo ". . ." esos como lectura y todo eso.. . . no recuerdo, pero si clasifica en uno de los mas largos. De todas formas, si se tomaron su tiempo, gracias, en serio._

_La batalla fue inspirada del final de Dantes inferno, el cual pueden buscar en la pagina de videos mas popular. . . que ya creo que saben cual que me hago tonto. Solo busquen el final del juego, si quieren, tal ves le resuelva la duda de, bueno, esa risa._

_Bueno pronto el epilogo llegara en uno dos días, espero que les guste y hasta entonces. . .NOS VEREMOS._


	36. Chapter 36

**Este es el epilogo de la historia, al final, daré mis ultimas opiniones y comentarios, ahora solo disfruten.**

******Discleim, ninguno de los personajes de MLP FIM, O DISNEY, O MARVEL, me pertenecen, solo creo que son geniales**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Epilogo: **_Días y noches _

_*y así, es como termina_*

Copos de nieve, cientos de ellos cayendo desde el cielo era eso. El ciclo natural de las cosas había al fin regresado. Equestria se teñía al fin de blanco, después de tanto esperar y aguardar. Mas no era la única nación en el que la naturaleza mostraba de nuevo su cara habitual, en Francia, justo en una nueva mañana, el blanco y cristalino hielo también empezó a caer desde los cielos. Cómo si una fuerza que impedía que el mundo siguiera su ciclo normal, se hubiera al fin marchado y el acariciar del invierno al fin pudiera regresar sin problemas al esas aéreas del mundo. Era más evidente el retorno de la normalidad y el bienestar del mundo, para quienes viajaban por los viejos caminos del viejo continente. Esos eran los cuatro acróbatas aéreos, los Wonderbolts, el joven muchacho Pip, y por ultimo, las dos princesas hermanas de la nación de Equestria.

"_un día en el camino y desde que nos fuimos del castillo Disney" _pensó para ella _ "llegaremos a casa, y aun que se muy bien que seria más rápido si nos llevara yo o mi hermana, me temo que estoy muy agotada y no quisiera llamar la atención de todos"_

Los súbditos caminaban alrededor del corcel de la princesa Luna, cuidado y estando atentos a la princesa Celestia quien era ella quien traía puesta una manta y recuperaba sus fuerzas sobre el corcel de su hermana. Luna por otra parte guiaba desde el frente al pequeño grupo de viajeros y estaba al pendiente de cualquier otra cosa durante su camino. Luna volteó la cabeza para echarle un vistazo su hermana mayor y al verla dormir con tranquilidad, le provocó una tierno mirar.

"_Al fin regreso tranquilamente a casa, sin pesadillas o temores. . . solo amor y un sentimiento de perdón que no sabia que aun debía haber pedido desde hace mucho, al fin lo había conseguido"_

Luna de nuevo miro para el camino, el cual era muy bello por la combinación del verde bosque con nieve cayendo desde los cielos y cubriendo lo casi todo.

"_Pero, si de perdón hablamos. . . en mi nación hay gente inocente a la cual debemos otorgar una sincere y honesta disculpa"_

Atrás con los chicos trajeados de azul, el muchacho Cristóbal se quito una mochila que llevaba en su espalda y entonces, reviso dentro de esta. A poco, el muchacho saco un poco de agua y comida, les hablo a los otros y les paso a los demás un poco. Pip se le acercó a la princesa y le atrajo la atención, ella volteó y entonces con una sonrisa acepto el ofrecimiento del joven. Pero para cuando de nuevo se fijaron todos en el camino, al les sorprendió, eso fue un repentino llamado.

-¡EEEY!

Pronto olvidaron el comer, pues cuando se dieron cuenta, delante de ellos, llegaba un grupo de guardias muy familiares, pues portaban la armadura tradicional de la nación. Además de ellos, se percataron de que los gritos no venían de ningunos de esos guardias sino de unas cuantas jóvenes chicas.

-¡PRINCESAS! (grito con mucha fuerza una muchacha de cabellera semi morada y un fleco rosa pintado) -¡PRINCESAAASS!

-¡Miren! (grito el joven de cabello castaño)

De inmediato los jóvenes muchachos de traje azul, dejaron aparecer sus alas, alzaron vuelo y velozmente se dirigieron donde el grupo de guardias estaba.

-¡JAJAJAJA. . PRINCESA LUNA!. . . ¡NOS ENCONTRARON!

Así también el joven Pip salió corriendo en esa dirección, mientras que Luna, detenía a su caballo y aguardaba ahí junto a su hermana. Luna miraba como ambos grupos se unían en un saludo y repentinos abrazos de alegría al ver caras que eran completamente seguras y de buena fe. Pero, en lo que ella veía desde ahí, una mano se poso junto a la suya con delicadeza. Ella se miro la mano y notó que era nada mas que la delicada mano su hermana.

-Celestia

Ella se volteo para encontrarse con la mirada apacible su querida hermana mayor. Sus ojos se encontraron y sin palabras había un saludo de pleno amor entre ellas dos.

-luna. . . (murmuró celestia)

-hmmm. . . hermana

Luna acortó la distancia entre ella y su hermana y cariñosamente le dio un beso en la frente de celestia. Las dos se ruborizaron un poco cuando se volvieron a mirar a los ojos, pero pronto alguien se les unió a las dos.

-¡PRINCESAS, ESTAN BIEN!

De la nada apareció la muchacha conocida cómo Twi, ella atrajo la atención de Luna y sin nada más, la princesa recibió el abrazo de la joven muchacha. Luna penas si pudo mantener el equilibrio, mientras que Celestia, solo se rio un poquito de la escena.

-¡SALVO A LA PRINCESA CELESTIA! (dijo completamente feliz)

-¡PRINCESA! (grito el resto del grupo de chicas, la vaquera, la elegante, la pelo de arcoíris, la chica de rosa y la tímida) -¡ESTAN BIEN!

Las demás rodearon a Luna y a Celestia quien se sentaba sobre el corcel de su hermana. Todas ellas eran atendidas por las jóvenes chicas, quienes no dejaban de agradecer a dios o hacer preguntas sin fin.

-¡ESTÁBAMOS BUSCÁNDOLAS!

-¡POR MIL MANZANOS QUE BUENO QUE LAS ENCONTRAMOS!

-¡si!

-¡QUE BUENO QUE ESTÉN BIEN, QUE BUENO QUE ESTÉN BIEN, QUE BUENO QUE ESTÉN BIEN, ME ALEGRA, ME ALEGRA MUCHO, NO SABE LO ALARMADA QUE ESTABA POR USTEDES DOS, ME SENTÍA FATAL!

-¡TAMBIÉN ENCONTRARON A LOS WONDERBOLTS!

-¡DIOS MIO!. . . ¡¿QUÉ LE PASO A SU BELLO CABELLO PRINCESA LUNA?! ESTA. . . ¡RECORTADO!

-CIELOS, LO SIENTO MUCHO PRINCESA, ESE DÍA NO DEBÍ DE ENTRETENERME CON ESAS LOCAS MUJERES, DEBÍ DARME PRISA E IR POR USTED, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO JURO POR MI DEDO MEÑIQUE QUE NO PASARA DE NUEVO, LO SIENTO DE VERDAD!

Las atenciones y preocupaciones continuaron por mucho tiempo, tiempo en el que ya podían descansar y relajarse, pues ya estaban a salvo.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_Día sábado 24 de diciembre del año 2012._

_Entrada 142# diaria de la Princesa Luna._

_Hoy, es un día de festividad de verdad, un día realmente para celebrar no solo por que dentro de poco se celebrara la navidad o el nacimiento de nuestro señor. Hoy, realmente se que puedo celebrar por la paz y tranquilidad de mi nación._

_Me embarque en una muy peligrosa, desde la última vez que logre anotar algo en mi diario. Me embarqué en una peligrosa aventura, de la cual no quiero tener muchos recuerdos._

_Viajamos desde parís a nuestra nación, nos tomó unos cuantos días para volver a la nación, yo y mi hermana no podíamos ir muy aprisa, pero lo logramos, al fin llegamos a la nación listas para el día festivo de la noche buena. Durante el viaje me preguntaron muchas cosas, a las cuales yo solo respondí lo necesario y lo que juzgué que debían saber todos. Si les soy sincera, verías cosas buenas salieron si quiera de ese viaje, cómo un bienestar para mi alma, pero lo demás, ya no quiero pensarlo._

_Pero ahora, llegamos a casa, yo. . . y mi hermana, mis mas queridos súbditos. . . y las mejores guardianas de la nación podremos descansar al fin, pues gracias al amor y devoción que le tengo a mi querida familia, ya no hay peligros. _

_Y si en un futuro, el mal regresa, se que no importa que, la armonía volverá a vencer, no importa cual sea el desafío o mal que ponga en riesgo el mundo. Ahí estará el bien para acabar con el mal, Lo se por que yo lo hice, aun que, si también les digo otra cosa sincera, yo desearía haber hecho un poco mas por ayudar._

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Al fin Luna cerró un pequeño libro y miro a su alrededor, era el interior de una carrosa, donde tanto ella y su hermana reposaban. Junto a ellas se encontraban algunas de las seis chicas. Twi, A.J. y la señorita Rarity, quienes las acompañaban. Todas atendiendo pequeños asuntos, cómo que Twi no dejara de hablar con su hermana, o como que las dos no dejaran de discutir por cosas de elegancia o utilidad. Luna solo las vio divertida, pero sin más o algo que la distrajera, ella acerco la cabeza para mirar por la ventana del coche. Se veía a lo lejos se alcanzaba a ver la frontera de la nación a la cual pronto llegarían.

-MMFFFH . . (suspiro un poco y cerró los ojos) –aawwwwww. . .

Al momento en el que abrió los ojos, lo que vio a la distancia, fue la silueta de docenas de personajes peculiares que vio en su cruzada, todos parados en el medio de la nieve además de que algunos se les notaba que la miraban apaciblemente, otros con alegría al igual que otros la veían con ojos de agradecimiento y felices. Sin cuidado ella volvió a cerrar los ojos. . . ¡PERO QUE!. . . de repente, los abrió y se fijo en el camino.

-¿Princesa? (pregunto a.j) –se encuentra bien

-yo. . .yo (trato, pero no encontró nada)

Permaneció ahí sin decir nada por unos cuantos segundos, mirando de arriba abajo por la ventana. Hasta que paso otro poco ella volvió a su asiento con una mirada muy intrigantemente en sus ojos, se mostró después un tanto calmada y con una sonrisa en los labios. La vaquera miro extrañada a la princesa, mientras que ella le regalaba una mirada llena de alivio y nostalgia.

-¿princesa?

-nada joven A.J. . . no es nada, créeme

La joven no dijo nada, solo le compartió una mirada de comprensión a la princesa menor, en lo que el viaje continuaba, Luna solo volvió a ver por la ventana con una sonrisa y ligeras lagrimas de alegría escurriendo sin llamar mucho la atención.

_*Puede que ella apenas se diera cuenta, pero sus acciones ayudaron más de lo que pudo haber imaginado en la vida, tal y como lo dijo el DR. Strange, el destino de todos reposaba en sus hombros. . . y ahora, a pesar de que no se evidente para ella, el mundo estaría a salvo unos varios años más, hasta que mal de Disney volviera asomar su cabeza. . . pero hasta entonces y a quien dependa enfrentarle entonces. . . . . ella, ya podía reposar en paz junto a su familia y súbditos queridos, con la cual viviría feliz por siempre, hasta que la muerte los separase*_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_**(el fin)**_

(Música de créditos de pelicula)

_**El inframundo de Luna**_

_**-Un fanfic de MLP FIM (de hasbro)**_

_**Con las apariciones estelares de los personajes:**_

_**Princesa Luna**_

_**Princesa Celestia**_

_**Las seis principales**_

_**Capitann Shingarmor**_

_**Joven Pip y Wonderbolts**_

_**Staff de la nación equestre**_

_**-Personajes de Disney (versiones de Disney mr)**_

_**Mickey mouse **_

_**Walt Disney**_

_**Bella durmiente**_

_**Rafiqui**_

_**Hades**_

_**Mec**_

_**La bella y la bestia**_

_**El jorobado**_

_**Peter pan y hadas**_

_**Príncipe azul**_

_**Pluto**_

_**Donald, Pedro y Tribilin**_

_**Demonio gigante de corto animado "Fantasía" **_

_**Staff de mundo de Disney**_

_**-Marvel comics (de Disney)**_

_**Doctor extraño**_

_**y**_

_**Los vengadores**_

_**-personajes oc**_

_**Marcus**_

_**Caballo escudo**_

_**Un fanfic de Chico-Escudo de FFN**_

_**Agradecimientos especiales a miembros de la pagina FFN, por seguir esta historia, por sobre todo a los miembros de FDZ por apoyarme y seguir esta historia desde sus inicios, como al señor NBA por publicar haya, a Sanlanlash por apoyar y comentar, a una vieja amiga USB23, por también seguir la historia y los demás que se mantuvieron al pendiente.**_

_**Este fanfic fue inspirado en gran parte por el genial videojuego de el infierno de Dante (de EA juegos).**_

_**Gracias por todo, gracias por leer e impulsar a este lector para terminar esta historia. La cual no quiere decir de modo serio de que la empresa Disney sea mala y demás, solo es una empresa cualquiera que busca marketing como cualquier otra compañía (aun que a veces todas las compañías exageren en eso). Y que decir si también le sigo la pista de sus shows.**_

_**Agradecimiento final a la buena serie de MLP FIM, la cual a pesar de ser originalmente una trama para chicos, logro atraer la atención de los jóvenes y después los mas grandes.**_

_**Música:**_

_**-tema del tráiler; Kasmir de Led zepelín (versión orquesta)**_

_**-coro de Dante Infierno**_

_**Tema de títulos:**_

_**-ordinary( de train)**_

_**- Mi cuerpo es una jaula (peter Gabriel)**_

_**Este fue un FF, de Chico-escudo, gracias por leer, pueden dejar sus comentarios o dudas abajo en reviews.**_

_**Hasta pronto.**_

_**. . .**_

_**. . .**_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**. . .**

**. . . **

**. . . **

**. . . **

**. . . **

**. . . **

**. . . **

**. . .**

**. . . **

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . . **

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Epilogo 2:** ¡Ey problemas! ¡!¿Me recuerdas?!

Canterlot, el castillo de la gran ciudad de ciudad con el mismo nombre en su honor y ciudad principal también de Equestria. Las afueras de la ciudad un grupo de guardias hacia vigilancia en el lugar, pero, se les notaba nervioso y muy alterados. Fue un manojo de gritos e inquietudes cuando un guardia de grado inferior el que diviso a lo lejos la caravana especial, en la cual venían las princesa de regreso.

-¡AHÍ VIENEN! (grito un soldado común)

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

La mayoría de los hombres se puso nervioso, pero fue uno solo quien pudo mantener un poco la compostura. Ese soldado que no estaba nervioso, quien rápidamente se dirigió a una caseta de la frontera, entro estrepitosamente por la puerta y lo mas rápido que pudo, tomó un teléfono y empezó marcar con velocidad. Le tomo un poco, y aun así tuvo que esperar a que la maquina se conectara.

-vamos. . . vamos. . . vamos. . . vamos. . . ¡OH! . . .Señor. . . ya están aquí, si ellas, ¿Qué es lo que dese. . .?. . . . ¿seguro?. . . esta bien señor bien. . . lo comunicare cuando lleguen. . . si señor

Para cuando el cabo se fijo en la ventana, cio como la carrosa ya estaba a poco de llegar. Solo basto unos ocho minutos, en los cuales los guardias tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo tremendo para mantener la calma. . . y recuperarla.

-Atención! (dijo un coronel de alto rango)

El tiempo al fin pasó y las tres carrozas de la guardia personal de las princesas llegaron, mientras tanto, el soldado que había llamado desde la caseta, seguía aguardando un poco con el teléfono todavía levantado y aguardando.

Afuera. Los soldados habían detenido a la caravana y logrado hacer que aguardaran en la entrada de la ciudad. Esto causo un poco de confusión ente los conductores de la guardia y después las chicas que se encontraban adentro de los vehículos.

-ya casi señor. . . aguarde (dijo por el teléfono) –pero. . .este seguro. . .podríamos aguardar a que usted y su esposa. . . creo que ellas entenderán si usted les. . . si. . . . si. . .esta bien señor. . . pero. . . no señor, yo. .. . si. . . si. . . usted es el capitán. . . si . . .muy bien. . . muy bien. . . si seños. . . .entiendo y. . . si lo comprendo señor. . . .bien. . . .esta bien, y. . . si de hecho aquí viene su hermana. . . bien

Justamente cuando el soldado menciono a una hermana, de la puerta, entro la misma chica Twi. Un soldado la había guiado a la entrada y abierto la puerta para que entrara sin problema alguno. La chica al entrar vio solo al soldado ahí aguardando en el teléfono de mesa, este entonces la saludo.

-¡Señorita Twi, señora! (alzo la mano y dijo con firmeza)

-aaawwww. . . ¿que pasa aquí?. . . ¿Por qué nos detienen?. . .las princesas están de. . .

-¡Señorita Twi, si me permite por favor. . .en verdad!. . . . Sabemos que las princesas regresaron, pero. . .

Ella se quedo un tanto sorprendida ante la repentina interrupción del soldado, pero mas su forma de interrumpirla, se le veía nervioso y ala ves con un semblante un tanto avergonzado. . . ¿o acaso de lastima? En todo caso, ella lo decidió escuchar.

-aawwww. . . continúe soldado

-bien. . . gracias. . . sabemos que. . . las princesas están de vuelta y realmente eso ha puesto de muy buen estado a toda la nación e incluso manejamos bien la situación con los medios de afuera. . . pero, tiene que estar al tanto de algo. . . solo usted o las mismas princesas, son ordenes del mismo capitán Shing. . . su hermano

Twi frunció con duda el seño de sus ojos, era curioso lo que le dijo el soldado.

-¿mi hermano?

-el. . . el esta al teléfono (le indico la maquina) –y esta contactado ahora

El soldado le ofreció la bocina y le indico que contestara. Ella se le acerco con cuidado y acepto el aparato. Al momento en el que ella tomó la bocina, el soldado simplemente se marchó con un saludo militar. Ella lo vio marcharse con se semblante y entonces decidió hablar.

-hola. . . ¿Shing?

"Hermana, ¿eres tu?"

-si

"Oh que bien me alegro de escuchar tu vos hermanita"

-aaawwwww. . . yo también hermano

"¿las princesas?"

-están bien, las dos están bien. . . la princesa Luna salvo a su hermana y bueno. . .no nos ha dicho muchos detalle, pero, lo logro, ella lo logro

"jaja. . . no sabes como me alegro por eso hermana, en verdad, me alegro"

-y bueno. . . ¿alguna razón en especial por la cual nos detuvieron a poco de llegar a la ciudad?. . . .las princesas deben descansar ¿sabes?

"si lo se. . .créeme"

-asi que. . . ¿Qué pasa?

"si, bueno. . . sabes, hubo una pequeño contingencia en lo que no estaban"

-Espera. . .¿acaso algo paso?

"podría decirse, algo relacionado con esos sujetos de trajes"

-Oh si.. . sabes, las princesas quieren solucionar eso. . . al parecer. . .hubo un mal entendido y hay que solucionar eso cuanto antes. . .

"TWI, TWI. . .escucha. . . creo que eso no para en absoluto"

-¡¿Eh?!. . . de que hablas. . . ¡¿Ellos causaron problemas?!

"SI y NO"

-entonces de que. .

"!Hermana solo escucha quieres!"

- Shing. . .(su tono se volvió serio) -¿Qué fue lo que paso?

"Paso. . .ayer"

-¿Qué paso ayer hermano?

"bueno de hecho fue durante toda la semana"

-¡Shing. . . déjate de rodeos y dime de una buena vez lo que paso?. . .¿cual fue la contingencia?. . . ¿Por qué estas nervioso? ¿y en donde estas por cierto? Si es tan importante creo que deberías decírmelo de frente

"si bueno. . . lo que pe paso. . . fue. . . fue. . . awww. . . ¡Lo que pasa es que estoy Los Pegasus, con Candase, Y lo que Paso Fue un gran y completo. . .! un. . . . un completo Caos hermana, mucho caos"

Twi solo puso una cara de póker, mientras que de repente la puerta del pequeño edificio se abrió y de esta entraron sus seis amigas, las cuales se cansaron de aguardar afuera por su amiga. Todas con una pequeña desesperación acumulada, vieron a su amiga y preguntaron.

-¡TWI, ¿Por qué esos guardias detienen loa carruajes? Las princesas aguardan!

Pero, su amiga no respondió, solo permaneció ahí, su cara inexpresiva, digiriendo las cosas en su cabeza, con el teléfono en la mano y cerca de su oreja, solo ahí estática.

**COTINUARA. . . .**


End file.
